Perle Grise
by Missma
Summary: .: Les garçons n'apprécient pas la beauté intérieure, et ce n'est pas en ayant à ses trousses une rousse quelque peu effrayante, un brun à demi-cinglé et du sarcasme à revendre que cette histoire se terminera par "ils vécurent heureux". Ah, vraiment ? :.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

La meilleure façon de m'attirer votre sympathie aurait sans doute été de commencer cette histoire par la célèbre formule « il était une fois ». Les histoires de princesse, ça fait vendre. Rajoutez-y quatre crétins adulés de tous, et voilà qu'elles se hissent au rang de best-seller. Oui, sans doute. Mais les romans dégoulinant de mièvrerie ne sont pas mon truc. De plus, a-t-on jamais vu conteur retracer la vie de la méchante sorcière ?

- Tu es horriblement séduisante ce matin, le sais-tu?

Dans mon dos, cette voix si familière résonnait à mes oreilles, sans doute adressée à quelque blonde écervelée s'étant imposée sur le canapé voisin du sien, accompagnée de ses gloussements et, dans quelques rares cas, de ses amies. J'entends déjà vos cris de protestations, du genre « Mais voyons, peut être s'adressait-il à toi ! », auxquels je ne saurais répondre que ceci :

_Ha. Ha._

Soyons honnêtes et réalistes, je n'ai rien d'une fille, du moins physiquement parlant. A la rigueur, s'il avait dit « Tu es horriblement horrible ce matin », j'aurais sans hésité pris cela pour moi.

Sur le plan de la génétique, Dieu merci, je pense encore être porteuse du Chromosome X, mais c'est bien là la seule chose permettant de ne pas me jeter du haut d'un pont en maudissant Merlin de ne m'avoir donné aucune identité sexuelle. Mes cheveux n'ont pas la lisse fluidité de toutes ces filles posant sur les magazines feuilletés par mes camarades, ni à la rigueur l'ondulation parfaite admise lorsque le sort de lissage de cheveux est la victime d'un trou de mémoire. Ni roux, ni noirs, ni même du blond brillant des filles de sixième année, tellement lumineux que j'ai souvent pensé à mettre mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez avant de les regarder, mes cheveux sont d'une couleur indéfinissable, mélange de châtain et de blond délavé.

Mes yeux, loin d'avoir la forme et le contour de celui d'un chat, étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, ni trop grands pour paraître constamment étonnés, ni trop petits pour ne pas à ressembler à un hibou mal réveillé. Voilà bien la seule chose équilibrée de ma personne, des yeux tout ce qu'il y a de plus banals. Ils n'étaient pas d'un vert étincelant, ni d'un bleu à vous donner de vous noyer dedans comme ma voisine de table Miranda, ni même d'un subtil mélange entre la douceur d'une noisette et le liquide profond du chocolat. Ils étaient gris, bêtement gris. Et encore, pas du gris chaud et merveilleusement fondant de la personne assise là, quelque part derrière moi, tout simplement du gris dont on peint les murs des salles de retenues ou les cadres des miroirs pour qu'ils aillent avec tout. Un gris banal. Ma peau n'a pas l'apparence de celle d'un bébé a peine sortie du lavage, elle est saine, sans bouton, mais n'a pas ce petit plus qui fait de vous un être merveilleusement beau et intelligent car, comme tout le monde le sait, le physique entre en première ligne dès que l'on veut juger les capacités mentales d'un individu. Une peau banale.

En soi, ma personne en elle-même était banale, mais j'ai eu le mérite de m'en rendre compte dès mon plus jeune âge. D'autres avant moi se sont crues belles et désirées, sans prendre réellement conscience que, malgré un charmant visage et un corps tout ce qu'il y a de normal tant en minceur qu'en taille, elles n'avaient aucune chance de faire partie des princesses de Poudlard. Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'elles renoncent à toute forme de dignité.

Serpentard. Beaucoup penseraient que je dois d'y être grâce à telles ou telles capacités reconnues pour en êtres symboles, mais non. Je ne suis ni rusée ni même ambitieuse, je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille et cela peut importe la maison. Mais si je n'y étais pas allée, mes parents m'auraient tuée. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai ni la hardiesse des Gryffondor, ni l'intelligence des Serdaigle, et je n'ai même pas les moyens d'atteindre une maison telle que Poufsouffle. Si je n'avais pas supplié le Choipeau d'entrer chez les vert et argent, je me serais retrouvée où ? Dans la cuisine ?

Cela dit, relativisons, il y a toujours une solution : je pourrais mettre fin à ça tout de suite, sans même réfléchir. Comme ça, rien qu'en sautant de la Tour d'Astronomie, comme l'ont fait, le font et le feraient des dizaines d'élèves désireux, comme moi, d'en finir avec leur vie merdique et d'aller tenter de trouver un endroit où les gros, les binoclards et les intellos seraient respectés. Un rêve bien utopique, si vous voulez mon avis. Oui, se jeter du haut d'une immense tour. Une fin banale pour une fille banale. En somme, la mort parfaite.

Mais, après coup, en y réfléchissant tranquillement dans ma chambre elle aussi banale, je me suis demandé ce que ca changerait à ma vie. La seule fois ou j'ai tenté d'en parler avec ma petite sœur, voilà ce qu'elle ma répondu: « Tu disais ? Ce n'est pas que je me fous complètement de tes problèmes, mais il se trouve que je sors avec des amies, ce soir. Tu permets que j'aille me changer ? » Ma sœur avait un an de moins que moi, la beauté que je n'avais pas mais avait en revanche un foutu caractère qu'heureusement, je n'avais pas non plus. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Disons que même si j'avais été un dictateur dans une autre vie, j'aurais été plus inoffensive qu'elle.

Mais revenons-en à moi, voulez vous. Ne me gâchez pas l'immense bonheur de savoir qu'il y a ici une personne, voire même plusieurs, prenant la peine de se renseigner du peu d'intérêt que peut procurer ma maigre expérience de la vie. J'étais à demi couchée sur une pile épaisse de parchemin, depuis tellement longtemps que je me demandais si les mots écrits à l'encre n'allaient pas traverser le papier et venir s'installer sur la peau de ma joue. Mais, fort heureusement pour moi et ma peau, cela ne se fit pas, car entendre cette voix si près de moi m'a fait sursauter si fort que j'en ai détaché mon visage de mon oreiller moelleux. Mais personne n'a semblé le remarquer. Je relevais donc le nez, regardant discrètement derrière moi afin de distinguer la « conquête du jour » de Sirius Black. Certains restaurants servaient des plats du jour, lui c'étaient les filles, chacun son truc. Je faillis vomir en voyant la fille se coller à lui de plus en plus. Je pensai aussitôt à une moule s'accrochant désespérément à son rocher afin de ne pas être emportée par la marée. Pitoyable non, lorsqu'on savait qu'elle ne serait qu'un souvenir dans quelques jours ? Mais la joie et l'euphorie l'empêchait de s'en rendre compte, et ce serait alors trop tard. Bah, à part quelques rires de la part des groupies qui n'étaient pas « passées à la casserole », je voyais mal une personne avoir pitié d'elle, ce qui résout le problème.

Voilà peut-être la seconde raison pour laquelle cette phrase n'aurait pas pu s'adresser à moi. Je suppose que vous avez déjà tous deviné, et je vous en félicite du fond du coeur. Sirius Black est en effet un Gryffondor, et suite à mes supplications très poussées, j'étais une Serpentard. Avez-vous déjà vu un rouge et or adresser la parole à un membre de la maison ennemie ? Surtout si cet élève s'appelait Sirius Black. Aussi étais-je assise à ma table, dans la bibliothèque si silencieuse que j'en entendais même le bruit des baisers qu'échangeaient sûrement cette fille et lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et comme le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas, je me levai sans bruit et me dirigeai vers le couple qui, comme je l'avais prédit, était caché dans un angle de la salle, au rayon Charmes et Maléfices. Et puis quoi encore ? Mon humeur n'était déjà pas forcément au beau fixe avant cela, mais elle avait atteint son maximum en un temps record. Cependant, par égards envers la bibliothécaire qui détestait qu'on élève la voix dans ce lieu saint, je murmurai :

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ou vous voulez que je vous enlève des points tout de suite ?

Oui, j'avais oublié de le préciser. Malgré mon évident manque de popularité et mon physique loin d'être parfait selon les dires des autres filles, j'avais été promue préfète de Serpentard. Un poste qui ne m'avait pas été envié, étant donné qu'il fallait souvent faire des heures supplémentaires, et que cela aurait laissé moins de temps à une fille pour se maquiller et à un joueur de Quidditch pour s'entraîner.

Même pour cela, je n'avais pas réussi à déclencher une vague de jalousie.

Ils ne faisaient même pas attention à moi, continuant de se bécoter comme si un trésor avait été caché au fond des amygdales de l'un et l'autre. La carte était-elle offerte en kit ? Je toussai très fort, mais rien n'y faisait. Finalement, je me suis dit « Au diable la bibliothécaire, au diable les livres, au diable le règlement », et j'ai élevé la voix.

- Oh, je vous parle.

En voyant Black lever vers moi un regard étonné, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que j'existais, j'ajoutai mentalement une chose à ma petite litanie. Au diable la bibliothécaire, les livres, le règlement, mais également Sirius Black. _Surtout_ Sirius Black, à bien y réfléchir.

- Tu disais quelque chose?

- En effet Black, je te disais de t'en aller vite avant que je n'appelle la bibliothécaire.

Moi qui pensais avoir utilisé un ton étonnamment agressif, il ne fit qu'en rire, le bougre. Etait-ce parce qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, ou parce que tout simplement je ne faisais pas figure de menace avec mon petit mètre cinquante-sept? Je pouvais comprendre qu'avec mon visage qui, malgré tous mes effort, ressemblait à celui des poupées en porcelaine de ma tante Christine, ma petite taille et mon poids plume qui était bien la seule que l'on m'enviait un tant soit peu chez les autres filles de Serpentard, je ne pouvais décemment pas être prise au sérieux s'il m'arrivait, comme maintenant, de m'énerver. Mais était-ce une raison de se moquer de moi, nom d'un hibou péteux? Abandonnant l'idée de tenter de m'imposer, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et je réfléchis. Oui, mon cerveau bouillonnait. En cet instant, je me demandais si, après avoir assassiné Sirius Black et sa copine à coup de livres traitant des blessures pouvant être soignées grâce à des sortilèges de guérison, j'aurais le temps de sortir rapidement de la bibliothèque sans me faire repérer, et regagner la salle commune afin d'être lavée de tout soupçon. Malheureusement, mes calculs se révélèrent négatifs, je ne serais jamais assez rapide. Et merde.

- Voyons Tomson, on ne t'as jamais dit de ne jamais parler à des inconnus?

Voix suave et doucereuse. J'aurais reconnu cette intonation à des kilomètres et parmi une dizaine de filles différentes. Angélina McGrégor, Serdaigle de sixième année, et faisant partie de la congrégation des garces de Poudlard. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de groupe des garces à proprement parler, on pouvait tout de suite savoir si un élève s'entendait bien avec tel ou tel autre, et ainsi définir son inclinaison. Pour ma sœur, je l'ai définie dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre qu'elle ne mordait pas mon doigt parce qu'elle éprouvait de forts sentiments pour moi. Pour Angélina, cela avait dû être pareil, à peu de choses près.

Curieux d'ailleurs que ce soit moi et non Angélina qui aborde en ce moment l'insigne des Serpentard, alors qu'elle l'aurait beaucoup plus mérité que moi. Elle était le genre de fille que vous avez envie d'étrangler à chaque fois que vous la voyez, non seulement pour sa méchanceté mais également pour sa beauté. Car on ne pouvait décemment pas dire le contraire, même en lui souhaitant d'être bouffée par un hippogriffe, ce serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Vraie blonde, j'entends par cela d'une couleur qui ne mélange pas plusieurs tons de jaune, des yeux noisette à vous donner envie de les arracher à la petite cuillère, des lèvres pulpeuses et un corps à damner un saint. Non, en voyant Angélina McGrégor, on ne peut pas lui vouloir autre chose que la mort dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est impossible. Mais je ne me laissai pas ébranler par cette attaque voilée.

- Etant donné que je connais vos noms à tous les deux, et que même si je ne les connaissais pas, les accumulations de conquêtes de Black et tes coups de vache m'auraient suffit pour que vous ne soyez pas des inconnus, je me permets de te dire que ce que tu dis est inexact. De parfaits abrutis, peut être, mais pas des inconnus.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que j'avais finalement été acceptée à Serpentard, finalement. Je crus que la situation allait s'arrêter là, étant donné que j'avais réussi à clouer le bec de cette petite peste. Oui, mais non. C'est là que j'ai eut un choc, chers lecteurs. Je m'attendais à tout, absolument à tout, vraiment. Mais pas à ça. Sirius Black éclata de rire. Non pas contre moi, mais bel et bien pour ce que j'avais dit. Je pris un regard blasé. Les crétins, ça me connaissais, après tout : j'en côtoyais tous les jours dans ma salle commune.

- C'est la blague que Potter t'as racontée la semaine passée qui te fais rire, Black ?

Et je tournai le dos afin de partir, avant de revenir sur mes pas. Dans une parfaite imitation du ton suave d'Angélina, j'ajoutai :

- Et ce sera vingt points en moins pour chacun de vous, pour actions louches dans un lieu public.

Affichant un mince sourire, je me retournai et allai chercher mes affaires afin de quitter la bibliothèque. J'avais à peine mis mon sac sur mon dos que je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules et me retourner en un tour de main. Comme je le disais, avoir la corpulence d'une feuille de papier n'est pas vraiment un avantage. C'est fou, n'est ce pas, de savoir que la nature, peu satisfaite des défauts qu'elle m'avait déjà accordé, ait eu l'idée géniale de rajouter « plate comme une planche à pain ». En plus d'être moche, aigrie et sans personnalité, il fallait que je fasse du bonnet A. Oui, car je reste persuadée qu'une fille moche, aigrie, sans personnalité mais au bonnet C aurait plus de chance de se faire remarquer que moi, c'était évident.

Je me retournai donc, bon gré mal gré, levant les yeux vers la personne en face de moi. Une grimace vint se placer sur mon visage. Et merde. Que me voulait-il, celui-là?

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Black ? Que je t'enlève encore des points ?

J'avoue que cela se révélait assez amusant de savoir qu'il y avait un domaine sur lequel j'avais irrémédiablement la victoire, quoi qu'il puisse tenter. Ah, jubilation intense, il aura fallu que je vive seize ans avant de connaître une telle explosion de bonheur. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'appesantir sur cette pensée.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu enlevé des points?

- Tu me demande ça à _moi_, alors que tu explorais la gorge de cette fille au milieu de livres ayant été écrits bien avant ta naissance et par des gens plus intelligent que ta foutue personne ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la stupidité des paroles que tu profères, Black, ou as-tu besoin d'aide?

Je me vengeais à la fois de lui, des filles avec qui il sortait, et... de lui, pour être aussi beau alors qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un crétin fini. Comment pouvait-on à la fois incarner la perfection masculine et le summum de la connerie?

Loin de se vexer, ce qui était tout de même le but escompté de ma réplique, il eut un léger rire. Ses mains qui tenaient toujours mes épaules bougèrent et je ressentis des frissons me parcourir. Brusquement, je me dégageai de cette emprise et remis mon sac sur mes épaules, lui envoyant un coup dans le torse au de moi l'idée d'avoir fait exprès de me positionner de cette façon, évidemment, mais le hasard fait bien les choses. Peut-être après tout que cette putain de fée qui m'a dotée de tant de _qualités_ à ma naissance avait ressenti une brusque bouffée de remord et de culpabilité, m'envoyant alors une aide précieuse afin de me libérer de ce fléau.

Sans même me retourner, je courus de toute la force de mes jambes et je réussis même à rattraper l'escargot ailé qui se déplaçait tranquillement de tableau en tableau dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs des Serpentard. Quelle performance : dépasser un animal dont la capacité motrice équivalait à celui d'une pâte à la crème, c'est tout bonnement merveilleux.

J'entrai dans la salle commune après avoir donné le mot de passe, pour tomber sur une grande conversation entre les filles de mon année. Lindsay, Mélanie et Charlotte, toutes trois aussi belles que de parfaites petites pestes. Enfin, petites... Du haut de leur mètre soixante-quinze et des poussières, disons.

- Zack n'est vraiment pas mon style, commença Lindsay.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? demanda Charlotte en se remettant une couche de vernis à ongles.

- Eh bien, le problème avec les mecs canons, c'est qu'ils sont incapables d'apprécier la beauté cachée qui se trouve en chacune de nous. Tu ne trouves pas ça dingue?

- Autrement dit, tu l'as dragué et il t'a jeté, continua Charlotte, imperturbable.

- Pas du tout !

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que j'éclate de rire ou que je pleure, vraiment. Je les regardai d'un œil tout aussi blasé que lorsque j'avais fait face à Black, les mains dans les poches. Voilà donc les sujets de conversations de jeunes filles de seize ans, se vantant d'avoir le sang pur et d'être à Serpentard. Critiquer les Sang Impurs ne me posait aucun problème, personnellement, mais il a été prouvé qu'eux, au moins, avaient des sujets de conversations plus intéressants.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Lindsay, tu devrais te trouver un autre cavalier pour le bal de la Saint Valentin, autrement tu va complètement briser ta réputation, tenta Mélanie.

- Que veut-elle dire par là? demanda Lindsay en plissant le nez.

- Je ne sais pas, elle dit souvent des choses incompréhensibles, tu ne trouve pas? dit précipitamment Charlotte, qui voulait manifestement se faire bien voir de cette grande perche.

Je me dirigeai alors vers les escaliers, persuadée que jamais pire spectacle ne se déroulerait devant moi, et trouvant par ailleurs que le sujet de conversation devenait de plus en plus futile. J'avais autre chose à faire dans la vie, comme... trier mes chaussettes, par exemple.

Arrivée dans le dortoir, je m'étalai sur mon lit, les bras en croix. Le bal de la Saint Valentin. Je l'avais complètement oublié, celui-là. Avec la chance que j'avais, la présence des élèves était obligatoire et je devrai y aller seule, sans cavalier à mon bras. Misérable, laide et seule. Oui, vraiment poignant et réaliste. Les yeux fermés, je réfléchissais à tout ça depuis quelques minutes, lorsque le sommeil me gagna. Alors, doucement, je rentrai dans les profondeurs de ma couette et fermai les rideaux. Avec un peu de chance, je me réveillerai demain plus grande de dix centimètres, d'une taille de bonnet supplémentaire et trouverai au pied de mon lit un petit ami fou amoureux de moi et si beau que toutes en auraient le souffle coupé. Je laissai échapper une exclamation de mépris pour moi-même : nous n'étions pas dans un conte de fée.

**oOoOo**

- Et n'oubliez pas de verser votre potion dans la fiole qui se trouve sur votre bureau. Vous pouvez commencer.

- Heu... Tomson ?

A côté de moi, ma voisine Miranda tentait de me faire sortir de mes pensées, sans succès. Elle finit par abandonner, allant chercher sans plus de cérémonie les divers ingrédients essentiels pour la fabrication de la potion d'aujourd'hui. Moi, je fixai le mur d'en face, la main supportant le poids de ma tête par l'intermédiaire de ma joue. J'entendais derrière moi le chuchotis des filles de mon année qui s'échangeaient les meilleures adresses, selon elles, pour se procurer la tenue parfaite pour la Saint-Valentin. Je soupirai.

Un bal. Pour la Saint Valentin. Car, comme tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas tout au long d'une relation que l'on prouve à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime. Non, ce serait bien trop facile, ou du moins inenvisageable pour la quasi totalité des personnes de Poudlard. Allons, ne serait-ce pas des plus fatiguant de dire « je t'aime » plus de deux ou trois fois à sa petite amie? Trop de mots, trop de paroles à prononcer, bref, trop d'efforts, n'est ce pas? L'habitude de la gente masculine poudlarienne était bien plus simple : se comporter comme de parfaits sans-coeur tout au long de l'année et risquer, en cette fameuse journée, un découvert sur son compte Gringotts afin d'offrir à sa chère et tendre moitié, si bien sûr elle n'a pas changé en cours de route, un bijou beaucoup plus lourd que le poids de son corps tout entier.

Un bal. Pour la Saint Valentin. Je me répète, et alors? Je suis arrivée à un tel état de choc que je me moque bien de vos avis, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas comme si je m'en souciais avant. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je l'avais complètement oublié, ce foutu bal? Du rose partout, des angelots voletant dans vos assiettes et renversant vos verres sur vos genoux. Oui, myope. Car comme tout le monde le sait, Cupidon a toujours du avoir un problème de vision : sinon, il aurait pitié des filles grosses, laides ou rejetées, et les feraient sortir avec des canons de beauté.

En résumé, un évènement attendu par quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des filles du collège, moi étant le un pour cent restant. Et aussi... du rose, de nouveau, à croire que cela est en passe de devenir la couleur nationale. Je hais le rose, je hais la Saint-Valentin, et je me hais de haïr autant de choses que j'aurais dû aimer, faisant tout de même partie de la classe féminine de l'humanité. C'est normal?

J'étouffai un bâillement tout en jetant un œil à ma voisine qui faisait tout le travail. Bah, après tout, c'était une Serdaigle. Elle aurait tout fait pour avoir des bonnes notes, et m'avait dit tout de go dès le premier jour de notre collaboration qu'elle préférait faire le travail tout seule plutôt que de risquer un T. Inutile de vous dire que je l'avais prise au mot. J'avais été éveillée à l'aube, comme chaque matin, par les cris de mes camarades qui se disputaient la salle de bain, et je n'avais vraiment pas la force de faire autre chose que me maintenir dans un état demi-larvaire. Quand on pense qu'elles gaspillent tant de forces dès le matin pour se mettre un mélange d'écailles de poissons et de graisse de bœuf sur le visage, mieux vaut faire comme moi et remettre la tête sous l'oreiller. Moche ? Peut-être. Mais j'avais encore une chance de ne pas être ridée comme un pruneau à vingt ans. Il m'avait suffit d'attendre une dizaine de minutes, et j'avais eu tout le dortoir pour moi. Voilà bien un avantage à considérer la salle de bain comme un lieu pour se laver et non exécuter de mystiques célébrations visant à mettre le maquillage sur le trône de l'univers. D'ailleurs, pour votre information, aucun changement notoire n'a été répertorié à ce jour. Je n'ai ni petit ami parfait à mes pieds, ni dix centimètres de plus, ni même une malheureuse taille de bonnet supplémentaire.

La cloche sonna, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. Miranda Adams avait apporté la fiole de notre potion au professeur qui nous avait complimentées, disant que nous formions une remarquable équipe. Quel naïf. Deux semaines, voilà le temps qu'il me restait avant mon pire cauchemar. Je ramassai mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la Grande Salle. J'ouvris la porte, m'assis et, quelques secondes plus tard, je fus accueillie par un vacarme étourdissant. Du moins pour moi, car j'imagine que pour Eux, rien ne peut exister de plus beau. Des gloussements, des tas de gloussements, tellement que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous en servir en plat de la semaine en cuisine. Et tout ca pour quoi? En détournant la tête de mon verre d'eau, je ne vis que quatre parfaits crétins traverser la Grande Salle, un sourire made in colgate sur leurs lèvres. Bon, certes, je me devais d'avouer que les yeux de Lupin brillaient beaucoup plus car il semblait moins fatigué. Potter avait l'air moins débile que d'habitude avec sa tignasse un peu coiffée. Peter N'en parlons même pas, nous dirons qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Et Black... Black était parfait, dans la mesure où j'avais tourné la tête pour ne pas l'apercevoir et qu'il n'entrait donc pas dans mon champ de vision et de critique.

Mais pourquoi portait-on aux nues des abrutis dans leur genre? Pourquoi ne pas vénérer un parfait génie en Potions, un surdoué des sortilèges informulés ou même, en cas de dernière nécessité, un élève ayant obtenu Optimal en Histoire de la Magie? Tout, mais pas eux. Qu'ont-ils fait de si extraordinaire dans leur vie, à part barbouiller les salles de classes de têtes de morts qui chantaient l'hymne de Poudlard à chaque fois que le professeur prenait la parole? Qui chantaient faux, de plus. Mais allons, arrêtons de parler de ça, où je vais vraiment finir par vomir dans ma soupe. Je me levai brusquement, mettant mon sac sur l'épaule. En passant près de la table des Gryffondor, je sentis le regard de Black sur moi, et je faillis me prendre les pieds dans un sac laissé à terre. Mes joues s'enflammèrent un dixième de seconde, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne une attitude impassible, au prix d'un grand effort, je dois l'avouer. Avec toute la dignité dont j'étais encore capable, je me redressai et je sortis de la Grande Salle. Fort heureusement, je n'entendis pas le rire de Black.

Direction, les cours. Oh jubilation, oh joie intense. Après les Potions, voilà que je me dirigeais vers l'Histoire de la Magie. Heureusement pour moi, à défaut de n'avoir reçu ni la beauté ni l'hypocrisie de ma famille, j'ai hérité de l'intelligence, et c'est sans remord que je me permettais un petit somme de temps en temps, lorsque j'estimais vital pour moi de reposer mon esprit afin de ne pas assassiner le pauvre professeur en face de moi. Passible d'un temps indéfini à Azkaban et par la punition de ne plus voir personne (bien que j'avoue que cette possibilité soit séduisante), tuer quelqu'un et être coupée du monde m'empêcherais de continuer à critiquer ceux qui m'entourent. Or, à part critiquer tout et n'importe quoi, pouvez-vous me dire ce que je peux faire? Oui, certes, m'adonner à la pêche, au cerf volant, au vélo. Et pourquoi pas danser en équilibre sur les deux mains, un tutu rose sur la tête et une pastèque accrochée sur les jambes, histoire de faciliter la tâche?

J'étais en pleine réflexion lorsque la sonnerie retentit, me tirant de mes pensées. Décidément, je ne m'arrange pas avec l'âge, et dire que ma pauvre maman avait fondé tant d'espoirs en moi. Laissez-moi rire, tiens. Jaune. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour ma sœur, ce petit scorpion en jupon qui n'a de cesse de me pourrir ma vie, histoire de la rendre encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Si petite, et déjà si teigneuse. Je crains pour son prochain petit ami, figurez vous. A quoi me fait-elle penser déjà? Ah, voilà. Une mante religieuse. L'intelligence en moins, et la couleur verdâtre aussi, mais mis à part ces détails, Cassandra est une véritable peste. Cela dit, il fallait bien qu'une des deux filles se charge de succéder à la famille, n'est ce pas?

Mais revenons au sujet. La sonnerie, donc. Je sortis rapidement de la salle de classe, respirant avec un bonheur non dissimulé l'air frais qui arrivait du couloir, comparé à la moiteur de la salle exactement semblable à celle présente durant les cours de Potions, à la différence près qu'elle émanait dans le premier cas des élèves et dans l'autre des potions. Certains aiment ça, comme par exemple Severus Rogue. Grand bien lui fasse, je lui en laisse l'exclusivité. De plus, ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui lui a permis de se constituer une vie sociale décente, aussi à quoi bon me bousiller les poumons en faisant semblant d'humer avec délice les relents d'un chaudron vieux d'un demi siècle?

Le couloir était étrangement sombre et silencieux. J'accélérai le pas. Ce n'est pas que je craigne le noir, enfin moins que je ne crains les idées de ma soeur en ce qui concerne ma mort future, mais il n'a pas non plus le don de me rassurer. Au détour du couloir, tandis que je maudissais l'absence de lumière, l'absence de bruit, bref, que je m'adonnais à l'une de mes activités favorites, je heurtai quelque chose de plein fouet. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, frottant mon derrière endolori, avant d'apercevoir un élève de Poufsouffle qui continuait d'avancer droit devant lui, sans même m'aider à ramasser mes affaires tombées à terre. Je hais les Blaireaux. Qui a dit que les élèves de cette maison étaient serviables? Qu'ils étaient loyaux? Ah, non, en fait ils sont loyaux. Mais à eux-mêmes seulement. Cela dit, ce n'est déjà pas mal, ne leur en demandons pas trop.

Maugréant des paroles dont j'épargnerais le sens à de possibles yeux innocents se trouvant en train de lire ces lignes, je remis les feuilles de parchemins dans leur pochette et le sac retrouva sa place sur mon épaule. Bien, en route. Ma prochaine heure était libre, mon professeur de soin aux créatures magiques étant absent. Mordu par un scroutt à pétard, ou je ne sais quelle autre bestiole répugnante dont je n'essaierais même pas de trouver le nom. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent, et je voyais déjà le moment où je poserai mes fesses dans un des gros et moelleux canapés de la salle commune, devant un énorme feu de cheminée. Je tournai à droite après avoir descendu les escaliers, raccourcissant de quelques mètres encore la distance me séparant encore de ma salle commune, lorsque de nouveau un choc me fit vaciller puis tomber a terre. Et là, ce fut le drame.

- J'ai souscris un abonnement aux chutes ou vous le faites tous exprès, nom d'un hibou? hurlai-je d'une voix suraiguë en constatant que le contenu de mon sac était de nouveau étalé sur le sol.

- Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que tu n'as pas encore payé la totalité du second mois d'abonnement, me répliqua une voix grave et amusée.

Attendez deux minutes, je reconnaissais cette voix. Venais-je de rêver? Ou Sirius Black venait de me rentrer dedans? Restant à terre, je relevais juste la tête et, à mon grand désespoir, oui, je venais de me heurter à cet asticot décérébré. Pitié, qu'on m'apporte une corde. Un tabouret aussi à bien y réfléchir, car ce n'est pas avec ma corpulence similaire à une tige de roseau que j'arriverais à atteindre ne serait-ce que le nœud de la corde. Avais-je déjà dit que je n'avais pas de chance?

- Quel humour Black, non vraiment. Précise-moi le moment où je dois rire, je crains de ne pas le trouver toute seule.

En le voyant éclater de rire à nouveau, je sus que jamais, jamais, je ne parviendrais à atteindre mon objectif principal, à savoir le vexer. Étais-je si nulle que ca? Ou bien devais-je en conclure qu'il était un extraterrestre non identifié à ce jour?

- Te préciser le moment? Tu ne serais donc bonne qu'à enlever des points? me répliqua-t-il avec un rictus moqueur, faisant sans doute allusion aux 20 points perdus par sa faute à Gryffondor. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, bien fait.

Capacité intellectuelle répertoriée en ce jour: quasi nulle. A peine atteignait-elle celle d'une patate bouillie. Non seulement il était à Gryffondor, mais en plus il était mentalement inférieur à ma cousine de deux mois. Merlin, sauvez moi. Ah, non, c'est vrai, Merlin est en grève de mon côté, ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Bon, tentons quelque chose.

- Black, regarde-moi.

Surpris, il baissa la tête et me regarda. Je me levais avec le peu de grâce qu'il me restait après avoir tâté deux fois de la dureté du sol. Puis je lui pris le menton en faisant tourner son visage de gauche à droite sans aucune once de gêne, je n'étais pas et ne serais jamais une de ses groupies. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il de si séduisant, à part.. tout? Mais bref, j'ai toujours préféré le mental au physique, moi. Bien que j'avoue que son menton était diablement bien dessiné.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Faussement pensive, je lâchai son menton.

- Et que pensais-tu, si je puis me permettre?

- Tu n'es pas victime d'un sortilège par hasard? demandai-je.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il sans comprendre et en doutant sans doute de ma santé mentale.

- Ni d'une maladie incurable? continuai-je.

- Non plus.

- Rien qui puisse justifier que tu sois un abruti alors?

Il me regarda un moment, en silence. L'aurais-je enfin touché? Puis-je crier le « Victoire! » que j'attendais depuis des années? Je me disais aussi, je ne peux pas être totalement nulle, il fallait bien une chose dans laquelle j'ai un minimum de capacité. Puis je vis ses épaules tressaillir, signe d'un rire contenu.

- Tu es préfète, c'est ca?

Sans rire, c'est qu'il est fort. Très fort. Je venais de lui enlever des points, et il me demandait si j'étais préfète. Décidément.

- Je te félicite pour ta perspicacité Black. Non, vraiment, c'est un véritable exploit que tu as réalisé là.

Il eut un sourire amusé et répliqua:

- Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais tu n'as pas l'air de me porter dans ton coeur.

- Ne cherche surtout pas, tu risquerais une surchauffe du cerveau, ce serait mauvais pour toutes ces greluches qui te tournent autour.

Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit son cerveau qui les intéresse.

Puis, sans autre forme de commentaire, je ramassai mes affaires avec un exécrable sentiment de déjà-vu, et je lui tournai le dos afin de rejoindre le chemin dont il m'avait détourné. Non mais. J'entendis sa voix honnie derrière moi.

- Attends un peu.

- Va crever, Black, et laisse-moi en paix.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un géant comme lui qui va obéir à une naine comme moi, et il me rattrapa aisément en quelques enjambées. Foutu physique et foutues grandes jambes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? demandai-je d'une voix fatiguée à l'avance.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer.

- J'ai un bouton sur le nez?

Sans en dire plus, je me retournais et le laissais seul, planté comme un crétin qu'il était au milieu du couloir. Je crois que je le déteste. Non, mieux, j'en suis sûre. Je rejoignis ma salle commune, jetai mes affaires sur le lit et décidai de faire une sieste. Mais l'émotion devait m'avoir épuisée plus que je ne le pensais, car je me réveillai le lendemain sans avoir seulement bougé un seul de mes bras. Mais trop dormir est mauvais pour moi, car j'avais en cet instant un mal de tête affreux, et le bruit qui régnait dans les couloirs alors que je cherchais un endroit de suffisamment tranquille pour y mourir en paix n'y aidait pas.

Le bal approchait de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée pour ne pas m'exiler du dortoir, en vu de tous les problèmes que ce bal m'apporte. Je ne me suis jamais souciée d'être seule la plupart du temps, du moment que j'étais tranquille. Et le coin le plus tranquille restait la bibliothèque.

Jusqu'à hier.

Maintenant, les tables sont toutes occupées par des filles cherchant la recette des plus fortes potions d'amour, afin d'aller au bal avec l'élu de leur coeur. De l'élu de leur coeur, mais accompagné de son porte feuille. Oui, car sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Un homme beau et intelligent n'est pas parfait s'il n'a pas un compte en banque suffisant. Je dirais même qu'il en est moins beau et moins intelligent. Bien, alors plus de bibliothèque. Le second endroit était le parc, idéal pour la méditation, pour son calme, bref, parfait.

Jusqu'à hier.

Maintenant, le moindre centimètre carré d'herbe est occupé par des couples passant les trois quart de leur temps à s'embrasser. Tout simplement écœurant. Plus de parc non plus. Mais où allais-je pouvoir être tranquille, hein? Mon dortoir me semblait la meilleur solution, jusqu'à ce que je découvre le pire spectacle qui soit, me forçant à m'enfuir avant d'être touchée. C'est sûrement contagieux, il y a trop d'adeptes. La totalité des filles de Serpentard en proie à une fièvre du maquillage intense, combinée avec une fixation sur les tenues contenues dans leurs armoires, avait envahi ce qui était censé être mon havre de paix. Malédiction. Et elles commençaient à se préparer une semaine avant le grand jour. 7 jours. 168 heures. Et je vous épargnerais le nombre de minutes, il faut que j'aille me pendre. Comme s'il fallait autant de temps pour se barbouiller le visage et enfiler un bout de tissu.

C'est en sortant de la Grande Salle que j'ai eu un choc, chers lecteur, un immense choc. Une fille m'attendait, moi. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Ma soeur. Mon dieu, mais où va le monde, je vous le demande? Pour sa défense, elle n'avait nullement l'air ravie de me voir, et regardait de chaque côté afin qu'elle puisse détaler avant qu'on ne la voit en ma compagnie. Cela dit, je ne me suis fait aucune illusion en la voyant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, _Cassie_ ?

Cassie. Quel surnom idiot, vous ne trouvez pas? Je le pense aussi. Seulement, sachant à quel point il insupporte ma soeur, je continue à l'appeler comme ca. Une petite vengeance personnelle, mesquine mais terriblement soulageante, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Comme je l'avais prédis, elle plissa le nez à l'entente du nom, mais ne releva pas, ce qui était inhabituel. Il fallait vraiment que ce qu'elle ait à me dire soit important.

- Tu vas au bal de la Saint Valentin la semaine prochaine?

- Bien sûr que non.

Pourquoi est-ce que je tiendrais compagnie à des greluches et des Dom Juan en puissance?

- Evidemment, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tu y trouves quelque chose à redire, peut-être?

Je commençais déjà à perdre patience, au bout de trois minutes seulement. D'habitude, il m'en faut six.

- J'avais parié avec des amies que ma soeur était trop coincée pour aller à ce genre de fête, et apparemment j'avais raison. Désires-tu un pourcentage des Gallions que je vais empocher ?

Je suis coincée? Moi?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, c'est tout.

Mon ton sonnait dangereusement calme, trop calme même.

- Mais oui, répliqua-t-elle avec un geste évasif de la main, voulant dire "n'essaye-pas-de-te-justifier-je-sais-très-bien-que-ce-que-je-dis-est-vrai".

Je fulminai sur place. Ma soeur était bien la seule personne capable de me faire sortir de mes gongs, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Alors comme ça, je suis coincée, moi? Et elle va gagner des Gallions grâce à moi? Elle tournait déjà le dos et partait dans la direction opposée à moi. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Puis je mis mes mains en porte-voix autour de ma bouche, et je hurlai dans sa direction:

- Prépare ta monnaie pour payer tes amies, parce que je vais y aller à ce bal, tu m'entends?

Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant d'éclater d'un rire narquois. C'est ça ma petite, ricane, mais ricanera bien qui ricanera la dernière. Redressant les épaules, un air digne sur le visage, je partis vers mon prochain cours. Je suis géniale. Enfin je crois.

C'est en m'asseyant sur ma chaise que j'ai brusquement pris conscience de la situation. Le bal. Pour la Saint Valentin. Du rose et des angelots. Des gloussements partout. Et Black, Black dans mon champ de vision, inévitablement. Avais-je seulement une robe pour l'occasion, ou devrais-je y aller en jean et basket? Je me pris la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Merlin, dans quoi venais-je de m'engager?


	2. Chapter 2

**Annonce: **J'avoue, Sirius n'était pas très présent dans mes deux premiers chapitres. Aussi, désormais, un POV, rapide ou non, sera écdrit dans les prochains chapitres, histoire de faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Un IMMENSE merci à:

**- kazuha77**

**- Bibella**

**- loudee**

**- Malak-Chan**

**- SinkShadow:**

**- Ortense**

**- missloulou **

**- Elayna Black**

**- Kalahane**

**- Bibella**

**- lily forever**

**- lunilla**

**- oO Spider Clemti oO**

**- lilichoco**

**- daillytillxfunkiie**

**- Sunshiine**

**- pocabie**

**- Elise**

**- cc**

**- atchoum16**

**- Gwelle**

**- Victoria Shaw**

Bonne lecture à tous!

_------_

_« C'est en m'asseyant sur ma chaise que j'ai brusquement pris conscience de la situation. Le bal. Pour la Saint Valentin. Du rose et des angelots. Des gloussements partout. Et Black, Black dans mon champs de vision. Avais-je seulement une robe pour l'occasion, ou devrais-je y aller en jean et basket? Je me pris la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Merlin, dans quoi venais-je de m'engager? »_

------

**_Chapitre 2: Quand les mots dépassent la pensée, l'amitié n'est pas envisagée_**

__J'étais toujours assise sur ma chaise, en plein cours de sortilège. Remarquez, je n'aurais pas pu avoir le temps de me lever, ouvrir la porte et partir en courant en l'espace des quelques malheureuses secondes venant de s'écouler. J'admet être tout de même plus intelligente que la plupart des autres filles de ma classe, mais enfin, tout de même, faire ce genre de choses serait passablement idiot. Narcissique? Ne m'enlevez pas le peu de choses pouvant me rendre fière d'exister, ce serait inhumain. Je disais donc, j'étais en équilibre précaire sur cette pauvre chaise qui ne m'avait rien demandé. Je martyrise jusqu'aux objets utilitaires, fabuleux.

Mon Dieu, mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourrée? Dans un monde normal constitué de personnes également normales, quelqu'un ne devrait s'attirer des ennuis que deux, voire, pour les plus malchanceux, trois fois par jour. Dans cette histoire, cela me revenait à plus de 10 entre le moment où je posais les pieds hors de mon lit et celui où je m'écroulais sur ce même lit pour passer une nuit noire bordée de rêves bizarres. Un célèbre philosophe moldu avait affirmé que la souffrance amenait au bonheur, et ce cher homme ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. J'ai trouvé mon bonheur dans la médisance, la critique et le cynisme envers les autres, vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est agréable. Seulement, j'avais quelque peu transgressé la règle, étant donné que c'était celui qui voulait être heureux qui devait souffrir. Or, moi, pour être heureuse, je faisais souffrir les gens. Certes, je pourrais donner en argument que l'on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. Mais était-ce un signe que c'était à mon tour de souffrir pour rendre les gens heureux? Merlin, je vais avoir des années à rattraper.

Je n'avais même pas de robe pour l'occasion. Tiens d'ailleurs, avais-je une robe tout court? Aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, je n'avais toujours été qu'en pantalon ou, à la rigueur, en short, lorsque la chaleur me le permettait. Autant dire presque jamais, pour les chanceux qui connaissent ce charmant pays qu'est l'Angleterre, où les jours ensoleillés se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Et encore, tous les doigts n'étaient pas nécessaires. Bref, je venais de me mettre dans un sacré pétrin. Foutu bal, foutu pays, et foutu moi, pour avoir été aussi stupide, je n'ai que ça à dire.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le regard ébahi de mon professeur qui s'était arrêté de parler, et le fou rire qui gagnait l'ensemble de la classe que j'avais parlé tout fort depuis "Foutu bal" à "Foutu moi". Je suis maudite.

- Vous allez bien Miss Tomson?

Bien sur que oui, tout ne peut qu'aller bien, j'ai juste toute une éducation de fille à refaire en l'espace d'une semaine, une garde-robe de fête à mettre à jour et surtout, je vais tenter de ne pas vomir en me fondant dans la masse des gens que j'excècre. Ah, et je me suis mise à parler toute seule en plein cours de sortilèges, devant une armée de Gryffondor. Pourquoi donc ne serais-je pas en pleine forme, je vous le demande.

- Je devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.

Et si je me découvrais une maladie très rare et mortelle qui limitait mes jours de survie à dix? Non, trop soudain. Et beaucoup trop contraignant lorsque je devrais simuler d'horribles souffrances et guérir miraculeusement. De plus, ma soeur serait capable de me traîner en chemise d'infirmerie dans la salle de bal, que je risque de mourir ou non. Oui, bien sûr, elle perdrait son pari, mais aurait en revanche une bonne soirée de rigolade, ce qui n'est pas à négliger.

Le professeur me regarda une petite minute, et je tâchais de prendre l'air le plus souffrant possible. Bien qu'étant une actrice tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais, il dû trouver que j'avais l'air bien pâle et il m'autorisa à sortir de la salle de classe. Peut être aussi, en y réfléchissant bien, qu'il désirait surtout me faire quitter le cours, il fallait avouer que la dernière fois que j'avais été dans la lune, j'avais confondu la plume que je devais faire voler avec un énorme vase qui atterrit à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Autant dire que désormais il gardait constamment l'oeil sur moi, histoire que la prochaine fois je ne fasse pas exploser sa classe tout entière. Mais il a raison, si j'étais une autre personne je me ferais surveiller moi-même.

Posément, je pris mes affaires et m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle, attendant d'avoir passé la porte pour enfin hurler ma joie et ainsi ne pas risquer de me faire démasquer par ce professeur que, décidément, je ne pouvais pas sentir. Aux deux sens du terme d'ailleurs, non seulement je le détestais mais j'avais émis l'hypothèse qu'il prenait un bain d'eau de javel tous les matins avant d'aller en cours. Ce n'est pas humain de sentir aussi fort.

Seulement, je me charge de vous le rappeler, Merlin n'était pas avec moi. Encore et toujours. Au moment où je tendais la main vers la poignée, où je sentais ma liberté proche, il a fallu qu'un carreau de la fenêtre explose en mille morceaux, cassé par ce qui semblait être un encrier rempli à ras bord. Inutile de préciser qu'en ce moment même l'encre contenue dans cet encrier se déversait allègrement sur le beau parquet bien lustré du professeur. 3, 2 1..

- Bon sang, mais qui a fait ca?

- Monsieur? tentais-je afin de pouvoir continuer sur ma lancée de fuite et ne pas m'attarder dans cette salle de classe devenue d'une ambiance un peu trop dangereuse à mon goût.

Un Professeur Armong en colère, c'est un élève suicidaire, proverbe Serpentard.

- Potter, Black! Je suis sûr que c'est vous!

- Monsieur, est-ce que je peux..

Devant moi, je vous le donne en mille, les deux concernés se tordaient de rire, et je pouvais sentir les ondes de chaleur dues à la rage sortir des pores de la peau du professeur. Reculer tout doucement, saisir la poignée, et s'enfuir en..

- Miss Tomson?

Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué.

Je me retournais vers lui, la bouche ouverte, prête à exposer posément mon argumentation en thèse, antithèse, synthèse. Thèse: Vous fuir parce que c'est bénéfique à ma santé. Antithèse: Fuir, certes, mais à quel prix? Synthèse: Sortez de mon chemin ou je fais un malheur. Oui, c'était une séduisante alternative. Après tout, j'étais toujours première en composition lorsque j'étais en primaire, je pouvais le faire, je devais le faire même. C'était ma liberté qui était en jeu, je dirais même ma vie, à ce stade.

Allez, je me jette à l'eau. Enfin, en théorie seulement. Au moment où je prenais enfin mon courage à deux mains, il se tourna de nouveau vers nos fauteurs de troubles préférés. Enfin, quand je dis "nos", je parle aux noms de tous les élèves de cette école, sans me compter moi-même, comme si j'allais baver devant un groupe de Gryffondor dont l'égo arrive a être plus lourd que le poids du corps tout entier. Je devais tout de même avouer que tenir tête ainsi à toutes les punitions des professeurs, continuer à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux élèves -bon, surtout aux Serpentard- et imaginer tant de ruses pour échapper aux retenues avaient du mérite et forçait l'admiration. Pas la mienne bien sûr, mais disons que j'essayais de trouver une excuse à tous ces crétins dégoulinants de bave admirative. Pour moi, cela montre seulement leur profonde sottise. Franchement, ce n'était tout de même pas une gloire de se faire mettre autant de retenues?

Quoique.

Non. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, cela doit en effet être une gloire, nous parlons tout de même de Potter, Black et compagnie.

- Potter, Black, sortez de ma classe! Vous irez voir le Directeur qui vous donnera une retenue.

Bien fait.

Non, je ne suis pas méchante, mais logique. En déversant sa rage sur eux, il sera complètement vidé lorsque son regard se reposera sur moi, et il me laissera partir sans même plus se demander si j'avais le teint vert ou des pustules sur le nez. Sans même discuter, les deux compères ramassèrent leurs affaires et échangèrent un coup d'oeil amusé avant de se lever de leur chaises. Enfin, on sembla de nouveau s'intéresser à moi, et le professeur me jeta un coup d'oeil avant d'ajouter:

- Potter, vous accompagnerez Miss Tomson à l'infirmerie. Non seulement cela m'empêchera de m'inquiéter -tu parles, j'aurais pû tomber dans les escaliers et m'ouvrir la tête que cela t'aurais été égal- mais vous ne pourrez pas faire le trajet tous les deux.

La voilà, la vraie raison.

Inutile de préciser que le Potter en question n'avait pas l'air réjoui de cela, et son sourire menaçait de se transformer en une somptueuse grimace. Dis tout de suite que je sens la bouse de dragon, sale asticot à moumoute. A côté de lui, son ami lui tapota l'épaule d'un air encourageant, contenant à grand peine son fou rire.

- Tu en as de la chance Jamesie, rester seul dans un couloir avec une Serpentarde.

- La ferme Sirius, grogna ledit Jamesie entre ses dents.

Jamesie, quel surnom stupide.

J'avoue, avoir à supporter une cynique comme moi ne doit pas être de tout repos, alors savoir qu'on se moque de lui ne doit pas arranger les choses. Eh bien voilà, j'ai trouvé ce que j'allais faire jusqu'à l'infirmerie. De plus, cela constituait une de mes activités favorites.

- Cela vous fait rire, Monsieur Black?

- Beaucoup Professeur, répliqua-t-il avec un air angélique.

Je me retins de sourire, d'une parce que ce serait avouer que j'ai trouvé une phrase de Sirius Black suffisamment drôle pour que je daigne sourire, mais en plus ce cours était en commun entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, ce qui signifiaient que les rouge et or allaient tout interpréter de travers, et les membres de ma maison allaient m'en vouloir parce qu'eux aussi allaient penser quelque chose qui n'existe. Merlin, quand est-ce que je vais enfin aller à l'infirmerie?

- En ce cas, je suis sûr que vous trouverez aussi amusant de remplacer votre ami pour accompagner cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Potter se chargera de récupérer sa feuille de retenue et la vôtre.

Chouette, une querelle à laquelle je n'assistais pas, mais à laquelle mon nom était quand même lié. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir et à aller piquer un petit somme à l'infirmerie, histoire de me justifier à ses yeux, je suis quand même censée être malade.

Une minute. Venait-on de décider que je ne ferai pas le trajet en compagnie de Potter mais bel et bien de Black? Que je devrais faire les plusieurs dizaines de mètres à travers les couloirs sombres et déserts à cette heure-ci avec lui?

Je n'ai qu'une juste à dire. Au moins, j'avais une raison valable de vouloir aller à l'infirmerie.

- Mais..

- Pas de mais Black, exécution.

Point positif? Black semblait révulsé. Et encore, il n'avait même pas vu à qui il avait affaire, étant donné qu'il avait passé son cours le nez dans son livre afin de réussir ce joli tour et pour donner l'impression qu'il travaillait histoire de ne pas se faire chasser du cours avant l'heure. Autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison, certes, mais cela lui aurait évité de m'accompagner. Quand va-t-il réfléchir? Deuxième point positif? Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, mais je cherche.

Point négatif? Je me vois dans l'impossibilité de tous les dire, aussi je m'en tiendrais à deux mots: Sirius Black. Son être même se révélait un point négatif pour ma personne, quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il dise. Aussi me suis-je vue obligée de répliquer à la suite du Gryffondor:

- Professeur, je peux très bien me débrouiller tou..

- Hors de question Miss Tomson, m'interrompit-il, vous pourriez faire un malaise et je perdrais ma place.

Je pinçais les lèvres. Alors il s'inquiétait juste pour son poste et non pour ma santé? Et si je faisais un malaise, là, tout de suite sans prévenir? Histoire de rigoler un peu. Quoique non, ce serait donner trop de plaisir aux idiots qui partageaient le cours des verts et argents et montrer sa propre faiblesse. Dans les deux cas, mes camarades me tomberaient dessus comme tombent les filles sur le passages des Maraudeurs. En plus douloureux pour moi.

- Et maintenant, allez-y, je dois terminer mon cours. Potter, attendez quelques secondes avant de partir, afin que vous ne soyez pas tenté de retrouver votre ami sitôt sorti de la classe.

Mais bâillonnez-le, par pitié. Finis ton cours, et j'espère qu'une des plumes qu'ils doivent faire léviter te rentrera dans l'œil. Point.

C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux vers moi. Et son regard se fit tout d'abord dégoûté, bien entendu, je portais tout de même l'insigne de la maison qu'il détestait plus que tout. Mais bientôt je vis apparaître une lueur de surprise, celle de me revoir de nouveau, peut-être. J'aurais préféré de la peur, mais ne soyons pas trop gourmands, la surprise est déjà bien assez pour le moment. Regrettait-il de ne pas m'avoir connue plus tôt sous mon insigne vert et argent afin d'avoir pû mettre des Bombabouses sous mon lit, ou de ne pas m'avoir envoyé un sortilège bien avant, histoire d'éradiquer un Serpentard de la surface de la Terre? Un peu des deux sûrement. Finalement, un sourire mauvais vint orner le coin de ses lèvres. Chouette, une Serpentarde, devait-il se dire.

Tellement prévisible.

Je détestais Black, il me détestait, nous nous détestions, bref, conjuguer tous les temps de ce verbe ne changerait rien à nos relations. Surprise ou pas surprise, je décidais d'être naturelle à partir de maintenant. Du moins, encore plus que maintenant, étant donné que nous savions tous deux à quoi nous en tenir. Bon gré mal gré, devant le regard mi-moqueur des garçons et mi-tueur des filles de ma maison, j'ouvris la porte afin de sortir. J'en profitais pour claquer violemment le bois contre la figure du Gryffondor qui s'était glissé derrière moi. J'ai dit être naturelle, pas gentille.

- T'es malade ou quoi?

Les mains sur le nez, il me jeta un regard noir, et je pris un air innocent.

- Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi irais-je à l'infirmerie?

A question idiote, réponse idiote, comme qui dirait. J'espère qu'il souffrait, que son nez était cassé, émietté en des dizaines de milliers de petits morceaux impossibles à réparer. Quoique non en fait. Si son nez était cassé, il devrait rester à l'infirmerie. Changeons de stratégie. Merlin, si vous êtes avec moi, faites qu'il ait le nez cassé. Oui, je dis l'inverse de ce que je veux, dans la mesure où ma thèse était la suivante: Merlin m'a lâchement abandonné, si bien sûr il fut un jour avec moi. Or, c'était mathématique, si je demande qu'il ait le nez cassé, il ne l'aura pas. Je suis géniale, pourquoi ne suis-je pas allée à Serdaigle?

Je tentais bien de marcher plus vite que lui, mais c'était proportionnellement impossible, mon corps tout entier ne devait même pas attendre la longueur de ses jambes. Sans rire, pourquoi donner des centimètres à des gens qui ne le méritent pas? Ce qui aurait fait du bien à son ego, ca aurait été d'être gros, laid, boutonneux, binoclard, mais en conservant son « instinct » de coureur de jupons. J'aurais été blonde, ou brune, ou rousse, avec de superbes yeux vert émeraude, une taille si fine qu'on aurait pû la serrer entre deux mains, et 20 bons centimètres supplémentaire, voire plus. Et je me serais moquée de lui, je lui aurais cassé ses lunettes et je l'aurais traité de cachalot mono neuronal. Douce volupté. Un moment se passa comme ça, en silence. L'infirmerie était proche, et je sentais que mon calvaire touchait à sa fin. Aucun de nous deux n'avait prononcé un seul mot depuis la sortie de la salle de classe. Lui, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Moi, parce que je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir d'engager la conversation. J'ai ma fierté tout de même.

Ca y est, nous y étions. La porte blanche se détachait dans le couloir sombre, et j'accélérais le pas, lorsque je sentis qu'on m'attrapais le bras et qu'on me tirait brusquement en arrière. Je me retrouvais alors à moins de 5 centimètres du corps de Black, et j'hésitais entre le frapper ou vomir. Ou faire les deux en même temps. C'est d'une voix que je voulus calme que je répliquais:

- Lâche mon bras Black.

- J'aurais dût me douter que tu étais à Serpentard, tu es une petite peste. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt?

Je dégageais mon bras d'un geste sec. J'aurais aimé dire que je lui fit mal, mais ce fut mon épaule qui faillit se déboîter.

- En quoi aurais-je dût te le dire? Tu es mon frère, peut-être? Ou un quelconque membre de ma famille?

J'avoue qu'il a eu l'air d'être freiné dans son élan par ma remarque. Un point pour moi.

J'ajoutais, de mon air le plus méprisant possible:

- Dans un sens, j'aurais passé les six années les plus merveilleuses de ma vie, une petite consolation à l'idée que maintenant je puisse faire partie de tes pensées.

- Je ne m'étonne même pas que personne ne fasse attention à toi, tu ne mérite pas l'attention des gens, me répliqua-t-il d'un ton sifflant.

La situation s'envenimait, et je savais qu'un seul mot d'excuse pourrait, sinon tout arranger, du moins faire en sorte que l'on n'en vienne pas aux mains. Mais j'étais sur ma lancée et je refusais de m'abaisser à cela. Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de m'excuser? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, me répétait cette ignoble petite voix. Et je la faisais taire en lui répliquant que cela m'étais complètement égal, quelqu'un devait payer, et autant que ce soit celui en face de moi. L'amitié entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'existe pas. J'avais tenté de retourner le cours des choses, en première année, en lui adressant pour la première fois la parole, et je m'y étais brûlé les ailes. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. J'avais le pouvoir de tout briser une bonne fois pour toute, de ne pas tenter le destin en essayant une fois encore de nouer un quelconque lien avec ce crétin décérébré, et j'allais le faire. Pour sa santé, pour ma liberté, pour mon bonheur. La souffrance amène au bonheur? J'allais en faire l'expérience dès maintenant.

- Alors le plus étonnant est que des gens puisse faire attention à toi, et même t'idolâtrer. Tu n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine, tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang, et tu le restera toute ta vie.

Méchamment, je rajoutais:

- Un raté, voilà ce que tu es. Même ton frère vaut mieux que toi, et c'est sans doute pour cela que tes parents le préfère.

Son visage se ferma dès l'instant où je parlais de sa famille. Je savais que ce sujet était à éviter avec lui, et je m'en servais pour l'attaquer de plein fouet. Lâcheté? Qui sait. Mais si j'avais été courageuse, j'aurais été envoyée à Gryffondor, et non à Serpentard. Sans ajouter un mot, je me retournais et saisis la poignée entre mes doigts. Lisse, froide, elle ressemblait à mon cœur en cet instant. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. De plus, le bal n'en serait que plus agréable, si je ne devais pas le croiser à cet instant. La tête me tournait, et ma vision se brouilla lorsque j'aperçus l'infirmière venir vers moi, et les pas de Black disparaître dans les profondeurs du couloirs.

Peut-être que j'allais vraiment être malade.

---------------

- Un petit amuse-gueule avant le coup de ce soir?

A côté de moi, James me fit un petit sourire entendu. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait être que d'accord, mais je lui demandais toujours par habitude. Aussi sa réponse ne me surprit pas outre mesure.

- Une idée?

Je lui désignais l'encrier de la tête, discrètement. Son hochement de tête approuva mon choix.

Justement, le professeur était occupé avec une élève qui, peu importe son identité, venait de nous faciliter la tâche. Armong nous tournait le dos, et nous pûmes saisir notre baguette en toute sécurité. Plus rapidement qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "Hippogriffe", l'encrier vola et vint heurter, comme nous l'avions prédit, un des carreaux de la fenêtre. Un sacré boucan qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Le principal concerné se détourna de l'élève et observa le désastre. Le fait qu'il hurle nos prénoms ne nous étonna nullement. Qui d'autre, après tout?

Nous étions de nouveau quittes pour une retenue, mais au moins allions-nous quitter cette atmosphère étouffante et ce cours des plus ennuyeux. Nous détestions tous ce professeur et, curieusement, les Serpentard aussi. Effrayant d'avoir un point avec eux.

Le pauvre James se retrouva destiné au pire des emplois, escorter une verte et argent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Cependant, je me mis à ricaner et écopais de la punition. Et c'est alors que je me retrouvais face à mon enleveuse de point préférée, Miss Bibliothèque. Un sourire mauvais vint orner mes lèvres. Ainsi donc, mademoiselle était Serpentarde. Nous sortîmes, et je pourrais résumer ce trajet en quelques mots:

Bon sang, mais quelle peste.

Je ne savais pas qui elle était, au départ. A la bibliothèque, c'était Angelina qui m'avait précisé son nom, que j'avais d'ailleurs oublié. Amélie? Eugénie? Seul son insigne avait retenu mon attention. Vert et argent? Serpentard. En somme, exactement la maison qui convenait à la première impression que j'avais eu d'elle, celle d'une fille aigrie, sans coeur, sournoise et mauvaise. Et elle venait de me le prouver.

Au début, tout allait bien. Nous marchions en silence, côte à côte, et le silence avait quelque chose d'assez apaisant. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine dispute? Simplement parce que j'avais critiqué le fait qu'elle n'ait pas d'amies? Je dois avouer que je ne le savais même pas, je n'ai jamais fait attention à elle. C'est en cours, lorsque j'ai vu ses camarades se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle s'était mise à parler toute seule, que je me suis demandé si elle était aimée dans sa maison.

Je l'observais, au début, durant les repas. Oh, pas pour les raisons que vous croyez, bien sûr. Avec ses cheveux emmêlés et d'une couleur indéfinissable, sa tête qui m'arrivait à peine au bas du cou et sa maison, je ne pouvais décemment pas avoir l'envie de sortir avec elle. Angélina par contre.. Une fille canon. Combien de temps étions-nous ensemble? Presque un mois. Un record pour elle comme pour moi. Nous étions les deux personnes les plus populaires du collège, et notre couple passait pour le plus en vue. Normal. Mais je l'observais. D'ailleurs, entre parenthèse, j'aurais pu me rendre compte qu'elle était à la table des Serpentard, mais enfin. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de les considérer comme les pires vermisseaux de la terre. Sa façon de manger était amusante, elle coupait d'abord soigneusement ses aliments avec son couteau avant de ramasser presque l'intégralité de son assiette sur une fourchette et l'avaler. Elle paraissait alors presque innocente. Mais langue de vipère serait un terme plus exact.

L'allusion à ma famille fut ce que j'attendais. Le moyen de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec elle jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. Plus précisément, j'attendais le moyen me permettant de me dire "c'est à cause de ça que je la déteste", car la détester parce qu'elle était une Serpentarde était certes justifié, mais quelque peu maigre étant donné qu'à par m'enlever des points elle ne m'avait rien fait. Mais je n'étais pas à ça près, au niveau des points, depuis le temps. Seulement, je n'attendais pas ce genre de bataille. Ma famille était intouchable, non pas parce que je l'aimais mais parce que c'était un sujet tabou. Et elle s'était permis, tout naturellement, de rentrer dans ma vie, sans me connaître et sans les connaître, eux.

James vint me donner ma feuille de retenue, et je réprimais une grimace. Récurer les chaudrons du professeur de Potions. A sa question, je répondais par l'affirmative. Oui, tout s'était bien passé dans les couloirs, je n'avais pas eu à sortir ma baguette. Nous sommes retournés dans le dortoir, et je méditais ma vengeance.

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je finirai par trouver comment te briser.

------------

Assise en tailleur sur le lit immaculé de l'infirmerie, je réfléchissais, les yeux dans le vague. Je posais ma main sur mon cœur, en écoutait les battements. Non, il n'était pas encore brisé. Mais cela ne tarderait pas. L'infirmière m'apporta une fiole remplie de somnifère, me demandant de l'avaler aussitôt. Docilement, je la portais à mes lèvres et avalais le liquide ambré avec une grimace. Pouah, infect.

Doucement, mes paupières commençaient à se fermer, et je me réfugiais sous mes draps. Sous l'effet de la fatigue -cela ne pouvait être autre chose- les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je fourrais ma tête dans l'oreiller. Devais-je aller au bal, ou accepter le fait que je suis qu'une lâche de Serpentarde, et que ma sœur restera toujours gagnante? Finalement, nos situations se ressemblaient, à Black et à moi. Et je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il avait pû ressentir lorsque je lui ait parlé de Regulus. Mais il le fallait.

Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je me mis sur le dos. Non, je ne suis pas lâche. Black s'est battu lui, il a surmonté les obstacles menés par sa famille, les autres familles de Sang-Pur. Moi, je devais juste enfiler une robe et aller danser. Etait-ce si compliqué? Avais-je le droit de me plaindre?

Soudain, Son image est venue à moi, tout naturellement. Elle s'y connaissait sur le bout des doigts en matière de mode. Elle pourrait m'aider, elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Seulement, j'étais presque sûre qu'Elle me détestait..

Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **

**Ca y est, le voilà, ce chapitre 03 que vous attendiez! Les POV de Sirius ne sont pas encore très développé, car j'enclenchais un peu l'intrigue. Maintenant, sur chaque chapitre venant à être publié, il y a aura le POV de chacun des deux personnages, plus ou moins long, suivant les situations. Mais vous comprennez que le point de vue d'Emily est le plus important étant donné qu'elle est le personnage principal, le POV de Sirius n'est là que pour nous renseigner sur ses sentiments, ce qui fait qu'ils seront de plus en plus étoffés au fil des chapitres.**

**Comme vous avez dû le constater, je compte faire beaucoup plus de chapitres que prévu, ce qui devrait réjouir certains et moins réjouir d'autres, étant donné que plus de chapitres signifie plus de temps avant de savoir la fin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toutes les idées pour les deux prochains chapitres qui sont notés sur un carnet, je n'ai plus qu'à écrire. Etant donné que je reviens de chez le dentiste (qui m'a enlevé deux dents de sagesse, aouch) je n'ai que ça à faire, copier mes chapitres lol Pour ceux que ca intéresse, le prochain chapitre à etre mis en ligne sera le chapitre 3 d"Embrouilles et Mésaventures". Voila, tout est dit, je remercie mes revieweurs que voilà, pour leur soutien, leurs merveilleuses reviews, l'intérêt qu'ils portent à ma fic, et surtout leur infinie patience, car je peux comprendre, étant moi-même lectrice assidue, que l'on souhaite une suite rapide qui n'arrive pas forcément. **

Bonne lecture!

**_Merci à:_**

**Bibella**

**Elayna Black**

**oO Spider Clemti oO**

**Melhope**

**loudee**

**choco-pops**

**atchoum16**

**sherazade**

**Crazy-Pastek**

**tchingtchong**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Quand l'une pense souvenirs, l'autre pense vengeance**

Bon, ok, elle ne s'y connaissait peut-être pas aussi bien en mode que je l'avais prédis. Mieux que moi, mais je me demande si cela sera suffisant à faire tomber ma sœur de son piédestal. Après tout, vous connaissez ma sœur, n'est-ce pas? Non? Bizarre, je pensais que n'importe quelle personne de cette planète en aurait entendu parler, elle a le chic pour faire parler d'elle. Aussi brune que je suis blonde -Dieu a dû se servir de moi comme brouillon avant de créer les vraies blondes, celles qui n'ont pas les cheveux mélangeant trois teintes de jaune-, et de grands yeux gris. A croire que les yeux gris étaient la marque de fabrique de cette famille, nous les avions tous de cette teinte, ma mère, mon père, ma sœur et moi. J'ai un point commun avec ma sœur, je n'y crois pas. Autant aller directement se suicider avec du yaourt périmé à la framboise pendant le repas. Oui, framboise, quitte à mourir, autant le faire le mieux possible. Cela dit, cela m'étonnerais que les elfes laissent du yaourt périmé dans les cuisines. Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir m'abaisser à embrasser Slugorn afin de quitter la surface de cette terre?

Oui, j'étais à la bibliothèque. Oui, je désobéissais de mon plein gré à l'article 56-A bis de la chartre mise en vigueur dans ce lieu, à savoir « ici tu travaillera, et rêvasser en dérangeant jamais tu ne feras, car sinon Mrs Pince te poursuivra ». Ouais, bon, j'ai déjà crié dans le rayon Enchantements il y a de ça deux ans, et je n'ai jamais vu le long de Pince se fourrer dans mes livres. Encore heureux d'ailleurs.

Le problème, c'était que je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Surtout que nous n'étions pas forcément en bons termes. Non, dire que nous nous détestions cordialement serait un terme plus exacts. J'avoue, ce fut un peu de ma faute. Mais est-ce que j'aurais pû deviner que la fille avec qui je m'étais lié dans le Poudlard Express allait atterrir à Gryffondor? J'avais 11 ans, j'étais encore jeune et innocente. Bon, très bien, pas si innocente que cela en fin de compte. Mais toujours plus que ma sœur. 1 sera toujours supérieur à 0.

Pour comprendre cette histoire et les difficultés contre lesquelles je devais combattre, il nous faut remonter 6 ans en arrière…

__

- Emily va rater son train, Emily va rater son train!

- Ferme la, immonde petit rat, grommelais-je

- Emily, Cassandra, arrêtez un peu, souffla une femme à l'avant de la voiture.

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé! Et d'abord, pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à vous préparer? ajoutais-je en collant mon nez contre la vitre de la portière, soufflant bruyamment par le nez pour évacuer les pulsions meurtrières qui me parcouraient.

Devant moi, ma mère, et mon père au volant. Ils étaient fatigués et je pouvais les comprendre. Depuis une heure, les seules choses qu'ils entendaient étaient les insultes que nous nous lancions à tour de rôle. J'avoue qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour ses 7 ans, c'est à se demander comment elle sera lorsqu'elle en aura 15. Je préfère ne pas y penser. Heureusement que je ne serai plus à Poudlard d'ici là. Ce petit scorpion semblait se délecter du fait que je puisse rater mon train pour Poudlard, et ne cessait de chanter son bonheur, comme vous venez sûrement de le constater. Elle devrait quand même réfléchir. Car, si je ne pars pas à Poudlard..

Je resterai à la maison..

Etonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore fait le rapprochement. Je sens que je vais vraiment rire si je dois manger à la maison ce soir. Du moins, pendant une heure ou deux. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que j'étais bel et bien enfermée dans ce maudit manoir, en compagnie de ma sœur et de mes perruches. Ah, non, je n'ai pas de perruche. Ma sœur pourrait-elle faire l'affaire?

- Emily va rater son train, Emily va rater son train, Emily va.. Maman! Emily m'a frappé!

- Emily, excuse toi.. soupira ma mère.

Récapitulons. ELLE m'énerve, JE m'excuse? Il n'y aucune justice dans ce bas monde. Enfin, si, mais pas pour celles ayant été maudites à la naissance, comme moi. Et même maudites après la naissance, si l'on considère que la venue au monde de ma sœur est une malédiction. Attendez voir. Oui, c'est bel et bien une malédiction.

- Excuse moi Cassy -j'esquissais un sourire mauvais en la voyant grimacer au surnom-

- Bien, dit ma mère satisfaite.

En regardant si elle me surveillait, et en voyant que non, j'ajoutais à voix basse à ma sœur:

- Excuse moi du fait que tu es et que tu resteras une sale petite peste pourrie gâtée, au QI d'une moule avariée.

- Maman!

Cette fois-ci, j'avais prévu le coup, et j'avais pris une attitude nonchalante, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, caressant du bout des doigts mon hibou noir. Ma mère ne se retourna même pas, en pleine conversation avec un écran dans la voiture. Un écran qui flottait dans les airs, si je puis me permettre. Certes, nous étions des sorciers, mais il y a des limites. Les portables existent, le savez-vous? Pas que je sois devenue une pro des moldus, ils ne sont que des êtres au QI embourbé -encore pire que.. Non en fait, ma sœur restait la pire, oubliez ce que j'allais dire-, mais voir ma mère faire usage de ses sortilèges pour les moindres choses de la vie courante pouvait souvent devenir énervant. Je détestais quand ma mère se donnait ce genre-là, la sorcière accomplie qui avait fait de sa vie une ode à la magie. En fait, je détestais ma mère tout court.

Le trajet me parut des siècles, que dis-je, des millénaires. A côté de moi, ma sœur grognait toujours, et mon hibou commençait à s'impatienter. Il faut dire que cela faisait des heures que l'on roulait. Rappelez moi pourquoi nous n'avons pas pris le réseau de cheminée? Ah oui, ces foutus problèmes au Ministère qui l'avait contraint à tout fermer pour un temps indéfini, pile pour ma rentrée à Poudlard, comme de par hasard. Quant à transplaner, il ne fallait même pas y penser, j'avais mes valises, la cage de Nimbus -mon hibou, pour les nouilles à l'eau qui n'auraient pas fait le rapprochement-, et ma sœur en prime. Mais ça, je pouvais m'en passer, il suffisait de demander.

Soudain, oh joie, nous sommes arrivés à destination.

- C'est pas trop tôt, lança ma sœur en plissant le nez.

Je sortis comme une folle de la voiture, prête à embrasser la terre ferme tellement j'étais heureuse de ne plus devoir supporter cette atmosphère étouffante. Devant moi, ma sœur faisait à peu près la même chose. Encore un point commun, je sens que je vais vomir.

Maintenant, chercher la voie 9 ¾. Je savais parfaitement où elle était, ma famille me l'avait maintes et maintes fois expliqué, mais ce n'était pas mon actuel problème. Là, je regardais d'un air effaré la marée humaine qui déferlait devant moi, jacassante, ne s'apercevant même pas que par leur faute, je n'allais pas pouvoir atteindre mon train à temps. Je regardais ma montre. 10.40. Bien. Je retroussais mes manches -façon de parler, j'étais en tee-shirt-, pris ma valise et la cage de Nimbus, le tout posé sur un chariot. Poussant le tout, je ne me souciais ni des cris de ma sœur qui se plaignait qu'on lui froissait sa robe, ni des protestations des gens que je menaçais avec mon chariot. Oui, j'étais résolue à arriver à mon train coûte que coûte, et ce malgré la masse grouillante devant moi. S'ils ne se poussaient pas, alors qu'ils finissent à Sainte Mangouste, qu'on se le tienne pour dit. On me regardait comme si j'étais un dinosaure dans un modeste troupeaux de chèvres. Epatant.

Elle était là, enfin, cette foutue voie, ou du moins son numéro. Le tout maintenant était de traverser le mur. Polie avant tout -malheureusement, c'était ma mere qui avait gardé mon porte monnaie-, je lâchais mon chariot et m'assis sur le sol. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent enfin, mon père portant sur ses épaules une Cassandra rouge, vociférante et point de mire de tous les moldus de la gare. J'adore. Dommage que l'on sache que je faisais partie de cette famille lorsque je me retrouvais entourée d'eux. Après une dernière embrassade -mes parents et ma sœur vont mettre du temps à s'en remettre et à se désinfecter- je traversais enfin le mur, et me retrouvais sur la voie.

Devant moi, le Poudlard Express crachait des volutes de fumée, signe d'un départ imminent qui m'emplissait de joie. Du haut de mon petit mètres trente et des poussières -on est petit à vie, et ce dès le début-, traînant un chariot plus haut et plus lourd que moi, ainsi qu'un hibou qui huhulait à la mort, sûrement pour manifester son bonheur de changer d'air. Il détestait ma sœur, et elle le lui rendait bien. J'adorais mon hibou.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre m'avertit qu'il était 10.55. Le train n'allait pas tarder, je devais me dépêcher. Mais ma valise restait trop lourde pour mon poids plume et mes muscles en guimauve bouillie. Après les avoir posé sur le sol, je m'assis sur mon bagage en réfléchissant. La faire léviter? Bonne idée, mais je ne maîtrisais pas encore assez bien ce sort sans courir le risque de la faire tomber brusquement sur la tête de quelqu'un. Pas que ca me dérange, mais cela signifierait que mes parents devraient revenir et s'excuser en mon nom. Or les voir était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire, aussi ai-je proscris cette idée. Au moment où, découragée, j'allais envisager de partir en laissant là malle, bagage, et cage du hibou -en emportant tout de même Nimbus, c'est le seul qui parvient à me supporter- , une ombre vint se placer devant moi. Je levais les yeux et aperçut alors celui qui allait me faire souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Sirius Black. En personne. Mais je ne le savais pas en le voyant, bien sûr. Accompagné de son plus charmant sourire, il avait tendu la main et avait attrapé ma valise comme si elle n'avait rien pesé. Et Dieu sait que pourtant je l'avais remplie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la limite de craquer, histoire de ne pas avoir à revenir au Manoir si quelque chose me manquait. Tout de suite, je l'avais trouvé merveilleusement beau. Peut-être parce que j'étais une gamine, que je ne connaissais rien de la vie. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais raison, que ce n'était pas moi qui avait un voile sur les yeux. Et le regard des autres filles me le prouvait.

- Sirius Black, me dit-il en soulevant ma valise et en me faisant signe de le suivre.

- Emily Tomson, avait-je déclaré avec une voix timide.

J'étais complètement transformée par rapport à l'image de Dragonne que je devais donner aux pauvres moldus. Que m'arrivait-il?

- Tomson. Pourquoi ce nom me semble-t-il familier? On se connaît?

C'est alors que je compris à qui j'avais affaire. L'héritier de la famille Black, une des plus riche et plus puissante famille à cette époque. Curieusement, deux sentiments se mélangèrent en moi. La joie d'abord, de savoir qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire Sang Mêlé ou, pire, un Sang de Bourbe. Mais qu'il soit un Black le rapprochait de ma propre famille, de l'univers que je tentais de fuir.

- La famille Tomson est une famille de Sang Pur depuis ses fondements, elle et les Black ont dû se rencontrer à maintes reprises, approuvais-je.

Naïvement, je pensais que c'était là le discours qu'il voulait entendre.

Son visage se ferma et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent.

- Je vois.

Je ne comprenais pas, et lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Il me regarda quelques instants, et sembla se détendre, sans pour autant quitter son attitude qui était sur la défensive. Mais qu'avais-je dit, qu'avais-je fait? Sans mot dire, il monta ma valise et la déposa dans un compartiment vide.

- Te voilà arrivée à destination, me dit-il avec un sourire crispé. Je vais rejoindre mes amis. Si.. Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande moi.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, encore ébranlée par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Une fois la porte fermée, je soupirais et m'allongeais sur la banquette. Un petit somme ne sera pas de repos après cette matinée de torture, qui avait commencé par le réveil matinal puis au trajet qui fut un véritable calvaire. Mon esprit s'embrumait, le sommeil était proche, lorsque..

- Je peux entrer? Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Une voix incertaine mais volontaire et ferme. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et aperçut une forme devant la porte de mon compartiment. Qui osait me déranger, moi? Mon regard s'adoucit cependant en voyant la petit fille haute comme trois pommes qui tenait un gros livre entre ses mains et une valise dans l'autre. Entre nains, on se comprend

- Alors? Me demanda-t-elle, impatientée.

- Oui oui, bien sûr.

Tandis qu'elle s'installait, je me surpris à la détailler attentivement. Petite et mince, portant déjà sa robe de sorcière noire, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux auburn tranchaient avec le tissu sombre. Elle était vraiment très jolie, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Le caractère décidé en moins. Merlin sait que si ma tante Christine, avec sa passion des poupée de porcelaine, avait eu une de ses protégées avec ce caractère, elle n'aurait pas hésité à.. me la donner. A ce qu'elle me racontait, je tenais absolument à faire la collection des bout de porcelaine lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'en casser une. J'ai tout de même du mal à croire que j'ai pu être assez stupide étant enfant pour m'émerveiller d'un rien.

Elle s'assis en face de moi et me fit un sourire en me tendant la main. Je la regardais, elle et sa main, comme si j'avais vu un bout de parchemin danser la macaréna devant moi.

- C'est comme ça qu'on se dit bonjour, m'expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

Ah, il fallait le dire avant. Je serrais alors sa petit main dans la mienne -petite également, quand je disais que nous étions faites pour nous entendre- tandis qu'elle ajoutais:

- Je m'appelle Lily, et toi?

- Emily.

C'est là que je vis ses yeux. On aurait dit deux émeraudes, tant le vert en était soutenu et brillant. Décidément, une fois grande, elle ferait des ravages. Du moins, sauf si elle se retrouvait à Poufsouffle. Ceux-là avaient la légère tendance à repousser les garçons, étant donné leur capacité à être effrayé par un pot de confiture à la groseille. Voir à essayer de communiquer avec eux, ca s'est déjà vu également. Non, je n'étais pas contre les gens de cette maison, j'étais juste.. Si, j'étais contre eux, et je me suis toujours juré de me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie si je devais appartenir à la maison des Blaireaux. Ou me jeter en pâture aux créatures de la forêt interdite. De toute façon, si je ne le faisais pas moi-même, mes parents s'étaient portés volontaires pour me poursuivre et me faire mourir à petit feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demandais-je en désignant l'énorme ouvrage qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

- L'Histoire de Poudlard, c'est passionnant!

- Mouais, je préfère encore les bonnes vieilles références, du genre « Comment réussir à faire démissionner un professeur que vous n'aimez pas, en dix leçons ».

Voyant son regard choqué, je m'empressais d'ajouter:

- Je plaisante bien sûr, ce livre n'existe même pas.

S'il existait, je serais sans doute la première à me jeter dessus.

Et le voyage continua ainsi, jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard.

----

Grande Salle, heure de la répartition. Tous les élèves étaient fébriles, et se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir savoir dans quelle maison ils allaient être. Tout simplement pitoyable. Comme si le directeur allait nous laisser affronter un troll des montagnes ou sauter dans le vide avec seulement des plumes d'hippogriffe attachées dans le dos. Certes, c'était un imbécile, un fou, un déglingué même, mais de là à anéantir les effectifs de son école, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Aussi, c'est confiante que je me tenais au milieu de mes futurs camarades. J'avais 11 ans, mais cela ne signifiaient pas que j'avais le QI d'un lapereau de six semaines.

- Sirius Black!

Le garçon que j'avais rencontré dans le train s'avança, les mains dans les poches, jetant un regard renfrogné à une petite fille brune qui lui adressa quant à elle une expression narquoise. Ce devait être une de ses nombreuses cousines, j'en avais entendu parler par ma mère. A ce qu'il paraît, tous les Black avaient fait leur scolarité à Serpentard, et elle avait parut très fière de cela. Je crois que c'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai compris que je ne parviendrais à garder son estime qu'en allant moi même à Serpentard. Enfin, quand je parle d'estime, je voulais dire ce qui l'empêchait de me jeter à la porte du Manoir

- Gryffondor!

Les applaudissements me sortirent de mes pensées, et je grimaçais en voyant le garçon rejoindre la table des rouges et or.

- Il a de la chance, il a atterri dans la maison des courageux, me souffla Lily qui était restée à côté de moi.

- De la chance? Question de point de vue, lui répliquais-je sur le même ton, amusée malgré moi de la naïveté de cet enfant.

Gryffondor supérieur, quelle stupidité.

- Lily Evans!

Joyeusement, la fillette rousse qui fut ma compagne d'infortune durant le trajet se dirigea vers le tabouret, prit le Choipeau, l'enfonçant jusqu'à son nez, ce qui n'était pas difficile. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis finit par crier:

- Gryffondor!

Et là, ce fut une catastrophe. Evans. Ce n'était pas le nom d'une famille de Sang Pur, je n'en connaissais aucune qui portaient ce patronyme. Elle était donc une Sang de Bourbe, ou une Sang Mêlé. Du pareil au même pour moi. Et elle venait de rejoindre Gryffondor.

Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je croisais le regard confiant de Lily, regard que je ne lui rendit pas. Autant s'y habituer tout de suite.

- Serpentard!

Evitant de La regarder, je me dirigeais à grand pas vers la maison des vert et argent qui applaudissaient. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je surpris son regard peiné. Pas pour ma maison, mais pour mon attitude. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, mes parents m'auraient tuée s'ils savaient que je pactisais avec une Sang Impur. Une Gryffondor serait sans doute passée, ou aurait été plus aisée à cacher si elle avait été Sang Pur. Mas là, c'était impossible, et dangereux pour elle comme pour moi.

Pourtant, la rupture ne se fit pas tout de suite. Au début acclamée par les gens de ma maison qui n'avait pas encore compris à quelle cynique ils avaient à faire, j'avais capté le regard de Lily, assise au milieu des Bouffondors. Tiens, charmant surnom. Était-ce mon voisin qui venait de le dire à voix haute? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous restâmes un moment ainsi, sans même se préoccuper de l'animation à nos tables respectives. La voix du préfet retentit alors.

- Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît!

Rouge et or d'un côté, vert et argent de l'autre, les files se firent. Nous étions à peine à quelques pas l'une de l'autre et, profitant de l'agitation, elle parvint à me glisser un mot, un seul, gorgé d'hésitation et de fermeté à la fois. Cette fille est réellement une contradiction sur jambes. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je commençais à l'apprécier.

- Amies?

- Amies.

Ma réponse avait traversé mes lèvres avant même que je puisse la retenir. Un moment, l'image de ma mère me revint en mémoire. Elle, et sa manie du Sang Pur. Puis je regardais Lily, qui abordait en cet instant un sourire radieux, me fixant d'un œil tandis qu'elle regardait de l'autre si elle ne bousculait pas sa voisine. Au diable ma mère. Et je serrais la main qu'elle me tendait.

L'automne arriva, les premières feuilles commencèrent à tomber. J'étais assise dans le parc, tentant de ne pas vomir mon petit déjeuner en voyant Sirius Black et l'une de ses innombrables conquêtes échanger de la salive par voie orale. Je lisais un ma foi fort intéressant ouvrage de Potions, et j'en étais justement au philtre de la Mort. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser contre eux, après tout? Quoique, en leur faisant avaler le livre tout entier, j'aurais autant de chance, si ce n'est plus, de les éliminer, et beaucoup rapidement. Mais pourquoi changer de sujet?

Je ne lisais pas vraiment le livre. Entre les pages jaunies se trouvait une lettre, une simple lettre, un bout de papier vulguairement plié et aux bouts racornis. L'écriture enfantine et encore un peu hésitante de ma sœur était clairement visible. De la part de ma mère. Cette dernière n'a même pas pris la peine de m'écrire de sa main, c'est dire l'importance que j'avais pour elle.

« Emily »

Début de la lettre. Pas de chère Emily, ni même d'allusion à notre lien familial. Juste Emily.

« Maman a entendu dire de bien vilaines choses à ton sujet. Tu te serais liée d'amitié avec une Sang de Bourbe? Moi-même, malgré que je te considère comme une traître à notre famille, je ne pense pas que tu aurais été assez stupide pour faire quelque chose qui aurait le pouvoir de mettre maman en colère. Quoique, ce ne sera pas contre toi que sera dirigée sa colère, enfin pas tout de suite. Je dois dire que je m'en moque. Je tenais juste à te prévenir, et je le fais selon la volonté de maman, qui n'avait pas le temps de t'écrire. Elle est en train de m'acheter une robe de bal, tu te rend compte? Ce n'est pas toi qui pourra te vanter de pouvoir ressembler à quelque chose dans une robe. Bref, on se voit aux vacances. »

Et ce fut la fin de la lettre. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, en la relisant, je la serrais à n'en plus pouvoir dans ma main, le regard noir. Puis ce regard, de noir comme l'encre, devint limpide comme de l'eau, et j'éclatais en sanglots. La première fois que je me laissais aller à mes émotions depuis que j'étais enfant. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, et les sillons salés laissaient des traces sur mes joues, des traces facilement effaçables mais indélébiles dans mon cœur. Une ombre s'approcha de moi.

- Emily?

Cette voix, je la connaissais. Mais j'essayais en cet instant de l'ôter de ma tête. Je levais les yeux, et croisais le regard lumineux de Lily, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle s'assit à côté d émoi me prit la main.

- Il n'y a personne pour nous voir, tu peux tout me dire.

Nous n'étions pas assez folles pour montrer notre amitié au grand jour, et nous préférions le calme de l'immensité du parc ou encore des endroits inconnus du château. Je repoussais sa main, cette main qui serrait toujours le bout de papier. Serais-je assez lâche pour le laisser créer une barrière entre nous?

Oui. Je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour aller à Gryffondor, ni assez intelligente pour aller à Serdaigle. Comment aurais-je pu prendre la bonne décision? Mais, cette fois, je n'agissais pas par lâcheté, j'agissais par peur. Peur que ma mère puisse lui faire du mal, à elle, et me faire sentir coupable pour le restant de mes jours. Peur pour nous deux, j'imagine.

- Emily?

La voix se fit angoissée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne parlais pas. Je me contentais de serrer le poing de toutes mes forces, le dérobant à sa vue. Mieux valait qu'elle ne sache rien. Je me levais brusquement.

- Que fais-tu?

- Je pars. Seule, ajoutais-je en la voyant se lever à ma suite. Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie que tu me suive.

Ses yeux montrèrent clairement à quel point elle fut surprise. Son bras pendait le long de son corps, inerte. Comme mon cœur en cet instant, dans cette partie si chère aux enfants que l'on appelle le coin de l'amitié. Me retournant sans mot dire, faisant voler mes cheveux au vent, les larmes enfouies de toutes mes forces, je me suis mise à courir. De toutes mes forces. Le bruit du vent créé dans ma course ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre la rousse crier mon nom. Puis plus rien.

Adieu Lily. Ou devrais-je dire.. Evans.

Voilà l'histoire, en gros. Bien entendu, j'aurais pû élargir les détails, blablater sur la tenue qu'elle portait, sur la façon dont j'étais coiffée, et même la couleur de ma valise. Cela vous aurait servi à quelque chose?

Beaucoup de personnes doivent s'étonner que j'ai pû avoir un quelconque lien avec Lily Evans. Il est vrai qu'elle et moi faisions partie de deux mondes différents, tant par nos sangs que par nos maisons et nos idées. Et même de par notre côte de popularité. Depuis que le tristement célèbre James Potter lui courrait après, elle était devenue très populaire. Mais je préférais rester inconnue, et ne pas avoir un binoclard sans cervelle à mes trousses, qu'on se le dise. Quoique. Black est un idiot décérébré lui aussi, il n'a juste pas de lunettes. Mais pourquoi pensais-je à lui? J'avais tiré un trait sur lui, pour toujours. Après tout, il ne me restait qu'un an ici, j'allais pouvoir tenir.

Je respirais un grand coup pour essayer de me calmer, et me mis à marcher vers mon destin. Ou plutôt vers celle qui allait peut-être pouvoir le changer.

-------

- Sirius? Sirius? SIRIUS?

Je sursautais brusquement en entendant la voix de James m'appeler, et portait la main à mon oreille avec une grimace. S'il ne m'avait pas brisé un tympan, il n'en n'avait pas été loin. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je continue à rester avec lui? Ah, oui, c'est mon meilleur ami et je loge en ce moment chez lui. L'émancipation sera donc pour plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Grognais-je du fond de ma couette.

Un bruit suivi d'un soudain mouvement de mon matelas me fit comprendre que ledit meilleur ami venait de sauter sur mon lit. Décidément, je m'étonnais chaque jour que les lattes du sommier ne se soient toujours pas brisées. Pas qu'il soit gros, c'est d'ailleurs frustrant en vue de toute ce qu'il mange, mais il ne fait preuve d'aucune douceur. Pas étonnant qu'Evans ne veuille pas de lui, elle aurait peur qu'il ne lui brise une côte rien qu'en voulant la serrer dans ses bras. Je devrais lui raconter l'épisode de la peluche qu'il avait explosé rien qu'en jouant avec.

- Tu es dans ce lit depuis une heure, sans bouger, sans rien faire. Tu ne ronfle même pas, ce qui est une première.

Parce que moi je ronfle? Il ne s'est pas vu baver la nuit lorsque je murmure le prénom de Lily dans son oreille.

- Je médite, ai-je répliqué pour seule explication, me retournant de l'autre côté en plaquant mon oreiller sur le visage.

- Tu médite sur la façon de sortir avec plusieurs filles à la fois? Ricana-t-il.

J'y avais déjà réfléchi, mais ca n'avait donné aucun résultat. Trop d'effort à fournir, et trop de risques encourus. Finalement, je me redressais sur mon séant et le regardais sérieusement.

- Comment faire pour se venger de quelqu'un?

Aussitôt, un regard intéressé remplaça le sourire moqueur.

- Un Serpentard?

Une, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. De plus, devoir se venger d'une fille était passablement humiliant. Ne devraient-elle pas être de charmantes petites choses fragiles qu'il faut embrasser pour les réconforter? Dans le cas de cette blonde décolorée, je gage qu'elle se mettrait à mordre quiconque essaierait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fort heureusement, elle n'a de serpent que les qualités, ou défauts selon mon point de vue, et n'est nullement venimeuse. Ce serait lui donner trop de pouvoir.

- Je veux lui faire payer, mais je ne sais pas comment.

A deux cerveaux, on devrait aller plus vite, non?

__

Et pourtant, 20 minutes plus tard..

- Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé?

Je m'amusais à lancer une boule de caoutchouc trouvée sous le lit de Peter en l'air, puis à la rattraper sans la laisser tomber. J'étais assez doué, et c'est sans la lâcher des yeux que j'avais posé à James cette question.

- C'est toi qui te venge, je te signale. Je ne sais même pas comment tu compte lui faire payer, donne-moi une piste.

Bonne question. Comment puis-je espérer faire payer sa mauvaise langue à une langue de vipère? Sans aucun jeu de mot. Elle semblait détester beaucoup de choses, le choix était large. Mais il fallait que je trouve la chose qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, et ca, c'était moins évident. Inutile de songer à demander à une de ses amies, elle n'en a pas. Décidément, Merlin n'est pas de mon côté.

Je fis tourner ma baguette quelques minutes entre mes mains, l'air pensif. Vu la façon dont elle me parlait, elle devait avoir une dent toute particulière contre les Gryffondor. Ou contre moi. Ou peut-être les deux. Et c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée. Me tournant vers James avec un sourire carnassier, je lui demandais:

- Dis-moi James, tu connais quelques sortilèges pour les cheveux?

--------


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai enfin updaté ma fic, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, j'ai moi-même pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, je dois avouer. Je vous remercie de votre patience et de vos reviews, bonne lecture!

PS: J'ai regroupé le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2 dans un seul et même chapitre, il sera donc peut-être difficile pour ceux m'ayant laissé une review pour l'ancien chapitre 5 (actuel chapitre 4) d'en laisser un, étant donné que pour le site il s'agit toujours du même chapitre 5, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je tenais à vous prévenir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous mettez votre pseudo en anonyme, je vous reconnaitrais. J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis même si la plupart d'entre vous devront se mettre en anonyme, car j'écris d'abord pour vous et ca me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis! Et encore désolée pour ce petit inconvénient, mais je dois avouer que les deux chapitres étaient vraiment une sorte d'introduction et pouvaient aisément se mettre en un seul chapitre. Je le ferais plus, promis! ;)

* * *

**MERCI à**

**oO Spider Clemti oO**

**tchingtchong**

**atchoum16**

**Elayna Black**

**naiade59**

**Aulandra17**

**Crazy-Pastek**

**Bibella**

**milune**

**Lissoue**

**kazuha77**

**Melilune**

**Catherine Broke**

**elanor**

**Sellesta**

**Sleeperwolf**

**artemis**

**so-delirious**

**Dullberry**

**Evil Cherry**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Quand le plan fonctionne.. A moitié.**

Inspirer. Expirer. Tout ira bien. Tout ne peut qu'aller bien. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment ca peut être pire. Au mieux, elle m'envoyait gentiment balader, prétextant un devoir de métamorphose ou de potions. Au pire.. Elle me hurlait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec une Serpentarde vicieuse, méchante et sournoise. Dans les deux cas, elle refusait. Pour le moral, mieux valait ne pas partir avec trop d'espoirs, la chute n'en serait que plus dure dans le cas contraire. C'est comme aller chez Honeyduck, salivant à l'avance de l'énorme paquet de Chocogrenouilles que vous allez acheter. Et là, vous vous retrouvez devant le panneau indiquant que le magasin est fermé. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, ma situation avec Lily ressemblait plus à une boîte de Tasse a Thé Mordeuse qu'à un paquet de ces délicieuses Chocogrenouilles.

Elle était là, assise sur une table à l'écart. Seule. Deux propositions. Merlin serait-il de nouveau avec moi? Ou bien l'abus d'alcool aurait-il altéré le peu de cerveau qu'il avait déjà? Une Serdaigle s'approcha alors pour lui demander des informations. La deuxième solution était la bonne, je crois. Je m'arrêtais net, attendant que cette morveuse s'en aille. Je dis morveuse, car sa taille ne pouvait décemment pas lui conférer le statut de.. de.. Merde, mais je suis petite également. Cela signifierait que l'on a l'habitude de me prendre pour une deuxième ou une troisième année? Je secouais la tête. Pas le moment de penser à ça, j'étais en mission. Ouais, en mission, ca sonnait bien. Genre espion. Il me manque juste la combinaison moulante. Et le corps qui va avec. Mettre une combinaison moulante à une branche de céleri n'est pas forcément agréable à regarder. Mais passons. J'entends assez parler de régimes à base de fruits et de légumes dans mon dortoir sans, en plus, devoir en parler lorsque je raconte ma vie. Je suppose qu'elle est déjà assez assommante comme ça.

Un pied devant l'autre. Voilà. Le gauche ou le droit maintenant? Bah, peu importe, celui qui arrivait. Aouch. Coin de la table. C'est en étant à deux doigts de tomber le nez sur le carrelage que je compris que le gauche venait toujours avant le droit. On en apprend chaque jour un peu plus, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? Douce volupté. Enfin bref, assez de bêtises, déjà que je suis blonde, je ne vais pas donner aux autres une nouvelle raison de se foutre de moi.

- Lily? Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, je te jure que cela ne se reproduira plus!

Vous en conviendrez, cette phrase aurait été idéale, et le moyen le plus sûr de regagner l'amitié de Lily si elle avait été prononcée par.. moi. Ce qui n'était nullement le cas. En effet, j'étais toujours derrière mon étagère, regardant d'un œil la jeune Poufsouffle ramasser les feuilles de parchemins qu'elle avait laissé tomber en se heurtant à Lily. De l'autre, je regardais dans quel rayon je m'étais engouffrée. Section Histoire de la Magie. Bouark. J'étais vraiment maudite hein?

Cependant, la chance commençait à me sourire ou, du moins, à ne plus me grimacer, car Lily avait dans ses bras un énorme volume traitant justement de cette matière, sûrement pour aller le ranger. J'étais face à mon destin, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Enfin, destin, façon de parler. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pû reculer même si je l'avais voulu, j'étais appuyée contre le mur. Il y a vraiment des expressions idiotes.

- Tomson?

Oups. Mes pensées m'avaient légèrement fait perdre pied avec la réalité, et je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Résultat? C'était elle qui m'avait trouvé. Mon plan déjà foireux à la base venait de prendre l'eau. Quand je vous disais que je n'étais pas faite pour être agent secret. Je serais capable, en plein milieu d'une mission, de me demander s'il y avait vraiment deux sortes de pommes de terres dans le ragoût, c'est vous dire. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Ou plutôt, dans ce cas de figure, à nos Gryffondor. A notre Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire moi?

- Euh..

Deux solutions s'offraient à moi. Soit je la saluais aussi -enfin, elle ne m'avait pas vraiment salué, mais bon-, soit je profitais de l'hésitation évidente qu'elle avait montré à m'appeler ainsi, car l'obscurité de cet endroit rendait difficile la reconnaissance des visages, et je me faisais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Vous avais-je déjà dit que j'étais une fille qui n'avait aucune notion de survie?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Que pouvais-je faire debout, dans le rayon de la bataille des Gobelins et autres évènements historiques aussi intéressants que la couleur des chaussettes de Slugorn? Oui, je faisais pousser des plantes. Surtout des vertes, parce que je n'aimais pas le rouge, le jaune était trop voyant, et le bleu n'allait pas avec mon superbe uniforme. Et l'obscurité sied à merveille à cette douce et charmante occupation. Ca va comme réponse?

Non, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire ca, j'étais venue pour faire la paix. Enfin, lui demander un service. Faire la paix était déjà un stade supérieur, je n'allais pas tenter le destin. Si je commençais dès le début à l'agresser, je n'allais pas m'en sortir. Je respirais un bon coup.

- Eh bien.. En fait.. Je voulais te parler. En privé, ajoutais-je en voyant le regard curieux que lançaient déjà les autres élèves présents.

Elle se retourna, les aperçut également, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle réfléchissait, pesait le pour et le contre. Puis elle finit par soupirer.

- Très bien. Laisse moi le temps de ramasser mes affaires.

Cachée dans l'ombre de l'étagère exaltant l'odeur de poussière, je l'attendis. Je vis des personnes l'entourer en chuchotant, et Lily les faire partir d'un geste de la main. S'inquiétaient-ils de la santé de leur pauvre petite préfète? C'est évident, sitôt parties de la bibliothèque, je me jetterai sur elle pour la dévorer. J'adore les rousses, elles ont un goût très épicé.

- Allons-y, me dit-elle sans me regarder.

Je la suivis. Passées les portes, je respirais longuement. Les regards des autres élèves à la bibliothèque n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler chaleureux. Elle continuait son chemin, sans même me jeter un coup d'œil. J'accélérais le pas.

Une salle de classe vide ferait l'affaire. N'importe quel endroit, du moment qu'il était désert. Elle dût penser la même chose que moi, car elle s'engouffra dans ce qu'il semblait être une ancienne classe de Sortilèges, en vue des monceaux de plumes cassées sur les étagères et des coussins sur le sol. Je m'assis sur l'un d'entre eux, redoutant la conversation qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En effet, à peine avais-je posé mes fesses sur ce coussin déplumé qu'elle se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je ne m'étonnais même pas de la froideur de sa voix. A vrai dire, qu'elle m'accueille à bras ouverts m'aurait choquée.

- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais te..

- Non, sûrement pas. Tu veux me demander quelque chose. Tu ne serais jamais venue me voir juste pour « parler ».

Touchée. Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle était dotée d'un cerveau supérieur à celui de la moyenne? Qu'elle n'ait que le QI d'une dinde congelée m'aurait vraiment arrangé sur ce coup-là. Je me tortillais nerveusement les doigts. La Lily de 16 ans était semblable à celle de 11: effrayante.

- Oui, je voulais te demander.. un service.

- Un service?

J'avoue, la situation était compliquée. Amies a 11 ans, devenues ennemies quelques mois plus tard, et ce de par ma propre volonté. Ou plutôt celle de ma mère, mais j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle ne le sache pas, ce qui fait qu'elle pensait réellement que c'était à cause de moi. Aucun contact depuis 6 ans, et voilà que je réapparaissais subitement dans sa vie pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais me fixer avec des yeux ronds ne changera pas le problème.

- Je sais, soupirais-je. Mais tu me semblais la meilleure personne à consulter.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de me regarder avec ce regard impénétrable. Moi, j'avais les mains toujours collées, mon ongle profondément enfoncé dans ma peau. Jusqu'au sang. Ce n'est qu'en sentant une vive douleur au creux de ma paume que je relâchais un peu la pression.

- Lily. Parle au moins.

Je rêve, ou je venais de l'appeler Lily? Elle dût être aussi surprise que moi, car elle mit un certain temps avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je parle. Dans ma tête. Et je t'insulte de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais.

Ca, c'est fait. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse décourager par cela. N'y voyez pas de courage, mais plutôt de la peur d'affronter seule le bal. Oui, on a sa place à Serpentard ou on ne l'a pas. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour lui demander ce que j'avais à lui demander. De tout mon cœur, j'avais envie de lui sauter au cou, lui dire à quel point je regrettais. Oui. Bon. Au moins essayer de me faire pardonner, les effusions ce n'est pas trop mon genre. Mais encore et toujours, la vision de ma mère et de son sourire mauvais tandis qu'elle caressait sa baguette me revenait en mémoire. Bon sang, au bout de six ans, ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser un peu de répit?

- Lily, écoute-moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa ces dernières années et..

- Complètement indifférente oui, me coupa-t-elle sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

Mais pourquoi disait-elle des choses qui remuaient encore un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie?

- Je sais aussi que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, sinon je ne serais pas venue me ridiculiser devant tout ces intellos décérébrés pour venir te parler.

Argument choc, qui sembla la faire réfléchir puisqu'elle resta silencieuse. Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, faites qu'elle accepte. Elle me tourna le dos et se mit à faire les cents pas autour de la pièce.

- Six ans, commença-t-elle.

- Je sais je..

- Six ans que tu ne me parle pas, que tu m'ignores complètement, m'interrompit-elle de nouveau.

- Mais si je t'expliquais pourquoi je..

- Et si c'était encore un de tes tours pour te moquer de moi?

Bonne idée, mais non. Je n'aurais tout de même pas traversé la moitié du château pour lui jouer un tour, qui plus est un tour qu'elle aurait deviné, n'est-ce pas? Bien que certains Serpentard soient, je l'avoue, assez stupides pour faire cela.

- Tu dois me croire.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, et je fus légèrement effrayée en voyant son air. Un mélange de colère et d'infinie tristesse. Ce que je ressentais en moi sans oser le montrer. Manifestement, elle avait plus sa place à Gryffondor que moi. Voilà d'ailleurs pourquoi elle y était et pas moi.

- Croire? Alors que la dernière image que j'ai de toi, c'est celle d'une fille me tournant le dos sans même m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment? Tu n'as plus donné aucun signe de vie depuis ce jour au parc, Emily!

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je..

Comment lui expliquer mes parents, leurs stupides croyances, la pression qu'ils me mettaient sans pour autant m'aimer malgré mes efforts, le fait que je voulais la protéger? Découragée, je baissais les bras que j'avais auparavant levé.

- Tu n'as pas idée, tu ne peux pas comprendre, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Alors, explique moi, répliqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur un coussin rose pâle absolument affreux.

Mais qu'importe la couleur du coussin.

- Je.. Mes parents..

Le fait qu'elle me regarde cette fois-ci sans aucun dégoût, mais seulement avec attention, me donna du courage. Et je lui expliquais tout.

__

- Joy, mettez donc les affaires de Mademoiselle dans sa valise. Oui, celle-la, la noire, avec les poches sur le devant.

Droite, fière, imposante, ma mère donnait des ordres aussi naturellement que s'il s'agissait de demander l'heure ou de décrire le temps qu'il faisait. Derrière elle, la dénommée Joy, notre nouvelle domestique, fraîchement débarquée d'Irlande, tout juste âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, acquiesçait frénétiquement de la tête tandis que la femme continuait son long discours. Derrière Joy, ou plutôt à côté étant donné la lenteur à laquelle elle marchait pour rester derrière ma mère, je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. N'étais-je pas capable de faire ma valise moi-même?

- Et surtout, mettez tout ce qui peut lui être utile, sans rien oublier. Je veux que ma petite fille ne manque de rien à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle en allant vers moi et en me serrant contre elle.

Raide, guindée, son étreinte ressemblait plus à un plaquage de mon corps contre le sien qu'à un réel geste d'affection. Plaquage qui ne dura d'ailleurs que quelques secondes, mais qui me permis de sentir son parfum. Violette. D'aussi loin que remontait mes souvenirs, elle s'était toujours aspergée de ce parfum hors de prix à la violette. Je détestais cette fleur, elle me faisait trop penser à elle.

En face de nous, Joy nous regardait d'un air attendri. Ben voyons. Je pouvais aisément savoir ce qu'elle pensait: « L'amour entre une mère et sa fille, c'est merveilleux ». Mais moi, je savais que ce n'était qu'une mascarade grotesque pour sauver les apparences et donner l'image d'une mère aimante à ses amis et aux autres. Cela aurait été un coup à son image dans le monde si l'on savait à quel point elle détestait sa fille aînée. Mais j'y étais habituée, et ne cherchais même plus à me débattre de cette étreinte glacée. Je me contentais à chaque fois de changer de vêtements, afin de ne pas sentir cette odeur honnie sur moi.

- Merci maman, me contentais-je de dire d'une voix morne.

Une fois Joy partie, elle se tourna vers moi. Plus aucune lueur de bonté dans son regard. Rien que cette dangereuse froideur, cette éternelle indifférence.

- Et tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer.

- Oui maman.

Ne pas se faire remarquer sous entendait ne rien faire d'indigne à mon rang, bien entendu.

- Poufsouffle sera à éviter, si tu ne veux avoir de graves problèmes au sein de la bonne société. Gryffondor également, je dirai même que c'est la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver. Serdaigle n'est pas une mauvaise maison, mais je refuse que tu y aille. Tous les membres de notre famille sont passés par Serpentard. A part ton cousin au 5ème degré, ajouta-t-elle avec un sifflement de mépris. Ce sera donc Serpentard.

Et comment voulait-elle que j'atterrisse à Serpentard comme ça? Ce n'était même pas moi qui choisissais lors de cette foutue répartition. Cependant, je savais que cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

- Oui maman.

Combien de fois cette courte phrase avait traversé mes lèvres? Je n'avais presque jamais rien dit d'autres à ma mère. Oui maman, Non maman. Nous continuâmes à marcher en silence le long du couloir, jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Tu dois savoir que le directeur est quelque peu.. fou, à Poudlard. Il accepte n'importe quel élève, du moment qu'il sait tenir une baguette et prononcer un sortilège. Tu verras donc un peu de tout, et surtout des Sang de Bourbe, des Sang mêlés et des traîtres à leur sang. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu les fréquente. Tu es une Tomson, et notre nom ne doit pas être sali par des fantaisies de gamine inconsciente.

Elle caressa lentement sa baguette, et un léger rire froid s'échappa de sa bouche.

- En cas inverse, cela ne fera qu'un indigne de moins sur cette terre.

Et elle partit, me laissant seule devant la porte de ma chambre.

Lentement, je relevais les yeux vers Lily, qui ne m'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait pensive, tant elle était immobile. Je levais la main et lui touchais l'épaule.

- Lily?

- Tu as préféré écouter ta mère?

- Lily je..

- Notre amitié était-elle donc moins forte qu'un ordre d'une mère qui ne se souciait que de son nom?

Je baissais le bras, les yeux au sol. Elle avait raison. Je n'étais pas courageuse, je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais préféré fuir, me retrancher derrière ce que ma mère me disait, pensant que cela allait me rendre la vie plus facile. Somme toute, je me déchargeais de ma responsabilité. Et je n'avais pas eu conscience que j'avais fait souffrir quelqu'un.

Mais je pouvais me rattraper. Je pouvais tout changer désormais. Je n'étais plus l'enfant de 11 ans que j'étais alors. J'allais faire part de cette réflexion à Lily, lorsqu'elle se leva brusquement. J'esquissais un geste afin de la retenir, mais elle se dégagea doucement.

- J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, seule, souffla-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment de la pièce.

- Lily!

Elle s'arrêta, déjà arrivée à la porte.

- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et s'en aille.

Cette sensation que je ressentais, là, au fond de moi, qu'est-ce que c'était? Brusquement, je compris ce qu'elle avait dût ressentir, ce fameux matin de Novembre. L'abandon pur et simple. Le sentiment que vous n'étiez rien, pas plus important qu'une feuille qui tombe ou que la neige sur laquelle vous marchez. Rien. Vous n'êtes rien.

Je restais quelques minutes immobile. Avais-je pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer? Je me levais lentement, les yeux regardant un point invisible. Mes yeux piquaient, mais je ne m'étais jamais accordé le luxe de pleurer, je ne le ferais pas aujourd'hui. Soudain, aussi rapidement qu'un torrent en furie traversait un barrage détruit, les larmes arrivèrent. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, laissant échapper des rivières d'eau salée. Comme avant. Comme ce qui me semblait n'être qu'hier. Je ne pleurais pas à cause du bal auquel je n'allais pas assister, cela m'étais bien égal finalement. Ma sœur pouvait gagner ses 15 Gallions, je m'en moquais. Je pleurais parce qu'il fut un moment où, assise à côté d'elle, j'avais vraiment espéré. J'avais pensé qu'elle me pardonnerait, qu'elle comprendrait. Et parce que je pensais qu'après lui avoir dit, je me sentirais mieux.

Rageusement, je passais ma manche sur mes yeux, si fort que je sentis une violente brûlure. L'espoir, qu'était-il en ce bas monde? A 11 ans, j'avais espéré que Sirius Black m'aimerait comme j'étais, sans me voir comme la fille aînée d'une famille aux mœurs barbares. A 11 ans, j'avais préféré écouter la voix de celle que je détestais le plus, pour me séparer de quelqu'un qui, encore aujourd'hui, est persuadée que je ne suis qu'une répugnante créature et indigne d'être un jour l'aide de quelqu'un. Espoir. Un recueil d'espoir, vers lequel je tendais les bras. Je l'avais chassé de mon esprit depuis longtemps. Et, à l'instant où je pensais le récupérer, on en avait déchiré les pages. J'étais destinée à être une Tomson, une vraie, comme le veulent mes parents depuis qu'ils ont compris que cet enfant qu'ils tenaient en main n'était pas un garçon.

Sans bruit, je me levais. Les yeux secs, les vêtements en ordre. Inutile de me faire remarquer. Redressant les épaules, je sortis à mon tour de la pièce, me dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Le repas allait bientôt commencer.

Dans les couloir, je croisais des couples, provenant de différentes maisons. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ressentis un étrange tiraillement au fond de moi. Sûrement le dégoût. J'arrivais rapidement devant la porte de la Grande Salle, que j'ouvris. Ma table était très peu remplie, les élèves n'étaient pas encore tous arrivés. Je pris une place éloignée de tout le monde, au bout de la table. Là, je respirais. Tendant la main, j'attrapais le plat de pomme de terre, me servis une cuisse de poulet, et commençais à manger. Je ne fis pas attention à l'arrivée d'autres Serpentard, ni du fait que l'on s'asseyait à côté de moi. Manger pour oublier, comme on dit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix siffla à mes oreilles que je consentis à lever les yeux. Qui que ce soit, il allait regretter de m'avoir coupé dans mon élan nourricier. Le lien entre moi et la nourriture, c'est sacré. Surtout en cet instant précis. Vraisemblablement, le seul lien que je puisse garde était celui-là? J'étouffais un pauvre rire.

Les mots moururent dans ma gorge lorsque je reconnus l'élève en question. N'y voyez pas de la peur, mais plutôt une profonde envie de tranquillité. Ian Summers. Septième année. Si vous commenciez à enclencher les hostilités avec lui, ne comptez même pas en être débarrassé avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Bon appétit.

- C'est ça, toi aussi.

Étouffe-toi plutôt avec l'os du poulet, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Un rire froid traversa ses lèvres. Ah non, il n'allait pas commencer à rire de ce que je disais, Black s'y mettait déjà et c'était bien assez suffisant.

- Pourquoi suis-je en train de penser que tu n'es pas sincère?

- Parce que je ne le suis pas.

C'était sorti. Merde. J'allais me le coltiner durant tout le repas. Merlin, si vous êtes avec moi…

- Tu n'as jamais appris qu'il fallait respecter tes aînés?

- Je suis peut-être en sixième année, mais je gage que je sais faire preuve de plus de maturité que toi. Terroriser les premières années, tu vois, je ne considère pas cela comme une activité « mature ». Et si tu voulais bien me rendre ma pomme, ajoutais-je en voyant qu'il s'était saisi de mon dessert et jouait avec.

- Intéressant..

Quoi, la circonférence du fruit? Oui, c'est merveilleux. Vous rendez-vous compte, une pomme qui n'est pas triangulaire? N'essayant même pas de la récupérer, après tout il y en avait plein un panier, je repris mon mâchonnement de poulet.

- Tu ne la veux plus?

- Maintenant que tu y a touché, je n'en vois plus l'intérêt. Peux-tu me laisser manger tranquillement?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait? On ne s'était jamais adressé la parole, il avait un an de plus que moi, et voilà qu'il s'amusait avec ma pomme. Bon, je me passerais de dessert, autant partir tout de suite. Je me levais donc, quand je sentis une main froide attraper la mienne.

- Tu t'en vas déjà? Susurra-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, je vais aller exécuter une chorégraphie en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, histoire de m'amuser un peu, ironisais-je. Lâche ma main!

Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent à mon cri, notamment à la table des lions.

- Merlin, grinçais-je entre mes dents.

Déjà que je n'étais pas très aimée, si l'on me voyait maintenant en proie avec le pire élément de Serpentard, tant par son attitude horrible avec les filles une fois qu'il en avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, que par son rôle dans le traumatisme des nouvelles recrues de Poudlard, je ne donnais pas cher de ma réputation. Ou de ce qu'il en restait. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me libérer, mais je crois avoir déjà précisé que ma force physique équivalait à presque rien.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite Summers..

- J'ai peur, dit-il en laissant échapper un rire. Et que vas-tu me faire?

Mes yeux parcoururent la table, et je gémissais intérieurement. Rien qui puisse me sauver de là. Les professeur ne semblait pas voir dans quel pétrin j'étais fourrée. Soudain, je sentis dans ma poche un bout de bois à l'apparence assez pointu, que je saisis discrètement. C'était un pic à cheveux. La question était: qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire dans ma poche, moi qui ne me coiffais jamais? Puis je me souvins que je l'avais « emprunté » à une camarade de dortoir pendant qu'elle dormait, en remerciement de la nuit blanche qu'elle m'avait fait passer en gloussant sur son nouveau petit ami. C'est dur de dire ca, mais cette peste va me sauver la vie.

Suavement, je me tournais vers lui.

- Tu as raison, je préfère rester ici avec toi.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un rictus triomphant, l'air de dire « j'en étais sûr ». C'est alors que je sortis le pic et que je l'enfonçais dans sa main. Malheureusement, il était émoussé, il n'aurait que quelques égratignures. Mais c'était assez cependant pour qu'il me lâche dans un grognement de douleur. J'en profitais pour m'esquiver discrètement.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte de la Grande Salle, je cachais mon visage entre mes mains en gémissant. Pourquoi y avait-il des élèves qui avaient vu cela? Même si la Grande Salle était presque déserte à cette heure-là, il y avait quand même plus d'élèves qu'il n'en aurait fallu. Enfin bon. Je me savais assez insignifiante pour être certaine que cela n'allait jamais sortir de ces murs. Tout serait oublié sitôt le dessert servi.

Je me redressais, respirant un bon coup. Là, je regardais ma montre. J'avais encore quelque chose à faire.

--------

En face de moi, James me regardait avec des yeux ronds;

- Un sortilège pour les cheveux?

-Tu as bien entendu, approuvais-je avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Le moyen idéal pour me venger de cette petite peste.

- Petite peste? C'est donc une fille qui te met dans des états pareils?

Et voilà, je m'étais un peu laissé emporter. Si ca se trouve, il allait encore se faire des idées, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui faire payer, à cette sale petite blonde, ce qu'elle avait dit sur moi et ma famille. Un avertissement, en quelque sorte. Et n'essayez pas de dire que j'allais y aller plus doucement parce qu'elle était une fille. Au contraire, j'allais prouver qu'elle n'avait de féminin que le nom.

- Pas vraiment. Enfin si. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Voilà que je m'embrouillais à présent. Bravo Sirius, vraiment bravo. D'ailleurs, lui aussi le remarqua, car son sourire s'agrandit.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire Patmol?

- Rien du tout. Tu ne dois rien croire justement.

Il se rapprocha de moi, l'air enjôleur. Le regard auquel vous ne pouviez pas résister, sauf lorsque vous vous appeliez Sirius Black. Et encore, ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups.

- Allez dis-moi, je te jure que cela restera entre nous.

- Entre nous comme entre tous les gryffondor? Ironisais-je.

- Tu sais très bien que je ferais jamais ca, répliqua-t-il, outré.

Je le savais. Depuis la première année, date à laquelle nous avions fait connaissance, il n'avait jamais révélé un seul des secrets que je lui avais dit, et ne le ferai jamais, même sous la torture. Un véritable ami, tout comme Rémus et Peter.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, soupirais-je en m'allongeant sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Mais elle a dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire.

- Ta famille? Murmura-t-il tandis que j'hochais la tête. Ces sales Serpentard, toujours à vouloir blesser les autres, ils me dégoûtent, ajouta-t-il en serrant le poing, une expression de véritable haine sur le visage.

J'approuvais d'un nouveau hochement de tête tandis que mes pensées dérivaient vers elle. Était-elle vraiment comme ça? Je n'avais jamais fait attention à elle, aussi était-ce difficile pour moi de vérifier ses antécédents. Mais, la première fois que je l'avais vu, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'avais en face de moi une Serpentard, mais plutôt une Serdaigle, à voir la passion qui l'emportait lorsqu'elle m'accusa de ne pas faire attention aux livres qui m'entouraient. Elle avait cette apparence douce et fragile qui vous faisait penser qu'un simple coup de vent pouvait la faire tomber. Et l'on avait irrémédiablement envie de la protéger. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche. J'ai pû me rendre compte de toute sa virulence verbale, si peu assorti à son physique, qui était cette fois digne de sa maison. Tomson. Je ne me souvenais même pas de son prénom. Pourquoi aurais-je dût le connaître, d'ailleurs? Mais j'aimais savoir

- James? Une blonde, à Serpentard, ca ne te dit rien? Plutôt petite, souvent seule.

- Tu parle d'Emily Tomson, celle que tu as dû amener à l'infirmerie? C'est elle qui t'as dit ça?

Emily, c'est ça. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ce nom m'étais familier? Je fermais les yeux, me concentrais. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir.

Étais-je endormi? Seulement en demi-sommeil? En tout cas, je rêvais. Une petite fille blonde me tendais la main pour que je l'aide à se relever, tandis que je soulevais sa valise. Un visage qui avait en cet instant une expression désespérée sur le visage.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vécu cette scène lors de mon arrivée devant le Poudlard Express. Bah, je devais l'avoir inventé, cela m'arrivais souvent ces temps-ci. A côté de moi, James rangeait sa veste dont il n'avait pas besoin.

- Tu es réveillé?

Je me levais du lit, et jetais un œil sur mon reflet dans le miroir.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps?

- A peine une demi heure, tu t'endors vraiment rapidement.

Je ne répondis pas, occupé à lacer mes chaussures que j'avais enlevé avant de monter sur le lit. Il s'approcha alors et me tendit un parchemin. Le regard interrogateur que je lui lançais le fit ajouter:

- La formule, pour ton sortilège. Rémus a vraiment de bons ouvrages dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Je saisis le parchemin et en parcourait le contenu. Facile. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver Tomson et lui faire cela discrètement. Oui, bonne idée. Je pliais le parchemin et le mis dans ma poche.

- Navré de t'interrompre dans tes désirs de vengeance, mais ca te dirais d'aller manger? Dit-il en me sortant de mes pensées. Il n'y aura personne à cette heure-là, touts les plats seront à notre disposition.

La chose à me dire pour me motiver. Sans répondre, je me dirigeais à grand pas vers la porte, suivi par un James hilare.

- Tu fonctionne vraiment avec ton estomac, pas vrai?

- Je ne vois pas le problème, dit-je en levant dignement la tête.

C'est en riant tous les deux que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle.

Au moment d'entrer, je ne fis pas attention à la personne qui nous précéda, une fille qui portait l'uniforme de Serpentard. Pourquoi faire attention à des élèves de cette maison? Ce n'est qu'en m'asseyant que je remarquais que beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers la table des vert et argent. J'en fis de même, et le spectacle le plus surprenant qui soit m'apparut. Tomson, celle-là même dont je parlais il y a un instant, était tenue par la main par un Serpentard. Pour s a défense, elle ne semblait pas apprécier, mais je ressentis tout de même un petit tiraillement. Le dégoût, sans nul doute. Elle semblait en fâcheuse posture, et je me demandais si quelqu'un allait l'aider. Mais elle semblait ne pas avoir besoin d'aide puisque, quelques minutes après, le garçon enleva sa main en grognant de douleur, tandis qu'elle s'en allait rapidement. C'est en la voyant remettre le pic à cheveux dans sa poche que je compris comment elle avait fait pour s'en débarrasser. Intérieurement, je souriais. Elle avait tout de même du cran. Puis je secouais vivement la tête. Mais qu'étais-je donc en train de penser?

- Ca va Sirius? Me demanda James à côté de moi.

- Tout baigne vieux.

Mon regard se déplaça vers la porte de la Grande Salle qui venait de se fermer derrière elle. Voyant le regard de mon ami sur moi, je repris un air enjoué.

- Prêt pour l'entraînement?

- L'entraînement? Répondis-je, interrogateur.

- Au sortilège. Tu ne vas pas le lui lancer sans t'être entraîné, imagine si ca ne marche pas?

Je repris un air songeur, les yeux toujours rivé sur la porte, le menton appuyé sur ma paume.

- Après les cours, ca te va?

----------

Elle devait sans doute être dans son dortoir, testant sur son visage toutes sortes de produits de beautés. Devrais-je lui dire qu'ils sont faits à base d'écailles de poissons? Non, laissons-là se bousiller le visage. Après tout, une expression dit que le visage est censé être le reflet de l'âme. Pour être, ce ne sera pas qu'une image.

Montant les escaliers d'un pas traînant, je me retrouvais face à face avec une de ses amies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demanda-t-elle méchamment.

Te vendre des chaussures de ski, sale petite peste.

- Voir ma sœur.

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te voir.

- Très bien.

Je lui tournais le dos et commençais à descendre, lorsque je m'arrêtais. Là, je la regardais.

- Melissa? Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur les dents.

Ricanant intérieurement je descendis le reste des marches en sortant du dortoir. Appuyée contre le mur, j'attendais. Il ne me restais plus qu'à attendre ma sœur, lui dire qu'elle avait gagné son pari, et que je n'irai pas au bal. Mieux valait se ridiculiser devant sa sœur, que de risquer d'aller au bal habillée comme un sac à patate. Pas que cela me dérangeait, d'être habillée n'importe comment, mais à ce qu'il paraît, des gens n'aiment pas ça. Bizarre.

Elle arriva enfin, après une bonne demi heure passée à me geler dans ces maudits cachots.

- Cassy!

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grinça-t-elle.

Au moins, elle ne m'avait pas ignoré. Je respirais un grand coup, et ouvris la bouche, prête à parler.

- Eh bien en fait, je..

- Tomson!

Une voix familière me coupa dans mon élan, m'empêchant de continuer. Lily?

- Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Ce qu'elle voulait sûrement dire, c'est qu'est-ce qu'une Sang de Bourbe comme toi fait ici, devant la salle commune de Serpentard, ajouta ma sœur en plissant le nez.

- La ferme Cassy, rentre dans ton dortoir.

- Très volontiers, l'air est devenu irrespirable.

Elle leva la tête dignement et partit d'un pas princier vers la salle commune. Moi, je me tournais vers Lily, attendant une explication.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et releva les yeux qu'elle avait gardé baissé.

- J'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça.

- Lily je..

Elle leva la main, m'imposant le silence. Comme à 11 ans, je la laissais faire.

- Non, laisse moi terminer. Je ne peux pas oublier, mais je peux comprendre, et peut-être qu'un jour je te pardonnerai. Mais, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'acceptais de t'aider.

Les larmes me venaient aux yeux, mais je les ravalais presque aussitôt.

- Amies? Me dit-elle en me tendant la main, exactement comme lors de ce premier jour, où nous avions bravé les barrières des maisons, chacune dans notre file. Sans m'en rendre compte une larme, une seule, vint perler au coin de mon œil, que je fis passer pour une allergie en faisant sembler de renifler.

- Amies, répliquais-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Nos mains étaient toujours aussi petites l'une que l'autre, nous ramenant en arrière, comme si 6 ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés. Et ce détail me fit sourire.

------


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai enfin updaté ma fic, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, j'ai moi-même pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, je dois avouer. Je vous remercie de votre patience et de vos reviews, bonne lecture!

PS: J'ai regroupé le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2 dans un seul et même chapitre, il sera donc peut-être difficile pour ceux m'ayant laissé une review pour l'ancien chapitre 5 (actuel chapitre 4) d'en laisser un, étant donné que pour le site il s'agit toujours du même chapitre 5, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je tenais à vous prévenir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous mettez votre pseudo en anonyme, je vous reconnaitrais. J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis même si la plupart d'entre vous devront se mettre en anonyme, car j'écris d'abord pour vous et ca me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis! Et encore désolée pour ce petit inconvénient, mais je dois avouer que les deux chapitres étaient vraiment une sorte d'introduction et pouvaient aisément se mettre en un seul chapitre. Je le ferais plus, promis! ;)

* * *

**MERCI à**

**oO Spider Clemti oO**

**tchingtchong**

**atchoum16**

**Elayna Black**

**naiade59**

**Aulandra17**

**Crazy-Pastek**

**Bibella**

**milune**

**Lissoue**

**kazuha77**

**Melilune**

**Catherine Broke**

**elanor**

**Sellesta**

**Sleeperwolf**

**artemis**

**so-delirious**

**Dullberry**

**Evil Cherry**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Amitié retrouvée, fin de la tranquilité.**

J'avais regagné l'amitié de Lily. Moi-même, en me répétant cette phrase dans ma tête, je n'y croyais pas. C'était comme dire que le lait de Ronflack allait exploser les records de vente dans les magasins d'alimentation sorcière, ou comme affirmer que bientôt les hiboux seraient remplacés par des rouge-gorge pour le courrier. C'était impossible, impensable, inimaginable, et tant d'autres mots pouvant illustrer cet état de fait. On ne mélange pas l'eau et l'huile, le vinaigre et le yaourt, le chorizo avec le.. Bon, j'arrête ici car je sens que je deviens malade. Mais vous comprenez le principe, non?

Nous étions parties du couloir de la salle commune, après que j'ai mainte et mainte fois vérifié que les alentours étaient vide de toute présence humaine, jusqu'à ce que Lily fronce les sourcils devant tant de paranoïa.

- Tu as peur que les gens nous voient ensemble?

- Eh bien.. Pas exactement mais..

Devant moi, je pouvais sentir ses boucles rousses se changer virtuellement en flammes, signe qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. Aouch, mauvais pour moi ça. Et comme je n'étais pas chanceuse, il n'y avait pas d'extincteur à Poudlard. Cruelle désillusion.

- Pas exactement?

Je ne voulais pas dire ce que je pensais, je n'étais pas faite pour ce genre de mièvrerie sentimentalement niaise et inutile, mais j'avais travaillé si dur pour regagner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son estime que je ne pouvais pas tout faire basculer d'un seul mot.

- A te voir avec une Serpentard, les gens risqueraient de t'en vouloir.

Je m'étais tournée du côté du mur, mâchant ma langue afin de me trouver une occupation. Un Poufsouffle aurait pû dire ca. Un Gryffondor aussi, un Serdaigle peut-être. Mais moi? J'observais la ma foi fort intéressante tapisserie du couloir lorsque je sentis deux bras m'entourer, et le parfum de Lily envahir mes narines. Ne me dites pas qu'elle avait osé? Aussitôt, je me dégageais en grognant.

- J'embrasse pas les filles et les Gryffondor.

- Même pas un petit peu? Me demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Nan.

Nullement vexée par ma phrase, elle se détacha et je me frottais vigoureusement les habits. Non, je n'allais pas me changer en fille dégoulinante de bienveillance par tous les pores de ma peau, c'était viscéralement impossible.

Lily s'appuya sur le mur, les bras croisé, et me dévisagea.

- Dis-moi, si tu es venue me parler c'est que tu avais une raison, non?

Euh.. Non? J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de bal, les évènement récents de cette soirée s'étaient déroulés avec trop de rapidité à mon goût. J'avais d'abord été sur le point de laisser ma sœur gagner son pari, puis Lily était arrivée, elle m'avait presque remise à ma place avant de finir par redevenir mon amie, et maintenant elle me demandait pourquoi j'étais venue la voir. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Bon, très bien, l'oubli éphémère ne marche pas avec Lily. Mais, en y réfléchissant, lui demande de l'aide pour aller à l'une de ces réceptions sorcières ennuyantes, grotesques, nullissimes à souhait et de plus complètement sans intérêt, c'était un peu essayer moi-même de gâcher ma scolarité. Il me restait encore un an à faire ici, et l'impression que je donnerai dans ce foutu bal serait ce qui me caractériserait durant l'année restante. Trop de risques encourus, je n'allais tout de même pas mettre ma réputation -ou du moins ce qu'il en restait- entre ses mains. Oui, je sais, il faut faire confiance à ses amis, mais admettez que me faire traiter de mangemorte en herbe par cette même personne durant 6 ans n'était pas totalement effacé de ma mémoire. Amie ou pas amie.

- Eh bien.. En fait.. Pas vraiment, je..

Je croisais son regard nullement dupe et hurlais intérieurement. A grandir dans un environnement comme le mien, les insultes que je connaissais étaientt étendues, et j'en faisais aujourd'hui dans ma tête la vérification. Heureusement que les sortilèges appris aux sixièmes années ne permettaient pas de lire dans les pensées, voilà l'idée qui me traversais entre deux jurons bien placés. Mon visage devait sans doute être tout aussi vide d'émotions qu'il était en temps normal, je ne m'inquiétais donc pas pour le pouvoir de déchiffrage dont savait faire preuve cette rousse diabolique. Pourquoi donc avais-je émis le souhait de tout recommencer comme avant avec elle?

Tout bien sûr ne serait jamais exactement comme lors de cette première année, lorsque nous n'étions que d'innocents enfants, mais nous ferons tout pour. Je n'attendais pas qu'elle me confie ses secrets et ses plus intimes pensées, mais qu'elle ne me regarde plus avec ce regard indifférent et pourtant si accusateur dont elle savait si bien tirer profit. Je crois que j'étais encore moins importante à ses yeux que Potter durant cette période, c'est-à-dire encore pire que rien.

- Disons que j'avais un service à te demander, mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas..

- Dis toujours, me coupa-t-elle sans tenir compte de la fin de ma phrase. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été ennemies pendant 6 ans que je ne peux pas t'écouter.

Son sourire était sincère mais je ressentis une pointe aux cœur. Elle mettrait du temps à se remettre de ça, je le sentais, et moi aussi. Qu'il était loin, le temps de l'innocence et du naïf oubli enfantin. Les blessures adolescentes étaient bien plus difficiles à combler. En soupirant, je m'accolais au mur et me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol.

- J'ai fais un pari avec ma sœur au sujet du bal, elle reste persuadée que je n'aurais pas le courage d'y aller. Et je dois avouer qu'elle a entièrement raison si je me fie à cet instant présent, ajoutais-je dans la barbe que je n'avais pas.

Elle me rejoignit sur le sol et croisa les jambes de façon à être assise en tailleur devant moi.

- Tu as un cavalier?

Je la regardais avec un regard qui disait, en gros: « Je ne sais pas si tu m'a bien regardé ma petite, mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment la tête de l'emploi? ». Elle dû comprendre car elle fit une petite moue.

- Je vois. Et tu as une robe, quelque chose de particulier que tu aimerais porter?

- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je serais venue te parler si j'avais eu toute une garde-robe remplie de robe et tout un placard de bons conseils à portée de main?

Malgré moi, j'avais élevé la voix. On ne change pas une nature, on en revient toujours au caractère initial. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais devenir une sainte, et je n'étais même pas sûre d'en avoir envier Attendez voir: Non, j'en suis même persuadée. Mais Lily n'était là que pour m'aider, aussi ai-je fait un effort pour me contrôler ou, disons, ne pas exploser tout de suite. Ce qui, entre nous, était déjà un gros pas en avant.

- Je ne veux pas que ma sœur gagne ce pari.

Quant à plaire aux autres, je m'en moquais comme de la première couche culotte que j'ai enfilé. Ce n'était ni ma préoccupation principale, ni même un but, dans la mesure où je savais pertinemment que la beauté et moi faisaient environ un million.

Elle se leva alors et sembla réfléchir un instant.

- J'aurais bien quelque chose, mais..

- Mais?

Ce « mais » sonnait pour moi aussi agréablement que le glas pour un condamné à mort. Cette condition ne serait pas à mon avantage, je le sentais. Mieux, je le savais. Une Gryffondor quelle qu'elle soit n'avait jamais que des idées loufoques en tête, c'était comme ça.

- Mais? Répétais-je en voyant qu'elle semblait mettre du temps à répondre.

Pour toute réponse, elle m'attrapa brusquement le bras et se mit à courir. Par définition, lorsque quelqu'un courre en vous tenant le bras, vous courrez avec lui. C'est ce qui m'arriva également, me retrouvant entraînée par une bourrasque rousse à travers tout le château. Lentement, je débutais ma prière de fin de vie: « Merlin, si je devais mourir si jeune que ça, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné la richesse et la gloire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu? Car, voyez-vous, on ne peut pas dire que ma vie ai été vraiment passionnante durant ces 16 ans, j'aurais bien aimé une petite compensation avant de devoir partir à cet âge. Oh, et puis zut, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale gnome barbu après tout. »

Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de m'attirer les grâces de Merlin, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais déjà fait un remarquable effort en lui faisant une prière. Enfin je crois.

Cela faisait déjà quelques longues minutes que nous courrions lorsqu'elle freina soudainement, ne me laissant que quelques secondes pour m'arrêter. Et l'inévitable se produisit, je lui rentrais dedans de plein fouet. Aouch. Me massant le nez avec mauvaise humeur, je me tournais vers elle qui semblait n'avoir rien sentit, lorsque les mots moururent dans la gorge. Devant moi se trouvait le tableau protégeant la salle commune de Gryffondor, ouvert depuis que Lily avait dit le mot de passe. Je restais silencieuse un moment avant de laisser échapper un rire jaune.

- Oh non. Non non non.

Lily me fit un regard larmoyant de poussin à peine sorti de sa coquille d'œuf, mais je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais pris conscience, en 6 ans d' « ennemitié », que je n'étais sensible ni à la culpabilité, ni au chantage, ni à la corruption, et encore moins aux sentiments. Aussi croisais-je les bras sur ma poitrine avec un air qui disait clairement: « tu peux toujours courir avant que je rentre là-dedans ».

- Emilie, s'il te plaît..

- J'ai dis non. Tu ne me feras pas rentrer dans cet endroit infesté de pouilleux, de fous, de crétins et de.. On rentre!

Je m'engouffrais aussitôt dans le passage et tirais Lily derrière fois avec force, laquelle laissa échapper un cris de surprise avant de me suivre de façon à ne pas se retrouver le nez sur le parquet. Je refermais alors brusquement le passage et me dévissais la tête afin de trouver quelque chose pour me cacher. Un journal trônait sur une table et je m'en saisis avant de me jeter sur le canapé, ledit magazine devant mon visage. Lily me regarda avec des yeux ronds jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir de nouveau, et le groupe bien connu des Maraudeurs entrer dans la pièce. Leur sujet de conversation était toujours aussi passionnant, c'est fou.

- James, pourquoi tu as encore mangé le dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat?

- Tu n'avais qu'à être le premier Pat', il va falloir t'y faire, répliqua le susnommé James en ricanant.

- Mais tu sais que je l'adore! Hurla le brun avec désespoir.

- Mais tu en avais déjà mangé trois grosses parts, l'interrompit timidement Peter.

- Bonjour Lily, dit Rémus avec un sourire fatigué.

Le seul qui avait remarqué que la salle commune n'était pas vide. Décidément, il était la tête pensante des Maraudeurs. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que j'allais le saluer, surtout que je n'étais pas dans la bonne salle commune ni dans le bon état d'esprit. Je me contentais de me tasser un peu plus dans le fauteuil en collant le magazine contre mon visage. Oui, les gens lisaient de cette façon, vous l'ignoriez?

De son côté, Lily tentait d'attirer mon attention afin que je vienne vers elle, mais elle n'avait sans doute pas remarqué à quel point ma situation était critique. C'est en voyant le sourire niais de Potter qu'elle sembla enfin comprendre qu'elle et moi avions un sérieux problème.

- Lily! Ca faisait longtemps.

- Pas assez Potter, pas assez.

Nullement atteint par la remarque, ce qui détonnait soit une profonde débilité soit un sacré courage, il continua sur sa lancée. Pour ma part, je pencherai pour la première solution. Mais ce n'est que mon humble avis.

- Mais c'est bon de voir qu'il y a des moments où nous pouvons être réunis.

Le sourire ravi de Potter contrastait avec le regard noir de Lily.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Potter. Si j'avais été une tapette à mouche et toi un vulgaire moucheron, alors oui, nous aurions eu une chance d'être réunis. Mais pour l'instant, tu es encore moins important qu'un moucheron à mes yeux et je te prierai de me laisser tranquille. Emily, on y va.

C'est entendant mon nom que les autres prirent conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls avec Lily dans la salle commune. Le seul problème, c'est que j'étais entrée dans cette foutue pièce justement pour les éviter, et sentir leurs regards sur moi n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu. Lily, si tu m'entends.. Tu es morte. Je serrais les pages du pauvre journal qui n'avait rien demandé et me dirigeais vers Lily tout en continuant de le tenir devant ma tête.

- Lily, murmurais-je, on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'a appelé?

- Tout simplement pour que tu me rejoigne, quelle question, me répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Ah oui? Et je fais comment si l'un de ces zigotos me demande qui je suis? Tu y a pensé?

L'air qu'elle me montra me renforça dans l'idée que non, elle n'y avait nullement songé. N'oublions pas que j'étais toujours cachée derrière le magazine et que j'étais en train de parler à Lily tout en le maintenant devant nous. Même moi, à leur place, j'aurais trouvé ça louche. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que je me mets rarement à leur place étant donné que je fais partie de ces gens qui sont persuadés que la connerie est contagieuse. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à chuchoter entre eux, le magazine m'ayant rendue aveugle mais pas sourde. Mauvais ça, très mauvais. Ce fut Lupin qui, le premier, enfonça le clou qui allait causer ma perte.

- C'est une de tes amies Lily?

- Je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi?

Lily Evans paniquait. Mon dieu, étais-je réellement fichue? Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et elle se décida à enlever sa tête de ma cachette improvisée.

- Hé bien, oui. On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu es en quelle classe?

Lily? Elle était en sixième année, pourq.. Oh. C'était une question à mon attention. Génial, tout simplement génial. Je fais quoi maintenant? Oui, j'improvise. Prenant une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, je consentis ) répondre.

- En sixième année, comme Lily.

- Vraiment? Je ne me souviens pourquoi pas qu'il y ait une Emily dans notre classe. Et toi James?

- Non plus. Tu es sûre qu'elle s'appelle Emily? Tu as dû mal comprendre.

Et zut. J'avais complètement oublié que la classe de Lily comprenait également la présence des Maraudeurs. Idiote, idiote, idiote.

- Emily? Si tu continue à te taper la tête avec ce magazine ils vont vraiment se poser des questions, me souffla Lily en profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part des garçons.

- Et toi Sirius? Tu te souviens d'une Emily à Gryffondor?

Ah non, pas lui. Tout, mais pas lui. Prenant la main de Lily avec brusquerie, je l'entraînais vers les escaliers des dortoirs avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de la supercherie.

- Emily, m'interpella de nouveau discrètement Lily, ce sont les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons.

Mais je le savais.

Je bifurquais en exécutant un magnifique dérapage, lorsque nous vîmes les Maraudeurs courir après nous.

- Hé! Dis nous qui tu es!

La voix du pouilleux, je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille.

- Rêve, grommelais-je entre mes dents.

L'escalier était proche, encore plus proche, toujours plus proche. Ca y est, nous étions dessus. Je montais les marches à toute vitesse et me retournais juste à temps pour les voir dégringoler sur le toboggan. Justice est faite. Je me laissais alors sur le haut des marches, à l'abris des regards, et poussais un grand soupir. Bon sang, c'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je bénissais l'invention des escaliers magiques.

Peu de temps après, Lily me rejoignit.

- Tout va bien?

J'ai faillis me faire repérer en pleine salle commune des Gryffondor par quatre imbéciles, je venais d'être la plus ridicule qui soit, et par-dessus le marché le magazine que je tenais encore en main n'était même pas intéressant. Mais oui, tout baigne. Elle sembla intercepter le plus gros de mes pensées car elle ne me reposa pas la question.

Je m'assis sur le premier lit qui arrivait.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'a amenée ici, dans ce.. Cet endroit?

J'allais dire ce cauchemar, mais cela n'aurait pas été très poli. Réaliste, mais pas poli. Elle commença alors à ouvrir son armoire et à jeter des tonnes d'affaires sur son lit. Moi, en totale ignorante sur le sujet, je la laissais faire. Mais en voyant le lit prêt à se craquer sous le poids, je me permis un léger, un riquiqui, un minuscule commentaire. Paix à mon âme.

- Hem.. Lily?

- Oui?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je cherche.

Ah. Celui qui avait affirmé que poser des questions permettaient de mieux savoir avait totalement raison, j'étais beaucoup plus avancée que tout à l'heure.

- Tu cherche quoi?

- Des vêtements à ta taille.

- Hein?

Je la regardais comme une demeurée, me demandant en quoi chercher des vêtements à ma taille allait m'aider pour le bal. A mon grand soulagement, elle consentit à m'expliquer.

- Tu vas les enfiler afin que je sache quelle est ta taille, et surtout pour que je vois quel est ton style de vêtement.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de style de vêtement, étant donné que je reste en uniforme 90 pour cent de mes journées, les 10 pour cent restant étant les nuits où je portais mon pyjama. Et encore, c'était également le pyjama fourni par Poudlard.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée debout sur le lit, dans un dortoir à l'air pollué par les respirations de bouffondor, les bras en l'air tandis que ma « nouvelle ancienne amie » prenait mes mesures. Chouette alors, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un styliste personnel. Sauf que je commençais à avoir sérieusement envie de me gratter le nez, et les tissus entravaient mes bras de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas bouger. Douleur, ô douleur. Je finis par profiter d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Lily pour déplacer mon bras sans bruit et calmer la démangeaison. Heureusement, elle ne s'en est pas aperçue. C'était donc finalement de la chance, non? Pourtant, j'avais un mauvais, très mauvais ressentiment.

--

POV SIRIUS:

Il avait osé. Il avait osé manger le dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat, sous mes yeux et avant même que je puisse effectuer un mouvement pour le reprendre. Il l'avait avalé sans même se préoccuper de mon intense douleur à imaginer tout ce merveilleux nectar broyé entre ses mâchoires et descendant à toute vitesse vers son estomac.

- James..

- Oui?

Avec son air le plus innocent, mon ex meilleur ami s'était essayé la bouche et m'avait regardé comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu avoue tout de suite ton crime pour que je sois indulgent, ou tu préfère mourir tout de suite?

- Mais de quel crime parle-tu donc? Si c'est celui de me nourrir à ma faim, alors j'avoue.

A ces mots, je reconnus bien la capacité de James à changer de sujet ou à détourner les conversation. Si l'image de l'assiette vide ne s'était pas trouvée devant mes yeux en cet instant, j'aurais sans doute éclaté de rire. Mais les pauvres miettes sur la blancheur de la porcelaine me hantaient. Il dû le comprendre car il se leva brusquement et commença à courir hors de la Grande Salle. Pris par surprise, j'avoue que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de réagir, assez pour lui permettre d'atteindre la porte juste au moment où je me suis levé. Les professeurs, habitués depuis longtemps, n'avaient même pas réagi, et le pauvre James eut un Sirius enragé à ses trousses. Paix à son âme.

La course poursuite dura jusque devant la salle commune où, essoufflé, je n'avais pas la force de me venger. Aussitôt me suis-je contenté de gémir tristement sur mon sort, jusqu'à ce que Rémus, qui avait suivi le carnage de loin et qui pourtant était arrivé avant nous, donne le mot de passe. Il m'étonnera toujours.

En entrant, je sentis que l'attention que James me portait s'en allait inexorablement, et se concentrait sur un point précis. Ca, c'est le signe que Lily n'était pas loin, j'en mettrais ma patte à couper. Et, forcément, comme j'ai toujours raison et que je le sais, c'était bien elle qui était là, seule. Seule? Merlin, James ne va tout de même pas..

Si, il a osé. Aussi naturellement qu'il avait osé me piquer mon morceau de gâteau -car il me revenait de droit, c'est un fait, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi- il avait engagé la conversation avec Lily. Qui n'avait pas tardé à répliquer de cette façon si douce et si charmante qui était la sienne. Mentalement, je comptais: James Potter, 0. Lily Evans, beaucoup plus. J'ai arrêté de compter après 100. Mais la plus grande surprise fut sans doute d'entendre une autre voix que celle de Lily, une voix féminine. Aussitôt, les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, ou plutôt vers le journal qui la cachait. Pourquoi se cachait-elle d'ailleurs? Peter était le plus curieux, et on sentait à son nez qui frémissait qu'il cherchait à en savoir plus. Et elle s'était enfuie. Hein, quoi?

Evidemment, nous nous sommes mis à la poursuivre, en vain. Vous avais-je déjà dit que je haïssais les escaliers des filles? Ces fichus morceaux de marbre s'étaient changés en toboggan sitôt nos pieds posés sur eux. Alors que les filles ont, elles, le droit de venir dans le dortoir des garçons à leur guise. Je trouve ça injuste, surtout lorsqu'on sait quelles furies se cachent derrière toutes ces filles. Mais enfin. Je peux comprendre qu'elles m'aiment, je suis irrésistible!

La salle commune vide, je repris le fil de la conversation précédemment eu avec James, avant l'épisode malencontreux du bout de gâteau volé dont je persiste à dire qu'il était ma propriété personnelle. D'une main, je sortis ma baguette magique et, de l'autre, un vieux bout de parchemin, celui-là même qu'il m'avait donné lorsque je lui avais parlé de ma future vengeance. Le parchemin permettant de changer la couleur des cheveux de n'importe qui. Un simple sortilège qui pourtant allait avoir des effets ravageurs. Surtout qu'elle ne pourrait jamais prouver que c'était moi qui avais fait ça. Et le plus avantageux c'était qu'il pouvait s'exécuter à distance, il suffisait d'avoir l'image de la personne en tête. Un peu comme le sortilège Accio, mais avec des résultats différents.

- Sirius? Sirius tu rêve?

- Hein? Non, je suis là.

Je sortis de mes pensées et serrais le parchemin d'un air mauvais.

- En revanche, c'est elle qui va bientôt ne pas y croire.

Nonchalant, Rémus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et feuilleta sans le regarder un livre de cours laissé sur la table.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez tous les deux, mais je suis persuadé que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Avec un sourire, James et moi avons échangé un regard.

- Mais comme tu nous aimes, tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer, n'est-ce pas? Dit James d'un ton cajoleur.

- Surtout que tout est prévu pour qu'on ne nous accuse pas, ai-je renchéri à la suite.

- Et puis ca a l'air vraiment cool, couina Peter en prenant parti pour James et moi, ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

Il soupira un instant avant de refermer le livre dont il n'avait même pas regardé le titre.

- Bien sûr que non, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas être d'accord avec ça.

- Je t'aime, criais-je en lui broyant les côtes.

- Moi aussi! Ajouta à son tour mon compagnon de vengeance.

- Comme toutes les autres fois, répliqua alors le loup-garou d'un air amusé.

Mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il serait toujours de nôtre côté. Et nous le savions tous.

- Bon alors, tu le fais?

Le ton de la voix du garçon à lunettes était surexcité, comme à chaque fois que étions prêts à faire un mauvais coup, et je sentis que même Rémus voulait savoir ce que nous réservions. Je pris le parchemin de façon à l'avoir devant les yeux et saisis ma baguette magique.

- Je le fais?

- Oui! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

- Vous êtes sûr?

Je le répétais surtout par amusement, car eux comme moi n'attendaient que ça. Je parcourus la page rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une version plus élaborée du sortilège que nous avions appris pour colorer des objets, et je me tournais vers James d'un air surpris.

- Où as-tu déniché ça?

- Secret, me dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Maintenant, jette ce sort ou nous allons y passer la nuit.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je levais ma baguette, et prononçais la formule. Je crut sentir mes cheveux se soulever légèrement, mais ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Nul doute qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle devait avoir la surprise de sa vie. J'aurais tout donné pour l'entendre crier. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas?

- AAAAAAAH!

--

POV EMILY:

Bon, ça aurait pû être pire. Elle aurait pû me faire enfiler des horreurs et me rendre passablement ridicule, en m'infligeant de plus des souvenirs traumatisants en mémoire. Pourtant, lorsque je me suis regardé dans le miroir, je n'étais pas aussi défigurée que je ne le pensais. La tenue était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, et Lily semblait ravie. Tant qu'elle est contente, je le suis aussi, cela signifie qu'elle va me laisser tranquille pour un bout de temps…

- Tiens, pendant que j'y pense.

…Ou pas.

- Elle sera parfaite pour la sortie à Pré au Lard de ce week-end, qu'en penses-tu?

- La.. sortie? Quelle sortie?

J'étais allée si peu de fois dans le village sorcier que j'en venais à oublier les dates. Je n'avais pas besoin d'y aller pour me procurer les montagnes de sucreries que j'engloutissais, il me suffisait d'effrayer un ou deux petit cornichons de première année et j'avais ce que je désirais. A quoi bon se déplacer, très franchement? Mais elle semblait réjouie de son idée, ce qui signifiait que j'étais dans de beaux draps.

- La sortie à Pré au lard, m'expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Si tu veux gagner tes Gallions, et bien que je n'approuve pas ce genre de choses immatures tel que les paris, il va falloir t'acheter une robe.

Elle l'avait dit. Le mot honnis. Celui que j'avais relégué dans un coin de mon cerveau, entre l'espace réservé à la bonté et celui réservé à l'amour des Gryffondor, autant dire très, très loin. Je détestais les robes, les jupes, et quoi que ce soit de féminin. J'étais déjà assez infortuné avec mon paillasson crânien et ma mauvaise humeur sans, en plus, devoir traumatiser les élèves plus que nécessaire.

- Non. Je n'irai pas à Pré au Lard, il n'en est pas question.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

J'admirais l'air tranquille et surtout sûr qu'elle prenait, mais c'était non. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'air méprisant et triomphant de ma sœur sous les yeux. Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de chasser cette horrible image, en vain. En face de moi, les bras croisé et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Lily rangeait les affaires non portées, sachant pertinemment ce que j'étais en train de penser, et sachant également que je finirais pas accepter. Les rousses sont diaboliques.

Alors que je pesais le pour et le contre, un léger souffle de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, me soulevant les cheveux. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux fenêtres pourtant fermées et me tournais vers Lily.

- Tu n'as rien senti?

- Non, pourquoi?

Je fronçais les sourcils, mon mauvais pressentiment étant revenu.

- Pour rien.

C'est alors qu'elle referma la porte de l'armoire s'assit en face de moi, avant de pouffer. Comment ça de pouffer? Qu'est-ce que j'avais? Tout de suite après, son regard passa d'amusé à sérieusement perplexe, car elle voyait que je ne partageais pas sa gaîté.

- Comment as-tu fais ça?

Décidément, tout le monde était décidé à me parler par code aujourd'hui. Effrayant.

- Fais quoi?

Sans mot dire, elle me tendit un miroir, et j'eu devant les yeux le spectacle le plus horrible qui soit. Mes cheveux blonds s'étaient transformés en une hideuse couleur rouge flamboyante, encore plus coloré que les cheveux pourtant roux de Lily. Qu'est-ce qui m'étais arrivé? J'entendis des éclats de rire venant d'en bas et n'y prêtais pas attention, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qui était en bas. Le pouilleux. Ses amis. Et 4 cerveaux prêts à tout.

- AAAAAAAH!

Je jetais le miroir sur le lit et me précipitais vers la porte.

- Ou vas-tu?

- Le tuer!

- Hein?

Elle me suivit avec peine tandis que je dévalais les marches à toute vitesse, manquant de me casser la figure à chaque pas. Ils étaient bien là, calés dans les fauteuils, et riaient sûrement de leur blague idiote. Mais un seul retenait mon attention. Sans crier gare, je me jetais sur lui et le plaquais au sol. Je n'avais aucune illusion, j'y étais parvenu grâce à l'effet de surprise, pas grâce à ma force semblable à un sachet de pomme de terre lyophilisées.

- Black, tu es mort!

Il était au sol, moi assise sur lui, et mes mains entouraient son cou avec toute la haine dont j'étais capable. Je serrais si fort que mes jointures en étaient blanches, si fort que même ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter, mais personne n'osa venir me dire de partir. Peut-être car il était trop abasourdis de voir débarquer une folle aux cheveux rouges, qui plus est portant l'uniforme de Serpentard, dans leur salle commune. J'en étais passé au stade de « je secoue la tête tout en continuant de l'étrangler », et le visage de Black commençait à devenu bleu.

- Tu m'entends? Je te hais, je te déteste, et si cette saloperie de couleur ne s'en va pas d'ici 5 minutes, je te tue!

- Emily.. commença Lily.

- Quoi?

- S'il meurt avant d'avoir levé le sort, ta menace n'en est pas vraiment une, tu ne crois pas?

Lentement, je détachais mes mains se façon à le laisser respirer un peu. Ah, pas faux. Je regardais un instant Black, et l'envie de continuer mon oeuvre me démangeait sérieusement. Puis une longue mèche rouge et ondulée vint se mettre devant mes yeux, et je hurlais de nouveau, n'ayant aucune gêne à le faire devant les autres. Je hais le rouge, je hais les Gryffondor, et je hais Black. Alors que je pesais le pour et le contre, j'entendis un murmure étouffé du côté de l'un des amis du pouilleux.

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons comme ça?

Même Black, malgré que j'ai été à deux doigts de l'étouffer, avait son petit sourire arrogant. C'est alors que je pris conscience de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, et que je songeais sérieusement à me suicider.

Bouton « pause », please?

--  
**  
Extrait du chapitre suivant:**

_« - Tu as intérêt à être jolie pour le bal, j'ai décidé de t'inviter._

_Je regardais la personne en face de moi avec des yeux ronds. Moi, avoir l'air stupide? Ca se pourrait bien. Mais me dire ça comme ça, sans même me saluer avant, avouez que c'est un peu fort._

_- Comment ça au bal avec toi? Non mais tu te prend pour qui?_

_Je ne le connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, juste de réputation, et celle-ci disait qu'il était un odieux personnage qui traitait les filles comme de la bouse de dragon. Pas que le fait que ces greluches qui peuplaient le château soient remises à leur place me dérange, mais il ne fallait pas que cela me concerne. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi se décidait-il à m'inviter, hein?_

_C'est alors qu'Il arriva. Merlin, je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça._

_- On s'amuse bien ici? Quelqu'un embêterait-il une demoiselle?_

_- Black, ce n'est pas le moment. Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller comme une grande, dégage!_

_Il me jaugea un instant, des pieds à la tête, j'avais réellement l'impression qu'un rayon X me traversait. Saleté de Gryffondor._

_- Comme une grande, vraiment? Pourtant, tu es toujours aussi petite que d'habitude, de loin je t'avais prise pour un elfe de maison._

_- Je vais te.. te.. BLACK! Reviens ici!_

_Abandonnant là paquets, futur ex cavalier, et nouvelle ancienne amie, je me mis à la poursuite de ma victime. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tout le monde nous regardait, y compris ses crétins d'amis.»_


	6. Chapter 6

**MERCI à:**

**Missterre**

**Frozen Cherry**

**mad-meii**

**Evil Cherry**

**Kalahane**

**Kelindra**

**sirius07**

**Meeloo**

**néliacha**

**Bibella**

**Louwyn**

**ConanBlack**

Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous mes fidèles lecteurs qui se reconnaitront pour continuer de me suivre durant tout ce temps et malgré le temps que je met!

-------------

**Chapitre 6: Quand Sortie rime avec.. Pourrie?**

« - Ne sont-ils pas mignons comme ça? »

Cette phrase résonnait encore désagréablement dans ma tête tandis que je prenais lentement, très lentement conscience de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. Assise de tout mon poids sur le torse du jeune homme, -ce qui, entre parenthèse, ne devait pas faire grande différence étant donné mon gabarit-, et penchée vers lui car, comme tout le monde le sait, pour bien étrangler il faut se rapprocher., j'avais vraiment fière allure. Ma victime était donc d'un joli bleu mat, vraiment agréable à l'œil tandis que je la fixais d'un regard mauvais. Mignons? Comment ça mignons? Déjà que j'avais du mal à y croire lorsqu'on me le disait à moi, -c'est-à-dire d'ailleurs pas très souvent-, mais si l'on en parlait par rapport à Black, c'était carrément risible. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis, éclater de rire. D'un rire jaune, nerveux, à faire froid dans le dos. La période où je pouvais le trouver « mignon » était révolue. Mieux, dépassée. En douteriez-vous? Merlin, mais pourquoi prenais-je tout cela au sérieux? D'un mouvement lent et quasi comateux, je me levais, délogeais mes jambes des côtes de Black, et me jetais dans le canapé le plus proche, avant de m'y étaler de tout mon long. Mais oui, j'étais vraiment idiote, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je fermais les yeux, attendant la sonnerie salvatrice du réveil m'affirmant que je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar. Je me retrouverai alors dans ma couette, les cheveux en bataille, et de la chair de poule partout sur le corps. Le sommeil n'allait pas tarder à me quitter, j'allais me réveiller, me réveiller, me..

- Vous croyez que le choc d'être sur un canon de beauté lui a fait perdre la tête?

- Je ne pense pas Pat', si c'est une Serpentarde c'est qu'elle a déjà un gros grain.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé.

J'entrouvris un œil. Mes rêves étaient-ils donc si bien faits que je pouvais entendre des bruits? Très franchement, c'était merveilleux, qui n'en avait pas rêvé? Moi, par exemple, mais enfin. C'était comme offrir des bons de réduction chez le coiffeur à quelqu'un qui était chauve, la vie est parfois un peu contradictoire et ne fait pas les dons aux bonnes personnes. Je devrais me réjouir de ce que j'ai, non?

Ou pas.

En effet, après avoir sentit un fort pincement sur mon bras, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me retrouvais toujours dans la même situation qu'il y a 5 minutes, mis à part bien entendu que je n'étais plus assise sur l'autre babouin chevelu, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi. Attendez voir, j'étais assise sur l'autre babouin chevelu? Horrifiée, je me redressais brusquement, prenant alors conscience de la situation. Oui, me direz-vous, il était grand temps. Je pointais alors Black du doigt.

- Toi!

Puis, aussitôt après, je baissais mon doigt, en proie à une vive méditation. Que lui reprochais-je au juste? Ah, oui. Je relevais le doigt en reprenant ma position initiale.

- Oui, toi!

Il finit par se retourner, un sourire narquois sur le visage, du genre « je-sais-ce-que-toi-et-moi-venons-de-faire-et-je-vais-de-ce-pas-tout-raconter-ou-alors-juste-me-vanter-pour-les-deux-décennies-a-venir ». Dans les deux cas, j'étais foutue. Mais enfin, jouons le jeu.

- Dépêche-toi de m'enlever cette satanée couleur avant que je ne t'étripe.

- Et le mot magique?

Je lui aurais fait ravaler ce sourire arrogant si je l'avais pu. Oh oui.

- Débile profond, répliquais-je pour tout mot de politesse. Tu me l'enlève maintenant?

Oui, j'avais beaucoup d'espoir, mais je devais encore être sous le choc. Ce qu'il me dit fut en tout point conforme à ce que j'attendais, je me demande bien comment.

- Et pourquoi ça?

La réponse me semblait pourtant évidente.

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas je jure de te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tes entrailles finissent par sortir de ton corps en baignant dans une mare de sang. Ajoutons que cette mort n'aurait rien de très naturelle, mais personne ne pourra le prouver, répliquais-je d'un ton mielleux.

Je crois que Pettigrow fut légèrement effrayé par mes paroles étant donné qu'il se recroquevilla derrière Lupin et que Potter même eut un léger froncement de sourcil. Eh bien quoi, on est pas à Serpentard pour rien, et il fallait bien que je compense mes faibles défenses physiques par un goût prononcé pour la violence. J'avais plutôt bien réussi, je trouve.

Le babouin chevelu me jeta un regard perçant, lorsqu'un sourire malfaisant apparut sur son visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, à cet instant, je n'avais aucun bon pressentiment. Qu'allait-il encore inventer?

- D'accord.

D'accord? Avais-je bien entendu? Ses amis durent se trouver dans le même état de choc que moi dans la mesure où ils ouvrirent la bouche en chœur pour le regarder d'un air parfaitement crétin, à part Lupin. Pas parce qu'il était plus intelligent que les autres, mais parce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Il me fixait, moi.

- Comment ça d'accord?

- D'accord comme d'accord.

J'agitais la main comme pour chasser une mouche, l'air blasé de quelqu'un qui, de la part de Black, croit déjà avoir tout entendu.

- Dis tout de suite ce que tu as sur le cœur, ca nous fera gagner du temps à toi comme à moi.

Il leva aussitôt les bras au ciel.

- Pourquoi personne ne me croit digne de confiance?

- Parce que tu es un immonde crétin doublé d'une face de concombre surgelé? Tentais-je de l'aider, non sans m'attirer un regard noir de sa part.

Décidément, dès que j'essaie d'aider mon prochain, je me fais lyncher. Il voulait pourtant savoir pourquoi je ne le croyais pas, non?

De son côté, Lily s'était laissée tomber sur le canapé, l'air aussi blasé que moi. Elle m'attendait généreusement, ce dont je ne pouvais que la remercier mentalement, mais ne voulait en aucun cas se mêler à ça.

- En fait, si, j'y appose une condition.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais.

- Je veux que tu avoue publiquement que je suis le plus beau garçon de l'école.

- Pardon?

Même Lily laissa échapper un ricanement. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, partagée entre le désir de rire également au nez de Black comme elle le faisait si allègrement ou de sérieusement me poser des questions sur la condition mentale de ce dernier. N'aimant pas suivre les solutions que me proposait ma raison, et de plus sachant parfaitement que le cas du gryffondor était désespéré, je pris la troisième solution, pas encore citée. Je restais de marbre, attendant l'exclamation « mais non, je plaisante! » qui allait sûrement sortir de sa bouche. A ce rythme là, j'aurais pût l'attendre longtemps.

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

La première solution s'imposa alors à moi, et j'éclatais de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes à ricaner toute seule, je levais les yeux vers lui, prête à me calmer. Et je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait demandé, laissant de nouveau des éclats de rire me submerger. J'avais mal aux côtes, et j'avoue que je n'avais jamais rit comme ca. Même si, à proprement parler, c'était un rire moqueur et non de joie, mais cela revenait au même, je n'en avais presque jamais eu de cette intensité là. Puis je me repris brusquement, respirant un grand coup, le visage rouge.

- Tu sais, commençais-je en regardant Black, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un abruti congénital et de plus un cas totalement désespéré. Non, je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas, ajoutais-je en levant la main car il s'apprêtait à parler. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu irais aussi loin, vraiment. Maintenant..

Sans continuer ma phrase, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et me jetais sur Black, sans aucun sourire sur les lèvres, le regard froid et mon arme plaquée contre sa gorge, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chacun de ses mouvements. Devant moi, ses amis avaient sursautés mais Lily n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je sentais la respiration du garçon sur moi et ses muscles tendus aux poings resserrés étaient dans mon champs de vision, mais je m'en moquais.

- Bien, dis-je d'une voix froide et sèche, maintenant tu vas m'enlever cette saloperie de couleur avant que ce joli petit bout de bois ne vienne détruire ce qui reste de ta cervelle.

- Tu n'oserais pas, répliqua-t-il tout en jetant un regard méfiant à la baguette, laquelle s'enfonça encore un peu dans sa peau.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

Nos yeux étaient vrillés les uns dans les autres. Nous étions tous deux en possession d'une paire de perles grises, sans toutefois en faire le même usage. Alors que les siens se faisaient charmeurs et amicaux, les miens étaient dénués de toute expression, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Des perles doivent-elles toujours être bénéfiques? Après tout, pour les avoir en sa possession, il faut d'abord les arracher de force à l'huître qui les cache, ce qui est en soi une force de violence. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas être partagés, nous aussi? Bien contre mal, perle contre acier , force contre faiblesse. Lui contre moi. Je finis par l'emporter, il détourna les yeux. Mais je ne me fis aucune illusion, il n'y avait pas une once de peur dans ses yeux. Il se saisit de sa baguette, jeta un œil à Rémus qui hocha la tête d'une façon imperceptible, et l'agita un centième de seconde. Aussitôt, je sentis la même chaleur m'envahir le sommet du crâne et, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je passais la main dans mes cheveux. Bien qu'à y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient changés, mais l'absence d'éclats de rire venant de ses amis me conforta dans l'idée qu'ils étaient redevenus blonds délavés. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dût les garder rouge, leur couleur d'origine n'est décidément pas la plus belle à voir. Non, je n'accepterai jamais de garder quelque chose qui vient de Black.

Sans même un regard pour lui, je saisis la main de Lily et traversais la salle commune à grand pas. Une fois dans le couloir, je me laissais tomber par terre en soupirant.

- Lily, comment fais-tu pour les supporter?

Elle se laissa glisser par terre à mes côtés.

- Mon secret, c'est que justement je ne les supporte pas.

Nous nous sommes regardées, et nous avons éclaté de rire. Comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle me ramena à la réalité.

- Seulement, tous mes vêtements sont restés dans le dortoir.

Hein? Non. Certainement pas. Je n'y retourne pas. Mon regard dût être éloquent car elle soupira.

- J'ai compris, j'y vais.

Elle me laissa alors dans le froid du couloir et, finalement, je me suis mise à penser que j'aurais préféré l'accompagner. Mais plutôt mourir que de revoir ces quatre zigotos. Un moment passa, et j'en étais réduite à tracer des mots sans aucun sens dans la poussière. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-on pas nettoyé? Soudain, je fus sortie de mes pensées par un cri suivi de beaucoup d'autres, et une Lily rouge de fureur me passa devant, sans s'arrêter.

- Lily?

Mon exclamation se perdit dans l'immensité du couloir qu'elle avait traversé bigrement rapidement. Ce n'était pas avec mes petites jambes que j'allais réussir à faire ça, aussi optais-je pour la solution la plus intelligente qui me vint à l'esprit.

- LILY?!

Aussitôt, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Je dissipais alors le sort de Sonorus que je m'étais jeté, et me raclais la gorge n me dirigeant vers elle à petits pas. Je ne ferais pas ca tous les jours.

- Quoi?

Je lui jetais un regard vide.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que ça fait plusieurs minutes que je t'appelle?

En vue de l'air qu'elle avait, j'en déduis que non, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais que s'était-il passé dans la salle commune? En toute naïveté, je lui posais la question. Bien mal m'en fut. S'en suivit alors un monologue ponctué de pincements de lèvres et de nez plissés, dont je réussis à comprendre quelques brides.

- Et Melissa s'est jetée sur lui comme un veracrasse dégoûtant sur une substance tout aussi écœurante pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et il ne s'est même pas défendu!

Grognements indistincts m'empêchant de suivre puis, de nouveau:

- Je leur ai dit que, bien sûr, de telles démonstrations en public étaient contraires au règlement, mais ils n'ont fait que rire, tu te rends compte?

Hein? J'avoue que j'avais légèrement dévié de la conversation au bout du énième soufflement de colère. Je sais, je suis une bien piètre amie, mais croyez-vous qu'elle m'aurait écouté si j'avais adopté la même attitude? Quoique, impossible de savoir, ce n'était pas mon genre de m'adonner à ce genre de futiles occupations pour un gryffondor crétin et maraudeur de surcroît. Prudemment, je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu as parfaitement eu raison sur ce coup, ce crétin n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, la rouquine devant moi n'en marcha que de plus belle, m'obligeant à accélérer le pas pour la suivre. N'empêche, il m'arrive de penser que, si Lily n'était pas Lily, autre chose que le respect du règlement se serait caché là-dessous. Mieux vaut ne pas lui dire ou je risque non pas d'avoir les cheveux transformés en une masse informe et rouge, mais de me retrouver complètement chauve. Je ne sais pas quelle situation est la mieux, à vrai dire.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et nous arrivâmes devant.. mon dortoir. Je jetais un coup d'œil a Lily, persuadée que ce choc face au non-respect du règlement l'avait conduit à changer d'identité et à devenir une honnête citoyenne de Serpentard. Mais je pouvais toujours rêver.

- Bon, puisque nous ne pouvons pas aller chercher mes vêtements avant le repas, nous allons faire le tri dans les tiens.

- Pardon?

J'avais demandé d'être élégante pour le bal, pas un relookage complet. Bien que j'avoue que même le fait d'être élégante allait être difficile à atteindre. J'avais beaucoup d'espoir mais, comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Nul doute que j'allais vivre très, très, très longtemps.

- Donnes-moi le mot de passe.

- Pas question.

- Emily..

Je lui lançais une œillade innocente, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Mon air disait clairement « tu peux toujours courir avant d'avoir ce fichu mot de passe », et j'étais prête à parier qu'elle allait finir par faire demi-tour, lorsqu'un élève de première année ramena ses sales petites pattes.

- Salut Emily, tu as amené une amie ici? C'est génial! -le pauvre ne devait pas savoir qui elle était, il n'y a pas que des êtres suprêmement intelligents à Serpentard- Serpent à sonnette!, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du tableau qui s'ouvrit et le laissa entrer avant même qu'il eut ma réponse que je n'aurais de toute façon pas donné.

Il devait avoir comprit, à force.

Aussitôt, je me passais une main sur la figure. Bon sang, étais-je maudite? Non seulement ce satané garçon n'arrêtait pas de vouloir m'adresser la parole depuis qu'il avait atterri ici, sans que je sache pourquoi, mais il venait de mettre par terre toute ma stratégie. Un sourire en coin, Lily m'attendait devant le tableau, l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Je vais la tuer, maintenant. Lui couper sa tignasse rousse et l'exhiber comme trophée, la donner en pâture à Potter, la..

- Tu viens?

Je laissais échapper un grognement.

- Nan, je vais m'exiler dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle ce soir.

Pour quelqu'un comme moi, dire ce genre de chose voulait dire que j'étais vraiment désespérée. Mais tout plutôt que mes colocataires dans le dortoir voient ça. Ajoutons-y ma sœur. Non non non, j'allais me convertir en blaireau, ca vaudrait mieux pour ma santé mentale. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de penser cela que je me sentis tirée par le bras jusqu'à me retrouver debout dans ma salle commune. Elle était toujours aussi gaie, avec ses étagères vitrées contenant des reliques que personne n'osait toucher, le silence glacial qui régnait malgré les quelques élèves, et les glapissements des quelques greluches qui n'étaient pas en train de se refaire une beauté dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir. Ma salle commune à moi, en somme. Comme je m'y attendais, les regards se tournèrent vers Lily, et je peux les comprendre. Mais j'avoue que là, Lily m'a épaté.

- En tant que préfète, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose avec Tomson, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Comme chacun était persuadé que nos rapports en étaient toujours aux « va te faire voir Evans» ou « dégage avant d'avoir une retenue Tomson, tu pollue mon air », ils ne dirent rien, trop contents que ce soit tombé sur moi et non sur eux. Bonjour les camarades. J'avoue que je les avais toujours peu apprécié, mais tout de même, ils auraient put essayer d'assassiner Lily, non?

Je la suivis donc, maudissant mentalement tous ces élèves qui se disaient cruels et démoniaques mais qui n'avaient même pas levé le doigt lorsque l'occasion de torturer quelqu'un se présentait. Elle était arrivée bien avant moi dans ma chambre, examinant mon armoire d'un œil critique. Comment ca critique? Ce tee-shirt troué des Bizarr Sisters était tout bonnement magnifique. Idem pour ce jean trois fois trop grand, ces baskets boueuses et ce.. Bon, ok, j'avoue que je n'étais pas particulièrement soignée lorsque je ne portais pas l'uniforme. Mais dans la mesure où je le gardais 24h/24, et que lorsque j'étais chez mes parents je devais porter d'immondes robes de soirées plus chères que trois ou quatre voitures moldues, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'occasion de mettre ça. Il n'empêche que c'était vachement plus confortable. Ce dont Lily semblait se ficher comme de l'an 40. Mauvais pour moi, ça.

- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça?

- Un.. Tee-shirt? Tentais-je en la voyant brandir devant mes yeux un chiffon poussiéreux.

- Perdu, c'est une veste. Franchement Emily, tu compte aller au bal avec des choses de ce genre?

Bien sûr que non, je n'ai même pas de robe dans le tas.

Me voyant baisser le nez, elle baissa bien vite le ton.

- Bon, j'arrête de m'emporter, je suis désolée.

Je relevais les yeux du tapis. Hein? J'étais juste en train de me demander comment la tuer sans laisser de traces sur ce dernier, et voilà qu'elle s'excusait. Bon, très bien, j'accepte ses excuses, je suis une fille très magnanime. Elle continua de fouiller, et exhiba des choses dont je ne me rappelais même pas l'existence. Cela dit, cela ne me servit à rien, car elle s'empressa de les jeter dans un sac. Mentalement, je leur adressais un petit signe de la main en guise d'adieu.

Elle se frotta les mains lorsque l'armoire fut vide.

- Bien, maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à aller en acheter de nouveau.

Je la regardais d'un œil vide. Elle plaisantait, j'espère.

- Lily.. Commençais-je, bien vite interrompue.

- Vu que tu n'achète jamais rien, tu dois sûrement avoir une cagnotte assez importante, non?

- Je..

- Et puis je t'aiderai. Je ne suis pas experte en mode, mais ce sera toujours mieux que ce.. cette.. ces trucs.

- Mais..

- Tu ne réponds pas, que se passe-t-il? Tu as une autre suggestion?

Pile au moment où elle s'arrêta de parler pour m'écouter, je refermais la bouche que j'avais vainement tenté d'ouvrir durant son monologue. La raison? J'avais oublié ce que j'avais à dire. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle eut un air satisfait, persuadée que j'approuvais ses méthodes.

- Bien, alors nous irons à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain.

Nous étions déjà samedi demain? Merlin, j'en avais complètement perdu la notion du temps, avec toutes ces sottises. N'avez-vous pas l'impression que, parfois, le temps passe plus vite qu'il n'en a l'air? Deux petites semaines, voilà le temps qu'il m'avait fallut pour hurler sur Black dans la bibliothèque, le considérer comme le pire des crétins -quoique pour cette dernière éventualité je crois que cela date de la première année, mais disons un crétin encore plus crétin qu'avant-, faire ce pari bizarre avec ma sœur, renouer avec Lily et me trouver en cet instant précis dans la plus horrible des situations, à savoir changer mon look de pseudo débraillée en puissance, look qui peut faire fureur chez certains jeunes moldus mais qui n'était pas du tout recherché de mon côté. Comme quoi.

Mais, malgré ma haine envers tout ce qui pouvait être féminin, j'avais conscience que c'était moi qui avait demandé cette transformation, moi qui étais allée chercher Lily, moi enfin qui avais accepté ce stupide pari avec ma non moins stupide sœur. J'avais voulu cela, et reculer maintenant aurait été avouer que je manquais de courage. Je ne faisais pas cela pour avoir ma place à Gryffondor, bien au contraire. Mais je n'étais pas lâche, et j'allais le prouver.

- Ok.

La boucle était désormais bouclée.

------

Oui, je sais, il m'arrive hélas de dire des choses qui, finalement, n'ont aucun sens et aucune chance d'en avoir jamais. La boucle était bouclée? Rien de plus facile que d'acheter trois ou quatre vêtements comme toute fille normalement constituée? Quelle blague. Je devais sans doute être dans un état second lorsque ces mots ont traversé mes lèvres, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Assise, les souvenirs du début de ce samedi affluaient. J'étais en route vers Pré au Lard avec Lily, dans une de ces calèches dont la principale caractéristique était que vous ne saviez jamais qui pouvait monter avec vous. Fort heureusement, le voyage se déroula remarquablement bien, dans la mesure où nous avons voyagé seulement toutes les deux. Estomaqués par notre magnificence naturelle? Je dirais plutôt qu'ils étaient trop abasourdis par la vision d'une gryffondor et une Serpentarde côte à côte, qui plus est sans se jeter des sorts dans la tête, ce qui est une point non négligeable en ces temps fort violents en ce qui concerne les relatons inter élèves. C'était un jour à orage, le ciel même ne voulait pas que je change, c'est un fait.

- Dis.

La voix de Lily m'interrompis dans mes pensées alors que j'étais penchée sur une glace au chocolat tout en me demandant à quel moment je devrais la lancer sur le gamin braillard de la table à côté. Non mais franchement, quelle idée d'amener ses enfants sans les avoir au préalable bâillonnés et ligotés?

- Quoi?

- Ca fait exactement une demi heure que tu tripote ta glace sans la manger.

- Et alors?

- Alors l'excuse que tu m'as donné pour ne pas aller faire les boutiques sitôt sorties de la calèche était d'aller manger une glace.

- Et alors? Répétais-je sans comprendre, quelque peu agacée.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

- Alors si tu ne la mange pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt « d'aller manger une glace ».

Ah. Lentement, je reposais ma cuillère sur ce qui était désormais de la charpie de glace. La solution de la jeter sur le gamin aurait la meilleure solution possible si, par malheur -ou bonheur en vue de l'état de mes tympans- ce même gamin n'avait pas été emporté par sa mère dans un endroit plus calme. Brave femme. Mais qu'allais-je faire de ma glace moi, hein? Je louchais sur la coupe vide de la rousse qui surprit mon regard.

- Même pas en rêve.

Et zut. En désespoir de cause, je sortis une pièce de mon porte monnaie et la posais sur le rebord de la table sans plus toucher à mon dessert. Tant pis, je paye tout de même. Aussitôt, Lily m'agrippa par le bras. Décidément, c'était devenu une sacré habitude, et pas des moins douloureuse, hélas.

- Allez viens, les magasins nous attendent.

- Génial.

Etonnant que l'enthousiasme ne pointe pas dans un seule des mots que j'avais prononcé depuis le début de la matinée. Cette fille me fatiguait, cette fille m'horripilait. Mais cette fille m'aidait, et je ne pouvais pas la juger sur la façon dont elle le faisait. Je lui donnerai sans doute une partie de mes gains lorsque j'aurais gagné le pari. Je ne met nullement en doute ma victoire à ce sujet, pour la simple et bonne raison que, si après tous les efforts que j'ai fournis, je ne gagne pas, je me jette du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Point.

Les magasins défilèrent à une vitesse considérable. Les refus que j'apposais aux tenues qu'elle me proposait aussi d'ailleurs. Elle avait pourtant toujours le dernier mot, et il est inutile pour l'instant de vous détailler avec précision ce qu'elle me força à acheter avec tout mon petit capital économisé sur mon total désintéressement de la mode depuis ma naissance. Autant vous dire qu'il y en avait un sacré paquet dans le porte feuille. Je peux juste vous dire que le total remplissait l'équivalent de 7 sacs moldus du genre cabas. Vous savez, ce machin tellement profond que la queue des poireaux seule apparaît en haut. Fort heureusement, nous étions dans le monde de la magie, et les vendeuses nous avaient, chacune à leur tour, facilité la tâche en rapetissant les vêtements afin qu'ils tiennent dans un seul et même sac, que je portais. J'aurais voulu le jeter dans la boue en m'imaginant là-dedans, mais je me répétais que puisque c'était acheté, autant le porter. Nul doute que je rirais moins lorsqu'il faudra que je les porte vraiment. Mais ça, hélas, je ne le savais pas ou, du moins, je l'avais tellement recalé dans un coin de ma mémoire que je l'avais oublié. Hélas pour moi.

Je traînais donc ce sac comme un condamné traîne sa chaîne avant d'aller en prison, lorsque le destin me frappa de plein fouet. Et comme il n'est pas tendre avec moi depuis que je suis venue au moins, ce fut sous l'apparence d'un gros tas de muscles durs et surtout très, très douloureux pour ma petite tête. Ce pour quoi je ne put m'empêcher de laisser échapper un:

- AIE!

Qui fut ma foi assez audible, puisque de nombreuses personnes se retournèrent. Bah quoi? Ca ne leur était jamais arrivé de s'exploser le nez sur quelque chose qui ne semblait pas humain tant son corps ressemblait à un mur de béton? Non? Ben moi si. A l'instant. Et je peux vous dire que ca ne fait pas que du bien.

- Bonjour Emily.

Un mur, ca parle? Ah, non, c'est un être fait de chair et d'os. Surtout d'os je pense, je ne vois pas l'ombre de chair, en ce sens où l'on parle souvent de « tendre » chair. Bref, il me parlait, quel qu'il soit. Je relevais alors mon nez -très haut, il était vraiment immense ce garçon- et je m'étranglais en reconnaissant Ian Summers. Celui qui adorait me persécuter. Celui qui m'horripilait au plus haut point. Non mais que faisait-il là? La réponse ne tarda pas.

- Je te cherchais, justement.

- Pardon?

Décidément, cette exclamation de surprise revenait de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. Effrayant comme le monde s'amuse à me parler dans un langage bizarre. Pourquoi ce mollusque viendrait me trouver? Qui plus est devant Gaiffichon.

- Tu as intérêt à être jolie pour le bal, j'ai décidé de t'inviter.

Je regardais la personne en face de moi avec des yeux ronds. Stupide? Ca se pourrait bien. Mais me dire ça comme ça, sans même me saluer, surtout venant d'une personne comme lui, avouez que c'est assez fort. Décidé? Comme ca décidé? Une décision de ce genre ça ne se prend pas à deux?

- Comment ça au bal avec toi? Non mais tu te prends pour qui?

Avant même que je ne l'assomme de mes petits poings -qui, entre parenthèses devaient faire l'équivalent à eux deux d'une seule de ses mains à lui tant il était grand-, il reprit:

- Je viendrais te prendre a 20h.

C'est alors qu'Il arriva. Merlin, je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça.

- On s'amuse bien ici? Quelqu'un embêterait-il une demoiselle?

Comme des petits fous.

- Black, ce n'est pas le moment. Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller comme une grande, dégage!

Il me jaugea un instant, des pieds à la tête, j'avais réellement l'impression qu'un rayon X me traversait. Saleté de Gryffondor.

- Comme une grande, vraiment? Pourtant, tu es toujours aussi petite que d'habitude, de loin je t'avais prise pour un elfe de maison.

- Je vais te.. te.. BLACK! Reviens ici!

Abandonnant là paquets, futur ex cavalier, et nouvelle ancienne amie, je me mis à la poursuite de ma victime. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tout le monde nous regardait, y compris ses crétins d'amis.

Cela me rappelait désagréablement l'instant de la salle commune. Sauf que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le bouton "pause".

------


	7. Chapter 7

**MERCI à:**

**Missterre**

**nini**

**Oo Spider Clemti oO**

**ConanBlack**

**katia**

**Lissoue**

**Frozen Cherry**

**moimoiremoi**

**atchoum16**

**Louwyn**

**luna cleaver**

**Aleksandria020**

**Elles**

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Kelindra, allias mon Eveychérie, qui me se reconnaîtra lorsqu'elle lira ces lignes, car c'est grâce à elle et à ses menaces que ce chapitre est ici sous vos yeux. Remerciez-la! x)

Merci à tous de votre patience et de votre soutien, excellente lecture!

-------------

**_Chapitre 7 : Quand la poussière se mélange au sac de pomme de terre._  
**

Je pourrais ainsi résumer cette sortie à deux syllabes, deux simples petites syllabes. Pou-rrie. Moi-sie marchait aussi, à vrai dire. Ho-nnie également. Mais je vais m'arrêter ici, d'une part car la liste serait bien trop longue, d'autre part car, je vous le rappelle, j'étais en pleine course-poursuite avec un brun décérébré répondant au triste nom de Sirius Black, à travers un dédale de chemins où nous bousculions passants et même d'innocentes bêtes que nous nommons « chiens », ce qui bien sûr provoquait des hurlements de protestations chez leurs propriétaires. Ben tiens. Comme si le fait de marcher dans les cadeaux de ces charmantes bêtes sur les trottoirs était moins répugnant que de les bousculer un tout petit peu pour leur donner de l'énergie. Je vous jure. C'est en pensant cela que je faillis me prendre un arbre de plein fouet car, bien évidemment, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, occupée à ricaner sur le sort de ces bestioles à poils. Fort heureusement, un dérapage contrôlé me fis reprendre une trajectoire normale. Mais j'avais perdu Black de vue. Excédée mais nullement découragée, je me précipitais vers un chemin et me mis à accélérer, jusqu'à ce que..

- Recule!

Autant vous l'avouer tout de suite, je n'avais jamais aimé obéir aux ordres qu'on me donnait. C'est donc avec une totale indifférence à cette voix qui me hurlait ces mots que je continuais à trottiner. Oui, à trottiner, car étant donné ma capacité à me mouvoir, je ne devais pas excéder la vitesse d'une mule aux deux pattes de devant coupées. En imaginant le pauvre animal ainsi lésé, on ne peut que se douter de sa mobilité et donc de la mienne. Et en racontant ce qui arriva par la suite, la comparaison ne vous en sera que plus réaliste.

Reculer. J'aurais dû le faire, je crois. J'en suis même sûre, à vrai dire. Sauf qu'au moment où je me disais cela, le mal était déjà fait. Si je n'avais pas peur de me répéter, je dirais volontiers que je n'ai pas de chance. D'où le désir du bouton « pause ».

Malheureusement, nous étions dans la vie réelle, et espérer qu'un bouton « pause » se ferait voir juste devant mes yeux était quelque peu niais, je dois l'avouer. Ce n'était ni un jeu, ni une simulation, et le fait que je sois en cet instant assise de tout mon maigre poids sur l'être que je méprisais le plus de tout le collège n'était nullement un rêve. D'un certain côté, c'était tant mieux, car ainsi sa mort ne serait pas virtuelle. D'un autre côté, je n'aurais pas la possibilité de me téléporter en clignant simplement des yeux, comme cela arrive si souvent dans les rêves. Que devrais-je choisir? La mort de Black, ou ma propre mort? Allons, je ne suis pas si égoïste, je choisis la mort de Black. Seulement, croiser le regard de tous ces gens autour de nous m'a un peu déstabilisée. A choisir, peut-être valait-il mieux les tuer tous, et tuer Black après. Cela n'aurait strictement avancé personne, mais m'aurait diablement soulagé. Mais passons. Sans me lever, encore sous le choc à la fois physique et mental, je lui jetais un regard méprisant.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de revenir vers quelqu'un qui te poursuis?

Il bougea légèrement pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se déplacer, se contentant de me regarder avec un sourire en coin. Et c'est alors que je compris. Celui de nous deux qui se lèvera le premier aura perdu la partie, tout simplement. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, une évaluation, un défi. Et bien que ce qui restait de mon cœur de serra à cette idée, je le relevais, me positionnant plus confortablement sur son torse. J'avais tout mon temps, Lily et sa folie de consommation attendront.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de courir après quelqu'un comme une groupie?

Un éclat moqueur traversa ses yeux tandis que les miens se retenaient de ne pas lui lancer un Avada Kedavra. Groupie, rien que ça.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de répondre à une question par une autre question?

- Ca t'arrive souvent de continuer à poser des questions alors qu'il est clair que la personne en face de toi ne veut pas répondre?

- Bon sang Black, finis-je par dire d'une voix agacée, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Pré-au -Lard?

Ou, plus exactement, ce qu'il faisait à Pré-au-Lard au même endroit que moi. Ce qu'il faisait en se mêlant de mes affaires comme tout à l'heure. Ce qu'il faisait ici, le visage insondable, allongé dans la poussière du chemin, au lieu d'être avec ses amis à ricaner de la lenteur d'Emily Tomson qui n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper.

Il me regarda un instant avant de répondre.

- Et moi, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec Evans, entourée de sacs, et parlant à cet idiot de Summers?

- Black!

J'étais excédée, et si le désir de ne pas perdre le défi ne m'avait brusquement rappelée à l'ordre, je me serai levée et je serai partie. Mais je me repris.

- Black, dis-je plus calmement, tu vas enfin me dis ce que tu fous ici ou il faut que je te frappe pour ça?

Il prit un air de victime et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Tu es en position de force, vas-y.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, non seulement parce qu'il se moquait de moi sans aucun scrupule, mais également parce que, dans cette position, j'avais une vue non négligeable sur son cou et ses lèvres, et que ce n'était pas une situation des plus faciles pour engager une discussion de règlement de compte. Bien entendu, cela ne me fit aucun effet. Et inutile de dire que je suis de mauvaise foi.

- Crétin.

Je tournais la tête pour masquer le rouge de mes joues. Il baissa la tête et, si j'avais regardé son visage en cet instant, j'y aurais vu un sourire en coin. Mais, fort heureusement pour moi et ma santé mentale, je ne vis rien, trop occupée à observer le tronc d'arbre. Saviez-vous que les feuilles des arbres tombaient vers l'automne?

- J'allais passer chez Zonko quand j'ai entendu Summers dire à ses amis qu'il était capable d'inviter n'importe quelle fille au bal, et en entendant ton nom je me suis dit que je pourrais te prévenir.

Un ricanement traversa mes lèvres, plus pour me donner une contenance que par réelle moquerie, car j'étais plus que surprise qu'il ait vraiment répondu à ma question. Au bout d'un moment, on finit par s'habituer, et j'avais plus insisté afin de me décharger de ma colère et de ma frustration que par désir d'entendre une réponse. Ce babouin venait-il de dire qu'il se souciait de ce que j'aurais pu devenir à cause de ce crétin de Summers? Ca sentait le mauvais coup à des kilomètres. Il dut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et des conséquences que cela pourrait impliquer car il se reprit.

- Bien entendu, je n'aurais pas dit un mot à propos du pari, cela aurait été une situation des plus drôles à mon avis.

Une mince, très mince cassure se fit entendre en moi. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux en disant cela que je ne pouvais que le croire. Aurais-je été si sotte de penser que cela pouvait impliquer autre chose que cela? Je lui décochais un rictus méprisant.

- Alors dans sa grande bonté, le merveilleux Sirius Black consent à s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse des pauvres filles comme moi?

- Ca m'arrive.

Son regard se fit brusquement pensif, et je le frappais sur la main pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

- Notre discussion n'est pas finie, évite de rêver comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Ce qui serait facile étant donné ta taille, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en ricanant.

C'est qu'il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Mais comme j'étais un modèle de patience, de douceur et de calme, je gardais le silence. Durant quelques secondes, du moins. Ne me dites pas que vous y avez cru?

- Ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, mais la qualité. Merlin ne t'a doté d'aucun des deux, j'en suis désolée pour toi.

Ce qui, techniquement parlant, n'était pas vrai. Mais je ne me laissais pas attendrir par ces trucs de filles que l'on appelait en langage commun des « sentiments ». L'action, il n'y a que ça de vrai. J'ai peut-être été transmutée dans un corps de fille contre mon gré, après tout. Quoique. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire le tour des boîtes gay d'Ecosse, ce qui veut sûrement dire que je suis bel et bien une fille. A supposer qu'il y ait ce genre de boîte en Ecosse, bien sûr. Les moutons sont plutôt du genre fidèles en couple. Mais passons, ou je n'allais décidément pas survivre à cette petite rencontre improvisée. Il me sortit de mes pensées à son tour.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on discute, Miss Je-ne-peux-supporter-personne-mise-à-part-moi-même.

C'était faux. Je ne me supportais pas moi-même, je faisais avec. Mais sa phrase, aussi stupide soit-elle, me fit sortir de mes pensées à mon tour.

- Que l'on discute de quoi? Contente toi de te lever, et que cette journée se finisse un peu mieux qu'elle ait commencé, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Je te signale que c'est toi que je vois sur moi, et pas l'inverse.

Encore heureux pour moi. Le poids de son égo m'aurait sûrement étouffée avant même que j'ai eu le temps de l'éventrer sur place. Mais je ne consentais pas à perdre ce foutu pari, si pari il y avait. Ma nature paranoïaque prenait peut-être le dessus, qui sait? Je croisais son regard, et j'y vis clairement une forme de satisfaction. Il était satisfait à l'avance de ce qu'il était persuadé que j'allais faire, m'en aller et le fuir comme la peste. Certes, c'était mon intention initiale dès que je le voyais. Mais pour une question de principe, j'étais capable de beaucoup de choses. Black ne me connaissais pas assez.

- Tu as raison, parlons.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, les lèvres serrées. Merlin, donnez-moi la force de continuer à sentir sa respiration qui s'accélérait, signe soit qu'il était énervé soit qu'il était troublé qu'une fille soit assise sur lui. Connaissant sa réputation et considérant que je ne suis pas l'une de ces filles de magazine, je pencherai pour la première solution. Aha, je ne vivais que pour ces rares moments où il daignait s'énerver en ma présence.

- Tomson, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, je ne ris plus. Enlève tes foutues jambes de mes côtes et va-t-en.

Je relevais un sourcil, amusée malgré moi, me contentant cependant de lui offrir un visage parfaitement indifférent.

- Lève-toi, si tu veux. Me retrouver le nez dans la poussière ne me fait pas peur. Je suis habituée à tes manières de paysan mal luné, de toute façon.

- Très bien.

Avant même que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il se leva, en me soulevant préalablement par le bras. Ainsi tirée, je ne pouvais que le suivre. Cela me rappelait désagréablement la fois où Lily m'avait entraînée dans son dortoir. En moins douloureux, étant donné la différence de force.

- Qu'est-ce que tu.. Black!

Ni une, ni deux, je me retrouvais en position « sac à patate » sur son épaule, immobile de surprise. Lentement, l'information ainsi que le regard des gens sur notre passage me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

- Que.. Black, descends-moi tout de suite! Black! Je te préviens, je ne plaisante pas, repose-moi, criais-je d'une voix suraiguë.

Sans douceur, il me lâcha les jambes, et je vis le sol apparaître devant mes yeux à tout allure.

- Ne me lâche pas, ne me lâche pas!

Il ricana et raffermit sa prise sur mes jambes.

- Tu as déjà changé d'avis?

- Crétin, grommelais-je entre mes dents. Si ma réputation est foutue, c'est à toi que je saurais m'adresser.

Je sentis ses épaules tressaillir, signe d'un rire contenu.

- Ta réputation? Tu n'as aucune réputation, ma pauvre.

- Et si j'en avais une?

- Tu n'en as pas, conclut-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à une possible réplique. Cela dû marcher, je ne répondis pas. Crétin.

Les gens nous dévisageais sans vergogne. Tiens donc, dans un monde où la magie était aussi naturelle que respirer, voir quelqu'un sur l'épaule de quelqu'un tenait lieu du miracle. J'aurais dû me déplacer en tapis volant, c'est ça?

Je commençais à avoir sérieusement mal au cœur. Il marchait vite, sans aucune souplesse, un peu comme ces gros chiens fous que je voyais courir en pleine campagne. Que je vomisse tiens, ce sera sur sa jolie chemise propre..

- Tu ne parle plus?

- Vois-tu, je ne me rappelle pas que les sac de pommes de terre aient la faculté de parler, même dans ce monde qu'est le nôtre.

- Vraiment? Dommage, je pensais que le voyage allait être plus intéressant.

J'avais vraiment couru tout ça? Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il marchait, 10 minutes que je voyais le regard des gens sur moi, et 10 minutes que je commençais à sentir la moutarde me montrer au nez. La extra-forte, pas celle destinée aux enfants. Je ne sais pas quel miracle divin je me contins jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sujet de conversation apparaisse.

- Tu mange aux repas?

- Pardon?

- Tu connais l'expression « remplir son assiette »?

Je me tortillais et réussis à lui envoyer une claque retentissante sur la cuisse, au prix de grands efforts étant donné que j'en étais loin. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

- Merlin, tu es folle?

- C'est toi le fou dans l'histoire. De quoi tu parle?

A ma grande surprise, il passa sa main sur mes cuisses. Je battis des pieds avec fureur.

- Ne me touche pas!

- Tu as vu la taille de tes cuisses?

- Si je suis trop lourde, tu peux me reposer, je n'attends que ca, ripostais-je avec raideur.

- Je pourrais t'avoir sur mon dos sans m'en rendre compte, c'est bien ça le problème.

Oserait-il insinuer que je suis trop maigre? J'imagine que bien des filles seraient enchantées de s'entendre dire ça par le grand, le sublime, l'irrésistible et surtout parfaitement stupide Sirius Black, et m'auraient tuée si elles avaient été présentes à la scène. Permettez que je ne partage pas leurs opinions.

- Tu insinue que je suis un sac d'os?

- Tu avais bien dit être un sac à patate il n'y a pas si longtemps, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je..

Je n'avais absolument rien à dire. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait. Mais je ne me laissais pas décontenancer.

- Merci du compliment, alors, car je suppose que c'en était un?

- Pas du tout, me dit-il d'un ton tranquille. Quoi qu'on dise, les garçons n'aiment pas les filles trop maigres.

- Quoi qu'on dise, les garçons n'aiment pas les filles trop maigres, le singeais-je. Et qui se pavanait avec une fille de quarante kilos pour un mètre soixante-dix il n'y a pas deux jours?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Entre ce que l'on fait et ce que l'on pense, tu sais..

- Je ne sais rien, le coupais-je. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire que tu me trouve trop grosse, trop maigre, trop laide, trop bête, je ne cherche pas à te plaire, même si j'ai parfois eu des envies suicidaires et qu'essayer de te séduire aurait été la meilleure façon de mettre fin à mes jours.

Je battis de nouveau des pieds et il resserra l'étau de ses bras.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais laide, répliqua-t-il, toujours sur ce même ton tranquille. Bête non plus.

- Entre ce que l'on dit et que l'on pense, tu sais, l'imitais-je de nouveau d'une voix grave poussée à l'exagération.

Non mais franchement, de quel droit se permettait-il de me dire ça? Je calmais avec peine les battements de mon cœur, et nul doute qu'il devait les sentir à travers le tissus de sa chemise. Pitié, Merlin, s'il vous reste un peu d'humanité, faites qu'un tremblement de terre l'engloutisse. Et faites en sorte que je reste en vie, si possible. Lui disparu, ma vie en sera largement simplifiée. En revanche, le croiser aux Enfers, car nul doute que lui et moi allions finir en enfer, tout le restant de l'éternité ne serait pas beau à voir, pour lui, pour moi et pour les autres résidents. Je n'ai de toute façon jamais aimé la vie en communauté.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas parler avec toi, conclut-il en se remettant à marcher plus vite.

- Comment ça on ne peut pas parler avec moi? Tu m'as traitée de sac d'os!

Certes, il avait également dit qu'il ne me trouvait pas laide. Mais là n'est pas la question. Enfin je crois. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

- Le grand Sirius Black a perdu sa langue? Tant mieux, dans un sens, ca me fait du bien de ne plus t'entendre. Tu es agaçant , tu sais, à toujours te pavaner. Non seulement tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds, mais en plus les garçons veulent te ressembler. Si une fille te déteste, comme moi, et que les garçons qui lui plaisent sont comme toi, comment fait-elle? Comment je fais? Hein, dis-moi?

Je parlais ainsi, toute seule, la tête en bas, depuis presque 5 minutes. Étrangement, je ne voulais pas que la conversation meure. Pas après qu'il ait sous-entendu que je n'étais pas aussi laide que je voulais bien le croire. Je devais être assez ridicule mais, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure que désormais je baptiserais « opération patate », je m'en moquais. Je ne me tortillais même pas, je restais immobile. Mais il ne parlait toujours pas.

- Black?

- Tant que tu n'avoueras pas que tu as tort et que j'ai raison, je ne parlerai pas.

- Pardon?

Il devait plaisanter. Que moi, je dise qu'il avait raison? Je laissais échapper un léger ricanement.

- Tu peux toujours attendre.

- Alors tant pis.

Il releva légèrement son épaule, sans doute pour faire passer l'engourdissement, et reprit sa marche de plus belle. Bientôt, la devanture de Gaichiffon m'apparut. Ou, du moins, je la devinais en entendant la voix de Lily.

- Par Merlin, Emily! Que fais-tu comme ça?

- Demande au babouin qui me tient, grinçais-je entre mes dents.

Ou elle m'entendit, ou sa logique, bien normale dans la mesure où j'étais sur son épaule, la fit immédiatement se tourner vers Sirius.

- Black, tu peux me dire ce que ca veut dire?

Sans douceur, il me reposa à terre. J'étais à la limite de me jeter sur le sol et de l'embrasser tant j'étais heureuse de le retrouver et de pouvoir poser mes pieds sur quelque chose de ferme. Je me tournais ensuite vers Black et le poussais du doigt.

- Non mais tu es malade de me déplacer comme ça comme si j'étais un objet?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Ah, parce que j'aurais dû lui être reconnaissante de me lâcher et non de me garder en otage, alors que c'était parfaitement normal de sa part de faire ça?

Je me tournais ensuite vers Summers, fulminante.

- Quant à toi, monsieur Je-me-crois-le-plus-beau-de-Poudlard, passe me prendre si tu veux, mets-toi des oreilles de lapin sur la tête, des dents de vampire, n'importe quoi, je m'en moque, je n'irai pas à ce foutu bal avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre!

La respiration haletante, je tirais Lily par le bras, qui n'eut d'autre choix que me suivre. Une chose que je dois lui reconnaître, elle eut la présence d'esprit de saisir les sacs de vêtements au vol. Au prix qu'ils m'avaient coûté, je pourrais toujours tenter de les revendre. Je marchais vite, je marchais sans même regarder où je posais mes pieds et, très franchement, je m'en moquais. L'image de Black se mélangeait à l'image de ma sœur, l'image de ma sœur se mélangeait avec celle de ma mère, et imaginer ma mère me donna la chair de poule. Brusquement, je m'arrêtais, lâchais la main de Lily et me laissais tomber au sol. Là, je me pris la tête entre mes mains et laissais échapper un juron.

- Bon sang, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je sorte de ce château de malheur.

Quelques secondes après, Lily était à côté de moi. Hésitante, elle leva la main vers moi, puis ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide et elle remit sa main dans sa poche. Nous n'étions pas encore assez proches, plus maintenant.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es arrivée sur le dos de Black? Lindsay en a fait une crise de nerf, ses amies ont dû l'emmener dans un café pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Lindsay. La parfaite petite peste croisée dans la salle commune. Un sourire carnassier se fit entrevoir entre mes doigts.

- C'est vrai?

- Emily, soupira Lily, raconte-moi.

Je me remis droite, abandonnant ma position précédente. Que pouvais-je dire? Que je m'étais honteusement collée à un nigaud sans cervelle, que j'avais failli lui sauter dessus et me perdre à jamais, que, tout compte fait, la position dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée n'était pas si désagréable que ça? Ou je pouvais lui dire que, à bien y réfléchir, c'était moi qui avais gagné ce pari instauré bien malgré nous. C'est ça, ouais.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Emily, gronda Lily.

Je soupirai.

- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise? Je lui ai couru après, je suis tombée, et il m'a ramenée ici parce que je n'avais plus la force de marcher.

Ce qui, techniquement, n'était pas si faux que ça. Après avoir couru ce qui m'avait semblé des heures, je ne pouvais plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Cette explication sembla la satisfaire. Ou, du moins, elle ne fit aucune objection. Elle se releva et me tendit la main. Sans réfléchir, je m'y accrochais.

- Tu veux rentrer?

Comme une petite fille, je hochais la tête en regardant le sol. Et ce maudit sac de vêtement qui me narguait! Si je restais, je croisais Black, mais si je rentrais, il prendrait une place désormais irremplaçable dans ma vie. A choisir, je préférais encore croiser Black. Mais, tandis que je me faisais cette réflexion, j'étais déjà remontée dans une calèche. Et j'étais arrive à Poudlard alors que je me demandais de quelle manière je pouvais faire avaler ce sac à l'une de mes camarades de chambre, ce qui dissimulerait les preuves. Lorsque Lily se saisit des anses sur sac avec fermeté, je laissais échapper un soupir de désespoir inaudible. Au risque de me répéter, dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourrée?

Fort heureusement, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve la tête dans mon oreiller, rien ne se passa de travers. Je m'endormis tranquillement en reniflant l'odeur de lavande du tissu. Attendez une seconde. Comment ça l'odeur de lavande? Je me redressais subitement, les yeux grand ouverts malgré la pénombre. Mes oreillers n'avaient jamais sentis la lavande, ils ne sentaient même pas tout court. Je soulevais le traversin et l'examinais de long en large, de bas en haut, sans rien trouver. Quand soudain, mon regard fut attiré par une forme non loin du bois du lit. Je tendis la main, aggraves quelque chose de rugueux, et le plaçais à la lumière de la lune. Un bouquet de lavande. Je retins une grimace. Comme plan niant niant et dégoulinant de sentimentalisme dépassé, il n'y a pas mieux. Sans doute l'un des admirateurs d'une des charmantes pestes avec qui je partageais mon dortoir qui avait confondu mon lit et le leur. Pourtant, comment ne pas voir l'aura de perfection transparaître à travers les draps de leur lit? Soit il était aveugle, soit stupide, soit les deux à la fois. Parfois, je plaignais ces filles. Négligemment, je froissais le petit bouquet, n'apercevant pas la petite lettre qui l'accompagnait. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait du bien, après toutes ces péripéties.

----------

- Ce pull est à moi!

- Charlotte, Mélanie, ca suffit!

Je pouvais reconnaître la voix de Lindsay à des kilomètres, c'est fou. J'ouvris les yeux et battis des paupières quelques secondes. Devant moi, des formes floues se mélangeaient, et j'attendis encore un peu avant de rouvrir mes yeux que j'avais préalablement refermés. Croyez-le ou non, cette scène était des plus habituelles. Charlotte avait « emprunté » le pull de Mélanie sous un prétexte bidon, comme d'habitude, et Mélanie s'en était aperçu. Lindsay arrivait toujours pour faire régner l'ordre et le calme. Tellement bien que cela m'avait réveillé. Satané blonde.

Au grognement que je laissais entendre, elle finit par se tourner vers moi et, me voyant réveillée, roula des yeux.

- Tiens, Tomson. Pas trop fatiguée d'avoir été portée par Black hier?

Pardon?

Je la regardais d'un œil tellement stupide qu'elle commença à douter et qu'elle se tourna vers ses acolytes afin de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Ces dernières arrêtèrent un instant de se chamailler et c'est Charlotte qui prit la parole.

- N'essaye pas de nier, nous t'avons vu hier sur le dos de Black pendant la sortie à Pré au Lard.

Je clignais des yeux et regardais mon calendrier. Dimanche. La sortie était le samedi. Ainsi, tout ceci n'était pas un vulgaire cauchemar? Le regard que me lança Lindsay me conforta dans l'idée que, non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Ou alors nous avions fait le même rêve; chose peu probable si je ne voulais pas mourir étouffée par des flacons de vernis et des boîtes à chaussures.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu as osé faire ça à Lindsay?

Pardon? Parce que Lindsay était amoureuse de Black, maintenant? Je laissais échapper un ricanement qui fut vite masqué par les cris de Mélanie.

- Charlotte, n'essaye pas de t'enfuir avec mon pull!

- Mais la couleur me va bien au teint, gémit la dite Charlotte en tirant sur le pull.

- Et elle tire dessus! Mais tu vas me l'agrandir, rends-moi ça!

Même Lindsay sembla un instant dépassée par les évènements, et se détourna de moi, ce qui me permet de me lever et d'enfiler mon uniforme. Pas besoin de passer par la salle de bain, car j'avais fini par comprendre et je prenais désormais ma douche le soir. Je nouais ma cravate lorsqu'on fit de nouveau attention à moi.

- Ou crois-tu aller comme ça?

- Hors du dortoir.

- Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion, je te signale.

- Quelle discussion, Lindsay? Répliquais-je avec une voix lourde de mépris.

Elle tressaillit, surprise que j'ose l'appeler par son prénom alors que nous n'avions même pas gardé les hippogriffes ensemble.

Sans plus me préoccuper d'elle, je pris ma baguette que je fourrais dans ma poche arrière, puis je sortis du dortoir. Une fois dans le couloir, je respirais un grand coup, et m'apprêtais à passer enfin une bonne journée, lorsque..

- Emily?

Lily arrivait, fraîche, souriante, le sourire aux lèvres. Quelle exubérance dès le matin, on croit rêver. Elle avait un sac à la main, et malheureusement il me concernait de près. Elle me le tendit d'un air enjoué.

- Tu avais oublié tes vêtements hier soir, je te les ai apporté.

- C'est trop gentil.

Ou, en langage codé, trop gentil pour que tu te donne cette peine, tu aurais pu les garder. Mais elle ne sembla pas saisir le message car elle me le mit dans les main avec un grand sourire.

- Heureusement que nous y sommes allés, le bal est la semaine prochaine.

- Déjà?

- Nous sommes en vacances, tu as déjà oublié? La sortie à Pré au Lard était la dernière avant les vacances de Février, et le bal de la Saint Valentin.

Elle me regarda un instant et vit mon air semblable à un poulpe sorti de l'eau.

- Mercredi prochain, le bal, allô? tenta-t-elle en agitant la main devant mes yeux.

Je clignais des yeux.

- Oui, je sais.

Comme un automate, je me saisis du sac et me préparais à partir. Ce bal qui, lorsque je fis ce pari avec ma sœur, me paraissait si lointain, arrivait à grand pas. Trois jours. Voilà le temps qu'il me restait avant de me ridiculiser pour l'éternité. Une poignée de Gallions valait-elle ce vers quoi je me dirigeais? J'en doutais fort. Mais le mal était fait.

Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

En remontant dans mon dortoir, j'eus le bonheur de voir qu'il était vide. Je jetais le sac dans un coin et me laissais tomber sur mon lit, le nez dans l'oreiller. Le bouquet de lavande traînait toujours par terre, en piteux état. Je n'y pris pas garde et donnais un coup dans l'oreiller afin d'en ôter les brins mauves qui étaient restés accrochés. Mais qu'est-ce que les filles trouvaient aux fleurs, par Merlin?

C'est alors qu'un bout de papier blanc attira mon attention. Non sans méfiance, je tendis la main et l'attrapais. Il était juste plié en deux.

« Pour Emily »

Il n'y avait que deux mots sur cette stupide feuille? Je la roulais en boule entre mes doigts et la lançais dans la corbeille à papier d'un geste adroit. Non mais vraiment. Encore l'une de ces farces idiotes que se faisaient les Serpentard entre eux. Je soupirais, agacée, et rentrais la tête dans l'oreiller. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter.

Et si je dormais jusqu'au bal? Mieux, si je dormais toute ma vie?

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et le réveil qui sonne en est une.

-----------


	8. Chapter 8

**MERCI à:**

**miss choup choup**

**Kelindra**

**Azura Cavendish**

**Bibella**

**Nora Elsa**

**ConanBlack**

**MaraudeusesEtRebelles**

**Atchoum16**

**Clara**

**Kyana Wald**

**clOclo-sorciere-megalo**

Dédicace spéciale a KELINDRA, pour qui j'ai passé deux soirées complètes à écrire ce chapitre après lui avoir dit que je lâchais la fic, et qui va bientôt apprendre la publication du chapitre, dans quelques minutes x)

Merci à tous de votre patience et de votre soutien, de vos reviews que je lis dès que je n'ai plus la motivation de faire un nouveau chapitre, je vous promets que je ferai un nouveau chapitre durant les vacances, promis juré craché!

Excellente lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous improvisé, bal de Poudlard enclenché._****_  
_**

Voilà, j'ai à vous dire quelque chose de très important. Tout ce que vous venez de lire n'était que pure fiction. Je suis en réalité grande, mince, aux grands yeux verts, une tignasse blonde qui tombait délicatement en boucles dans mon dos, et tous les garçons se retournent sur mon passage car, bien évidemment, malgré le port obligatoire de l'uniforme à Poudlard, je me promène dans les couloirs en mini jupe en jean et dans un chemisier qui moulait à la perfection ma poitrine non moins parfaite, comme cela se voit si souvent, à vrai dire. Et, à l'instant où je vous parle, mon merveilleux petit ami m'attend devant la cheminée de la salle commune, car nous avons tous les deux et pour notre plus grand bonheur été réparti dans la même maison, Gryffondor. Il me sourit, me regarde de ces yeux gris que j'aime tant regarder, et remet d'un geste désinvolte sa tignasse brune derrière son oreille. Ma vie est parfaite, mais je ressens comme une légère nausée. Pourquoi donc ? C'est alors que retentit la voix d'un autre élève, le meilleur ami du garçon en face de moi, qui me souriait toujours.

- Eh Sirius, tu viens ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

La main à mon front, lui-même plein de sueur, je me relevais d'un bond, et éteignais du même coup le réveil dont la sonnerie retentissait avec force. La respiration haletante, je déglutis. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce rêve ? Et pourquoi blonde aux yeux verts ? Pourquoi une mini jupe en jean ? En vérité, je me posais des questions sur de futiles détails pour m'empêcher de penser à l'essentiel : que foutait Black dans mon rêve, mon dernier havre de paix dans cette foutue vie étudiante qui ne me laissait aucune intimité ? Black qui était, de surcroît, mon petit ami. Mon petit ami ! Rien que le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse mélanger sa salive à la mienne était écœurant, mais que ce soit de plus celle d'un garçon comme _Black_, non. Je dirais même plus : hors de question. Et, si la possibilité m'en était donnée, je m'arracherais le cerveau pour en extraire la partie qui avait osé émettre cette hypothèse. J'en tremblais encore, et la sueur perlait encore sur mon nez. Bon sang, étais-je maudite ? Le cadran du réveil indiquait 22h, et j'écarquillais les yeux d'une façon qui devait sembler risible d'un œil extérieur. Je m'étais réveillée ce matin-là à 11h. Heure tardive, je veux bien l'avouer, et n'importe qui aurait pensé, à juste titre, que mon quota de sommeil serait rempli. Rien de plus faux, de ce que je pouvais constater. Je risquais un œil vers les autres filles du dortoir, qui avaient comme à leur habitude jeté un sortilège autour de leur lit afin de n'entendre aucun bruit. Ou de ramener un garçon ici, car depuis que j'avais surpris Lindsay en plein travail avec le préfet de Poufsouffle, je m'attendais à tout de leur part. A méditer.

Je décidais de me lever. De toute façon, je n'avais plus sommeil, et cela se comprenait. Mais je tremblais encore, et je suis sûre que cela est compréhensible. Moi et... Non, je préférais ne pas y penser. Seulement j'étais en train d'y penser. Que quelqu'un m'apporte une corde. Et le tabouret, bien entendu, pour ceux qui ont suivi. En descendant les escaliers, je faillis tomber la tête la première mais, bon, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant venant de ma part. Aussi ne m'en intéressais-je pas. Ou pas vraiment. A peine arrivée dans la salle commune, je me jetais dans un canapé, le visage dans un coussin, aspirant l'odeur du tissu. Odeur parfaitement écœurante, si vous voulez mon avis, mais j'y étais habituée, aussi y trouvais-je un certain réconfort. Le feu crépitait encore dans la cheminée, et je me surpris à penser que je pourrais terminer ma nuit ici. Après tout, le canapé était dur, nous sommes tout de même dans la salle commune de Serpentard, mais pas complètement inconfortable. J'allais me rendormir, tout doucement, tout simplement, lorsque…

- Pour quelqu'un qui dit ne jamais avoir besoin d'obéir aux ordres, franchement tu m'épate.

Non, ne me dites pas que je venais de ressombrer dans mon rêve idiot ? Merveilleux, absolument merveilleux. Pitié, faites que je me réveille, que je pense à autre chose. Non. J'allais faire face à ce stupide substitut de mon inconscient qui, du fait de son incapacité à apprécier les choses de la vie réelle, s'inventait des histoires farfelues dont il pensait pouvoir se satisfaire. Eh bien non, que ce soit en rêve ou pas, je ne toucherai Black que pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans les dents. C'est dit. J'ouvrais les yeux. Comme prévu, la voix familière bien malgré moi était celle de Black. Mais je savais que j'étais en train de rêver, car sinon comment aurait-il put entrer dans ma salle commune, à moi, celle qui est protégée par un mot de passe secret et donc inconnues pour les crétins ? Quoique. Il y avait aussi des crétins à Serpentard, ne nous y trompons pas, mais comparés à ce crétin-ci, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient pû être comparés à un grand savant moldu, quel que soit son nom et son pays. Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment je m'en fiche un peu.

Brusquement, je me levais, et le pointais du doigt.

- Black, que tout soit clair avant même que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. Tu m'embrasse et je fais en sorte que tu n'ais plus la capacité de poser tes lèvres sur quoi que ce soit. Pigé ?

Il me regarda un instant sans comprendre, et j'eus bien du mal à trouver l'éclair amoureux que je me souvenais avoir vu lors de mon rêve précédent. Aurais-je finalement eu un sursaut d'intelligence en ne mettant en scène Black dans l'un de mes rêves que pour le tuer ? Oh, joyeuse pensée. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il éclata de rire. Si je devais compter le nombre de fois où je l'avais fait rire, je crois que mes mains et celles de mes colocataires de dortoir de suffiraient pas. Merlin, serais-je devenue comique sans le savoir ? Pitié, remportez la corde et le tabouret. Non, ce n'est pas qu'ils sont inutiles, mais je crois qu'il va me falloir quelque chose de plus fort. Peut-être vais-je vraiment finir par embrasser Black et mettre fin à mes jours, tout compte fait.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as bu, Tomson ?

- Je peux savoir ce que toi, tu as bu ? ripostais-je d'un ton acide en croisant mes bras, mon pied tapotant le sol d'un tempo très rapide, signe que je commençais à m'énerver.

Car, oui, je ne l'étais pas encore, étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

- Décidément, tu n'es pas du soir.

- -Qu'est-ce que ca peut te foutre, je suis en train de rêver de toute façon, grommelais-je en me dirigeant de nouveau sur le canapé histoire de ne pas avoir à rester debout, même si j'étais dans un profond sommeil.

- Pardon ?

Je soupirais en me laissant tomber sur le cuir vert, daignant lui jeter un regard condescendant.

- Black. Black Black Black. Même dans mes rêves, tu es un crétin, tu crois que c'est un signe ?

- Mais je...

Je le coupais d'un geste de la main.

- Tais-toi. Pourquoi serais-tu dans la salle commune des Serpentard sinon ?

- Je...

- La ferme, j'ai dis. Bien. Je disais donc que tu n'aurais pas pu avoir ce fichu mot de passe, même si te connaissant tu aurais pu te le procurer par n'importe quel moyen que je ne cherche pas à connaître sous peine de vomir. Et comme j'ai déjà rêvé de toi il y a à peine un quart d'heure, je pense que...

- Pardon mais…Tu as rêvé de moi ?

Il paraissait choqué. Choqué et également partagé entre l'incrédulité et la surprise la plus totale. Merde. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Je me plaquais la main contre la bouche, et je sentis mes joues chauffer sans m'en rendre compte. Merde merde merde. De une, j'avais avoué à Black que j'avais rêvé de lui. Nous étions peut-être dans un rêve mais, bon sang, cela restait Black ! De deux, j'avais rougis. Moi. Comme une fille. Mais réveillez-moi, par pitié, réveillez-moi ! Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, je levais la main, les yeux fermés.

- Par pitié, ne dis rien. Absolument rien. Laisse-moi mourir en paix.

- Tomson ?

- Je vais rester sur ce foutu canapé, ne pas me réveiller, mourir de déshydratation et de faim, et je servirai de cobaye pour les expériences de Slugorn. Merlin, je vais avoir besoin de toute ma volonté, mais quand faut y aller, continuais-je d'un ton monocorde, les yeux dans le vide, encore sous le choc, sans me rendre compte qu'il me parlait.

D'ailleurs, je m'en fichais.

- Tomson, ca suffit.

Je le regardais d'un œil vide.

- T'as dit quelque chose ?

C'est en voyant son sourire en coin que je me dis que non, vraiment, je n'aurais pas du poser la question. Mais, comme d'habitude, je m'en rendais compte trop tard. Comme lors de l'opération patate. Je crois que je suis maudite. Qui est le crétin à avoir dit que les rêves sont des moyens d'évasion, que je lui balance son bouquin à la figure ?

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, toujours son petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

- Black, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fruit de mon imagination que tu peux te permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Je te préviens.

Je tentais vainement d'être menaçante, mais je crois que ca ne me servis à rien, il continua tranquillement d'avancer, jusqu'à se retrouver face à moi. Il tendit la main, m'attrapa le bras, et me tira brusquement vers lui. J'atterris dans le vouloir contre lui, sentant se refermer contre moi l'étreinte de ses bras. Je tentais de bouger, en vain. Mon rêve se transformait en cauchemar. Le point positif ? Je n'avais pas cette horrible jupe en jean.

- Black, lâche-moi.

- Eclaire-moi sur un point, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur sans se soucier de mes maigres tentatives de me défaire de son étreinte, si tu rêvais vraiment, crois-tu que tu aurais la chair de poule ?

Comment ça j'avais la chair de poule ? Je jetais un œil à mes bras, et en effet ces derniers le prouvaient. Je relevais le menton, digne dans mes derniers moments.

- Evidemment.

- Et si, continua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire supérieur, je te fais ça, tu ne réagiras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aïe !

Je me frottais le bras, ou plutôt j'essayais de me frotter le bras, suite au pincement qu'il m'avait fait, mais je n'y arrivais pas. La raison ? Un crétin me tenait fermement les deux bras.

- Tu es fou ou tu le fais exprès ? Non, ne me dis rien, tu l'es.

- Moi qui croyais que tu avais enfin un peu de plomb dans la tête, je crois que je me suis trompé.

- Non mais tu veux te…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase qu'il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler. Ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer, pourtant, et mes paroles étouffées et furieuses se firent encore entendre quelques secondes avant que je ne finisse par manquer d'air.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu le petit papier que je t'ai envoyé ? Aïe, mais tu es malade !

- Pardon ? Le petit papier ? répliquais-je, indifférente au fait que je venais de mordre sauvagement sa main pour me libérer.

Il me lâcha aussi vite qu'il m'avait attrapée, et regarda sa main avec une horreur que je trouvais quelque peu exagérée. Bon, okay, j'avais laissé la marque de mes dents, mais était-ce si important ? J'avais de toutes petites dents, de plus. Je savourais ma liberté de mouvement, tout en regrettant un peu qu'il m'ait lâchée. Attendez voir. Non, je ne regrettais rien. Rien du tout.

- Quel papier, Black ?

- Merlin, tu m'as arraché la peau, je suis sûr, continua-t-il sur un ton plaintif.

Ben voyons, faut-il que je le plaigne ?

- Nom d'un hibou, contente-toi d'une réponse claire et nette, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de parler avec toi. Il est 22h, vois-tu, j'aimerai aller me coucher.

Ce qui était faux, je tiens à le préciser, je pensais avoir suffisamment dormi. Mais il n'était pas censé le savoir, lui. Par contre, ce que je voulais savoir, moi, c'était cette histoire de papier. Ne me dites pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense. Non, pitié, ne me le dites pas.

- Idée de Rémus, daigna-t-il répondre tout en regardant le rouge de sa paume avec inquiétude. Pour m'excuser de, je cite, « avoir fait traversé Pré-au-Lard à une fille dans une position ridicule qui aurait put lui faire honte, ce à quoi tu n'as pas pensé ».

Je laissais échapper un ricanement.

- Et parce qu'il te l'a dit, tu l'as fait ?

- Tu l'as lu, au moins ? rétorqua-t-il sans relever ce que j'avais dit.

- Evidemment, comment peux-tu insinuer que je n'ai pas lu quelque chose venant de toi, répliquais-je en prenant le ton d'une des nombreuses groupies qui peuplaient jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je l'ai même encadré au-dessus de mon lit, juste au dessus du mouchoir avec lequel j'ai essuyé la boue que tu m'avais mise en me trimballant dans une position dont je ne citerai même pas le nom pour ne pas me sentir submergée de désir pour toi, si tu permets. Il est un peu trop tard.

Il s'accorda un sourire amusé.

- Sérieusement, tu en as fait quoi ?

- Poubelle, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Je lui offris mon regard le plus innocent face à son air outré. Parce qu'il imaginait que j'allais le conserver précieusement, comme une relique ?

- Donc tu n'as pas lu ce qu'il y avait marqué au dos de la feuille, je présume ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je n'étais donc pas assez claire ?

- Ecoute, Black. Je vois un immonde bouquet de fleurs sous mon oreiller, un papier avec marqué mon nom, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Etre flattée ? proposa-t-il.

- Non, vomir, rétorquais-je au tac à tac. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée, et je me suis contentée de tout jeter. Alors, non, je n'ai pas lu ton foutu papier, et je m'en contrefiche.

- « Pour m'excuser de cette après-midi, rendez-vous dans ta salle commune demain soir », récita-t-il. Ne te fais aucune illusion, Rémus me l'a soufflé.

Et là, ce fut à moi de ne rien trouver à dire. Parce que je venais de faire une terrible conclusion : indirectement, j'avais accepté un rendez-vous avec Black. Ca paraissait complètement impossible, et moi-même en retournant les faits dans ma cervelle je tentais d'y mettre fin. Mais les faits étaient là. Il avait dit rendez-vous dans ma salle commune, et j'y étais, que j'ai ou non lu son papier. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, pinçant l'arrête de mon nez pour calmer la crise qui arrivait. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. Surtout, ne pas paniquer. Et je tiens à dire que se répéter ça était le meilleur moyen de paniquer. Ce que je fis, bien entendu. A ma manière.

- Non mais tu es malade de m'envoyer des choses comme ça ? Et ces fleurs, c'est quoi ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des allergies ? Et si j'avais été pleine de boutons après les avoir touchées ? S'il y avait eu des vers ?

- Je…

- Et franchement, de la lavande, c'est vraiment nul. Mais pourquoi les garçons n'arrêtent pas d'offrir des fleurs aux filles ? Les battes de Quidditch, jamais entendu parler ? Ou encore des biscuits pour hiboux ? Non, bien sûr, il faut offrir des foutues fleurs pour se la jouer le mec romantique et qui croit connaître les goûts des filles, tu sais ce que…

- Tomson...

- … tu aurais dû faire pour t'excuser ? Disparaître de ma vue, pour toujours. Je vais te les faire manger tes fleurs, moi, attends que j'aille les chercher.

Et je me levais pour aller récupérer les brins de lavande au fond de la poubelle lorsque, fidèle à moi-même, je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le tapis. Le nez dans les poils qui me piquaient la peau, je m'autorisais à donner un énorme coup de poing dessus, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur au passage.

- Soirée de…

- Ne dis rien qui puisse être retourné contre toi par la suite, me conseilla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en me tendant la main.

Je le regardais, regardais sa main, puis le regardais de nouveau avec suspicion.

- Merci, je m'en souviendrais.

Je me levais sans son aide et époussetais mes vêtements avec le peu de dignité qui me restait. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, mais enfin, ne relevons pas. J'étais désormais face à la pire journée, ou soirée, de mon existence. Au début, je pensais que c'était le jour de ma naissance. Après tout, devoir passer la majorité de mon enfance avec ma mère et, quelques années après, avec ma sœur, n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une vie de rêve. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que c'était le moment où j'avais rencontré Black, moment bien vite effacé par l'instant où j'ai accepté ce foutu pari avec ma sœur. Et, maintenant, je savais que le pire moment de ma vie était celui où j'avais avoué à Black que j'avais rêvé de lui. Oui, je crois que rien ne pourrait surpasser ce moment. A bien y réfléchir, je viens de me rendre compte que la quasi-totalité de mes plus honteux souvenirs étaient en rapport avec lui. C'est bien ce que j'avais toujours affirmé, ce mec est un véritable cauchemar sur jambes à lui tout seul. Et, évidemment, j'étais celle qui devait le supporter. Comme si ma vie en elle-même n'était pas déjà une succession de catastrophes, il fallait en plus que je me coltine le brun décérébré. Je l'ai toujours dit, Merlin n'est qu'un vieux fou barbu dont le plaisir suprême est de pourrir la vie de son prochain. Je ne lui en veux pas, si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais fait pareil. Mais qu'il se trouve une autre victime, si possible. Lindsay, par exemple. Ou les Maraudeurs. C'est parce que je suis blonde, c'est ça ?

J'allais me remettre en marche afin d'accéder à mon but, c'est-à-dire les fleurs, car je n'avais pas oublié ma menace de les lui mettre dans sa sale petite bouche, mais je me sentis tirée par le bras. Allons bon.

- Quelque chose à dire avant que tu ne te retrouve brutalement muet, Black ?

Sans me demander mon avis, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

[…]

Non, franchement, vous y avez cru ? Vous vous imaginiez _vraimen_t qu'il aurait fait ça ? Vrai de vrai ? Bon sang, allez vous faire soigner, pauvres fous, et ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole.

Bref, il se contenta de me regarder, avant de répliquer :

- Aucun mot à Rémus ni James, nous sommes d'accord ?

- Pardon ?

Il me regarda, un instant agacé.

- Fais comme si je m'étais excusé si jamais tu vois Rémus, d'accord ?

Je le fixais comme s'il avait définitivement perdu la raison.

- On peut savoir pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Pour sa défense, il parut un instant ne rien avoir à répondre. Je continuais donc.

- De plus, je vois mal ton pote se soucier de moi, alors la discussion est close. Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je ne dise rien, il va falloir y mettre le prix, ajoutais-je d'une voix songeuse.

- Comme si j'avais peur, ricana-t-il

- Même si je le dis à Lupin ?

Il parut un instant déconcerté, puis une lueur de frayeur apparut dans ses yeux, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Lupin faisait-il si peur que ça lorsqu'on désobéissait aux règles de savoir-vivre qu'il instaurait ? Je l'imaginais mal comme ça, mais enfin, si même Black avait peur de lui, je pouvais commencer à me poser des questions. Evidemment que je ne lui dirai rien, mais lui n'était pas censé le savoir. J'aime sentir les gens en mon pouvoir. Voilà peut-être la raison pour laquelle j'avais atterri à Serpentard finalement. C'était déjà ça.

- Tu ne le diras pas.

- On parie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'aime mieux ça. Seul problème, je n'avais rien à lui demander. Je le détestais, et la seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'il disparaisse de la surface de ma vie. Seulement, pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il en ait vraiment le pouvoir. Et merde, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Je... Eh bien…

- En somme, tu n'en sais rien, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Aussitôt, son expression se fit charmeuse, sensuelle, et il commença à briser la distance que j'avais remise entre nous après qu'il m'ait lâché. Je ne bougeais pas, ne comprenant pas au début ce qu'il voulait faire, et trop occupée à réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'en sentant de la chair de poule sur mes bras que je compris qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus. J'avais cette capacité à sentir sa présence bien avant qu'il ne soit arrivé près de moi, et je la bénissais en cet instant. Je reculais d'un pas, fronçant les sourcils en voyant que cela ne l'arrêtait pas.

- Black, dis-je dans un grondement sourd, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je t'aide à te décider.

Il continua d'avancer à petits pas souples, levant la main pour la poser sur le premier de ses boutons qu'il détacha. Je rougis violemment, mais fort heureusement dans la pénombre cela ne se vit pas trop.

- Black, putain !

- Une nuit avec moi ? Juste le plaisir de m'enlever ma chemise ? Ou encore quelque chose d'inavouable que tu ne veux pas me dire mais que je devine, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin en déboutonnant lentement le deuxième bouton.

Je reculais tellement que je finis par tomber sur le canapé, et je fouillais sous les coussins pour enfin dénicher ma baguette que je pointais sur lui, mais ma main tremblait. Il le vit et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Il le faisait exprès, cet abruti.

- Tu préfère rajouter un peu de piment, c'est ça ?

- Black, je ne plaisante pas, recule ou je te jette un sort.

- Vraiment ?

Il ne paraissait pas me croire, et il arriva si près que ses genoux frôlèrent les miens. Merlin, si vous m'entendez…

- Black, recule ou... Black !

Il venait de m'enlever ma baguette, et se penchait de plus en plus vers moi. Tétanisée, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Il me regardait de son air supérieur et condescendant, l'air de dire « pauvre fille, tu es comme toutes les autres, sous mon charme ». Je crois que ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sans prévenir, mon poing partit et atterrit sur son nez, qui fit entendre un horrible crac.

- Putain Tomson, tu es malade ?

Il se tenait le nez en grimaçant, incapable de dire autre chose, ayant perdu de sa superbe. Je me levais brusquement, ramassais ma baguette qu'il avait laissé tombé à terre, et le regardais un instant.

- Si je suis malade, alors toi tu t'es qu'un sale pervers dont le principal but est de me pourrir la vie. Je te déteste, tu entends ? Tout va rester entre nous, c'est d'accord. Mais recommence encore une fois ce que tu viens de faire et je te jure que je raconte à tout le monde comment ta marche de fabrique en a prit un coup, dans les deux sens du terme.

Sans plus rien rajouter, je remis une mèche derrière mon oreille et courut vers les escaliers de toute la force de mes jambes. J'avais un peu de mauvaise conscience à laisser Black là, à la merci des possibles Serpentard pouvant descendre, alors qu'il était sans défense. Mais je fis taire cette petite voix en même temps que je claquais la porte du dortoir. Je restais éveillée de longues heures, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel, grandement aidé par la panique que j'avais éprouvé et qui m'avait totalement vidée.

----------

- Emily, on peut savoir à quoi tu pense ?

- Moi ? A rien.

- Justement, c'est bien ça le problème, tu ne pense à rien. Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dis ?

J'avais deux choix. Dire la vérité à Lily, qui se tenait en cet instant face à moi et prête à exploser, ou encore lui dire que oui, c'est-à-dire mentir. Inconvénient de la deuxième solution : je n'avais strictement rien écouté, et si elle me demandait ce qu'elle avait dit j'étais morte.

- Eh bien… Je… crois que ce pull doit aller avec… cette jupe ?

Le sourire de Lily se fit encourageant, et je laissais échapper un soupir discret de soulagement. Cela faisait deux jours que Lily tentait de m'enseigner comment marier les couleurs et les vêtements entre eux, dans le désir que je m'habille correctement après le bal, qui devait être la rupture entre, je cite, « ta vie d'avant et celle que tu peux désormais t'offrir. » Ben voyons. Et ce, même maintenant, alors que le bal était ce soir, au lieu de se préparer comme toute gentille fille, il fallait que je continue mon éducation. Comme si, d'un, j'allais me mettre à m'habiller comme une fille après le bal, et de deux, comme si savoir qu'un pull vert pouvait aller avec une jupe grise était primordial pour moi. Je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi cela allait me servir, mais enfin, si je pouvais me préserver de la tornade Lily quelques minutes, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi. Etonnant non, que je puisse mépriser tout le monde et avoir autant peur d'une ridicule rousse sauvage.

Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça.

J'observais donc la jupe et le pull d'un air mauvais, impression d'autant plus renforcée que je les imaginais sur moi, et que cela ne me plaisait que très moyennement. Saleté de mode sorcière. Saleté de mode tout court, en fait. Depuis quand devions-nous être esclaves de simples bouts de tissus, je vous le demande. Surtout qu'ils se faisaient de plus en plus courts avec le temps, et que je regardais cette jupe devant à peine arriver aux genoux d'un regard méfiant. Certes, la jupe d'uniforme était plus courte, mais la robe de sorcière cachait à peu près tout, et comme je venais de le dire, c'était un uniforme, je n'avais hélas pas le choix. Moche ou non.

- Emily ? Emily, tu es encore dans la lune, réveille-toi. Emily !

- Hein quoi ? Oui, les chaussures à talons ne doivent pas se mettre lorsque l'on porte un short, ça fait tout de suite vulgaire, récitais-je d'un ton saccadé, avant de me rendre compte de l'air ébahi de Lily.

Voilà où j'en étais rendue. A cause d'elle, je me mettais à parler de hauteur de talons dès que l'on m'appelait. Je vais vraiment finir par embrasser Slugorn, je le sens.

Soudain, elle eut un air mystérieux et se dirigea vers la porte de son armoire.

- Tu veux voir ma robe de bal ?

- N.. Oui, bien sûr.

Je m'étais retenue à temps, et avais même trouvé le courage de poser une question, signe que je m'intéressais un tant soit peu à ce qu'elle me disait.

- Et tu y vas avec qui ?

- Je…, commença-t-elle en rougissant.

Et là, j'ai pressenti l'horreur totale. Du genre, « j'y vais avec Black ». Je n'étais pas très loin.

- Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Potter. Je vais au bal avec Potter.

Et, avant même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle se mit aussitôt à se justifier, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et la voix forte. Eh, mais moi je n'avais rien dit.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Mais il avait promis qu'il réviserait son devoir de Potion, et m'avait demandé de venir avec lui s'il avait une bonne note. Comme il n'a jamais de bonnes notes, je me suis dit que…

- Lily, tu sais je…, tentais-je en levant la main.

- … de toute façon je n'avais aucun risque, mais il a eu un E, tu te rends compte ? Un E. Et je me suis que, de toute façon, je n'étais pas tombée sur le pire, il a un peu changé tu sais ? C'est toujours un crétin dégénéré mais…

- Lily…, essayais-je de nouveau.

- … puisque c'est fait, je n'ai plus rien à dire, et la robe était magnifique, tu veux la voir ?

- Oui, soupirais-je, satisfaite de voir enfin se tarir ce flot de paroles.

Je voulais ne rien dire de gentil. Techniquement, je n'avais rien à dire de gentil. J'étais une Serpentarde cruelle, méchante et cynique. Je n'avais pas acheté de vêtement depuis cette désastreuse soirée à Pré-au-Lard, mes amis se comptaient… Non, en fait, mes amies ne pouvaient pas se compter parce que je n'en avais aucun, et je n'avais absolument aucune capacité à m'émerveiller. Mais la robe qu'elle me montrait était tout simplement superbe. J'ouvris de grands yeux, observais le tissu d'un rouge sombre, les ondulations produites par la souplesse de la soie, avant de me gratter la gorge. Reprenons-nous.

- Tu compte vraiment mettre ça ?

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas bien ?

Elle paraissait angoissée, maintenant. Je levais les yeux au ciel, regrettant déjà ce que j'allais dire.

- Si, elle est… jolie.

Elle me sourit, soulagée. Je venais d'être gentille et, bizarrement, j'étais encore en vie. Comme quoi. Lily reposa la robe sur le cintre et la remit dans l'armoire, avant de s'asseoir en tailleurs sur le lit.

- Prête ?

Elle était sérieuse, ne souriait pas, et me regardait fixement. Je déglutis, avant de prendre une voix que je voulais assurée.

- Bien sûr que je suis prête.

- Prête ? répéta-t-elle sans tenir compte de ce que j'avais dit.

Car elle ne m'avait pas cru. Et je ne me croyais pas non plus. J'haussais les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me regarda de son air le plus sérieux.

- On a toujours le choix. Tu peux encore dire à ta sœur que tu ne veux pas.

On voyait qu'elle ne connaissait pas ma sœur. Qu'est-il advenu des petites sœurs cherchant à prendre leurs aînées pour modèle ? Celles qui n'imaginaient même pas lever la voix contre elles tant elles les admiraient ? Je ne dis pas que j'aurais aimé ça, je suis persuadée que j'aurais fini par l'étrangler, mais c'était tout de même mieux que ce que j'avais chez moi, à savoir un petit scorpion dont le but était de me pourrir la vie. Je crois que Merlin, dans sa grande générosité refoulée, m'avait mise face à un Black bis, afin que je ne sois pas trop dépaysée en arrivant à Poudlard. Cela dit, quitte à mourir, je préférais encore que ce soit en compagnie de Black.

Ici encore, ne répétez pas ce que je viens de penser, ce serait par trop humiliant.

- Je ne veux pas perdre, elle en serait trop contente.

J'étais déterminée pour la première fois de ma vie à faire quelque chose jusqu'au bout, sans me défiler. Même si pour cela il fallait enfiler un bout de tissu et se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les courageux m'ayant invité à danser, je le ferai. De plus, j'empocherai 15 Gallions, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Et là, Lily fit quelque chose de totalement surprenant. Elle se pencha et me prit dans ses bras. Comme avant. J'ouvris grand les yeux, n'osant pas bouger. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes, et j'y puisais plus de forces que je ne voulus bien le croire. Foutu sentimentalisme à la con.

- Alors… Bonne chance.

Elle regarda sa montre, se leva, me tendit la main que je saisis avant même de m'en rendre compte, me mettant également debout.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure.

Je soupirais.

- Je crois aussi.

Ma robe m'attendait dans mon armoire. D'ailleurs, l'avais-je une seule fois sortie de sa boîte après l'essai catastrophique dans la boutique ? Ou, autrement dit, si après être tombée dans la cabine, avoir insulté la vendeuse qui m'assurait qu'ils ne faisaient pas la taille enfant et que les retouches au niveau de la poitrine allaient être longues, j'avais encore osé regarder ce bout de tissu immonde aussi appelé robe. Je ne crois pas, non. Je pourrais toujours m'en servir comme chiffon par la suite. Ou l'offrir à quelqu'un. Vu le prix qu'elle m'avait coûté, ce serait bête de la jeter.

Je restais debout sans rien dire ni faire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, d'ailleurs. Ce fut Lily qui arriva à la rescousse.

- Tu veux qu'on se prépare ensemble ?

Sans la regarder, j'hochais la tête.

- J'aimerai bien, oui.

Deux heures plus tard, nous passions les portes de la Grande Salle.

Plus de retour possible. Bye bye bouton « pause ».


	9. Chapter 9

**MERCI A :**

**Kelindra**

**Briseis Black**

**Atchoum16**

**lily forever**

**Elayna Black**

**Bibella**

**nini**

**Endless77**

**ConanBlack**

**Siam-chan**

**Melina**

**titko**

**Myrtille92**

**Choc'late**

**clOclo-sorciere-megalo**

**Oceanna**

**Yuki-black**

**Campbelles**

**Camille**

**Xangel-15X**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: Mystification et complications.**_

Alors que je passais les portes de la Grande Salle, des milliers de pensées affluaient dans ma tête. Vous savez, un peu comme lorsque vous mourrez, et que votre vie défile devant vos yeux. Pour moi, ce bal était un peu comme une mort virtuelle, et si je ne pouvais décemment pas voir grand-chose en à peine seize ans d'existence, je pouvais tout de même apercevoir certains souvenirs. Souvenirs dont, entre parenthèse, j'aurais pu me passer. Je voyais ma sœur, à quatre ans, m'accuser d'un doigt d'avoir mangé les gâteaux apportés par une amie à ma mère. Celle-ci m'avait aussitôt sévèrement punie, et elle connaissait parfaitement mes faiblesses. Je suis allée prendre le thé en compagnie de snobs aristocrates qui n'avaient rien d'autres à dire que « Chââârles, du sucre » ou « Edouââârd, du lait », et j'étais tellement choquée que je n'avais jamais plus pensé au thé de la même manière. Notons cependant qu'en m'accusant, ma sœur était justement en train de manger les dits cookies, chose dont ma mère n'avait pas voulu se rendre compte. Il était tellement plus facile de me punir, moi.

Je me voyais, moi, à huit ans, en train d'apprendre à monter sur un balai sans me briser les os sur le sol. Mon père, qui avait toujours été un brave individu, bien que complètement sous le joug de ma mère et dont je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé jusqu'ici, avait prit le temps de m'apprendre à voler. Pauvre homme. Au bout du trentième essai infructueux, il avait lui-même fini par me conseiller d'apprendre à jouer aux échecs, moins risqué et moins contraignant. J'aimerai dire que je suis devenue une experte aux échecs, mais non. Et je n'étais nullement à plaindre, après tout j'avais tout de même mis le plus gros coup de poing de ma vie sur le joli nez de Black. Et, en vue de ce que j'avais entendu, il était fort probable que je lui ai brisé. Bien sûr, après un passage chez l'infirmière, je ne doutais pas qu'il ait retrouvé un semblant de normalité, mais le geste restait.

J'aimerai pouvoir vous décrire ce que j'ai ressenti en passant ces foutues portes. De la peur, de la détermination, du dégoût et à la fois une curieuse excitation. Mais tout ça, c'est du vent. Du blabla. On ne peut pas décrire ce que l'on ressent avec des mots, tout simplement parce que les mots en eux-mêmes sont limités. Mais là n'est pas mon propos. Je crois qu'avant de vous raconter cette soirée dans son détail, il faut que je fasse un rapide résumé de ce que nous appellerons entre nous le désastre. Selon Lily, il faudrait nommer ça la transformation. Je préfère m'en tenir au terme de désastre, plus parlant à mon goût. Plus réaliste aussi.

Je ne pense pas avoir décrit ma robe. De toute façon, qui s'en soucie ? Toutes les filles que je croise se pâment devant un bout de tissu comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, tandis que je considère d'abord l'aspect pratique. Et une robe n'a jamais fait partie de mes accessoires favoris. Mais enfin. Pour faire court, elle est rouge. J'aurais aimé prendre quelque chose de noir, tant qu'à faire, histoire de passer inaperçue, mais Lily n'avait rien voulu savoir. Et comme je peux autant lui tenir tête qu'à une araignée de six mètres de haut tant son enthousiasme débordant me fatigue sans même que je bouge, j'ai cédé. Ou plutôt, j'ai tendu ma bourse sans chercher à savoir si je l'aimais ou pas, surtout après les désastreux essayages qui consistaient, en gros, à me conseiller de me rendre au rayon enfants pour avoir une chance de trouver une robe où mon absence de poitrine se sentirait à l'aise. J'avais alors répondu à cette blondasse que si ma poitrine pouvait parler elle lui dirait bien des choses, mais que pour l'occasion c'était moi qui allait lui faire remarquer que ses extensions magiques étaient en train de tomber et que c'était vraiment hideux. Curieusement, celle à qui j'avais tendu mes gallions quelques minutes plus tard était la rousse qui s'occupait des confections, et non la blonde en question.

- Emily ?

Je secouais la tête et sortit de mes pensées. Lily était face à moi, me regardant comme on regardait un parchemin dansant la macarena, si tant est que le dit parchemin puisse danser. De toute façon, avec la magie tout est désormais possible.

- Une minute tu veux ? Je me prépare psychologiquement. Va rejoindre ton binoclard si tu veux, je suis sûre qu'il t'attend avec de la bave au menton. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'explique à la fin de la soirée comment tu auras réussi à survivre sans l'étrangler.

Elle avait commencé à sourire mais celui-ci s'estompa vite. Le concerné était juste derrière moi depuis un bout de temps sans que je ne le sache et venait de se manifester en avançant d'un pas, s'offrant à la vue de sa cavalière. Elle se racla plusieurs fois la gorge et je finis par me retourner, croisant une ridicule monture ronde et une touffe désordonnée. Ah.

- Ravi de voir que tu pense parfois aux autres, Tomson, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Désolée de voir que tu ne connais pas encore l'existence des brosses à cheveux. Le plaisir ne peut pas toujours être réciproque, tu m'excuseras.

- Je vois que tu es venue seule. Une overdose de demandes enflammées ou c'est tout simplement toi qui fait peur à voir ?

Curieusement, ce petit échange verbal était ce dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre d'aplomb avant le grand saut. J'étais moi-même, et j'avais la vague impression que Potter l'avait compris. Vague, car j'étais intimement persuadée qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais les miracles existent. Enfin je crois.

Lupin arriva juste derrière, au bras d'une fille avec des lunettes sur le nez. Bon point pour elle, son état n'avait rien à voir avec celui des groupies habituelles des Maraudeurs, elle était d'un calme étonnant pour quelqu'un qui avait la chance de, je cite, « faire partie ne serait-ce qu'une soirée du si merveilleux groupe des Maraudeurs ». Et un miracle, un ! Mais je ne voyais ni Black, ni Pettigrow. Et, d'un certain côté, ça m'arrangeait. Ce fut Lupin qui, d'un air fatigué, me dit qu'il aimait bien ma robe. C'est à cet instant que Potter prit conscience de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Tomson, ne me dis pas que tu es en robe ?

- Je vois que tes lunettes, en plus d'être moches, sont inutiles. Franchement Potter, saute de la fenêtre tout de suite avant de réaliser à quel point ta personne est pathétique.

Lily se racla alors la gorge une nouvelle fois, et Potter fut aussitôt subjugué. Si si. Subjugué. Par un bête raclement de gorge dénotant soit d'un profond ennui, soit de toute autre sensation qui n'était nullement à prendre positivement. Mais lui arrivait à en être subjugué. Je soupirai et tirai sur ma robe pour essayer de couvrir mes jambes. Techniquement, elles étaient couvertes, étant donné que le tissu descendait jusqu'à mes genoux et même un peu plus, mais franchement, vu la finesse, j'étais persuadée que tout le monde pouvait voir à travers. Et je raclais donc les murs depuis l'instant où j'avais quitté le dortoir jusqu'à maintenant.

- Un problème avec tes jambes, Tomson ?

- Un problème avec ta tignasse, Potter ? répliquais-je au tac à tac, gênée qu'il soit si observateur.

Je redressai alors le menton dans un dernier sursaut de dignité et croisais les bras, masquant en partie le nœud de soie qui servait à fermer le corsage à lacet de ma robe. Aucun problème, je n'avais aucun problème. Il réprima un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel dans une attitude faussement pensive.

- Je me demande quand même ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour enfiler ça.

- Tu n'imagine même pas les efforts déployés, soupira Lily.

Et là, ce fut le choc. Potter et moi, d'un même élan, avons tourné la tête comme dans les mauvais films, quasiment au ralenti. Lily elle-même finit par se rendre compte de la situation et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Elle venait de s'adresser directement à Potter, sans insulte, sans moquerie, et avait entamé une conversation avec elle lui du fait qu'elle venait de répondre à une de ses phrases. Le choc, je vous dis. Cela eut un impact différent pour chacun d'entre nous. Potter eut une moue niaise et dégoulinante de sentiments, Lupin avait un sourire tranquille, Emma, la cavalière de ce dernier, se grattait le poignet et ne faisait donc pas attention à l'évènement intersidéral qui venait de se dérouler devant elle, et moi, je ne faisais rien. Rien de bien intéressant, disons. Mais mon esprit tournait à vive allure. Je n'étais pas une pro des relations humaines, mais quelque chose clochait avec la rouquine. Elle ne trouvait quand même pas qu'il était devenu fréquentable ?

Cela dit, elle avait raison. Les moyens mis en place pour me faire enfiler cette robe avaient été dignes des plus grands stratèges. Un petit retour en arrière ne serait pas superflu. J'ai le temps, de toute façon. Lily est en train d'entamer une longue plaidoirie visant à argumenter que non, elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu à Potter, qu'elle ne faisait que parler à voix haute. Alors que personne n'avait rien dit.

Lily et moi sommes donc allées dans mon dortoir pour nous préparer. Ou plutôt, me préparer, car c'était ce qui allait prendre le plus de temps. J'étais déterminée, convaincue, forte, mature, enfin tout le tintouin. Lily avait alors sorti la robe de sa boîte, et j'étais encore en train de crier « je vais le faire, ouais je vais le faire ! Parce que je peux le faire ! ». J'ai alors observé le tissu qui pendouillait, la couleur rouge qui me chatouillait désagréablement les yeux, et ma voix s'était éteinte petit à petit. « Ouais je peux le faire. Ouais ! Je peux, mais, euh... J'ai pas trop envie. ». Et tout ça s'était fini comme d'habitude, avec le « Nan je veux rester ici, vas-y sans moi ! ». Pauvre Lily. Dire que ça avait si bien commencé. Habillée de sa longue robe qui lui tombait aux chevilles, elle désespérait de me faire seulement poser les yeux sur ce que j'étais en devoir de porter ce soir. Elle avait même changé la couleur de sa robe, qui était du même rouge que la mienne, pour un vert profond qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, parce que j'avais trouvé comme excuse que ce ne serait pas original que nous soyons vêtues pareil. Résultat, sa robe était encore mieux comme ça et j'étais toujours en pyjama. Elle avait fini par me menacer d'appeler ma sœur, et j'avais été à deux doigts de céder, avant de me rendre compte d'une chose : ma sœur n'écouterait jamais Lily. J'avais donc, posément, refusé de porter cet immonde chiffon. Jusqu'à ce que je réfléchisse. Pour se foutre de moi, ma sœur était capable d'écouter un troll des cavernes pratiquant le langage des signes et portant un tutu rose.

« Juste la robe, alors ». Cette phrase avait sonné le début de la fin, comme on dit. J'avais enfilé la robe, et j'étais désespérée de voir qu'elle m'allait. Si elle avait été trop grande, ou trop petite, j'aurais eu une excuse. Lily avait alors ouvert de grands yeux et m'avait déclamé, d'une voix tellement sérieuse que je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de me dire qu'elle se foutait de moi, « Tu es vraiment mince, tu sais. Cette robe est parfaite ». Ouais. A quand la bouse de Ronflack aromatisée à la myrtille ? J'étais trop maigre, trop petite, et plate comme une planche à pain. Je n'étais pas _mince_. Et cette robe était encore moins parfaite. J'étais déterminée à passer le pas de la porte avec le reste de ma dignité désormais partie en fumée lorsque Lily m'avait coupée dans mon élan. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller sans te maquiller, j'espère ? ».

Et c'est à ce moment, chers lecteurs, que j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. J'allais me foutre du concentré de graisse de baleine sur mon visage. Moi. J'aurais aimé dire que j'avais, à force de lutte, réussi à m'en sortir, mais non. Après une dizaine de minutes, Lily avait fini par dire que si je ne me pliais pas elle demandait à Black de venir me mettre le rouge à lèvre lui-même. Sale rouquine. Je m'attendais au pire, à cet instant. Du genre me retourner, regarder dans la glace, et voir que j'étais devenue le sosie de Marcel le clown. Ou Jean-Paul. Ou truc muche. Quel que soit le nom de ce foutu clown, j'allais de toute façon lui ressembler de façon navrante. Elle m'avait alors tendu le miroir, et j'avais ouvert de grands yeux. Elle avait entouré mes pauvres yeux gris de noir, noyé mes cils de mascara et recouvert mon innocente bouche de rouge à lèvre. « Tu as vu ma tête ? Tu crois que je vais sortir comme ça ? Enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! ». Elle avait répliqué en me poussant hors de la chambre sans autre forme de procès, me laissant à peine le temps de la maudire une bonne dizaine de fois. Et nous étions arrivées devant la porte, scène actuelle.

Lily avait fini de s'expliquer, et je ne pus qu'admirer le magnifique timing qui nous unissait. J'admirais beaucoup moins le timing qui semblait unir Potter et Black. En effet, à peine les portes ouvertes et Lily tenant le bras de son cavalier, Black débarquait avec Pettigrow. Je plaquais un sourire de formalité sur mon visage, celui qui ne faisait que tirer mes lèvres d'un côté et de l'autre de mon visage sans émotion particulière. Pour ce soir, étonnant ou non, j'avais décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Je ne pourrai jamais survivre dans cet environnement inhabituel et donc gagner mon pari si je dois en plus supporter ce crétin. Car oui, en effet, j'avais conclu que plus je vociférais en sa présence, plus il répliquait. En établissant tout de suite le ton amical de la soirée, j'avais mes chances. Seulement, alors que je me préparais mentalement à répondre de façon neutre à ses habituels sarcasmes, que je respirais profondément pour avoir à débiter d'un ton monocorde « oui je sais, mais je préfère qu'on en reparle plus tard si tu veux bien » à son prévisible « bon sang Tomson, tu es ridicule en robe », il contrecarra tous mes plans minutieusement établis. Mieux. Il parut un instant s'étouffer et s'arrêta net en me voyant. Bon. Il allait sans doute me dire à quel point cette robe était horrible et peu seyante, et j'attendis patiemment, presque avec condescendance.

Oui, mais non. Il me regarda un instant comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue et entra dans la salle après fait signe à ses amis de le suivre. Pardon ? Lupin me fit un clin d'œil discret donc je ne compris pas la signification et je jetais un œil incrédule à la porte qu'il venait de passer. Depuis quand préférait-il m'ignorer plutôt que de me lancer des critiques ? Je sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement lorsque Potter se mit à avancer avec Lily et qu'il me lança :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne doit pas être loin.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, Potter. Je me disais justement à quel point j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter ton blaireau de copain toute la soirée.

La tête haute, je passais à mon tour les portes, lui donnant un violent coup de coude au passage. Non mais. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne cherchais pas Black du regard, mais c'était uniquement pour l'éviter. Car si je savais où il était je n'irai pas de ce côté. Logique. Mais je ne le vis pas. Lily me rejoignit, accompagnée de Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Je voulus leur dire d'une façon polie et aimable d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais, mais un brusque sentiment se fit entrevoir en moi. De la gêne ? Tout ça parce que Lily m'avait foutu de la graisse de poisson sur le visage et passé du temps à me faire enfiler un bout de tissu immonde, je n'allais pas lui dire d'aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon ? Exactement. Et j'étais la première à me maudire de faire ça.

- Nous sommes allées te chercher un jus de citrouille en plus des nôtres, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Mes lèvres se tordirent en un sourire forcé tandis que je prenais le verre entre mes doigts.

- Génial, c'est… Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Elle eut un sourire réjoui, et Potter aussi. Elle, parce que j'avais accepté son cadeau, et lui parce qu'il semblait prêt à copier tout ce que faisait sa belle ce soir. Pitoyable. La musique se fit entendre, et avant même de pouvoir protester elle était déjà sur la piste de danse avec son cavalier bigleux. Je soupirai et me tassai sur ma chaise pour pouvoir observer le plafond. La décoration était en tout point identique à l'idée que je m'en étais faite. Le rose semblait être devenu la couleur nationale, de petits angelots venaient de temps en temps papillonner autour des couples pour leur faire tinter des grelots aux oreilles, et la seule de ces bestioles volantes qui avait eu le courage de m'approcher s'était retrouvée le nez dans le gâteau qui trônait sur la table d'à côté, ses pieds battant l'air tandis qu'elle peinait à sortir sa tête de la crème fouettée. Mais, d'un certain côté, tant que l'on restait les fesses posées sur cette chaise, on ne risquait pas…

- Hey toi, me demanda une voix qui se voulait charmeuse. Tu danses ?

… Grand-chose.

Je levais les yeux vers celui qui avait osé poser cette question, et réprimais un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Nathan, le garçon sur qui ma sœur flashait depuis voilà trois mois. Pour elle qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, c'était quasiment insurmontable d'aller lui parler. Sans doute ne m'avait-il pas reconnue, vu que la dernière fois que l'on s'était croisés il m'avait répliqué, je cite, que c'était désespérant de voir que mes cheveux ne ressemblaient toujours à rien et que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de choses ratées sur moi. Mais bref. Tout ça pour dire que j'avais deux choix qui s'offraient à moi. Ou j'acceptais et faisais enrager ma sœur en perdant le peu de dignité qui me restait, ou je le rejetais et avais non seulement une tranquillité assurée mais également un moyen de me défouler sans bouger de ma chaise.

- Je crois que les tonnes de gel que tu te fous sur les cheveux pour te faire ressembler à quelque chose ont traversé ton crâne en détruisant les malheureux neurones qui te restaient, Kugler.

Oui, la dignité avant tout. Autant sauver le peu qui me restait. Et puis, de toute façon, les blonds gominés n'étaient pas trop mon truc. Quitte à danser, autant le faire avec quelqu'un qui en vaille le coup. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Tomson ?

- Parce que tu pensais que j'étais une greluche prête à te tomber dans les bras ?

Franchement, je ne savais pas ce que ma sœur lui trouvait. Non seulement il était arrogant, mais en plus il était stupide. Son air charmeur se changea en une expression moqueuse.

- Tu as finalement compris que tu étais une fille, Tomson ?

- C'est sans doute ce qui t'as poussé à m'inviter à danser, Kugler, lui répliquais-je d'un ton mielleux.

Touché. Il se contint et reprit une expression impassible.

- De loin, avec tous ces gens, tu parais presque jolie. C'est pour ça qu'on te voyait de moins en moins dans la salle commune, tu cherchais à apparaître la moins laide possible à ce grand évènement ?

- Ravie de voir que tu fais attention à ma présence dans la salle commune. Je vais finir par croire que tu t'intéresse à moi, continuais-je sur le même ton doucereux, lui arrachant de nouveau une expression furieuse.

Il n'avait rien à répliquer, le bellâtre de Serpentard avait voulu m'inviter. Et ça, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier. Il allait vraiment morfler demain. Et les jours qui allaient suivre. Parce que non seulement je vais anéantir la moitié de la population féminine en touchant à son idole, mais je vais donner le coup de grâce à ma sœur en osant mettre à mal son précieux blondinet. Il finit par partir, après m'avoir fait clairement lire dans ses yeux qu'il comptait me le faire payer. Seulement il ne le fera pas. Parce que j'avais désormais un atout dans ma poche. J'avais été tellement préoccupée par cette conversation que j'avais oublié que Lupin était toujours à la table. Sa cavalière était partie chercher de nouveau à boire et il était seul, me fixant avec un regard amusé.

- Quoi ? le provoquais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Tu es toujours aussi aimable avec les gens qui t'invitent à danser ?

- Par égard pour les autres gens, appelle plutôt cette espèce des abrutis. Black en ferait allègrement partie, d'ailleurs.

Il ne parut pas s'émouvoir de ma remarque et se cala un peu plus contre le dossier de son siège. Signe évident qu'il voulait débuter une longue et passionnante conversation avec moi, sans doute. Bah, tant que je ne dansais pas. Et puis, ça restait le moins pire des trois, si on y réfléchissait bien.

- Même pour le dénigrer, j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu n'arrête pas de parler de Sirius.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer et me raclais la gorge pour me donner contenance.

- Évidemment ! Il me pourrit la vie depuis qu'il sait que j'existe, comment veux-tu passer outre ?

- C'est d'ailleurs la question que je voulais te poser. Je peux comprendre que ses remarques t'énervent, mais je suis sûr que tu lui en veux pour autre chose, je me trompe ?

Je détournais le regard. Je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui s'était passé en première année. Ni du reste. J'avais tourné la page sur ce crétin, définitivement. La preuve, je ne pensais même pas à lui. Je ne me demandais même pas avec combien de filles il avait dansé depuis qu'il avait passé le pas de la porte. Je m'en fichais comme de l'an quarante. Et je pus offrir un visage impassible à Lupin.

- Oui, tu te trompe sur toute la ligne. C'est juste qu'il a le don de me mettre hors de moi dès qu'il prononce une parole.

Je bus une gorgée de mon jus de citrouille afin de lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close. Emma était revenue, portant deux verres de bierraubeurre dans les mains, boissons qu'elle déposa sur la table avant de se tourner vers son cavalier.

- Rémus, tu danses ?

- Si tu veux. Mais je suis un très mauvais danseur, la prévint-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Je les regardais s'éloigner et retrouvais ma bonne humeur. Enfin seule. Je pus enfin me détendre et passer à mon activité favorite : la critique. J'observais les couples évoluer sur la piste et ricanais lorsqu'un garçon maladroit écrasait le pied de sa partenaire, ou encore en voyant une fille se faire voler son partenaire. Passionnant. J'étais tellement absorbée dans le spectacle que je n'entendis pas la chaise à côté de moi racler le sol et émettre un léger bruit annonciateur d'une personne s'asseyant sur elle. Je ne sortis de ma torpeur qu'en sentant un bras s'appuyer sur le dossier de ma chaise et s'enrouler autour de mes épaules.

- Tu es ravissante, ce soir. Nouvelles résolutions ?

- Si j'avais su qu'en faisant ça j'aurais à te supporter ce soir, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais fait, Summers, grinçais-je.

Il eut un sourire en coin, nullement touché par ma réplique. J'avais beau bouger mes épaules dans l'espoir qu'il décolle son bras, il ne bougeait pas.

- Tu serais gentil d'éviter ce genre de familiarité avec moi, Summers. Tu vas ruiner ta réputation si on te voit avec moi, ce serait vraiment trop bête, ironisais-je en essayant de soulever sa main avec la mienne.

Résultat, il emprisonna mes doigts, me laissant dans une position assez risible, le coude levé et la main prisonnière derrière moi.

- Qui te dit que je la ruine ? me lança-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je ne pus réprimer un ricanement.

- Allons Summers, ne sois pas stupide. Toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu as beau être un crétin, tu es populaire, et que j'ai beau avoir plus de matière grise que tu n'en auras jamais, je reste désespérément dans l'ombre des gens comme toi.

Il eut un sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon.

- Tu vois, Tomson, dans un sens tu n'as pas vraiment tort. Et c'est justement ça que j'aime chez toi. Tu ne mâche jamais tes mots.

- Alors pour t'exclure de ma vie il suffit que je sois un minimum hypocrite ? Laisse-moi une minute, et j'affirmerai avec passion que tu es mon fantasme depuis la première année.

- Ca ne sera pas utile, conclut-il avant de me tirer brusquement le bras grâce à ma main qu'il avait toujours entre ses doigts.

Avant même que je ne puisse lui écraser les orteils avec mes chaussures, que Lily avait choisi avec de minuscules talons mais suffisants pour lui briser un os si j'y mettais toute la hargne que je ressentais en cet instant, j'étais sur la piste de danse, me retenant de justesse de trébucher. Il m'enserra la taille de telle façon que je ne pus plus bouger, et la musique m'envahit désagréablement les oreilles. Je n'avais jamais aimé dansé. Mieux, je n'avais jamais su. Mes parents avaient beau me faire inviter à toutes les soirées possibles et inimaginables, j'étais restée le numéro un des chutes sur le sol et des écrasements de pieds de mes malheureux partenaires qui, de fait, se faisaient toujours de plus en plus rares.

- Summers, putain, arrête ce cirque, lui murmurais-je d'un ton furieux en voyant que les regards se tournaient vers nous.

- Pourquoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas d'être vue en ma compagnie ?

Il était à la fois moqueur et suffisant. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais considérer comme un honneur le fait d'être vu en train de danser avec la pire ordure qui m'ait été donnée de voir. Ils allaient tous penser que je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus. Une greluche parmi tant d'autres.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'ai envie de te sauter au cou et de t'embrasser pour te remercier, mais non. Lâche-moi, bon sang !

Il n'en fut rien, il resserra même encore plus son emprise, comprenant qu'au moindre relâchement j'en profiterai pour lui mettre une gifle et m'en aller.

- Pour tout te dire, j'allais employer la manière forte pour te rendre un peu plus présentable aux yeux des autres, mais je vois que tu as pris cette décision toute seule, continua-t-il en soulevant l'une de mes boucles de cheveux qui, après un passage express par les magasins de Pré au Lard, étaient plus souples et brillantes que ma tignasse habituelle.

Un deuxième miracle, sans doute, cette chevelure normale. Mais j'étais tellement surprise que je ne fis pas attention à cette main qui devenait beaucoup trop intime pour moi.

- Pardon ?

Je tentais de freiner la cadence de la danse avec mes pieds en restant immobile, mais il était beaucoup fort que moi et il m'entraînait contre ma volonté. D'un mouvement du bras, il me plaqua contre lui et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

- Ce n'est pas clair ? Tu sors avec moi.

Mes lèvres frémirent. Je jure que j'ai tenté de les en empêcher. Mais l'instant d'après, j'étais déjà en train de rire.

- Sortir avec toi ? Non mais tu plaisante ?

Malheureusement, tandis que je relevais la tête, je pus voir qu'il était tout, sauf en train de plaisanter. Je déglutis avant d'essayer de parler de façon rationnelle.

- Enfin voyons, Summers. Tu es réaliste, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutrais avec quelqu'un comme moi, franchement ?

- Il se trouve que nos parents ont jugé bon que nous nous voyions plus souvent, toi et moi.

- Nos parents ?

Merde. C'était ça que ma mère avait appelé « le moyen le plus sûr de te remettre sur le droit chemin » dans sa dernière lettre ?

- Et tu as accepté ?

Qu'on ne me fasse pas croire que les parents de Summers, grands sorciers reconnus dans le monde magique et complètement férus de leur fils unique, allaient refuser une requête de sa part s'il avait voulu mettre un terme à cette idée stupide. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi. D'ailleurs sur quels critères m'avaient-ils choisie ? Il y a des dizaines de familles de Sang-Pur, et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne mâche pas tes mots. Et je me suis promis de transformer toute cette hargne en soumission un jour, ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue avec son pouce.

Je frissonnais et tentais de le repousser, mais il se saisit de nouveau de ma main avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

- Summers, arrête cette plaisanterie grotesque, c'est énervant ! Jamais tes parents n'auraient choisi quelqu'un comme moi pour être avec leur fiston chéri, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent de nouveau un sourire en coin tandis qu'il me faisait tourner plus vite au rythme de la musique.

- C'est là que tu te trompe. Tu es tellement dans ton monde que tu oublies parfois que ta famille est l'une des plus influentes de cette décennie, et que toute personne cherchant à percer dans la haute sphère magique se doit d'avoir un lien privilégié avec elle.

- Et pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi à t'en être rendu compte, alors ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, tous les garçons seraient venus me parler, non ?

- Ton attitude n'était pas des plus amicales à leur égard, tu seras d'accord sur ce point. Et puis tu sais pertinemment que nous sommes tous destinés, plus ou moins tôt, à quelqu'un, et que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à aller voir ailleurs une fois ce choix fait. J'ai seulement été un peu tardif et toi aussi, voilà tout.

Je ne répondis rien, semblant mesurer l'impact de ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il disait vrai, alors ma mère avait réellement trouvé le meilleur moyen de se venger du fait que je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de devenir comme ma sœur, un modèle miniature d'elle-même. Ian Summers n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable, et encore moins pour une personne comme moi. A la rigueur, il pourrait rendre heureuse une greluche trop maquillée qui serait à ses bottes dès qu'il poserait le pied dans leur Manoir, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'il avait dit vrai. J'étais son défi. Il avait accepté parce que j'étais l'une des seule à affirmer qu'il était un abruti fini et que jamais je ne tomberai amoureuse de lui. Ou du moins, la seule venant d'une famille suffisamment importante pour qu'il daigne s'intéresser à moi. Parce que je pense qu'une Gryffondor aurait beau lui cracher au visage, il ne s'engagerait jamais à l'épouser. Il voulait jouer. Et le jeu avait des chances de mal se finir pour moi.

Mais je me faisais sûrement des idées. Se voir plus souvent n'était pas un gage d'union arrangée. Quand même, mes parents n'auraient pas osé faire ça. Si ? Je revis dans ma tête le bout de parchemin que m'avait apporté la chouette de la famille. _Tu as beau avoir été une fille ingrate envers les efforts que ton père et moi avons fait pour toi, nous avons trouvé la solution pour te remettre dans le droit chemin et t'assurer un avenir prometteur sitôt ta scolarité terminée. J'espère que tu nous remercieras comme il se doit._ Si par « avenir prometteur » ils sous-entendaient « femme de l'héritier de la famille Summers », c'est-à-dire la deuxième famille la plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de fait une des plus influente avec la mienne, de ce que j'ai compris, alors j'étais foutue. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention au statut de ma famille auparavant, et j'avais toujours pensé qu'une fois mes études terminées je pourrai quitter cette sphère pour vivre ma propre vie. Naïvement, j'avais toujours été persuadée que ma sœur aurait largement de quoi prendre la succession de la famille. Manifestement, tout n'allait pas vraiment se dérouler selon mes plans. Fille ingrate ou pas, j'étais une Tomson, quoi que je fasse. Mes parents n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir montrer au monde une brebis égarée à l'instar des Black. Et je me demandais comment Black avait bien pu s'en tirer. J'aurais pu l'admirer, si je n'avais pas décidé de ne plus rien ressentir envers lui si ce n'est un profond mépris. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ?

- Tu cherche quelqu'un, peut-être ?

- Mon petit ami, ça te dérange ? ripostais-je d'un ton sec.

Il leva un sourcil, manifestement peu convaincu. Et l'éclair de génie me vint subitement. La seule façon de mettre un terme à ce mariage arrangé était de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre d'une grande famille, suffisamment riche et connue pour que mes parents me foutent la paix. Enfin, ce n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Surtout que pour l'instant il n'y avait pas d'annonce d'union à proprement parler. Et si cela ne l'empêchait pas, ça aura au moins le mérite de la retarder quelques temps. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour croire que c'était avec une simple relation que j'allais empêcher ma mère et ses idées tordues de m'atteindre. Surtout que je n'avais _pas_ de petit ami.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec lui, alors ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Tu es entrée seule dans la Grande Salle.

- Parce qu'en plus tu me suivais ?

Il resserra sa pression autour de mes poignets, l'air menaçant. Un gamin à qui on volait son jouet, en somme.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Qui est-ce ?

- Pourquoi, tu vas aller lui casser la figure afin que j'admire ta force et tombe dans tes bras? ironisais-je.

Il se calma, et un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Qui n'était pas de bon augure, pas du tout.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais nos parents ont conclu un accord. Et quoi que tu fasses, cela se finira par une seule et même issue. Tu es mon jouet, Tomson. Et je sais que tu mens.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Mes parents ne me fianceront pas à un crétin comme toi si j'ai déjà un petit ami.

- Vraiment ? Même si je porte un nom reconnu par des milliers de sorciers ?

- Le sien est encore plus connu que le tien, Summers. Vexé d'être le numéro 2 ?

- Pas tant que je ne connais pas son nom, Tomson, susurra-t-il.

Je me torturais les méninges pour trouver un nom, n'importe lequel, mais il avait raison, qui pouvait rivaliser avec les Summers, dans tous les sorciers de mon âge qui n'étaient pas encore promis à quelqu'un. C'était devenu une denrée rare, et j'avouerais que la liste des fiancés les plus intéressants à Poudlard ne faisait pas partie de mes livres de chevet. En continuant de tourner au rythme de la musique, je croisais un regard le temps d'une seconde. Les mots sortirent alors de ma bouche avant même que je puisse m'en empêcher. Je ne savais pas encore que, par la suite, j'allais regretter ces trois mots.

- Black. Sirius Black.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Tomson ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Black et toi êtes les pires ennemis de la terre.

- C'est pour éviter que ses groupies ne me courent après, vois-tu. Tu ne dois pas connaître ça, mais les filles sont littéralement prêtes à tout pour lui et mettraient en pièce la fille qui passerait plus d'une nuit avec lui.

Il eut un sourire mauvais et se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres de la mienne.

- Prouve-le, murmura-t-il

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi de mes actes, Summers.

- Même si cela peut t'éviter le mariage arrangé ?

- Effectivement, répliquais-je d'un air hautain.

- Alors je vais aller lui poser la question moi-même, et de ce pas.

Là, je sentis la sonnette d'alarme retentir bruyamment dans ma tête. S'il lui parlait avant que moi, je puisse le persuader de jouer le jeu, j'étais foutue. Surtout qu'il n'allait sûrement pas accepter de faire ça, et qu'il me faudrait alors un plan C. Je le retins par le bras alors qui tenait déjà à traverser la foule pour se diriger vers Black qui dansait avec une fille non loin de là, et dont j'avais déjà plusieurs fois croisé le regard.

- Un problème, Tomson ?

- Tu veux une preuve ? Je vais te la donner.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. J'attends avec impatience de voir comment tu vas te sortir de ce mensonge, _chérie_.

Je frissonnais au surnom tandis que son sourire s'accentuait. Il s'amusait, cela se voyait. Et il avait beau être séduisant, il faisait peur. La beauté du Diable, sans doute. Car il avait beau être une ordure, il était beau. Trop, peut-être. S'il avait été laid, il n'aurait pas eu cette suffisance qui me pourrissait aujourd'hui la vie.

Je pris une longue inspiration. Je quittais l'emprise de Summers qui avait détaché ses bras et me sentis soulagée. Pas pour très longtemps. En marchant vers Black d'un pas lent, me frayant un passage parmi les couples de danseurs, je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire. M'enfuir ? Simuler une chute et devenir amnésique ? Tuer Summers de mes propres mains et m'exiler au Mexique ?

J'arrivais devant Black et paniquais. Il s'était arrêté de danser en me voyant et avait lâché sa partenaire. Dans ses yeux se lisait de la surprise et de l'interrogation. Je pouvais, sans me retourner, sentir le regard de Summers sur nous.

- Black, pour l'amour de Merlin, joues le jeu, murmurais-je d'une voix si basse qu'il n'entendit certainement pas.

Sans égard pour la fille à côté qui avait dansé quelques instants auparavant avec lui, pour les dizaines de personnes qui allaient assister à ça, pour ma propre dignité, et surtout sans égard pour lui, le pauvre, je m'avançais d'un pas, de deux, de trois. Avant de changer d'avis et de m'enfuir en courant, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant surprise qu'au moment où je me rendis compte qu'il ne m'avait pas repoussé.

Le choc, sans doute. N'est-ce pas ?


	10. Chapter 10

Si, à la demande de Kalahane qui me l'a très gentiment demandé (normal, après tout, ça commence à dater), je devais faire un résumé de Perle Grise, que pourrais-je dire? Tout cela en une heure, car il est exactement midi et sept minutes, et le cyber café ferme a 13h précises. J'vous jure. Voyons. Emily est blonde, cynique et incroyablement chiante, parce qu'elle n'arrête jamais de se plaindre au lieu d'envoyer le monde paître une bonne fois pour toute (et pourquoi pas d'envoyer une bonne gauche dans la tronche de Summers, Kugler et autres personnalités toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres). Oui, je trouve qu'elle est encore trop gentille avec eux, puisque de toute évidence ils ne retiennent pas la leçon et continuent de venir l'emmerder. Mais passons. Disons que sa vie est diablement déprimante, en ce moment. Après avoir vu celui dont elle ne sait si elle l'aime ou le déteste embrasser une groupiasse à pleine bouche, leur avoir foutu vingt points en moins à chacun, voilà qu'elle croise sa soeur dans les couloirs (ou ailleurs, à vrai dire je pense que tout le monde s'en fiche). Résultat: elle est obligée de participer au bal de la Saint Valentin. Après moult péripéties, passant de la réconciliation avec Lily à l'achat d'une robe, voilà qu'elle est enfin arrivée au bal. Un angelot envoyé dans le gâteau plus tard, Ian Summers, celui que vous adorez toutes, l'invite à danser. Enfin, l'invite, c'est vite dit, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Et voilà qu'elle apprend, tenez-vous bien, qu'il y a une chance qu'elle finisse sa vie avec ce ridicule fils à papa, qu'elle ne peut sentir tout séduisant qu'il est. D'ailleurs, elle a bien raison, mais enfin. Arrive alors Super Sirius, qui prête bien malgré lui ses lèvres à notre charmante héroïne afin d'échapper à son méchant bourreau. Il restèrent dans cette position des milliers d'années, vécurent heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants (même si en faire dans cette posture doit être assez difficile). Ouais. Mais non. Car ici, nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées. Voyons donc comment les choses se sont _vraiment_ passées.

* * *

**MERCI à**

**Soli**

**Briseis Black**

**Atchoum16**

**lily forever**

**allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Nora Elsa**

**Ely Malfoy**

**Elayna Black**

**Mamzelle44**

**Yuki-black**

**Ernilene**

**8maraudeurs**

**Arya H. Black I**

**milune**

**clOclo-sorciere-megalo**

**alia00**

**Dleinema**

**Oceanna**

**Lolipup**

**Oo Spider Clemti oO**

**LIlou**

**ConanBlack**

**valabo**

**Siamchan**

**horoun**

**Morgana Serpentard**

**xX-miisss-Gaby-Black-Xx**

**Kalahane**

**Lady Black S**

**Bibella**

**Affreuses Sisters**

**xxShimyxx**

**Dleinema**

**Clara**

(Je tiens à m'excuser de la semaine de retard, j'ai eu une semaine de malade et je n'ai pas pu aller au cybercafé jusqu'à maintenant. Dépendre d'un truc comme ça, c'est navrant, mais enfin. Le chapitre est court car je l'ai fini à la va-vite pour pouvoir le publier aujourd'hui et ne pas vous faire languir. Il sera modifié de temps en temps. Bonne lecture!)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10: Une valse de trop.**

S'il fallait utiliser un langage courant, voire vulgaire, j'étais dans la merde, tout simplement, et jusqu'au cou. Cependant ! Cependant. Il ne faut jamais désespérer. Je dirai même : il faut toujours positiver, quoi qu'il arrive. Ouais. Bon. Il fallait avouer que la situation n'était pas vraiment la plus à même de me remplir de pensées joyeuses. J'avais eu le choix entre deux alternatives : tuer Summers, ou m'auto-tuer. Je n'aime pas vraiment le terme de suicide, parce que suicide sous-entend un acte volontaire. Là, le moins pire, si j'ose dire, s'était imposé à moi. Ce n'était même plus un choix, c'était comme décider entre mourir brûlée ou noyée. J'avais donc choisi la brûlure et non la noyade, ou la noyade et pas le bûcher. Mais ce n'est pas la question, merde ! J'étais vraiment dans le pétrin. Et pas seulement parce que j'allais me faire étriper par des dizaines de filles en furie. J'étais dans le pétrin parce que j'étais vraiment stupide de ressentir autre chose que le dégoût d'être entrée en contact avec une petite partie du corps du pire crétin que la terre ait jamais porté.

Je ne pouvais expliquer ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Les lèvres de Black avaient beau être les siennes, justement, elles étaient douces et chaudes, et je me surpris à ne pas vouloir que ça s'arrête. Bon sang, j'avais pourtant changé, depuis tout ce temps. Je n'en étais plus au point d'attendre un signe amical de la part d'un garçon qui pensait que les filles n'étaient là que pour son bon plaisir. J'avais tiré un trait. J'attendais toujours le moment où il allait me repousser et me pousser le sempiternel « bon sang Tomson, tu es malade ou quoi ? », et je retins un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'au lieu de le faire, il m'attira plus près contre lui. Je sentis la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi et me rapprochai sans m'en rendre compte, nos deux cœurs battant en rythme. Ce n'était pas nous. C'était d'autres personnes. Ces réactions étaient bien trop différentes des nôtres. Mais je n'arrivais pas à briser cet instant. J'allai fermer les yeux et m'abandonner lorsque la voix de Dumbledore retentit à mes oreilles.

- L'amour n'a pas de frontière, et je suis heureux de voir qu'en ce jour si particulier cette phrase n'a pas perdu tout son sens.

Merde. Je me décollai brusquement de Black et regardai autour de moi. Les gens s'étaient tous arrêtés de danser, bouche bée. Les filles étaient partagées entre les larmes de désespoir et les regards meurtriers, et je me sentis légèrement, très légèrement, en danger. Mais la priorité numéro un ne venait pas de ma mort prochaine. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Subrepticement, je me tournai et aperçut Ian qui avait le regard rivé sur nous. Je ne peux pas décrire l'essentiel des émotions qui ont traversé ses yeux. De la colère, de l'incrédulité, et un profond état de choc. Mais surtout, un sourire s'installa progressivement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il nous tournait le dos et partait de la salle, après m'avoir envoyé, du bout des doigts, comme un baiser. Cela sonnait juste comme un au revoir.

Le problème numéro un ayant disparu, il me restait à résoudre le numéro deux. Le pire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-il qu'en deuxième position ? Je pouvais aisément me débarrasser de Summers avec un coup de genou bien placé, mais je ne pense pas que la même méthode marche pour des dizaines de filles déchaînées. A méditer. La chaleur qui sortait de leurs yeux était tellement forte que je me surpris à esquisser un riquiqui, minuscule pas du côté de Black, espérant naïvement qu'il allait me protéger face à ses admiratrices. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Dans la débandade, toutes allaient se jeter sur moi, et l'écraser par la même occasion. Le deal était simple : s'il me sauvait, il sauvait sa peau par la même occasion. Non que je veuille estimer ma carcasse plus chère que la sienne, ou inversement, mais c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Oh, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être stupide. Il dut le sentir, car il toussota. Non, il ne sentit pas que j'étais stupide, bien entendu. Mais il comprit le danger dans lequel nous étions. Par ma faute, certes. Mais je trouverai toujours le moyen de nier plus tard, lorsque mes idées seraient plus claires. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à me repousser. Quelle idée d'accepter une connerie pareille ! Il toussota donc, et attrapa ma main avant de quitter précipitamment la piste de danse. Il y eut bien quelques chuchotis, mais la musique les amena à penser à autre chose de bien plus important : se trouver un partenaire, et ne pas se casser la figure en esquissant les pas. A cette pensée, je ricanai, repensant à cet idiot de Poufsouffle qui avait glissé et arraché malencontreusement la robe de sa cavalière en s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces. Résultat : elle n'avait mis aucun sous-vêtement. Réjouissant. Ce fut Black qui me tapa sur la main avec un « tu riras plus tard, la porte est encore loin » tandis que nous essayions de gagner la porte de la Grande Salle, et je fus assez stupide pour arrêter et murmurer un « désolée » penaud. Oui, penaud. On peut savoir ce qui m'a prit ?

Mais la chance tourne parfois en faveur de ceux qui se donnent du mal. Ce qui est assez étrange, car après tous mes efforts pour maudire Black, il était toujours en vie. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à parler de Black, merde ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de beaucoup jurer, en ce moment. L'émotion, sans doute. J'aurais préféré user de mes poings, mais je pense que même face à un première année je n'aurais eu pour unique résultat de me casser un os ou de me tordre le poignet, au mieux. Mais enfin. Bref, la porte se trouva face à nous, et il ne nous fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour l'ouvrir, se glisser dans le couloir, refermer la porte et tomber à terre. Pour la dernière information, il n'y avait que moi, à vrai dire. Mais cela faisait tout de même la moitié de notre duo, ce n'est pas à négliger. Je me laissai tomber au sol avec un soupir tellement fort que j'aurais pu faire trembler un moulin à vent. La tête me tournait, et une main sur mon cœur ne suffit pas à en calmer les battements excessivement rapides. Tout était allé trop vite. Malgré l'impression de lenteur, tout s'était chamboulé en moins d'une minute. Peut-être deux, si l'on comptait le moment où je commis l'erreur monumentale de donner à Summers ces trois petits mots à l'impact redoutable. Mais pas plus. Et j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu mille ans. Je fermai les yeux, un centième de seconde. Parce que je fus aussitôt reprise à l'ordre et ramenée à la réalité.

- Tomson.

Ce simple mot, qui était de plus mon nom de famille, me fit plus froid dans le dos que des volées de menaces et d'injures. Parce que c'était justement ces six lettres qui me contraindraient, tôt ou tard, à m'expliquer. Eh oui, en ces temps pourtant si modernes où nous vivons, embrasser n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment nécessite explication. Je vous l'accorde, c'est assez stupide. Mais hélas, il faut se plier aux lois. Je savais donc à quoi m'en tenir en l'entendant proférer ce mot. Je fis cependant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu as vu leurs têtes ? Hilarant, non ?

Mon sourire faux se perdit lorsque je vis son regard. J'étais foutue, ou j'étais foutue ? Il était véritablement en colère. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être joué. Si des sortilèges de chauve-furie avaient pu jaillir de ses yeux, j'aurais été foudroyée sur place.

- Je... Black, pourquoi tant de haine ?

J'essayais d'être drôle, et mon humour à deux mornilles se perdit dans le courant d'air inexistant du couloir. On peut savoir pourquoi c'était moi, la soumise ? J'avais l'habitude d'envoyer promener à peu près tout le monde à Poudlard, et j'étais presque en train de lui embrasser les genoux. Navrant. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur de lui, de plus. Il n'avait rien d'effrayant. C'est donc bravement que je posais la question fatale.

- Black... Franchement, tu ne veux pas desserrer les dents ? Tu as déjà dû en embrasser des dizaines, de filles, non ?

Une minute. Ce n'était pas à moi d'être à sa place, et à lui d'essayer de me réconforter ? C'était moi qui risquais ma vie, pas lui. Et c'était lui qui trouvait qu'embrasser était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Bon sang, si le monde ne tournait plus rond, qu'allait-il advenir de moi ?

- On peut savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Tomson ?

Ah ! Il avait enfin desserré les dents. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois m'en réjouir ou me maudire de faire déferler sur moi une nouvelle pluie d'injures, mais j'ai au moins atteint mon but. C'est une question de principe.

Ce que je peux être conne, parfois.

- Réponds !

Je sursautai à l'écoute de ce ton si différent de celui qu'il prenait, habituellement, face à moi. C'était souvent le sarcasme, l'ironie, voire, depuis quelques temps, une simple moquerie sans grande méchanceté, lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur et moi moins prête à mordre tous ceux que je voyais. Mais là, j'avouerais qu'il n'y avait rien de « gentillet » dans ses phrases. J'exècre au plus haut point ces filles se victimisant à outrance, passant de la comédie mièvre à l'horreur sanglante et sans nom en moins d'une seconde. Dans mon cas, nulle trace de la comédie, de la mièvrerie, ou des deux en même temps, Merlin me garde. Mais j'avais vraiment peur. Seulement, je n'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Malgré les tremblements qui m'agitaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir, j'étendis mes jambes afin de prendre une position plus confortable. Sur un ton moqueur que je gardais à grand-peine, je trouvai la force de lui donner, enfin, les explications qu'il attendait.

- Un crétin comme toi ne comprendrait pas.

Et je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que, si je devais recommencer ma vie, je me réincarnerais en une personne sourde, aveugle, mais surtout muette. Je me sentis tirée par le bras et violemment levée. D'assise il y a à peine une seconde, j'étais passée en position debout.

- Tomson, je n'ai _pas_ l'intention de m'énerver. A la base, cela devait juste être un banal interrogatoire où tu m'aurais tout simplement expliqué pourquoi tu avais fait une chose aussi conne. Alors, par pitié, ne me fais pas perdre mon calme.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu accordais trop d'importance à tout ça, espèce d'abruti sans nom ! Tu n'es pas capable de passer outre, pour une fois dans ta pitoyable existence ?

Je m'étais mise à hurler, et comme dans ce genre de situation, j'étais passé au décibel au-dessus. Ma voix était devenue aussi perçante que le « kya » d'une groupie. La bave en moins. J'en avais assez de tout ça, je voulais simplement me jeter sur mon lit et attendre un hibou m'annonçant, au choix, que mes parents étaient décédés, (ou du moins ma mère, mon pauvre père n'a sûrement même pas eu vent du projet) que j'étais adoptée ou, parce qu'il ne faut jamais mettre de côté les situations délicates, le mariage était bel et bien prévu, mais repoussé dans dix ans. Dans tous les cas, il me fallait du repos. Le seul obstacle était cette main qui m'enserrait le poignet. J'agitai mon bras, vainement. Son étreinte était semblable au fer.

- Black, lâche-moi.

- Pas avant que tu aies répondu à ma question.

- Si je le fais, tu me lâcheras ?

- Tout dépend si la réponse me satisfait.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te satisferait ?

Il se contenta de garder le silence. Je soufflai bruyamment, exaspérée. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire quelle était la raison. D'ailleurs, il ne m'aurait sûrement pas cru. Autant y aller un bon coup, comme le sparadrap. Ma bouche se tordit volontairement en une moue indifférente.

- Ma sœur et moi avions parié dix gallions que je n'arriverais pas à embrasser l'un des Maraudeurs. Tu étais le plus apte à remplir ce rôle, Pettigrow aurait tout de suite parut plus fade à ses yeux.

Il parut un instant se tendre, je le sentis à la pression de sa main sur mon bras. Je fis mine de ne rien remarquer, continuant d'un ton tout à fait dénué d'un quelconque sentiment, presque joyeuse de ce que j'étais en train de lui débiter.

- Inutile de te dire que j'ai gagné une jolie somme. Désires-tu un pourcentage ? Disons, une mornille, pour avoir joué le jeu. Vraiment, j'y ai cru. Quelle fougue ! Toi aussi, tu avais fait un pari ?

Il lâcha mon bras. Je me massai le poignet avec une grimace, peu préoccupée de son état. Au pire, il en prendrait juste un petit coup dans son orgueil. S'être laissé berner par une fille, comme il devait maintenant le penser, c'est passablement honteux. Au mieux, il se contenterait de me foutre la paix pour ce soir. La situation que nous venions de vivre était par trop gênante, et il fallait qu'un de nous deux remette une frontière virtuelle, trace de nouveau les limites. Comme d'habitude, c'était à moi de porter la culotte. Quel pauvre type. Le même sourire moqueur qui était apparu quelques minutes auparavant sur mon visage s'esquissa sur le sien.

- Eh bien tu vois, quand tu veux. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me contraindre à supporter plus longtemps ta compagnie, je ne demandais qu'une explication. Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

- Exactement, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Il s'appuya alors sur le mur, me détaillant pour la première fois avec attention. Il esquissa une révérence_ old-fashion_ que je devinais un lointain héritage des soirées mondaines qu'il avait dû « illuminer de sa présence ».

- Tomson, très chère, permets-moi de te féliciter. Cette robe te va à merveille.

Je m'inclinai.

- Laisse-moi également t'adresser mes plus sincères compliments. Tu ressemble presque à quelque chose dans ce costume. Tu vois, pour un peu, je pourrais presque comprendre la masse de groupies qui te suivent à la trace. Presque.

Il se rapprocha suavement de moi, d'une démarche féline. Prudemment, je me reculai, mais je rencontrai bien vite le mur.

- Vraiment ? Tomson, prends garde, je pourrais croire que tu me dragues.

- Attends que je sois devenue obèse. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aurai le plus besoin de vomir.

Je tentai, en vain, de renverser le caractère plus que gênant de la situation. Il se rapprochait toujours, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Après tout, tu m'as embrassé sans mon consentement. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

- Te barrer ? lui proposai-je peu élégamment, je fois bien l'avouer.

J'en étais à un point où mes nerfs étaient tendus à l'extrême. Un peu plus, et j'explosais. En bien, ou en mal. Je pouvais lui asséner un coup de point, tomber dans les pommes après avoir 1. appris que j'allais peut-être me marier, 2. embrassé Black, 3. été une des actrices principales de cette foutue scène de tête à tête, ou toute autre réaction. Je pouvais être dangereuse, bordel, il ne l'avait pas compris avec le temps ?

- Trop facile, me répliqua-t-il avec un air sérieux.

- Parfois, c'est bien de choisir la solution de facilité. Surtout lorsque l'on est diminué intellectuellement, déclarai-je sur le même ton.

Son regard s'illumina. Il sourit. Un sourire qui n'était sans doute pas pour me prédire des choses agréables. Il stoppa sa marche vers moi, et je pus alors sentir le rythme frénétique des battements de mon cœur, que je n'avais pas eu le loisir de saisir auparavant. Ma perception était alors trop embrouillée.

- Trop facile, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus bas, presque comme s'il ne se parlait qu'à lui-même.

- Hm, Black ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil indifférent. Je levai solennellement la main.

- Je te promets... Non. Je te jure. Je te jure que si tu t'approche de moi à moins de cinq mètres à partir de maintenant, je m'arrange pour que tu n'aies jamais d'enfants.

Il agita la main comme on chasse une mouche.

- Voyons, Tomson, me croirais-tu si vil ?

- Bien sûr que non. Les êtres vils qui peuplent cette terre sont des gens honnêtes comparés à toi.

Il secoua la tête, faussement peiné.

- Bien. Alors inutile d'y aller par quatre chemins, comme je le voulais pour te préserver un tant soit peu.

Comme je ne comprenais pas, il daigna s'expliquer.

- Tu as une dette envers moi, Tomson.

- C'est ça.

Il haussa les épaules. Il paraissait tellement sérieux que c'en devenait vraiment très effrayant. Pour mettre fin à cette situation, je fis mine de regarder ma montre.

- Oh, il se fait vraiment tard ! Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me déplaise Black, bien entendu, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me suicider dans ma chambre. La routine, quoi, déclarai-je d'un ton aussi naturel que si j'avais dû parler du temps qu'il faisait.

- Tu ne retourne pas danser avec Summers ? Vous formiez un si beau couple.

Je me retournai brusquement, alors que j'étais déjà en train de partir. Je me tendis aussitôt en entendant Black parler de _ça_. Parce qu'il me rappelait un mauvais souvenir, déjà. Mais également parce que s'il nous avait vus, il pouvait très bien faire le rapprochement. Et là, j'aurais véritablement eu une dette envers lui, même si ça me tuait de l'avouer. Car quoi que je puisse dire pour m'aveugler, c'est après avoir embrassé Black que Ian avait quitté la Grande Salle. Oh, je n'étais pas stupide, il ne serait pas absent très longtemps. Mais j'avais eu un temps de répit non négligeable. Mais enfin bref, inutile de me pourrir la vie avec ça. Il n'avait sûrement pas assez de matière grise pour avoir compris. C'est en me répétant cette phrase à voix basse que je tournai les talons et traversai d'un pas rapide la distance qui me séparait des cachots. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour m'en empêcher, étant donné que j'arrivai, seule, devant ma salle commune. Décrire le reste de ma soirée serait inintéressant, peu étoffé et surtout remarquablement ennuyant. Je me suis déshabillée, couchée, et endormie, comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Il arrive souvent de faire des mauvais rêves, après tout, et j'en étais le vivant exemple. Il suffit de repenser à ce cauchemar malencontreux d'il y a quelques semaines, où Black et moi étions censés former un couple inébranlable. Quelle blague, quand j'y repense. J'avais donc fermé les yeux, priant de toutes mes forces l'esprit supérieur qui veillait sur nous là-haut, si tant est qu'il y en ait réellement une, de me réveiller comme si de rien n'était, juste avant le bal. Alors j'aurais posément répliqué à Lily que j'étais malade, après avoir avalé des dizaines d'aliments avariés, j'aurais certes toujours été presque fiancée à Summers mais il ne me l'aurait pas dit, et cette scène avec Black n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'un vague songe illusoire, résultat de ces mêmes aliments avalés précédemment. Ouais, mais non. Pourquoi étais-je toujours aussi naïve?

Lorsque le soleil traversa les rideaux, je m'étirai, prête à passer une bonne journée. Mon poignet droit m'arracha une légère grimace, j'avais dû prendre une mauvaise position. Je le secouai légèrement pour faire passer la douleur. Puis je me souvins que c'était ce même poignet dont Black s'était servi pour me mettre debout. J'haussai les épaules. Encore à cet instant, je croyais dur comme fer à ma théorie de renouveau. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain, le coeur léger, aussi léger que devrait l'être le mien en des temps aussi normaux. Le dortoir était silencieux, il faisait beau, et nous étions en vacances. La plupart des gens, après le bal, rentraient chez eux, ou étaient rentrés chez eux avant afin de ne pas y participer. Si je n'avais pas eu encore plus de mal à rentrer chez moi, et si je n'avais pas fait ce stupide pari avec ma soeur, j'aurais sans doute fait comme eux. Je stoppai net à cette pensée. Après le bal? Vacances? Je regardai mon poignet, jetai un oeil dans la glace de la salle de bain, et ne put réprimer un cri.

Eh oui, j'avais omis, hier, de me démaquiller.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez en poussant un soupir. Autour de moi, des "chut" exaspérés me parvinrent aux oreilles. Me retenant de leur dire une fois pour toute ce que j'avais sur le coeur, je me laissai tomber sur la pile de parchemins étalés devant moi. La Bibliothèque était mon dernier refuge, en ces temps troublés. Sauf que le silence y était de mise, et je ne pouvais aucunement me laisser aller à mes malheurs. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi, de la salle de bain, je m'étais retrouvé dans la bibliothèque? Très simple, j'avais marché. Enfantin, non? Après m'être débarbouillée, j'avais enfilé mon uniforme, malgré que ce soit les vacances, et j'avais presque couru vers ce havre de paix où, malheureusement, les piafs régnaient. C'était en effet eux qui m'avaient murmuré ces "chut" de tout à l'heure.

Je suis restée dans cette position un paquet de temps, pour être honnête. J'entendais les raclements de chaises, les allées et venues au travers des rayons, les bavardages d'élèves qui, eux, pour une raison obscure, n'avaient reçu aucun avertissement. Sans doute des Serdaigles. Mais au bout d'un moment qui me paru des siècles, je finis par sortir le nez de mes feuilles, au sens littéral du terme. J'avais la marque du parchemin sur la peau, nul doute que j'étais tout, sauf digne. Le manque de sommeil agissait en moi plus profondément qu'aucune drogue ne le pourrait. D'un pas d'automate, je m'apprêtai à tout ranger, lorsque des bruits de voix de plus en plus forts me parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Alors, elle est où?

- Pousse-toi, je veux être plus près de lui!

- Pourquoi on doit parler bas?

- Moins fort!

Cette dernière exclamation venait de la bibliothécaire elle-même, pour information. Pour les autres, je n'en avais aucune idée, et n'y prêtais pas grande attention. Aussi continuais-je mon petit manège sans prendre part à cette soudaine agitation. Seulement, il me sembla que le bruit se rapprochait, et avant même de savoir le pourquoi du comment, je me trouvai entourée d'une dizaine de filles et moitié moins de garçons. Tous me regardaient fixement, et j'allais d'un visage à l'autre pour tenter de comprendre.

- Euh. Salut?

- Sirius, elle est ici!

Comment ça, Sirius? Comment ça, j'étais ici? Avant même d'esquisser un geste, ce cauchemar sur pattes étaient devant moi. Normal, on venait de l'appeler. Mais je n'aime pas la logique. Sans mot dire, il me prit le bas et se mit à marcher vers la prote. Inutile de dire qu'il était sourd à mes menaces, qu'il ne paraissait même pas entendre. La masse grouillante nous suivit, bruyante et compacte, envahissante comme le lierre et aussi utile à ma vie qu'une punaise dans un pantalon. Bref. Arrivés dans le couloir, il me lâcha, ou plutôt desserra son emprise. Fallait-il que je lui en sois reconnaissante. De nouveau, un cercle se forma autour de nous.

- Tomson, je crois que nous sommes découverts.

- Hein?

Il continua sans égard à mon regard de carpe.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça au bal, voyons? Nous avions dit que tout devait rester secret.

- Pardon? répétai-je.

C'est alors que sans me demander mon avis, sans prévoir (et sûrement sans se soucier) de ma réaction qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, bref, sans rien faire d'autre que s'avancer vers moi et laisser glisser sa main sur ma nuque, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. J'ouvris de grands yeux, incapable de bouger. Les bras ballants, je laissai passer plusieurs secondes avant de reconnecter mes neurones à la situation présente. Je levai la main, prête à le gifler. Il fut plus rapide que moi, et se contenta de saisir mon bras et de le baisser d'un coup, le gardant enfermé dans son étreinte d'acier. Il se détacha enfin de moi, et je baissai les yeux. Quel crétin. Croire que j'étais comme toutes ces filles. Car c'était ce qu'il croyait, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avions convenu mutuellement, dans ce couloir, après la fameuse scène du bal, que notre situation n'avait pas changé. Alors quoi ?

Ce furent les chuchotements qui me tirèrent de ma torpeur. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était suivi d'une myriade d'élèves, filles et garçons confondus. Je rougis aussitôt, me maudissant de cette tendance. C'était bien la seule chose que je ne contrôlais pas, et qui avait le mérite d'être particulièrement visible sur une peau aussi pâle que la mienne.

- Oh, Tomson, élue de mon cœur, je te demande à genoux d'officialiser notre relation en acceptant, une fois de plus, devant tous ces gens, de sortir avec moi.

Les filles passaient de lui à moi avec une rapidité inimaginable. Les garçons faisaient l'inverse, de moi à lui. Les deux sexes avaient l'air de se demander s'ils devaient rire, ou prendre tout ça au sérieux. Moi, il y avait longtemps que j'avais fait mon choix. Je tournai les talons afin de m'enfuir, courir aussi loin que possible et m'éloigner de ce cauchemar. Il fut, une nouvelle fois, plus rapide que moi, comme s'il avait déjà prévu tout ce qui allait se passer. Il m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers lui, réduisant considérablement la distance que j'avais réussi à mettre entre nous.

Lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de ma taille dans un geste possessif, continuant de sourire aux élèves en face de nous, j'arrivai à lui donner un imperceptible coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Black, bordel, tu joues à quoi là ? murmurai-je, furieuse, si bas qu'heureusement personne ne saisit mes paroles.

- Relax, Tomson. Joue le jeu, me rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Jouer le jeu ? Tu es malade. Tu es complètement malade !

- Si tu reste gentille, petite fille, je t'expliquerai tout.

Il me pinça alors discrètement le bras et je fis une grimace.

- Sois maudit, Black, me contentai-je de répliquer.

Je respirai alors un grand coup, me maudissant déjà pour ce que j'allais faire. Parce que, sans le vouloir, il m'avait pour un temps non défini libéré de mon deuxième pire cauchemar après lui, j'allais l'aider, ou du moins jouer dans son jeu ? Ouais. Et j'étais, encore une fois, la première à me maudire pour ça. Après Lily, voilà que j'aidais Black. Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond, _du tout_. Dans un suprême effort, je parvins à esquisser quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un sourire, ne cherchant plus à enlever son bras. Il m'imita.

Et, comme je l'avais prédit, son sourire n'indiquait rien de bon. Absolument rien.


	11. Chapter 11

**MERCI à**

**Nora Elsa**

**Affreuses Sisters**

**Atchoum16**

**Morgana Serpentard**

**Victoria Boubouille**

**Siam-chan**

**ConanBlack**

**8maraudeurs**

**valabo**

**Bibella**

**xX-miisss-Gaby-Black-Xx**

**farfadet rose =D**

**Aodren**

**Briseis Black**

**Anathil**

**Choc'late**

Encore une fois, j'embête mon monde plus que de coutume, puisqu'ayant supprimé mon petit mélodrame du chapitre 10 qui n'en était pas vraiment un, je me retrouve de nouveau avec 11 chapitre. Ce qui fait que tous ceux cités ci-dessus devront une nouvelle fois se mettre en anonyme. Je suis _vraiment_ désolée! Mais je suis une maniaque et ça me stressais de voir "chapter 12" alors qu'il n'y en a que 11. Maniaque, je vous dis! En plus moi après je m'embrouille dans mes numéros de chapitre... Bref, encore désolée, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me donner votre avis! Prochain chapitre pour la fin des vacances si tout se passe bien! Et joyeux noël à tous et à tous une nouvelle fois =3

**  


* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Un tour de taille et c'est réglé.**

- Pardon. Tu peux répéter ? Lentement, _distinctement_.

Les mains serrant avec force les accoudoirs du malheureux fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais, le visage blanc comme un navet, je devais sans doute avoir fière allure. N'importe. Je préférais passer pour une idiote que risquer de mal comprendre ce qu'il venait de me lancer. Pourtant, quelle naïveté. En ce qui concernait les coups bas, Black n'avait rien à apprendre de personne. Et il aurait été bien sot de ma part de croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute (que dis-je, une seule seconde) qu'il aurait perdu son temps à me raconter des conneries. Oh, histoire de rigoler un bon coup, je ne dis pas, mais là, _là_ ! Ca dépassait l'entendement. Et même mon propre entendement, à l'origine déjà peu développé. C'était pour dire.

Avec complaisance, et même un peu trop, ce sale... ce petit... bref, _Black_, accepta de répéter la phrase qu'il m'avait précédemment lancée, d'un ton trop naturel pour ne pas avoir été prémédité des jours à l'avance. A force, je finis par le connaître. Ou pas. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit capable de faire un truc comme ça. La vie réserve parfois bien des surprises, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Mais non. Là, c'était trop. Franchement, j'avais fait quelque chose pour mériter ça ? C'était la blonde et ses extensions ? Ma sœur ? Ma mère ? Non, mieux, c'était Summers qui s'acharnait sur moi à ce point ? Nullement. Je reste persuadée qu'il s'agit de Merlin, et que cette espèce de gnome à demi rabougri jouit avec délectation de voir des gens avec une gueule à peu près normale, ce qui ne doit pas être son cas, plonger dans la merde la plus noire. Ca ne peut être que ça. Ce n'est sans doute que ça.

- Tu préfère la version longue, ou la version entourée de petits angelots ?

- Etant donné, mon cher Black, mon amour inconditionnel de tout ce qui semble, à mon humble avis, te préoccuper plus que ma santé mentale, je dirais... La version courte. Très courte. Tu peux même l'oublier, si ça te chante.

Pauvre petite utopiste. Le monde n'est pas parfait, ma grande, il va falloir t'y faire.

- Bon. Etant donné que Rémus m'a parlé de Summers et toi...

- Stoooop. Pause, on se calme. Arrête-toi déjà là. Lupin t'as raconté quoi, exactement ?

- Je me suis demandé pourquoi Summers et toi dansiez ensemble, pour tout te dire.

- Et bien sûr, tu pensais à voix suffisamment haute et en présence de ton pote, pour être certain qu'il répondrait ? ironisai-je.

Il eut un soupir qui sonnait faux. Je détestais lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour la victime qu'il n'était pas.

- Voyons, Tomson, je te le répète. Me crois-tu si vil ?

- Et moi, Black, je te le répète. Un assassin récidiviste serait plus digne de confiance que toi. Continues.

Il eut une révérence désuète, comme hier.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, _chérie_.

Je ne relevai pas le surnom, trop occupée à chercher comment lui éclater la tête sans laisser de sang sur le canapé. Bah, après tout, nous étions chez les Gryffondors, le rouge ça les connaît, non ? Ca ne devrait pas faire tâche, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Il m'a avoué qu'il avait entendu une partie de ta conversation avec lui, et qu'il avait appris l'heureuse nouvelle. Satisfaite, Tomson ? Tu as d'ores et déjà la bague au doigt sitôt Poudlard quitté. Et quel mari ! Si je n'avais pas été cent pour cent hétéro, je t'aurais enviée.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Non. Pas ça. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont tous au courant. Qu'un Poufsouffle trisomique (de toute façon, ils le sont tous) l'apprenne, peu m'importait. A la rigueur, je me serais contentée de le menacer de tuer son ours en peluche, et la question aurait été réglée. Mais là. Lupin était au courant, et de fait Black l'était. Inévitablement, si Black l'était, Potter l'était, ou le serait bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pettigrow, pauvre de lui, le serait sûrement le dernier, mais il le saurait aussi. Et étant donné qu'il avait une capacité à se taire aussi grande que le cerveau de ma sœur, ce n'était pas gagné. Du tout.

- Abrège, Black. Essaies de visualiser le mot « continues » dans ta tête à chaque fois que j'ai l'air de vouloir te fracasser la tête contre le mur.

- Comme maintenant ? répliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Exactement.

Il toussota pour se donner une contenance, amusé de mon air prêt à mordre.

- Inutile d'essayer de te donner le beau rôle, Tomson. Nous savons toi et moi que tu me dois ce fameux baiser du bal. Après tout, Summers te laisse tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Ca fait à peine deux jours. Tu crois que ma tranquillité est assurée jusqu'à la fin de ma septième année ? Je ne te dois rien du tout.

- Pourtant...

Il se coula vers moi, quittant le canapé pour venir se poser sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, tout sauf romantiquement, mais d'un air suffisamment clair pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Il leva les yeux au ciel, respira, cherchant ses mots comme s'il allait faire un discours, et me tapota sur l'épaule comme il l'aurait fait d'un camarade _masculin_. Ma sexualité en prenait toujours un coup lorsque je me trouvais avec lui, je détestais ça.

- Pourtant, Tomson, ma chère petite Tomson... Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Dommage, car c'est le cas. Dans mon monde, et sûrement dans celui de tous ceux ayant un minimum de morale, dont je suis sûre que tu n'es pas dénuée malgré ta maison, il y a ce qu'on appelle le système des dettes. Quelqu'un nous aide, nous l'aidons à notre tour. Il n'y a rien de plus logique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais te...

- Or, continua-t-il en plaçant sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, il se trouve que je t'ai aidée, lors de ce fameux bal. J'attends donc que tu m'aides à ton tour. Facile, non ?

- ...

- Aucune réponse, Tomson ? T'es-tu fait une... Aïe ! Bon sang, t'es malade ?

- Comment veux-tu que je te dise d'aller te faire pendre si tu garde ta foutue main sur ma bouche, franc abruti ? répliquai-je en rejetant loin de moi cette même main que je venais de mordre sauvagement. Admettons que tu m'aies aidée. Admettons ! ajoutai-je, en vain, en voyant son sourire carnassier.

- C'est déjà un pas de fait, tu ne nie plus l'évidence.

- J'ai dis admettons, bordel ! Si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu m'avais réellement aidée, tu ne l'aurais fait qu'indirectement, puisque te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que tu n'as en rien tenté de me libérer des griffes de ce pervers. J'ai tenté de mettre fin à ces tortures, et accessoirement à ma vie, en t'embrassant. Peux-tu me dire où est ton impulsion personnelle, dans l'histoire ?

- Dans le fait que je t'ai laissée faire, rétorqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Je fermai les yeux, vaincue par tant de stupidité. La logique masculine, sans doute.

- Ca n'a duré quoi, qu'une poignée de secondes ? Je dois te rappeler ce que toi, tu me demande de faire ? Pour un temps non déterminé ?

- De faire semblant d'être ma petite amie ? me répliqua-t-il avec une complaisance venant trop à point pour être naturelle.

J'agitai le doigt devant lui, comme une furie et une folle en même temps.

- Exactement ! T'es malade ? Drogué ? Les deux en même temps ? Putain Black, mais tu me prends pour qui ? Tu ne veux pas me louer à la journée, tant qu'on y est ?

- Trop coûteux, rétorqua-t-il avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Je préfère profiter du seul plaisir qui a encore à mes yeux une certaine valeur : le chantage.

- Ben voyons, ricanai-je.

- Tu n'es pas très coopérative, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, je m'y attendais. Alors voici ce que je te propose : soit tu m'aide et tu joue le jeu suffisamment longtemps pour que je parvienne à retrouver une certaine tranquillité. Dans ce cas, dans la grande bonté qui est la mienne, j'accepterais de ne pas souffler mot de toute cette histoire avec Summers que, j'imagine, tu préfèrerais garder au plus profond de ta mémoire. Soit, et j'en suis d'avance désolé pour toi, tu choisis de mettre un terme à notre relation amoureuse pourtant si bien commencée, et dans ce cas je me verrai obligé d'aller voir Summers et de lui dire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

Je me tendis. Il n'oserait pas. Comment pourrait-il faire ça ? Il était à Gryffondor, pas à Serpentard. Ce n'était pas nous, la maison vicieuse et fourbe ? Les rouges et or n'étaient pas censés conserver une certaine droiture d'esprit ? Quelle naïveté. Non. Quel enfoiré. Les deux propositions me coûtaient et étaient aussi peu attractives l'une que l'autre. C'était en soi le but du chantage. Fallait-il vraiment faire un choix ? D'un autre côté, tirer définitivement un trait sur Summers...

- Pense-y, ajouta-t-il comme s'il sentait mes incertitudes. Si tu m'aide, Summers pensera vraiment que nous sortons ensemble. Je le crois stupide, mais pas au point de se mettre gentiment de côté avec un simple baiser que tu aurais pu faire avec n'importe qui.

Je fermai les yeux. Je détestais avoir tort, c'est un fait. Mais j'abhorrai encore plus lorsqu'il avait raison. Moi non plus, je n'étais pas dupe. Lorsque Summers, au bal, m'avait envoyé ce baiser du bout des doigts, il ne s'agissait nullement d'un adieu en bonne et due forme : c'était un au-revoir, rien de plus. La question était : qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour moi ? Eviter Summers ou éviter Black ? A vrai dire, les deux propositions étaient alléchantes. Il me restait cependant un point à éclaircir.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ? répliqua-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Tout ça, rétorquai-je d'un air exaspéré. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tout ce mal que tu te donne pour prouver à tous que tu n'es pas libre.

Il lâcha mes épaules et revint se jeter avec toute la grâce d'un rhinocéros dans le fauteuil face à moi, étendant ses jambes de tout son long. Il leva le doigt d'un ton docte. C'est ça, prends-moi pour une conne. Je soupirai, déjà lassée de la longue théorie qu'il allait sans doute me sortir. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, il l'abaissa, et se contenta de se passer la main dans sa tignasse, la désordonnant encore plus que celle de Potter. Ce geste même, d'ailleurs, était plus fréquent chez Potter que chez lui. Vraiment effrayant, deviendrait-il un mutant mi-Potter mi-Black ? L'horreur. Je secouai la tête pour sortir de mes délires mentaux sans aucun intérêt.

- Tu sais pourquoi toutes ces filles me courent après ?

Question difficile. Hélas, j'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucune...

- Facile. La majorité des filles ici ont la capacité intellectuelle d'une betterave. Pas étonnant qu'elles bavent sur le premier garçon à peu près potable de l'école.

Je ne relevai pas son sourire en coin à l'entente du « garçon à peu près potable » qui, de ma bouche, sonnait presque comme un compliment. La raison ? Je ne l'avais même pas vu.

- Si tu veux. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la célébrité, mais même si je ne t'aime pas, je te souhaite de ne jamais la connaître. Si être aimé est toujours agréable, j'apprécie beaucoup moins les attaques clandestines contre mon corps.

Je tendis l'oreille. Une courageuse avait-elle essayé de poignarder Black avec la seule arme à sa disposition, c'est-à-dire une des fourchettes en argent de la Grande Salle ? Oh, Merlin, présentez-la-moi, que j'aille la féliciter. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il faudrait que j'arrête de m'en remettre à Merlin, c'est une activité inutile et frustrante.

- Un épisode malheureux avec des chocolats remplis de philtre d'amour. Peu dangereux en soi, mais diablement effrayant. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec une personne que j'aimais.

- Et avec l'air que tu as, on ne peut douter de ta plus profonde sincérité, le raillai-je, croisant les bras. Tout cela est bien beau, je dois l'avouer. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? Tu ne pouvais pas te trouver une de ses groupies pour faire le sale boulot ?

Il se contenta, en guise de réponse, d'étendre ses jambes encore un peu plus loin. Parle à mon...

- Franchement, Tomson, réfléchis un peu. Tu crois que pour échapper à des « groupies », comme tu les appelle, la meilleure solution est justement de faire appel à elles ? De plus, je te le répète, c'est beaucoup plus facile quand la personne concernée n'a pas le choix.

- Facile ? répétai-je.

- Facile, drôle, c'est la même chose, modifia-t-il avec un sourire angélique fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à peser le pour et le contre de ce foutu chantage. Il n'avait pas tort, dans un sens. Et encore une fois, je détestais me dire ce genre de chose. Il n'avait pas tort. Du tout. Si j'acceptais, cela nous serait bénéfique à lui comme à moi. Mais accepter signifiait m'abaisser, puisque je donnais mon accord à l'une de ses idées foireuses qu'il avait mise en place sans mon avis. Mais avais-je le choix ? Je soupirai, déjà vaincue sans le montrer encore. Il sembla pourtant comprendre, car un sourire victorieux s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Quel brun machiavélique, quand j'y pense. Sans mot dire, je me levai, me mettant face à lui. Il me coula un regard surpris. Je me contentai de lui tendre la main sans douceur, mon regard planté dans le sien.

- Marché conclu.

- Pardon ?

Sans doute était-il persuadé que j'accepterai, mais pas aussi facilement, ni aussi rapidement. Peut-être pas de cette façon, également. S'attendait-il à ce que je lui saute dans les bras ?

- Marché conclu, répétai-je. Un prêté pour un rendu. Je joue le jeu, tu joue le jeu. Mais si jamais Summers est au courant de tout cela, ajoutai-je avec un regard lourd de menace, je mets aussitôt fin à ce petit jeu stupide. Pas de baiser, pas de mots doux, pas de tripotage, pas de squattage de ma salle commune, pas de hiboux enflammés, pas de...

- Bien, bien, je crois que j'ai compris, m'interrompit-il, ce qui me laissa le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Pas même un ou deux « canard en sucre » histoire de rendre tout cela un peu plus réaliste?

Mon regard fit disparaître le sourire qu'il avait eu à l'évocation de ce surnom stupide.

- Très bien, pas de canard en sucre.

- Pas de canard tout court, qu'il soit bouilli ou laqué. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Mais quelle idée stupide, franchement, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été m'engager là-dedans? Merlin...

- Allons, allons, du calme, me lança-t-il.

Minute. Me prenait-il pour un canasson? Fabuleux, me voilà retranché à un rôle de mangeur de foin. La tentation de hennir me vint à l'esprit, mais autant ne pas aggraver mon cas.

- Oui, calmons-nous, soupirai-je.

Après tout, les dés étaient lancés, ce n'était plus le moment de tergiverser. Il me lança un regard abasourdi, sûrement parce que j'avais obéi sans faire d'histoires. Cela dit, je pense qu'il était plus choqué du pluriel que j'avais employé. Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'en remettre, pauvre chéri. Du bruit se faisait entendre de l'autre côté du tableau de la grosse. Merde. Merdemerdemerde ! Je fais quoi ? Il fait quoi ? On fait quoi ?! Lorsque je tournai le regard vers lui, comment dire... Il m'a littéralement coupé toute envie de panique. Cela n'était nullement positif, bien entendu. En remplacement de la panique, j'étais maintenant littéralement figée. Sans même se sentir un minimum gêné et, pourquoi pas, effrayé de ma réaction future, il avait tiré mon bras et, bien malgré moi, j'avais atterri sur ses genoux. Le pied, _vraiment_. Fort heureusement, l'élève qui entra à cet instant fut Potter. Ni plus, ni moins. Oui, le pied, il n'y a pas à dire.

Comme toute personne normalement constituée (enfin dans mon acception de la normalité), j'eus aussitôt le réflexe de me lever, mais cet abruti me tenait fermement par la taille. Le binoclard arriva alors et passa rapidement de moi à Sirius, de Sirius à moi, durant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Et il eut la réaction la plus sotte du monde. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, comme je vous le dis : il éclata de rire. Pas ce petit rire facilement maitrisable, le bon gros rire bien gras qui le plia en deux. Bien sage sur les genoux de Black, je ne pensais même plus à m'enfuir, tout à ma contemplation blasée du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Navrant. Il n'était pas censé être en sixième année ?

- Je... Hahaha... Sirius ? C'est... Hahaha...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et alla taper dans la main de son ami. Il reprit alors tout son sérieux sous mes yeux abasourdi. Pire que ce je craignais : il souffrait manifestement d'un dédoublement de la personnalité.

- Chapeau, vieux. Malgré notre amitié, j'avais parié avec Londubat que tu allais lamentablement te faire casser la gueule. J'ai perdu quinze gallions, mais ça valait le coup. A quand les embrassades publiques ?

Je me retins pour ne pas l'étrangler. A mon grand regret, Black me fit oublier toutes les pensées positives que j'aurais pu encore avoir sur lui.

- Faux-frère ! Tu sais bien que tout me réussit. Qui a jamais pu me refuser quelque chose ?

Il dut alors sentir la chaleur émanant de mes yeux devenus noirs, tandis que mon pied allait lui briser la cheville d'un coup bien placé. Il serra les lèvres et serra un peu plus ma taille : je me contractai à mon tour. De vrais gamins. Se faire mal ne faciliterait rien du tout. Il céda le premier, cependant. « Qui a jamais pu me refuser quelque chose », qu'il disait. Mon œil. Du vent tout ça, du blabla.

- Hey Sirius, tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Tout va... très bien. Mais Tomson et moi allons sortir. N'est-ce pas, Tomson adorée ?

- Je te suis, Black de mon cœur, grimaçai-je en guise de réponse.

Il se leva et je pus donc à mon tour toucher le sol. Cela m'avait paru des siècles, sans exagération. Je m'écartai aussitôt, peu désireuse de faire une nouvelle fois rire Potter aux éclats. En sortant de la salle commune, je m'autorisai un énorme coup de pied sur le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui sortit aussitôt en hurlant.

- Non mais vous êtes folle, jeune fille ?

- Potter de mes deux, j't'en foutrais des Gallions à perdre moi...

Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'attention envers cette vénérable obèse n'était pas au rendez-vous. En voulant reposer le pied à terre, j'eus une grimace. C'est que c'était dur, même si ça n'en avait pas l'air. Black, en preux chevalier qu'il n'était pas, vint à mon aide. Tenta, du moins. Et puis quoi encore ?

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Merci, mais j'ai un assez mauvais souvenir des promenades sur ton dos, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il eut un sourire involontaire en repensant à cette fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Ne ris pas, Black. Surtout, ne ris pas.

Et c'est en claudiquant que je commençai à m'éloigner. Je ne restai, malheureusement, que quelques secondes tranquille. Je sentis aussitôt un bras passer autour de ma taille et une pression s'exercer alors sur mon corps. Je pinçai les lèvres. Oui, c'était diablement soulageant. Et après ?

- Black, lâche-moi.

C'est une question de principe. N'importe quel individu normalement constitué s'en va après s'être vu refuser son aide. Oui. Mais Black n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'enfin, le monde pouvait avoir la preuve du fondement de mes théories. Cela atténuait la gêne de la situation actuelle. Un peu.

- Pour une fois, Tomson, accepte de n'être qu'une faible femme.

Je me tournai pour lui lancer une remarque outrée mais je remarquai qu'il avait un sourire en coin. J'étais tellement prévisible ? Je me remis à marcher sans plus ouvrir la bouche, préférant taire mes mots fielleux. Na.

- Où voulais-tu donc aller à avec tant de détermination, Tomson ? Je ne serais pas étonné si quelqu'un nous annonçait que nous avions fait le tour de Poudlard.

Je sortis alors de mes pensées et jetai un œil autour de moi. Nous étions arrivés au premier étage, et je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer. Quand on pense que la salle commune des Gryffondor était un des endroits les plus élevés du château, je vous laisse imaginer la distance parcourue. Toujours vexée, je ne répondis rien. Sa voix se fit enjôleuse. Il devait parfaitement connaître la raison de mon silence.

- Tomson... Ne fais pas l'enfant, veux-tu. Dis-moi tout.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu n'as qu'à le deviner toi-même.

- Très bien, je vais essayer.

Son regard se fit pensif, méditatif, et après quelques minutes il tourna les talons et repartit dans le sens opposé. Je tentai en vain de freiner son avancée avec mes pieds en avant.

- Black, bordel, à quoi tu joue ?

- Mon esprit a deviné que tu rêvais de profiter de mon corps dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Je te ramène donc dans ma salle commune.

- Non mais je... _Black_, corrigeai-je, donnant à mon ton furieux une fausse douceur et un calme apparent, je savais ton esprit embrumé, mais à ce point.

- Qui m'a dit de m'en tenir à ce que je devinais ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

- Je... Là n'est pas la question.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Non.

- Si.

- Black !

- Oui ?

- Je... Oh, je te déteste !

Je me tortillai pour me libérer et, ô miracle, je réussis à ne plus sentir la pression de son bras autour de ma taille. Décidemment, aujourd'hui, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où il avait fait ça. Comme si en un tour de taille, tout pouvait être réglé. Ben voyons. Je posai mon pied sur le sol et malgré la douleur encore légèrement présente, je serrai les lèvres et repartis en direction des cachots, de ma salle commune froide et insipide, des gens que je détestais et de l'ambiance morbide que les murs des sous-sols ne pouvaient cacher malgré les tentures vertes (couleur des plus gaies, bien évidemment). Ma salle commune à moi, en somme. Quel bonheur, j'en salive d'avance. Mais entre ça et Black, le choix était tout fait. Oh, ce que je peux haïr ma vie parfois. Vous rendez-vous compte que je parlais à plus de Gryffondor qu'à des gens de ma maison ?

- Emily !

Cette voix si chère à mes oreilles me fit sursauter alors que je venais de m'assoupir dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, près du feu qui ne chauffait pas. Oui, c'était une des grandes exclusivités de la salle commune des Serpentards : le feu avait peine à rester lui-même en activité tant le froid arrivait à pénétrer jusques dans ses bûches et nos os. Aussi, « s'asseoir devant le feu » ne présentait aucune source d'intérêt. Moi, j'appelais ça « s'asseoir devant la cheminée ». C'était beaucoup plus proche de la vérité. Mais bref. Levant les yeux de mauvaise grâce, j'aperçus un minois entouré de cheveux blonds, et refermai aussitôt les yeux. Mais le propriétaire de cette voix grinçante ne me laissa pas en repos. Finalement, je cédai.

- Bordel, Cassandra, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On s'est tout dit depuis des années : je ne mérite pas le nom que je porte, je n'arriverai jamais à m'élever dans l'échelle sociale, maman n'a jamais pu me sentir et nous savons tous que tu es parfaite. Autre chose à ajouter ou je peux me rendormir ?

- Très drôle Emily, vraiment. Tu as oublié ton caractère de chiotte, à ce que je vois.

Depuis quand ma sœur jurait-elle ? Je vous le demande. Le blond gominé du bal, machin-chouette je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Ah, Kugler, c'est ça. Kugler était un connard, ma sœur une sale hypocrite, je crois qu'ils vont parfaitement ensemble. Mais je ne voyais toujours aucun rapport avec mon réveil inopiné. Et je l'attendais, cette foutue raison, je l'attendais avec une hache à la main.

- Va droit au but, _Cassie. _Toi comme moi savons que l'on n'en a rien à foutre l'une de l'autre. Essaies-tu de sauver les apparences ?

- Je te déteste, cracha-t-elle alors sous mon regard abasourdi.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Pour quelle raison, cette fois ?

- Tu le sais. Tu le sais très bien !

- Pour information, Kugler ne m'intéresse pas, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Je préfèrerai manger un Nifleur mort, c'est te dire.

- Au diable Kugler ! Je ne te parle pas de ça !

Plus sibyllin, tu meurs. Mais pourquoi n'allait-elle pas droit au but pour une fois ? Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout, elle avait quatorze ans, que comprenait-elle à la vie ? Non, en fait... Si, je lui en voulais. Mais bon, essayons de sauvegarder le plus possible l'image de grande sœur. Je suppose qu'il y a des enfants dans la salle.

- Tout le monde ne parle que de toi et Black, si tu veux savoir !

Je manquai de m'étrangler. Tout le monde comme... _tout_ le monde ? Pas juste un ou deux pequenos ayant pris ma sœur comme nouveau messie ? Si c'était le cas, j'étais vraiment foutue. Je crois qu'en ayant serré la main de Black, je n'avais pas encore réalisé dans quoi je m'engageais. Non, vraiment.

Quoique.

Attendez voir. Si la majorité de l'école le savait, alors Summers aussi. J'avais donc peut-être une chance de m'en sortir. Un sourire dut s'esquisser sur mes lèvres, dû à la pensée de la fin très proche de ma relation inexistante avec Summers et celle non moins invisible que j'avais avec Black, et l'image de moi-même en train de retourner à une retraite paisible avec mes amis imaginaires au fin-fond de ma salle commune. Ouais. Mais non. Cela ne semblait pas au goût de ma sœur. Prise d'une soudaine soif de violence, elle me poussa avec brusquerie, le visage rouge.

- Tu sais très bien que tu es fiancée à Ian Summers, et tu fricote avec un Maraudeurs coureur de jupon. Tu sais ce que maman en penserait si elle le savait ? Tu sais ce que Ian en penserait, _lui_ ?

Ah ça ma petite, pour la deuxième option je ne l'imagine que trop bien. Et je dirai même plus : je n'attendais que ça. Je me tournai alors vers elle mais ce que j'aperçus manqua de me faire de nouveau m'étrangler. Rêvais-je, ou il ne manquait qu'un battement d'yeux pour que des larmes coulent ? Cela voulait dire... Non.

ETAIT-ELLE AMOUREUSE DE BLACK ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle se frotta les yeux d'un geste rageur.

- Arrête d'imaginer des choses stupides. Black n'est qu'un crétin.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui... Oh. Merde. Ne me dites pas que ma sœur a le béguin pour... Summers ? _Le _Summers ? Mon... Non, pas « mon ». Mais vous voyez le principe. J'avoue, la première chose qui fusa en mon esprit fut celle-ci : j'allais pouvoir me venger de ma sœur. Mais, en la regardant, sans le vouloir, je pris pitié d'elle. Pauvrette. Elle s'intéressait au pire déchet de l'humanité. Même si je ne lui souhaitais que du mal dans sa vie future, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Summers, quoi. Il fallait être assez dérangé pour n'être attiré que par la plus petite de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Je me demande pourquoi maman t'as fiancée à lui. Tu ne le mérite pas.

En effet. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec ma sœur. Je ne méritais pas tant de haine et de souffrance dans ma vie future. Et ce, même si mes vies antérieures s'étaient déroulées dans le rôle d'un dictateur ou d'un meurtrier. Non, franchement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que j'y fasse ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Il faut que tu choisisses, Emily, et vite. Ou je raconte tout à maman. Tu dois arrêter de courir deux lièvres à la fois.

Oh, mais le choix était tout fait. Summers est à toi, ma toute belle.

- Tu peux te garder Summers, "petite soeur". J'ai autant d'amour pour lui que pour toi.

- Tu sais très bien que nos parents et les siens ont conclu un accord.

Attends attends. Il est ou le choix alors, dans l'histoire ? Encore une fois, elle sembla lire dans mes pensées.

- Je ne peux pas empêcher que tu épouse Ian. Mais je peux toujours t'empêcher de sortir avec Black. Réfléchis, Emily. Tu as une semaine. Ensuite, je raconte tout à maman.

Et, sans me laisser le temps de lui dire ma façon de penser, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée (ce que je suppose, étant donné que je dormais à ce moment-là). Regardant le feu d'un air vide, j'en vins à la conclusion suivante:

Sans dec', j'ai _vraiment_ dû être dégueulasse dans ma vie antérieure.


	12. Chapter 12

**MERCI à**

**zest-of-love**

**Lady Black S**

**Oceanna  
**

**lily forever**

**Misery Silver**

**Bibella  
**

**  


* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 **

**Résumé : Après moult interrogations, prises de bec et autres discours dont elle a le secret, Emily a dit oui. Non à Summers, mais à Black, après s'être violemment disputée avec lui lors du bal alors qu'elle venait de l'embrasser. Elle commence à comprendre que ce n'est pas un simple contact de lèvres à lèvres qui va l'empêcher de devoir passer sa vie avec celui qu'elle appelle si gentiment « le pire déchet de l'humanité », et accepte donc de passer aux yeux de tout Poudlard comme la petite amie du Maraudeur. Quoi, pardon ? Vous avez bien dit que sa sœur est amoureuse de Summers ? Voilà qui complique les choses fortement. Surtout qu'elle vient de lui lancer un ultimatum : stopper toute relation avec Black, ou elle s'engage à tout raconter à leur mère...**

**

* * *

  
**

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur pleurer. Des vraies larmes, s'entend. Comme toutes les gamines trop gâtées qui peuplent notre terre, elle avait usé maintes et maintes fois de la technique des pleurs modulés sous ses formes les plus diverses. Des sanglots convulsifs aux larmes d'innocence, elle avait tout essayé, tout adopté, et tout fait retomber sur moi. Je me souviens tout particulièrement de ce superbe jour ensoleillé où nous avions été invités chez des amis à nos parents. Inutile de vous dire que cette sortie à la plage était pour moi aussi réjouissante que de me planter une fourchette dans le bras, et que ma sœur était si excitée qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi la nuit précédant le voyage. Il faut dire que ces gens « si merveilleux et si riches » avaient deux fils. Comme de par hasard, dis-donc. Tous les deux rivalisant de laideur et de stupidité, il semblait pourtant que l'une d'entre nous devait s'y coller. Nous n'étions pas âgées, cela dit. Mais, comme dit ma très chère mère, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ou, en traduction : se créer un réseau matrimonial vite et bien avant que toutes les bonnes places soient prises. Franchement, quand j'y repense, n'aurait-elle pas pu trouver mieux que ça ? Nous n'étions tout de même pas une famille déchue, que je sache. Et dire que c'est grâce à moi que nous nous en sommes débarrassées. A l'époque, je devais avoir dix ans, et ma sœur environ neuf. A quelques mois près. Nos parents nous avaient gracieusement donné congé et nous étions allés tous les quatre nous promener sur les « rives bleutées absolument splendides à regarder », dixit nos hôtes. Ouais. Tu parles. J'étais venue, j'avais vu, et l'horreur du spectacle m'avait vaincue. De toute façon, avec deux bigorneaux en guise de guides, j'aurais trouvé laid n'importe quoi, fût-il de valeur ou d'une grande beauté. Ma sœur ne semblait pas pouvoir les sentir également mais, contrairement à moi, elle jouait le jeu. C'est peut-être l'un des rares moments où j'avais eu un soupçon d'admiration pour elle. Je la soupçonne aujourd'hui d'avoir été d'une coquetterie rare et d'avoir voulu s'attacher l'un de ces garçons pour ensuite lui déclarer d'un ton morne et indifférent qu'il n'était pas son type. Peut-être aussi pour obéir à notre mère, qui sait. C'est là que j'avais vu quelque chose de merveilleux. Un oursin. Là, juste devant moi. La tentation était trop forte pour ne pas la saisir, aussi l'avais-je attrapé et il était arrivé comme de par miracle dans les cheveux de ma sœur. En fait, n'y voyez aucune forme de méchanceté : la future victime aurait du être le cadet qui était à côté d'elle. Mais au dernier moment, j'avais trouvé plus drôle de le jeter dans la cascade de cheveux blonds de cet horrible scorpion. J'étais malheureusement trop vieille pour faire passer ça sous le coup de l'acte magique involontaire des bambins de quatre ans, et je crois également que j'étais jalouse de ce que le coiffeur avait réussi à faire de ses cheveux en comparaison des miens. Les enfants sont tous bêtes, que voulez-vous. Je n'ai jamais dis avoir fait exception. Elle qui essayait de trouver le moyen de me faire engueuler avait une perche toute tendue et prête à accueillir le poids de son maigre corps : elle s'était mise à pleurer, suscitant la compassion des deux garçons attendris par cette petite bouille rose aux cheveux blonds qui sanglotait. Dans un certain sens, ça m'arrangeait, le grand était trop collant et n'était même pas de mon âge. Mais en revenant à la maison, lorsqu'ils avaient raconté toute l'aventure, la maitresse de maison avait jugé que j'avais de mauvaises manières, ce qui, en gros, sous-entendait qu'elle ne nous jugeait pas assez dignes de rester aux côtés de ses adorables héritiers. Grand bien te fasse, c'était également mon avis. Mais ma mère m'en avait vraiment voulu à mort, ce jour-là, et j'avais été consignée dans ma chambre une semaine entière, mangeant ce que les domestiques m'apportaient sur un plateau à heures fixes. Sincèrement, ce fut la meilleure semaine de ma vie, et la raison qui m'a sûrement poussée par la suite à continuer à faire chier ma sœur le plus possible. Avec une naïveté certaine, j'imaginais alors que mes parents allaient finir par me déshériter et me renier. Ma mère avait fait mieux : elle m'avait fiancée à Summers. Summers...

Je frissonnai violemment et me passai les mains sur les avant-bras en frottant la peau de toutes mes forces pour en chasser la moindre trace du sentiment maléfique qu'il venait de déverser en moi. Ce que je ressentais envers lui n'était pas de l'ordre de l'humain, j'en restais persuadée. Il était le Diable personnifiée, ou peut-être le suppôt de Merlin, ce qui en soit revenait au même. Il avait même réussi à faire pleurer ma sœur, c'était pour dire. Car oui, comme je le disais il y a quelques minutes, jamais ma sœur n'avait réellement pleuré comme on pleure en temps normal. Comment étais-je censée prendre tout ça ? Etait-elle réellement amoureuse de lui ? Très franchement, je ne comprenais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je me mette à croire aux proverbes, finalement : il y en a un de parfaitement approprié à ce sujet. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, dit-on. Sans doute. Le monde entier vivait dans un flou admirable qui lui faisait prendre les mauvaises décisions à tous les coups : sortir avec Black, même pour de faux, tomber amoureuse de Summers, embrasser Black, tout cela n'était que des actions dont les conséquences catastrophiques, si elles se faisaient attendre, n'allaient pas tarder à déverser leurs tentacules maléfiques. Il suffisait juste de patienter. D'attendre, et d'observer.

Ma sœur venait donc de partir, et j'étais de nouveau seule devant le feu. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que le bal avait eu lieu, et j'avais l'impression que ma migraine avait débuté il y a une bonne centaine d'années. Au moins. En soupirant, j'étendis mes jambes devant le feu dont les flammes frémissaient encore légèrement. L'heure avançait, et mon ventre commençait à laisser entendre son mécontentement. J'avais déjà raté le repas de midi, puis j'avais été happée par Black et visité par la même occasion sa salle commune grotesque et affreusement rouge, et je m'étais retrouvée ici. Sachant que l'idée de prendre un petit déjeuner le matin m'écœurait au plus haut point, cela faisait presque une journée que je n'avais pas avalé une quelconque nourriture. Voilà qui n'allait pas m'aider à donner un peu de rembourrage à mon corps, j'en ai bien peur. Mais me laisser mourir de faim ne changera rien à l'affaire. C'est donc d'un pas traînant que je suivis la masse grouillante d'élèves affamés jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et m'assis lourdement sur le banc. De l'autre côté de la table, ma sœur ne me jeta même pas un regard, riant comme si de rien n'était avec ses amies. Mais je savais qu'elle y pensait, elle ne faisait que ça. Son aura même dégageait les dernière paroles qu'elle avait prononcé : « _Je ne peux pas empêcher que tu épouse Ian. Mais je peux toujours t'empêcher de sortir avec Black. Réfléchis, Emily. Tu as une semaine. Ensuite, je raconte tout à maman_ ».

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, tentant de découper mon poulet avec ma cuillère jusqu'à ce qu'une première année charitable me lance timidement que je me trompais. Fait hautement surprenant : je me contentai de la remercier et de laisser tomber la cuillère, me saisissant alors à la place de ma fourchette sans que cela ne donne un meilleur résultat. Finalement, après quelques bouchées de poulet, un morceau de pain et un grignotage de pomme à la va-vite, je m'estimai satisfaite. Je pus alors me lever sans me sentir coupable vis-à-vis de mon corps et de mon estomac, et sortir de la Grande Salle sans risquer un malaise qui aurait fait comprendre au monde à quel point ma santé était merdique. J'avais beau avoir un mental d'acier, le corps ne suivait pas. Sans doute parce que les pensées meurtrières qui me traversaient chaque jour pompaient toute mon énergie vitale, qui sait. Mais là n'est pas la question.

J'étais à peine sortie qu'une main me happa. Je regrettai de ne pouvoir faire à cet inconnu une prise ultra rapide et hautement douloureuse, me contentant de me laisser entraîner dans un coin sombre du couloir. Allons bon, les groupies de Black avaient-elles déjà commencé à élaborer des plans pour m'éliminer ? Et dire que ma survie dépendait désormais de lui, c'était navrant. N'ayant même pas un geste pour me défendre, je me contentai de mettre les mains dans les poches après que celle appartenant à l'inconnu m'ait lâchée. J'étais en cet instant pire qu'un mollusque.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

- Lily ?

- Sans blague. Je peux comprendre que le simple fait qu'une telle rumeur se crée te remue, mais tu ne peux pas faire un effort ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Que tu sors avec Black ?

Vu l'air que je faisais, ou plutôt celui qu'elle crut voir sur mon visage, elle s'empressa de se reprendre.

- Personnellement je n'aie jamais cru à tous ces racontars, je suis sûre que tout ceci a été inventé par des filles jalouses.

« Et jalouses de quoi, s'il te plaît ? » semblaient lui dire mon mètre cinquante-sept, mon bonnet A, mes quarante-trois kilos toute mouillée et habillée de chaussures de ski et d'une combinaison d'hiver de surcroît, ma tignasse blonde emmêlée et mes yeux d'un gris délavé.

- Tu serais très jolie si tu faisais des efforts, déclara-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je préférai ne pas répondre, me contentant de m'asseoir par terre, le dos contre le mur.

- Alors tout le monde en parle, hein ?

Elle me rejoignit et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol sans bruit.

- Tout le monde. Je crois qu'ils ont tous halluciné quand vous vous êtes embrassés durant le bal. Enfin, quand _tu_ l'as embrassé, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant légèrement à ce souvenir.

- Raconte-moi plutôt comment ça s'est passé avec Potter-je-ne-connais-pas-l'existence-des-peignes.

Son rire s'estompa alors aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et elle agita la main, les joues roses.

- Rien du tout. Il a été plutôt gentil, et je n'ai pas eu à l'engueuler parce qu'il me marchait sur les pieds. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Mais raconte-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé, s'il te plaît. Une telle rumeur n'aurait pas pu se créer d'elle-même, il n'y a pas de...

- Fumée sans feu, je sais.

Elle parut un instant étonnée d'avoir une conversation à peu près normale avec moi, puis elle se reprit.

- Exactement. Tu dois savoir ce que manigance Sirius, vous en avez sûrement parlé. Potter m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu dans la salle commune, mais il a refusé de me dire pourquoi.

Potter avait refusé de dire quelque chose d'aussi important à sa bien-aimée, au risque de se voir retourner les foudres qu'elle lui avait si gentiment évité l'avant-veille ? Black devait sans doute lui avoir dit de tenir sa langue. C'est vrai que plus le nombre de personnes à être au courant est restreint, plus on évite les problèmes. Cela voulait-il dire que je ne devais également rien dire à Lily ? Black n'avait pas été spécialement clair avec moi, mais je suppose qu'il pensait que cela tombait sous le sens : personne ne devait être au courant. Si j'étais tatillonne, j'aurais dis qu'il avait mis au courant une personne, je pouvais donc faire de même. Mais je n'avais aucune envie en cet instant de m'entendre répéter par Lily à quelle point ce que je faisais était idiot. Ça, je le savais déjà.

- Alors ? me pressa-t-elle.

Impact dans trois, deux, un...

- C'est vrai.

- Pardon ?

Elle manqua s'étrangler en voyant mon air dénué de toute forme d'expression.

- C'est vrai. Je sors avec Black.

Passée la crise d'étranglement, elle me jeta un regard circonspect.

- Tu mens, affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Le seul avantage d'avoir grandi dans une famille comme la mienne était que mon visage était une véritable muraille. Pas un de mes muscles ne tressaillit lorsque je me mis face à elle.

- Non.

Avec un peu de chance, Black me dirait demain que je pouvais tout raconter à Lily si ça me chantait, et je pourrai alors remettre les choses au clair. Pour l'instant, mieux valait jouer serré, dusse-t-elle prendre peur.

- Emily, je sais que tu mens. Tu as beau être un glaçon vivant, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Celui de Vaughan est légèrement à droite du visage, et non au milieu, rétorquai-je d'un air absent, habituée à lancer des pics mais le faisant en cet instant plus par habitude que par réelle envie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, je te ferai entendre raison un autre jour. Mais je ne te crois pas, tu entends ?

J'haussai les épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Vraiment ?

- C'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Elle se leva à ma suite, époussetant ses vêtements.

- Oui. Mais ne crois que je m'arrêterai là. Demain c'est samedi, et j'arriverai bien à te tirer les vers du nez un jour ou l'autre.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à ma vie, subitement ?

Elle arrêta son geste futile et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait, entre amies ?

Et, avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir. Amies. Alors comme ça, nous étions des amies ? Bien entendu, c'était ce que nous nous étions dit lorsque le contact entre nous avait repris, quelques semaines auparavant. Mais dire quelque chose n'était pas suffisant pour le concrétiser. Elle-même m'avait dit qu'elle mettrait du temps à oublier. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème, mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment agréable de se faire rejeter pour son sang. Pas que j'en avais fait l'expérience personnellement, mais c'était en gros l'argument béton de ma mère. Je secouai la tête. Sans doute vaudrait-il que j'aille à l'infirmerie dormir un peu, au calme. A coup sûr, mes camarades de dortoir chercheraient par tous les moyens à savoir le pourquoi du comment, et je n'étais pas en état de les envoyer paître. La tête me tournait, et je sentais que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal : je m'inquiétais des sentiments d'une stupide rouquine. Pourtant, c'est avec un imperceptible sourire que je me suis dirigée vers l'infirmerie.

Il ne me fut pas difficile d'obtenir le droit d'y passer la nuit : l'infirmière me diagnostiqua une forte fièvre, chose que je n'avais même pas senti auparavant. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas spécialement pour habitude de me tâter le front comme on tâte un fruit pour s'assurer qu'il est mûr. En même temps, je ne me considérais pas comme une pêche, ou un melon. Je soupirai en m'enfonçant sous les couvertures, l'air résigné de quelqu'un s'apprêtant à être pendu. Je détestais être malade. Je détestais encore plus quand la situation m'échappait, et c'était immanquablement ce qui était en train de se passer. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi demain serait fait, et il était plus que probable que je venais, en quelques jours, de foutre en l'air des années de vie à peu près rangée. Mais la potion administrée par l'infirmière commençait doucement à faire effet, et mes yeux finirent par se fermer.

Je ne m'éveillais qu'au petit matin. Et encore, pas de mon plein gré. Généralement, j'étais une véritable marmotte, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle je m'étais couchée la veille : il me fallait obligatoirement mes neuf heures minimum de sommeil, où j'étais un véritable tyran tout le reste de la journée. C'est-à-dire encore pire que d'habitude. Le fait que je puisse ouvrir les yeux alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever était donc un fait extraordinaire que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié à sa juste valeur. Les rideaux autour de mon lit étant fermés, les voix qui m'étaient parvenues aux oreilles n'avaient pas de propriétaires, du moins pas encore. Doucement, j'écartai le tissu de quelques centimètres et collai mon œil dans cette minuscule fente. Des bruits de pas, des voix, mais toujours pas de corps. Merde. M'étais-je fait réveillée par des fantômes ? Ou pire, par Peeves ? Mais non, ils parlaient des cours. Ce que je peux être stupide, parfois. Finalement, j'aperçu un bout de chaussures. Aha, voici mon homme. Ou ma femme. Une femme à la voix vachement grave, quand même. Non, ce ne pouvait être qu'un garçon. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'eus la réponse à ma question : un élève qui venait rendre visite à un ami et qui lui racontait ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était malade. A un moment, je crus entendre parler de l'épisode du bal avec Black et fis la grimace. Que ce soit ma sœur ou Lily, elles avaient toutes les deux raison : la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Et voilà que même les oreilles encore vierges de toute cette histoire allaient être perverties.

L'ignoble colporteur parti, j'avais encore du temps à tuer. Très franchement, revenir dans ma salle commune ne me disait rien, et l'infirmerie était encore le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Peu importaient en cet instant Black, Summers et compagnie. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il fallait que je songe à ce que j'allais faire suite à ce que m'avait dit ma sœur. Elle m'avait laissé une semaine de répit. Une semaine suffirait-elle pour convaincre Summers ? J'en doutais fortement. Je tapotai mes oreillers et pris une meilleure position. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça faisait si ma mère était au courant ? Avec un peu de chance, elle y croirait dur comme fer. Mais cette option me faisait prendre un énorme risque : qu'elle change d'avis et me fasse épouser l'autre crétin à la place. A moins que son statut de rejeté de la vie ne la rebute. En fait, la situation était tout à fait simple : ma mère était capable de faire n'importe quoi. Essayer de prévoir ses actes était comme essayer de savoir dans quelle direction partirait le poisson dans la rivière lorsqu'un caillou y était jeté. Je soupirai. Pourquoi ma vie se compliquait-elle autant, subitement ?

Finalement, étant donné mon impuissance à trouver une solution, rester à l'infirmerie était tout à fait inutile. Une fois l'infirmière rassurée sur mon état physique, elle me laissa m'en aller. Nous étions samedi, les cours ne reprenaient que lundi, il faisait relativement beau quoique froid, et pourtant sortir dans le parc ne me tentait pas du tout. Pour quoi faire ? Je me trouvais vraiment très molle, ces temps-ci. Etait-ce à cause de tous ces renversements de situation, ou étais-je vraiment en train de me ramollir comme du chewing-gum ? Ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout. Que ce soit pour affronter Summers ou Black, j'avais besoin de toute mon énergie et de toute ma verve : c'était bien tout ce qui me sauvait lorsque j'étais face à eux. Alors que je traînais sans but dans les couloirs, je finis par heurter la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir aujourd'hui, me brisant sûrement l'arrête du nez au passage.

- Tomson ? On peut savoir ce que tu fabrique ?

- Black, par pitié, épargne-moi aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur, soupirai-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Il resta un moment interdit, me regardant partir sans que la moindre insulte ait fusé entre nous. Il ne dut pas trouver cette situation normale, et il me rattrapa en deux grandes enjambées. Il me donna un léger coup dans l'épaule comme il faisait parfois à Potter.

- Eh bien alors ? On est souffrante ?

- Pourquoi ce brusque élan de camaraderie masculine, très cher Black ? La moustache m'est poussée en une nuit ?

- Ah, je pensais que tu étais malade, me lança-t-il, ravi. Mais je vois que tout a l'air normal.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant, sans répondre. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Autant pour moi. Viens par ici une seconde.

Il me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide. Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise et s'assit lui-même sur la table quelques secondes après.

- Raconte-moi tout.

- Black, putain, gémis-je en m'affalant sur la table, le visage contre le bois. Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ? Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

- Justement, me rétorqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tant de gentillesse d'un seul coup ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui es souffrant ?

- Je tiens à m'éviter le travail de chercher une nouvelle petite amie, si tu veux tout savoir.

Je relevai le nez afin de le regarder. Il me fit un sourire typique des gosses ayant fait une connerie mais cherchant à prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas les coupables. Je soufflai d'exaspération. Quel gamin. Mais, curieusement, je me sentais plus en confiance que je ne l'aurais été avec n'importe qui d'autre. Bah, je le voyais tellement souvent ces temps-ci que je devais être blasée de sa présence. Je tournai la tête de façon à m'appuyer sur le côté de mon visage, histoire de pouvoir respirer et accessoirement parler. Le regarder n'était pas possible quoi que je fasse, car il était assis sur la table et il aurait fallu que je me redresse. La position « aplatie sur la table » me convenait mieux.

- Devoir dépendre de ses parents est vraiment la pire chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un.

Il se pencha, surpris, observant mes cheveux étalés sur la table et mon regard perdu dans la contemplation du mur à ma gauche.

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je fasse comme toi, que je parte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, essaya-t-il de plaisanter, abandonnant vite en voyant mon air. Et où irais-tu ?

- N'importe. Le plus loin possible. Les oiseaux migrent, pourquoi pas moi ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Même quand tu essaye d'être sérieuse, tu finis toujours par raconter n'importe quoi.

- Je n'essaye pas d'être sérieuse, je suis sérieuse, rétorquai-je sur le même ton morne. Je ne vois aucune différence entre la brûlure et la noyade, personnellement.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es la noyade, et Summers est la brûlure, expliquai-je d'un ton agacé. Ou n'importe, je m'en fous. Tant que ma mère sera là à regarder tout ce que je fais et à diriger ma vie, rien de ce que je ferai ne servira.

- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?

Finalement, je me redressai à demi pour le regarder, surprise. Il avait abandonné son visage de crétin. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça.

- L'air sérieux ne te va pas, Black. Tu me fais peur.

- Tu pense vraiment que tu ne peux que perdre devant tes parents ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- Tu ne veux pas te battre ?

- Si tu me procure une armure, pourquoi pas. J'avoue très bien me débrouiller avec le lancer de fourchette.

Je m'étais de nouveau affalée sur la table. Inconsciemment, je cherchai à éviter son regard. Parce que je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort, en un sens, et que je n'étais pas prête à l'admettre. De plus, quand je le voyais comme ça, j'étais presque prête à tout oublier, à faire comme s'il ne s'était pas écoulé tant d'année entre nous, comme si nous étions capables d'écrire une nouvelle page. Quelle connerie. Je laissai échapper une légère exclamation de mépris envers moi-même tandis que, se demandant ce que je faisais, il se pencha vers moi de telle sorte qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres en hauteur. Pensant tout à coup à une chose sans intérêt que j'ai vite oubliée, je relevai brusquement la tête alors qu'il levait sa main pour me tapoter l'épaule et me demander à quoi je pensais. Résultat, nos visages étaient désormais face à face, et je pouvais entendre le bruit de sa respiration. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je voyais d'aussi près. La première fois que nous n'avions rien à nous lancer au visage de méprisant, de cruel ou tout simplement d'ironique. La première fois que je découvrais que ses yeux n'étaient pas vraiment gris, comme je l'avais souvent pensé, une couleur bêtement banale et colorant souvent murs et sols, mais de la couleur nacrée des vagues un jour de tempête, de l'acier à l'état liquide brillant de mille feux. Il ouvrit les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose, je sentis mes joues chauffer plus que de coutume. Finalement, je rompis le contact en reprenant ma position précédente.

- Non, rien.

Le silence nous enveloppa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'essaye de le rompre.

- Pourquoi tu es si gentil, tout à coup ?

- Tu m'as déjà posé la question, rétorqua-t-il en s'étirant sans me regarder dans les yeux.

- Et je n'ai pas de réponse satisfaisante.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas assez mauvais pour laisser quelqu'un tout seul s'il ne va pas bien.

- Qui t'as rentré dans ton foutu crâne que je n'allais pas bien ? Il se trouve que je vais très bien.

- Arrête un peu de raconter des conneries, Tomson. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Accepte de n'être qu'une fille, de temps en temps. Ou un être humain avec ses faiblesses.

Je laissai échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Voilà que tu te mets à me donner des conseils, maintenant.

- Tu peux pleurer, si tu en as envie. Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir et de faire semblant d'être forte.

Je quittai la chaise et me levai afin d'être à sa hauteur, soudain agressive. Pourquoi disait-il de telles choses d'une manière qui me permettait d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ma vie, d'accord ? Tu crois peut-être que, parce que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, tu peux prendre plus de libertés avec moi. Mais tu ne me connais pas, tu comprends?

Il ne parut nullement impressionné par mon ton et, tandis que je me dirigeai vers la porte, il sauta lestement sur ses pieds et mit les mains dans ses poches.

- N'oublie tout de même pas notre marché, me lança-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai.

- Je t'ai dis que ça ne servait à rien de continuer.

- Et moi je te le répète : tu pense vraiment que tu ne peux que perdre devant tes parents ?

- Evidemment ! éclatai-je brusquement. Ma mère vient de me fiancer aussi facilement que si elle n'avait eu qu'à ramasser son gant. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Que tu ne te laisse pas faire.

- Que de beaux conseils. Même si je réussis à éviter le mariage avec Summers, ce dont je doute, elle trouvera bien un autre pigeon. Tu veux peut-être faire honneur à ta maison en fonçant tête baissée dans le moindre coup foireux, mais il se trouve que ce n'est pas mon cas.

- C'est vrai que votre maison est plutôt connue pour abriter des lâches et des trouillards, lança-t-il plus fort alors que j'étais déjà dans le couloir.

Sa tirade me fit revenir aussi vite dans la salle tandis qu'il s'approchait lui aussi. Avec colère, je commençai à devenir de plus en plus brutale, tentant de le frapper de toutes mes maigres forces alors qu'il parvenait à m'éviter à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas tant pour ce qu'il venait de dire que pour ce qu'il m'avait dit voilà bien des années que j'étais dans cet état. Après m'avoir jugé sur ma famille, voilà qu'il me jugeait sur ma maison. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce genre de choses.

- Tu es détestable, Black. Moi qui pensais que tu avais changé, que tu étais peut-être devenu quelqu'un de bien, je comprends maintenant que tu es et que tu ne resteras jamais qu'un...

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase qu'il m'attira à lui d'un seul mouvement et m'embrassa. J'ouvris de grands yeux, cherchant à me débattre, à lui envoyer des coups de pieds, mais il me tenait fermement et n'est que lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle qu'il consentit à me lâcher. Je m'écartai aussitôt, lui lançant un regard meurtrier, le cœur bâtant beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût.

- Tu crois peut-être que la méthode que tu utilise avec tes idiotes de petites-amies peut marcher avec moi, mais tu te...

- Arrête un peu de vociférer et regarde plutôt derrière toi, me rétorqua-t-il en me désignant un point derrière mon dos, de l'autre côté de la porte que j'avais laissé ouverte. Si je t'avais laissée me hurler dessus encore longtemps, notre couverture aurait été percée.

J'obéis de mauvaise grâce et me figeai aussitôt. Dans le couloir, trop loin cependant pour avoir entendu un seul des mots que nous venions de nous échanger, ma sœur nous regardait, et moi tout particulièrement, avec un regard meurtrier. Ses yeux passèrent lentement de moi à Black, firent de nombreux aller-retour, comme si elle analysait ce qui venait de se dérouler devant elle. Manifestement, ce ne fut pas à mon avantage, car elle se dirigea vers moi en plaquant un air doucereux sur son visage.

- Emily, Black. Les rumeurs étaient fondées, à ce que je viens de voir.

Je la regardai sans rien dire. Black la fixait également, semblant chercher le pourquoi du comment.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Emily ne t'as pas dit ? lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire. Je suis sa sœur.

Je sentis qu'il se tendait imperceptiblement, car il tenait toujours mon bras. Remarquant cet état de fait, je me hâtai de me détacher de lui. Mais ma sœur aperçut le geste, et ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement.

- Je vous ai interrompus, peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? la coupai-je d'un air menaçant.

Elle me fit face avec ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

- Moi ? Rien. Et toi, tu as réfléchis à ce que tu voulais ?

Elle faisait clairement allusion à notre dernière conversation, regardant Black du coin de l'œil. Pour une fois, son intellect de babouin m'arrangerait : il avait l'air tout à fait perdu quant à ces sous-entendus dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, _Cassie_.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de moi.

- Tu plaisante, j'espère, _Emy_. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Va-t-en, sifflai-je avec difficulté.

Black était toujours en train de nous regarder prêtes à nous sauter dessus, ne sachant pas que faire.

- Les filles, vous êtes sûres que ça va ? De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, lui répliquèrent nos deux voix.

Nous nous regardâmes, lèvres pincées. Cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis notre enfance, et ce n'était pas franchement très agréable. Nous n'avions pas à faire des choses en commun, ni à partager quoi que ce soit. Finalement, ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux la première, ramenant son opulente chevelure blonde dans son dos d'un geste gracieux. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et, alors qu'elle arrivait sur le seuil, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- J'étais venue pour te prévenir que maman organisait une soirée pendant les prochaines vacances. Tu es bien évidemment obligée de venir, avec un cavalier. Tu viendras avec Ian, j'imagine ?

Et soudain, je compris que des gens comme ça ne méritaient pas que je recule. Fuir ne servirait à rien. Agir amènerait sans doute un résultat similaire, mais je pourrais me dire que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas vivre en pliant l'échine. D'un ton glacial, je saisis le bras de Black qui reprit à grand-peine son équilibre.

- Tu pourras dire à maman que je viendrai...

- Inutile, ta présence est déjà confirmée, me coupa-t-elle avec son petit sourire supérieur.

- Avec Black.

Et avant même de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je traînai Black hors de la salle. Je ne consentis à lui lâcher le bras qu'après de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre d'avoir laissé ce petit démon derrière nous.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais une sœur, lança alors Black, rompant le silence qui s'était formé.

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches.

- Ça ne me concerne pas. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Tu veux mon groupe sanguin aussi, tant qu'on y est ?

- Je suis toute ouïe, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je soupirai. A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas la force de m'énerver, ou de dire quoi que ce soir d'agressif. Même ma précédente réplique n'avait pas la force que je donne à mes phrases habituelles. Il avait du le sentir, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était permis de faire une plaisanterie.

- Tu compte vraiment m'emmener chez toi, lors de cette soirée ?

Je me tendis, subitement gênée. Pourquoi avais-je proféré une telle stupidité ? Nul doute qu'il était impossible de faire marche arrière : ma sœur avait déjà sûrement prévenu ma mère. Bah, s'il était sûr et certain que j'aurais le droit à des représailles, ma mère ne s'abaisserait pas à me les faire à distance comme tous les parents des « vulgaires étudiants qui peuplent cette école », dixit elle-même. J'avais donc un minimum de répit. J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, j'ignorais en quelle occasion mes parents organisaient une soirée. Tant pis. De toute façon, je recevrai un hibou de ma mère qui m'expliquerait ce que j'aurai à faire et ce qu'il ne faudra surtout pas que je fasse : interroger les invités sur les conditions de vie de leurs elfes de maison, par exemple. Non que ça m'intéresse, mais il paraît que c'est un sujet qui fâche.

- Pas si tu es contre. Je peux toujours dire que tu as eu les oreillons.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation de mépris.

- Les oreillons ? Quelle connerie. Tu me vois attraper les oreillons ? Non, mieux. Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de faire bonne figure auprès de tes parents, c'est ça ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais mon air sembla répondre pour moi car il soupira.

- Ce n'est pas ça, tentai-je de m'expliquer. Mais... Enfin, je veux dire... Il y aura des sang-pur, peut-être tes parents, et...

Il sembla un instant interloqué, avant de faire un grand sourire et de m'envoyer un coup de coude.

- Je rêve, ou tu es en train de t'inquiéter pour moi ?

Je pris brutalement conscience de la situation, et je lui envoyai en réponse un énorme coup de pied dans le tibia qui le fit grimacer.

- Putain mais t'es malade ?

- C'est toi qui es malade, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras. Tu es trop stupide pour que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Si tu ne t'inquiète pas pour moi par rapport à ça, je te conseille de t'inquiéter pour l'os que tu m'as sans doute brisé.

- Crétin, ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire, avant de reprendre une expression impassible.

- Alors, quand est-ce que se déroule cette fameuse fête ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

- Advienne que pourra, c'est ça ?

- Dis-moi, deviendrais-tu philosophe ? dis-je en faisant mine de lui tapoter la tête.

- Ton exemple m'inspire, Tomson de mon cœur. Tu ne l'avais pas compris ?

Je ne répondis pas, sentant que si tout cela continuait nous allions finir par boire une tasse de thé en bouffant des cookies maison. Je me retournai et me remis en route vers mon dortoir. Alors que j'étais presque arrivée au détour du couloir, je l'entendis me crier :

- Alors je te dis à demain, Tomson ?

Je me retournai, les mains dans les poches, une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, non ?


	13. Chapter 13

**MERCI à :**

**Oceanna**

**Lady Black S**

**zest-of-love**

**afreen**

**Atchoum16**

**Clara**

**milune**

**ConanBlack**

**Bibella**

**Affreuses Sisters**

**Anathil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Résumé : **Les vacances touchent à leur fin. Pourquoi Emily a-t-elle l'impression que ses relations avec Black sont en train de changer ? Voilà qu'elle lui confie l'une de ses bêtes noires : sa famille. Bah, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Une nouvelle autrement plus importante risque encore une fois de chambouler sa vie : sur un coup de tête, mademoiselle l'impulsive a affirmé à sa sœur qu'elle se rendrait au bal annuel des Tomson durant les vacances de Pâques. Pas avec n'importe qui, de plus : oui, Black sera bel et bien de la partie. En attendant, elle doit toujours jouer son rôle de petite amie de Black devant des dizaines de filles jalouses, et nul doute que le calme qui semble pour l'instant régner dans les couloirs n'est que le prémisse de la tempête...

* * *

- Emily, fais un effort, tout le monde te regarde.

- Je _fais_ des efforts, vois-tu. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si un crétin (j'appuyai sur le mot) m'a forcée à venir manger ici.

A côté de moi, le dit crétin se contenta d'engouffrer son énième bouchée de pain, et je grimaçai devant tant de voracité. Face à moi, Lily semblait se faire la même réflexion. A moins qu'elle ne puisse pas supporter d'avoir Potter dans son champ de vision, c'est-à-dire devant elle. Au fait, peut-on savoir pourquoi je me retrouvais entre Potter et Black ?

- Black adoré, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu mange avec autant de délicatesse qu'un gosse de quatre ans qu'on aurait laissé seul devant son bol de bouillie ?

- Tomson de mon cœur, rétorqua-t-il en tendant la main vers son verre d'eau, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu parle exactement comme la grand-mère de James ?

- Je...

Ne sachant pas quoi répliquer à ça, je me contentai de grommeler des jurons entre mes dents et de retourner à mon assiette. Autour de moi, les demi-sourires ou les sourires en coin fusaient. Sans les voir, je compris soudain que l'ambiance était en train de changer autour de moi. Avalant ma bouchée aussi vite que je le pus, je relevai la tête, furieuse.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu as le bec cloué, me confit Lily avec un grand sourire.

- Tu en as encore un peu, là, me dit Lupin en se penchant par-dessus la table et en avançant la main pour essuyer de sa serviette la trace de sauce que je m'étais faite au coin des lèvres.

- Bas les pattes, répliquai-je, soudain gênée, en repoussant son bras avec violence.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous, Rémus ?

Black avait l'air à la fois choqué et furieux, ce qui était vraiment étrange. Ma foi, j'avais appris à ne plus chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit le concernant. Plus important, je sentais les regards chargés de haine des filles aux autres tables, et même celles qui étaient assises aux environs du groupe que nous formions. Tout ça parce que j'avais été traînée de force par une rousse et quatre gogoles ? J'avais à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la Grande Salle que j'avais été happée par eux, sous les regards abasourdis de tous et surtout de ceux de ma maison. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger mes relations avec eux, tiens.

- On peut savoir ce que _tu_ fous, Black ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aide, à ce que je sache.

Prenant soudain conscience de la situation, il laissa retomber son bras et avala d'un trait son verre d'eau.

- Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi, qui sait, lança Potter dans le but de faire une bonne blague.

Manque de chance, il ne réussit qu'à tuer à moitié son meilleur ami. En effet, dès qu'il entendit ces paroles, Black s'étrangla avec le restant de son eau et se mit à tousser violemment. Je soupirai. Posant ma fourchette, je me mis à lui taper dans le dos à rythme régulier.

- Là, calme-moi. C'était une blague, d'accord ? Une blague.

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons, tous les deux ?

Lily et Lupin hochèrent la tête en chœur, l'air attendri. Peter, dont je n'ai pas encore parlé, était à côté de Lily et n'entendait rien de la conversation, se contentant de manger le contenu de son assiette à une vitesse surprenante. Minute. J'étais censée comprendre quelque chose ? Je retirai ma main comme si j'avais été brûlée et, de mon autre main, envoyai un coup dans l'épaule de Potter.

- Aïe ! Ça va pas ?

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis cette phrase, Potter. Rappelles-toi qu'à la troisième fois...

Je me craquai les jointures d'un air menaçant et il déglutit. J'entendis par-dessus mon épaule droite le soupir de Black.

- James, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ce microbe ?

- Le microbe t'a sauvé la vie, immonde cabot.

Soudain, le silence se fit autour de moi, et les quatre garçons me regardèrent d'un œil nouveau, à la fois effrayés et suspicieux. Wow, minute. Fallait-il me considérer en danger de mort ?

- Pourquoi cabot ? me lança Potter d'un ton calme.

- Parce qu'il faut que je me justifie pour insulter ton pote, maintenant ? répliquai-je d'un ton abasourdi.

- Réponds, appuya Black à sa suite.

- S'il te plaît, ajouta Lupin avec un sourire fatigué.

- Mais, je...

Je regardai Lily, cherchant de l'aide de son côté. Peut-être pourrait-elle assommer Potter, qui sait. Mais elle semblait aussi perdue que moi.

- Alors ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- Franchement, tout ça parce que j'apporte un peu de nouveauté à nos relations. Parce que je trouve que ça se rapporte bien à sa personnalité, c'est tout.

Leur air ne changeait pourtant pas, alors je poussai un soupir et montrai Black du doigt.

- Toujours en chaleur, aboyant sans jamais mordre, fatiguant, toujours en train de faire le con, un chien, quoi.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les bestioles quelles qu'elles soient : faut-il le préciser ? Curieusement, ils semblèrent soudain rassurés, sauf Black qui, la vague de soulagement passée, sembla profondément vexé.

- Je ne suis pas toujours en chaleur. Ta description a quelque chose de très péjoratif, je trouve. C'est comme ça que tu traite ton petit ami ?

Ma fourchette m'échappa des mains et tomba dans mon assiette avec un bruit sourd.

- Où est-ce que tu as vu que l'on sortait ensemble, Black ? Je te signale que je fais uniquement ça pour...

Avant même d'avoir terminé ma phrase, je sentis sa main se poser brusquement sur ma bouche afin de me faire taire. Et pour cause : certaines filles buvaient nos paroles depuis le début du repas, à la fois jalouses de moi et surexcitées d'avoir le merveilleux Sirius Black à quelques mètres d'elles. Fort heureusement, elles ne semblèrent pas avoir saisi mes derniers mots. Non, elles se contentèrent de me jeter un énième regard meurtrier en me voyant aussi proche de Black. Génial. Il finit par me lâcher et je me frottai la bouche avec force.

- Tu vas finir par me refiler tes microbes, si ça continue.

- Je me demande combien tu as pu en attraper lors de nos deux baisers, dans ce cas, ricana-t-il en se remettant à manger.

- Je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien, criai-je en me bouchant les oreilles, gênée qu'il me rappelle des souvenir tels que ceux-là.

Lily, qui parlait avec Lupin et envoyait balader Potter qui tentait de lui faire goûter son repas, s'arrêta net. Les deux autres l'imitèrent.

- « Lors de nos deux baisers » ? répéta lentement Potter en passant de Black à moi, puis de moi à Black.

- Vous vous êtes de nouveau embrassés après le bal ? ajouta Lily.

Black et moi nous regardâmes. « Bravo, abruti ! » semblaient lui dire mes yeux, ce qu'il eut l'air de parfaitement déchiffrer, car il sembla prendre soudan conscience du fait qu'ils étaient quatre, trois si Peter n'était pas compté, à pouvoir entendre notre échange. Au fait, j'avais fini par dire la vérité à Lily. D'ailleurs, elle ne fut nullement surprise d'apprendre ça, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais cru à une relation entre Black et moi. Sans vouloir me l'avouer, qu'elle le sache m'aidait. Un peu. Disons que sans elle, j'aurais déjà étranglé Black une bonne dizaine de fois. Vu comme ça, c'était plutôt Black qu'elle aidait alors, non ?

- Tu te démerde avec ça, ai-je dis à Black en prenant mes affaires et en faisant mine de me lever.

- Oh que non, rétorqua-t-il en appuyant fortement sur mes épaules, ce qui me fit retomber sur le banc.

- C'est le problème que _tu_ as créé, je te signale.

- Et je te rappelle qu'il faut être deux pour s'embrasser.

- La ferme ! criai-je de nouveau en me bouchant les oreilles pour la seconde fois.

Il eut un sourire victorieux. Il avait enfin trouvé un sujet sur lequel il pouvait me mener par le bout du nez. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et je me figeai.

- Alors, Tomson de mon cœur, ne crois-tu pas qu'en tant que jeune couple prometteur, nous devrions nous appeler par nos prénoms ?

Je battis des cils et fis mine de me coller à lui. Avec une voix tout droit sortie de la bouche d'une de ses nombreuses greluches, je minaudai :

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Jamais.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais, dit-t-il en faisant trembler sa voix de façon théâtrale.

- Et moi qui pensais finir ma vie avec le prince charmant, répliquai-je en tentant de me libérer de son étreinte afin de me lever, en vain. Comme quoi, la désillusion nous aura touchés tous les deux.

- Allez, puisque tu es aussi gentille avec moi, je ne peux qu'être ton chevalier servant, lança-t-il alors en se levant, ce qui évidemment m'entraîna dans le mouvement puisqu'il me tenait toujours la taille.

Alors que nous traversions la Grande Salle sous les regards des autres élèves, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer, furieuse :

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu te donne en spectacle comme ça ?

- Très simple, Tomson chérie. Etant donné ton manque total de coopération en ce qui concerne billets doux, baisers dans le cou ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il faut que je me débrouille pour que tout le monde sache que malgré le fait que tu m'engueule à longueur de journée, notre relation est belle et bien réelle.

- Réelle, tu parle, sifflai-je alors qu'un groupe de filles me semblait étrangement menaçant. Sauf que dans l'histoire, la seule à vraiment risquer sa vie, c'est moi.

- Allons, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de toutes ces filles ? plaisanta-t-il en refermant la porte de la Grande Salle derrière nous.

Je stoppai mon avancée. Surpris, il s'arrêta à son tour, sans lâcher ma taille.

- Tomson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai peur, crétin.

Il me lâcha enfin.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

L'atmosphère était devenue bizarre, tout à coup. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dit une sottise. J'hésitai un instant à répéter ce que je venais de dire ou tout nier en bloc, avant d'opter pour une troisième solution : lui tourner le dos et partir. Oui, mais non. Parce qu'il me suivit. Manifestement, il ne devait avoir que ça à faire.

- Black, nous avons cours. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Mais tu es devant moi, Tomson adorée.

- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter avec ces surnoms stupides, s'il te plaît ? Ça me rend nerveuse.

- Tu préfèrerais que je t'appelle _Emily_ ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors tout est réglé, conclut-il. Allez, viens, je t'emmène faire un tour.

Je soupirai.

- Je viens de te dire que nous avons... Black ! Ralentis, Black !

Le crétin venait de me saisir la main et s'était mis à courir dans les couloirs, n'ayant aucune pitié pour mes petites jambes et mon sac de dix kilos sur le dos.

- Black, bon sang, je vais...

Tomber. Tel était le mot que je désirais proférer, mais les faits rattrapèrent ma pensée. Je venais en effet de trébucher et de tomber lourdement sur Black. Fort heureusement, la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné et ce couloir était toujours désert, ce qui fait que nous pûmes rouler sur le sol froid à loisir. Fabuleux. Bref, après quelques secondes qui me parurent des siècles, je pus reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et plus particulièrement de ma pauvre tête qui devait avoir cogné le sol, car je sentais qu'elle bourdonnait.

- Je t'avais bien dis d'arrêter de courir, espèce d'abruti. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes... jamais.

La fin de ma phrase se perdit dans ma gorge alors que je prenais lentement conscience de ma position. C'était, à peu de choses près, celle que nous avions alors que je tentais, à Pré-au-Lard, de le poursuivre afin de l'assommer. Mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées, depuis cette sortie, que j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Déjà, j'avais l'impression d'être passée dans un toasteur. A Pré-au-lard, j'aurais été libre de m'en aller et de le planter là, tout seul et pitoyable, dans la poussière. Il se trouvait que là, j'étais coincée, le dos contre le sol et ayant manqué de peu l'écrasement total. Fort heureusement, il avait eu le réflexe de m'éviter de mourir aussi jeune, et s'appuyait sur ses bras afin de ne pas me faire supporter le poids de son corps. Il n'empêche que la distance était très réduite, et que je commençais vraiment à être mal à l'aise. Aucun de nous ne fit le mouvement de se relever, et je sentais mes joues chauffer de plus en plus, sournoisement, sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Pur ma défense, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus.

- Black, je...

- Non, c'est pas vrai. Regardez, les filles !

Je m'étranglai et crut mourir lorsque je vis apparaître devant nous les trois filles de tout à l'heure, celles qui m'avaient paru si menaçantes. Si elles ne l'étaient pas à ce moment-là, je gage qu'elles le seront à partir de maintenant. Aussitôt, Black se releva et me tendit la main afin de m'aider à me tenir de nouveau debout. Dès qu'il fut sur pied, les trois filles se jetèrent à son cou avant même qu'il fasse un seul mouvement de fuite.

- Sirius, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi sortir avec une fille comme elle ? demanda la plus grande, une blonde qui devait être à Serdaigle en vue de son insigne.

- C'est une Serpentard, Sirius, et elle n'est même pas jolie ! ajouta la brune à ses côtés, Poufsouffle.

- Nous qui t'aimons depuis tellement longtemps, bien plus longtemps que toutes les autres, lança la petite brune de Serdaigle.

- Pourquoi, Sirius, pourquoi ? crièrent-elles d'une même voix tandis que le pauvre Black semblait dépassé par les évènements.

Avant même que je puisse m'en empêcher, j'avais déjà fait un pas vers elles.

- Dites donc, les greluches, ça vous ennuierait de me dire les choses en face, au lieu de les déverser dans un torrent de larmes sur Black qui n'en a absolument rien à foutre ?

La plus grande m'administra un regard des plus noirs en se détachant de Black.

- Très bien, puisque tu y tiens. Quelle sorte de philtre d'amour lui as-tu fait boire, pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec un laideron comme toi ?

Elle commença à me pousser, me faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. Black tenta de venir m'aider, en vain : les deux autres filles s'accrochaient à lui comme si elles y avaient été gluées.

- Alors ? Réponds !

- Ça te tue, n'est-ce pas, de ne pas savoir ?

Je n'étais nullement impressionnée par cet élan d'agressivité, ou tout du moins le cachais-je suffisamment bien pour que mon corps donne cette impression. Au fond de moi, j'étais terrifiée. Mais montrer sa peur était le premier pas vers la soumission. Aussi lui fis-je face avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

- Aucun philtre, aucun sortilège. Tu veux savoir pourquoi il m'a choisie ? Mais regarde-toi, regardez-vous, m'adressai-je aux autres filles. Vous le suivez constamment, vous l'épiez, vous vous jetez sur lui comme s'il avait été aimanté. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il a besoin d'air ?

- Je... Comment oses-tu nous dire ce genre de choses, cracha-t-elle en tentant de me frapper.

Bien qu'elle mesure deux bonnes têtes de plus que moi, je réussis à bloquer son bras. Mon ton se fit glacial.

- Vous êtes pitoyables, toutes les trois. Vous croyez que c'est avec des coups et des insultes que tout vous tombera dans les bras ?

Avant même qu'elle ne réplique, mon ton se fit suave et ma démarche féline tandis que je me dirigeai vers Black toujours encerclé par ses deux gardes du corps.

- Black ne vous aimera jamais, est-ce que vous pouvez le comprendre ? Parce que...

Sans doute furent-elles surprises de ce brusque changement d'attitude, car elles restèrent figées. Je pris alors le bras de Black et, brusquement, le tirai vers moi. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais réussit à se rattraper en s'appuyant sur moi. Parfait : voila qui allait aider ma petite plaidoirie.

- Nous sommes amoureux.

Elles ouvrirent la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la plus grande, qui devait manifestement être la chef, les arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle plissa les yeux et m'envoya un regard mauvais avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner avec ses sbires.

- Nous nous reverrons, Tomson. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

- C'est ça, je vous inviterai à prendre le thé un de ces quatre, gazouillai-je en agitant la main jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparues. Bordel, Black, tu ne pouvais pas agir au lieu de rester planté là comme un piquet ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, je me dégageai de son étreinte et reculai d'un pas pour mieux le regarder. Il me fixait d'un air de merlan frit, un mélange de surprise, de choc, d'amusement et d'interrogation. Ça fait beaucoup, tout de même. J'agitai la main devant lui, moitié-furieuse et moitié-inquiète.

- Hem... Black ?

- Tu viens réellement de me sauver ?

- Rectification : je viens de _nous _sauver. Parce que, vois-tu, j'étais en première ligne pour être massacrée.

- Non, tu viens de me débarrasser des pires groupies de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard !

Avant même que je puisse esquisser un geste, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner dans les airs. Les cheveux soulevés par les courants d'air ainsi créés, j'avais mon habituel air blasé sur le visage et je laissai échapper un soupir.

- Que tu es naïf. Tu crois vraiment qu'elles vont en rester là ?

Il me reposa sur la terre ferme et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, une moue surprise mais ravie aux lèvres.

- Tu ne me hurle plus dessus lorsque je te touche, maintenant. C'est un bon point.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Je commence à m'habituer à ta connerie, ton impulsivité et ton manque total de bon sens. Chacun a son propre boulet à traîner, après tout.

Il se rapprocha de moi et se pencha comme pour me dire un secret.

- Serais-tu en train de tomber amoureuse de moi ? me chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je compris où il voulait me faire aller, et ne me fis pas décontenancer. Je croisais les bras et lançai, comme si de rien n'était :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai failli m'étouffer tout à l'heure.

Il se recula aussitôt et détourna les yeux.

- N'est-ce pas, triomphai-je en me rapprochant. Alors, maintenant que j'ai sauvé ta vie, ne peux-tu pas considérer que nous sommes quittes, et annuler notre contrat ?

- Hors de question.

Il était redevenu maître de lui-même.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- A quoi ça t'avancerais, franchement ?

- Eh bien...

Je baissai la main que j'avais levée, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment, celui de ne trouver aucune excuse. Ce qui, manifestement, était le cas. Merde.

- Parce que je veux terminer ma scolarité en un seul morceau et si possible sans subir de traumatismes, lançai-je, victorieuse d'avoir pu trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Foutaises. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, ce sera impossible.

- Peut-être, mais...

- Tant que tu resteras avec moi, tu ne risqueras rien.

Je refermai la bouche, l'air stupide. Face à moi, Black avait croisé les bras et me fixait d'un air sérieux.

- C'est donc non.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ce n'était pas l'atmosphère à laquelle je m'étais habituée avec lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise après les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, car il toussa et me donna un coup dans l'épaule, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas avec ta corpulence que tu pourrais te défendre contre quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

- Pardon ? répliquai-je d'un air outré. Puis-je te rappeler qui vient de nous sauver la mise à l'instant ? Et tu dis que je serai en sécurité avec toi ? J'espère que tu plaisante, stupide animal.

Il fit une légère grimace.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que tu me traite d'animal, tu sais.

- Je n'étais pas habituée non plus à entendre tes conneries à longueur de journée, répliquai-je au tac à tac. Ce sera comme moi : tu t'y feras.

- Je pourrais alors te retourner la même chose pour le fait de nous appeler par nos prénoms.

J'agitai la main.

- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Et depuis quand contestes-tu mes ordres ?

- Je l'ai toujours fait, rétorqua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Exactement. Et il faut que ça cesse ! C'est toi qui a une dette envers moi, maintenant, lançai-je avec délectation.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris, Black chéri. Ahh, m'exclamai-je en m'étirant voluptueusement, c'est bon de reprendre les commandes.

Il osa cependant m'interrompre dans mes joyeuses pensées.

- Hem... Tomson ? Je crois que tu délire, là. Sérieusement, l'infirmière t'as fait boire quelque chose ?

Je me retournai et me mit à avancer vers lui d'un pas énergique, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver collé au mur.

- Pas du tout, Black adoré. C'est à prendre ou à laisser : je peux toujours aller voir ces filles et leur dire que c'était de la comédie. Au pire, je me fais traiter de mauvaise actrice. Au mieux, tu te retrouveras avec trois greluches en plus pendues à tes bras.

- Tu sais que je peux faire pareil avec Summers, tenta-t-il de me menacer.

- Je sais. Mais si tu le fais, je mets également ma menace à exécution. De plus, je m'arrangerai pour te faire mourir dans les pires souffrances qui soient. Alors ?

J'attendais une réponse claire, nette et précise. De vous à moi, tout n'était que bluff. Qu'il aille voir Summers était beaucoup plus dangereux que la simple annonce de notre « rupture ». Mais j'avais appris qu'avec Black, le seul moyen de parvenir à mes fins était le bluff. Et je crois qu'une fois de plus, cela sembla marcher, car il parut un instant pensif. Mais ma satisfaction fut de courte durée.

- C'est non. Si je vais voir Summers, tu seras fiancée. Qu'ai-je à perdre moi, dans tout ça ?

Pourquoi se révélait-il intelligent dans les instants où, justement, l'intelligence ne devait pas se montrer ?

- Parce que... _Black_, fais-moi plaisir, arrête de me poser ce genre de question idiote. Si tu en as été réduit à sortir avec moi, c'est qu'elles avaient réussi à t'effrayer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Touché. Il resta un instant silencieux, avant de se reprendre. J'avais l'impression de jouer à un jeu de stratégie où le premier à perdre ses moyens ou à ne rien trouver à répliquer était le perdant. C'était bien ma veine : j'avais toujours été nulle aux échecs.

- Je crois que nous sommes dans une impasse, Tomson, je me trompe ?

La cloche sonna alors, interrompant notre discussion. Il soupira.

- Très bien, j'accepte le marché. Cependant, ajouta-t-il afin de mettre un terme au sourire victorieux qui était en train de s'esquisser sur mes lèvres, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair : tu es, pour un temps indéfini, ma petite amie. Plus question de me repousser quand je viendrai te souffler dans le cou, te prendre par la taille ou tout simplement t'embrasser, conclut-il avec un air angélique en me voyant me décomposer à chaque nouvelle image qu'il me faisait voir.

- Je... crois que je vais encore y réfléchir, finalement.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Bien. Puis-je disposer ?

Humiliée de m'être laissée avoir à ce point, je ne répondis pas, me contentant de reculer. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, avant de changer d'avis et de rebrousser chemin. Il embrassa alors son index et le posa sur mes lèvres avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

- Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, Tomson de mon cœur. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit.

Alors qu'il était au bout du couloir, je secouai la tête et courrai vers lui. M'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, je me mis à crier.

- Je te déteste, Black, tu m'entends ?

Je ne distinguai que son éclat de rire avant qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité. Quelle honte. Pour moi, s'entend. Je venais de me faire lamentablement piéger comme une débutante. Grommelant des paroles sans sens, je récupérai mon sac et me mis à la recherche de ma salle de classe. Qu'avais-je aujourd'hui ? Merde, j'avais oublié. Et la cloche qui avait sonné. J'accélérai le pas et me retrouvai au deuxième étage, lorsque je percutai un dos de plein fouet. Je portai la main à mon nez, sentant mes yeux s'emplir de ces petites larmes qui vous viennent immanquablement après une douleur vive.

- Merde, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention quand vous allez en... cours...

Le reste de ma phrase se perdit dans ma gorge alors que celui à qui appartenait le dit dos se retournait. Il eut un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tomson, quel hasard. Je croyais t'avoir perdue, après toutes ces péripéties. Black va bien ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de remettre mon sac sur l'épaule et d'esquisser un geste pour m'en aller. J'avais décidé de l'éviter et de me faire oublier, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était relativement absent ces temps-ci : je m'arrangeais pour ne jamais le croiser, ni dans la salle commune ni lors des repas. Manque de chance, aujourd'hui, le ciel devait être contre moi. Mais il me bloqua le passage et s'appuya négligemment contre le mur.

- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue, ces temps-ci. Dois-je en conclure que tu m'évite ?

- Oh, Summers, que tu es intelligent, gazouillai-je en joignant les mains dans une attitude de vénération. Je t'ai donné la preuve que tu attendais, tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ?

Il leva un sourcil.

- C'est ce que je fais, vois-tu. Personnellement, ce genre de malentendus me fatigue au plus haut point.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parle.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se pencha vers moi, me faisant reculer.

- C'est pourtant très simple, Tomson. Je te laisse t'amuser avec ton Maraudeur autant de temps que tu voudras. Tu l'amènes au bal organisé par tes parents, non ?

- Que... Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Ta sœur. Qui d'autre ?

Oh, l'ignoble petit scorpion. Je serrai les poings. Son sourire dévoila ses canines légèrement proéminentes qui lui donnaient un air presque menaçant. Je frissonnai.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai hâte de voir comment tu expliqueras tout ceci à tes parents, ma _chérie_. Il me suffit d'attendre, et d'observer. Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, après tout. Je serai bien mal avisé de ne pas te laisser profiter de tes derniers instants de liberté.

Il me déposa alors un baiser au coin des lèvres et reprit sa route en me laissant plantée là dans le couloir désert. Retarder l'inévitable ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, tout à coup. Puis soudain, je regardai ma montre et laissai échapper un retentissant juron qui résonna jusqu'au bout du couloir. J'étais en retard. Très en retard. Je me mis à courir, mais je trébuchai et laissai tomber mon sac. Bon sang, c'était bien le moment. Je le ramassai et me portai dans mes bras, ne prenant pas le temps de le remettre sur mon épaule. Il me cachait à moitié la vue, mais peu importe, il fallait que je trouve cette foutue salle de classe.

Peut-être aurais-je du prendre le temps de le porter autrement, finalement.

Je ne vis pas les escaliers face à moi. Immanquablement, je ratai la première marche et tombai sans pouvoir me rattraper à la moindre petite chose se trouvant sur mon chemin. Je lâchai cependant mon sac qui tomba au bas des marches avant moi. Mais je le rejoignis vite, assommée. Tous mes membres me faisaient souffrir à un point que les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

- Comme je vous le disais, Minerva, la prochaine réunion des professeurs devraient se faire ailleurs que... Merlin, qu'est-ce donc que ceci ?

- C'est une élève, Horace. Allez chercher l'infirmière immédiatement !

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans une sorte de trou noir qui m'emporta sans que j'y oppose la moindre résistance.

- Peter dit qu'il ne pourra pas nous accompagner, cette fois. Il est collé avec Slugorn et il a déjà épuisé toutes les excuses bidon pour s'échapper avant la fin.

Je battis des paupières avec difficulté. Des voix me parvenaient aux oreilles sans que je distingue réellement leur contenu, et les rideaux tirés autour de mon lit m'empêchaient de toute façon de voir à qui je devais mon réveil inopiné. L'infirmière avait dû me faire boire une potion de sommeil car je ne me souvenais plus de rien et, avec la douleur, je n'aurais pas pu m'endormir aussi facilement. Je relevai la tête et réprimai une grimace : j'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. La conversation se poursuivit tandis que mes oreilles assimilaient les paroles et comprenaient qui en étaient les participants.

- Merde ! Sirius, tu crois que tu pourrais prendre sa place ou pas ? Je me méfie de ma capacité à atteindre les racines.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, non ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait bien se passer. Il suffit que je sois relativement attentif aux branches tueuses.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Pat'. Rémus, ça te convient ?

La voix fatiguée de Lupin se fit alors entendre.

- Comme a dit Sirius, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Je suis désolé de vous faire subir ça, les gars.

- Arrête un peu, Lunard, tu sais bien qu'on sera toujours là pour toi. Sirius, tu as vérifié si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre ?

- Relax James, il n'y a personne. L'infirmière est dans son bureau, et c'est la fin des cours, tout le monde est rentré dans son dortoir. Tu te sens prêt pour demain, Lunard ?

- Comme à chaque pleine lune, Sirius.

- Allons, ne prends pas cet air dépressif, mon Rémus. Si on prend le problème à 180°, tu es une grosse boule de poil avec des dents un peu trop tranchantes, voilà tout.

- Sirius... Tu as bu ?

- Mais aide-moi un peu, au lieu de m'enfoncer ! Rémus va finir par nous faire une dépression, ce n'est pourtant pas de sa faute s'il a été mordu !

- Je crois qu'on va te laisser, Rémus, lança Potter en prenant manifestement Black par le bras car celui-ci fit entendre des phrases de protestation. Repose-toi avant demain soir, rendez-vous où tu sais. Avance, Sirius, si tu ne veux pas que je te mette un coup de pied aux fesses.

- Essayes tiens !

Ils se chamaillèrent encore jusqu'à la porte du l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus aucun bruit, mis à part la respiration silencieuse du dernier des Maraudeurs. Leurs mots se tournaient et se retournaient dans ma tête, j'assimilai lentement ce que je venais de surprendre malgré moi et, lentement, tous les éléments s'associèrent et me firent arriver à ce résultat consternant. Je portai la main à ma bouche afin d'étouffer mon cri.

Rémus était... un loup-garou ?


	14. Chapter 14

**MERCI à :**

**Dleinema**

**Morgana Serpentard**

**ConanBlack**

**Atchoum16**

**Lady Black S**

**ChupeeSweet**

**Siam-chan**

**Morganelafe**

**lilhelmina**

**violettepoete**

**Oceanna**

**valabo**

**Aodren**

**Bibella**

**lullaby**

**Aurore**

**Kalinlakatae**

**Kelindra**

**Lolipup**

**... pour tous leurs compliments! Pour répondre à la question de lullaby, non, cette fic n'est pas en abandon, elle l'a été durant une certaine période mais je compte aujourd'hui la mener à son terme =)  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Résumé : **Sa première impression était la bonne : ces filles semblaient réellement dangereuses. Elle ne pouvait s'attendre à autre chose venant de groupies obnubilées par Black, de toute façon. Et que sous-entendait Summers par « tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable » ? Serait-ce le signe que tout est déjà tracé, que rien de ce qu'elle fera avec Black ne changera les choses ? Mais laissons de côté ces choses futiles : Lupin était... un loup-garou ?

* * *

- Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais tu as l'air vraiment bizarre.

- Du genre me permettant de retourner à l'infirmerie sans avoir à me justifier ?

- Du genre... bizarre. Tu viens à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie et tu as l'air d'aller encore plus mal que lorsque tu y es entrée. D'ailleurs, ça va mieux ? J'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall en parler hier.

J'agitai la main comme pour chasser ces dérisoires questions. Que j'aille bien ou non n'était pas le problème principal. De plus, pour que l'infirmière m'ait fait quitter le lit, il fallait bien que je me porte mieux. Peut-être aurais-je du feindre d'avoir une douleur extraordinaire à la tête, qui sait. Le cerveau humain est bien plus compliqué à étudier qu'un banal os de jambe ou de bras, et je n'aurais pas eu à faire face, tôt ou tard, aux maraudeurs. Minute. Je m'arrêtai brusquement, et Lily dû faire un écart pour éviter de me rentrer dedans. Depuis quand avais-je peur de rencontrer quatre zigotos ?

- Emily ?

Sans l'entendre, je continuai à réfléchir. Après avoir entendu Black trahir sans le vouloir le secret de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, j'avais bien eu du mal à rester dans mon lit malgré la maigre protection qu'offraient les rideaux tirés autour de lui. Mais le maraudeur étant dans la même pièce que moi, il m'avait fallu rassembler tout mon courage et toute ma volonté, sans aucune exagération de ma part, pour me mettre à respirer de façon si légère que même une mouche volant devant moi ne m'aurait pas entendue. Imaginez l'état de mes poumons lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, me laissant la possibilité de laisser sortir de mes lèvres une énorme bouffée d'air. Ma seule crainte avait alors été la suivante : comment sortir de l'infirmerie sans qu'il me remarque et qu'il en vienne à la conclusion que j'avais également été présente lors de son mini débat avec ses amis ? Il semblait certain que j'étais fichue, et que j'aurais à m'expliquer avec eux par la suite. Sachant qu'ils m'avaient presque assassinée avec leurs fourchettes alors que j'avais tout simplement traité Black de cabot, j'imaginais avec quelque peu de crainte ce que ce serait mon état après avoir découvert malgré moi un secret aussi important. Décédée, sans doute. Ou gravement éclopée. Ou encore portée disparue, qui sait ? Tout le monde se mettrait à me chercher alors que j'aurais été bêtement enterrée dans la forêt interdite. Mais cela ne s'était pas exactement passé ainsi, et je pouvais dire pour la première fois de ma vie que j'avais eu de la chance.

- Emily, tu m'écoute ?

- Pardon ?

Lily soupira, se rendant compte que je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Il faut dire que j'avais des choses autrement plus importantes à penser que mon état physique. Je savais depuis un bout de temps que celui-ci était pourri, aussi valait-il mieux me concentrer sur ce qui risquait d'en aggraver encore plus l'état.

- Je pense que l'infirmière aurait du te garder plus longtemps à l'infirmerie, tu es toute pâle.

- J'ai toujours eu l'air d'un cadavre.

La foule bruyante des élèves se précipitant pour aller déjeuner nous bouscula et nous plaqua contre le mur. En une nuit mes os s'étaient ressoudés, me faisant subir un véritable calvaire, mais j'avais encore tellement mal à la tête (et tellement peu envie de risquer de croiser Lupin) que l'infirmière avait consenti à me garder encore la matinée. Mais nous étions désormais à l'heure du déjeuner, et il fallait se frayer un passage au travers de tout ça. Difficile, très certainement. Et risqué. C'était un peu comme passer ses doigts au travers des barreaux de la cage d'un lion portant talons aiguilles et rouge à lèvre hors de prix. La voix de Lily me tira de cette méditation animalière tandis que nous nous étions engagées dans la file qui nous entraînait.

- Tu viens manger avec nous, ce midi ?

Si je n'avais pas été poussée de toutes parts par les élèves derrière et à côté de moi, je me serais arrêtée net.

- Et faire un remake de la scène d'hier ? Certainement pas.

- Emily, fais un effort, lança-t-elle en élevant la voix à cause du bruit qui nous entourait.

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça hier, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

- Ouais mais...

Un élève lui coupa la route et par-là même la parole en la poussant, puis elle reprit, après m'avoir fait les gros yeux suite au croche-pied que je venais de lui faire.

- Il n'y aura que moi, Remus et Peter, les autres sont occupés. Ils ne m'en ont pas dit plus, mais je suppose que cela leur apportera une nouvelle retenue, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Encore mieux, je devrais faire face à Lupin, à son regard confiant et fatigué, en me disant à chaque fois que mes yeux croiseront les siens qu'il est un monstre sanguinaire qui avait peut-être déjà attaqué des êtres vivants.

- Hors de question.

La porte de la Grande Salle était apparue devant nous, et je bifurquai aussitôt vers ma propre table, échappant ainsi à l'œil de Lily qui se retrouva seule. Je la vis regarder à droite, puis à gauche, et enfin jeter un œil à la table des Serpentard où je venais de m'asseoir. J'agitai la main l'air de rien et elle secoua la tête en poussant manifestement un soupir, rejoignant ensuite les deux maraudeurs qui restaient. Maintenant qu'ils étaient installés, je compris que j'avais vraiment pris la mauvaise place. De là où j'étais, j'avais une vue tout à fait nette sur Lupin, ce qui fait que je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'à cette déclaration de Black à l'infirmerie.

Tout en découpant ma viande, je me dis encore une fois qu'il s'en était fallu de peu que je me fasse repérer. En me réveillant ce matin, l'infirmière était au chevet de Lupin, et j'avais crains un instant qu'elle ne m'appelle. Fort heureusement, elle ne m'avait porté aucune attention et avait continué à lui apporter ses soins. Il n'empêche que maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi il se rendait si souvent à l'infirmerie. Alors que je me demandais s'il fallait que je me prépare à camper sur mon lit, elle était venue me prendre ma température, m'avait dit que tout allait bien et que je pouvais sortir. En vue du regard appuyé que j'avais porté sur Lupin, elle m'avait aussitôt rassurée.

- Vous ne le réveillerez pas, je lui ai administré une potion de sommeil. Le pauvre n'arrive jamais à très bien dormir, avait-t-elle dit en le regardant affectueusement.

Tout en me demandant si les élèves ignorant tout du secret de Lupin ne donnaient pas à l'infirmière des penchants quelques peu malsains envers son élève, ces paroles m'avaient fait me précipiter sur mes affaires afin d'être prête à partir le plus vite possible. Ce qui fut le cas. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la porte, m'apprêtant à fuir cette atmosphère trop dangereuse pour moi. Et après être passée par le dortoir pour déposer mon sac, être redescendue et avoir marqué plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs, j'avais croisé Lily. Manifestement, cela avait été suffisant pour que Lupin sorte de l'infirmerie et aille manger. La question était : pourquoi l'infirmière l'avait-elle laissé sortir ?

- Eh, Tomson, passe-moi le sel tu veux ?

Sans chercher à savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, je lui tendis le condiment, toute à mes pensées. Face à moi, mes camarades me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Etait-ce parce que je venais de me montrer conciliante pour la première fois depuis des lustres ? Il ne devait pas y avoir de nouvelles plus intéressantes sur lesquelles débattre des heures, certainement. Lorsque je vis sortir Lupin de la Grande Salle, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever à mon tour et de le suivre. Qu'importe ce que les gens allaient pouvoir penser, au moins auraient-ils un potin sur lequel se faire les dents. Les portes passées, il avait disparu, et je me maudissais d'avoir été si lente. Mais, brusquement, me vint à l'esprit le seul endroit où il aurait pu aller avant les cours : la bibliothèque. Et c'est là-bas que je me dirigeai.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier, jeune fille ?

Je me tendis sous la voix de la bibliothécaire et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire. Ce qui, me connaissant, équivalait à une pauvre grimace plutôt effrayante, mais qu'importe. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais rien eu à me reprocher, que j'avais derrière moi mes attributs de préfète (mon dieu, aviez-vous oublié que j'avais été élue préfète ?), elle ne me demanda pas de sortir pièce d'identité, passeport et carte de membre des lecteurs anonymes. Mais je sentis son regard me brûler tandis que j'arpentais les rayons à la recherche de mon loup-garou de maraudeur. Merlin, c'était vraiment bizarre de parler de lui de cette manière. Finalement, je compris que pour avoir la paix il fallait que je fasse semblant de me cultiver. Je pris un livre au hasard dans un rayon et l'ouvrit, laissant mes lèvres s'étirer en une mimique dégoûté. Ouvrage de médecine magique, chapitre cinq : les opérations. Tous ces trucs de sang, de muscles et de peau me dégoûtaient au plus haut point, mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix.

Comme un héros de mauvais film policier, je me cachai le visage avec l'ouvrage et déambulai au travers de la bibliothèque afin de chercher ma proie. Enfin, dans un sens j'étais plutôt la proie et lui le prédateur. Mais ne chipotons pas, voulez-vous. Finalement, je commençai à me dire que ma déduction avait été mauvaise, et qu'il n'était nullement à la bibliothèque. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, j'avais encore mon sac à aller chercher dans mon dortoir, bref, autant remettre ce... livre sur l'étagère et m'en aller. Au moment où mon cerveau faisait ce genre de conclusion, voilà qu'un choc me fit lâcher ce même livre, le laissant ouvert à la page qui m'avait tant dégoûtée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de choses.

- J'ai toujours voulu être médicomage, tu ne le savais pas ?

Il sourit de cet air fatigué qui le caractérisait et je récupérai le livre qu'il avait ramassé et qu'il m'avait tendu. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à être sarcastique avec lui, parce qu'il ne me donnait aucune raison de l'être. Certes, j'étais souvent agressive avec de pauvres petits premières années, mais c'était en prévision de toutes les mauvaises actions qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire dans leur vie future. Pour moi, Lupin était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Sauf que depuis hier, j'avais compris que non, il ne s'en prenait pas aux mouches, mais devait sans doute adorer les petits animaux.

- Je... Tu vas bien ?

Merde. Je grimaçai à la suite de ma question. Je n'étais pas censée savoir qu'il avait été à l'infirmerie, pas aussi tôt, ajoutant à cela que je n'étais même pas allée manger avec eux et que je n'en avais pas parlé avec Lily. Mais ce qui était bien avec Lupin, c'est qu'il ne posait jamais de question.

- L'infirmière m'a laissé sortir le temps d'aller manger et d'emprunter quelques livres, mais je dois encore y rester jusqu'à demain.

Je n'osai pas poser une nouvelle question ou lancer une nouvelle remarque du genre : « tu dois y être habitué, étant donné que tu fais ça tous les mois ». D'abord parce que je ne désirais pas me mettre à dos l'un des seuls maraudeurs qui 1. avait l'air un minimum sympathique et 2. qui était un minimum correct avec moi, et puis également parce que je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il s'absentait une fois par mois pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Je n'avais jamais considéré les maraudeurs comme mon principal sujet d'attention, et je devais avouer que je n'avais jamais remarqué cela. Mais, pour ma défense, les autres non plus, où sinon il y aurait eu depuis longtemps des questionnements, des interrogations voire même des manifestations de peur. Je ne savais donc pas quoi lui répondre, et nous restâmes l'un en face de l'autre un moment jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

- Bon eh bien... Je vais aller en cours, lui dis-je comme une idiote.

Genre il n'avait pas compris, quoi. Pour être originale, il aurait fallu que je lui dise « bon alors, la cloche sonne, comme tu as pu l'entendre, mais je pense faire un aller retour Londres-Paris histoire de me dégoter ces ravissantes chaussures que j'ai vu dans le magazine de Lindsay ». Aller en cours, quelle connerie. Bien sûr que j'allais aller en cours. Après une exclamation de mépris envers moi-même, je pris le livre et me demandai ce que j'allais bien pouvoir en faire. Les opérations ? Très peu pour moi. Alors que j'étais prête à en faire un nouveau tapis de sol, Lupin fut à la fois galant et très étrange : il me le prit des mains et alla lui-même le ranger dans le rayon. Moi, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça, je me contentai de m'en aller très vite de la bibliothèque afin d'aller chercher mes affaires pour les cours qui allaient commencer. Potions et Métamorphose, le pied. Les Potions étaient passées comme une lettre à la poste, ceci étant dû à ma partenaire conciliante qui, pour avoir des bonnes notes, préférait tout faire par elle-même. Mais j'ai cru passer dans la salle de Métamorphose la moitié de ma vie. Après ce qui me semblait être de longues minutes passées à écouter le cours théorique, un coup d'œil sur ma montre m'annonçait que non, qu'il s'était écoulé très précisément trois minutes et trente secondes. De quoi sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ou, pour faire plus original, de quoi me faire manger par les bestioles du professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques : il y avait plus de chance de rester dans les annales. Bref, après une lutte acharnée contre mes élans suicidaires, la cloche sonna enfin. La voix du professeur se faisait de moins en moins entendre clairement au milieu du brouhaha qui s'estompait au fur et à mesure que les élèves quittaient la classe.

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas vos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine.

La plupart des élèves se tenaient au garde-à-vous depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, et il ne leur avait fallu qu'une malheureuse seconde pour prendre leurs affaires, faire tomber leurs chaises et se précipiter hors de la salle. En tout et pour tout, McGonagall venait de parler à environ quatre personnes : moi et trois autres, donc. Petits futés.

- Miss Tomson, j'aimerais vous parler.

Une autre seconde venait de s'écouler, et il ne restait alors plus que moi dans la salle, rangeant toujours mes affaires avec autant de rapidité qu'un escargot avançant sur une route dallée. De fait, il me semblait inutile de mentionner mon nom. Mais bon. J'aurais pu être stupide et ne pas comprendre que cela s'adressait à moi, non ? Je suis sûre que Lindsay se serait laissée avoir. Quoique. Pour elle, le monde tournait autour de sa petite personne, et n'importe quelle phrase prononcée dans le château avait forcément un rapport avec elle. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'insultes, bien entendu. Lindsay ne pouvait qu'être aimée.

- Allez-vous mieux, Miss ?

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds, jusqu'à ce que du fin fond de mon cerveau embrumé l'image des deux professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn se penchant vers moi venant de tomber des escaliers. Oh. Alors je lui étais redevable ?

- Mieux, merci. Sans vous, j'aurais sans doute été dans le même état qu'oncle John.

- Est-il malade ?

- Mort depuis cinq ans.

Elle eut alors une discrète et élégante grimace, me disant de bien me rétablir et de me dépêcher d'aller poser mes affaires dans le dortoir. Ce que je fis, évidemment. Ou que je comptais faire, du moins. Car en me dirigeant vers les cachots, je surpris Potter et Black manifestement en grande discussion. Tout jouait contre eux : l'isolement, l'air de conspirateur qu'ils avaient, et la conversation que j'avais surpris hier. Ils ne pouvaient parler que de Lupin, c'était évident. Je décidai de m'avancer comme si de rien n'était et sans faire le moindre bruit, mais ils semblaient avoir l'oreille constamment en alerte car ils se retournèrent simultanément et me dévisagèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance.

- Un problème, Tomson ? me lança Potter en s'efforçant tout de même d'être un minimum poli.

Après tout, j'aurais pu être poursuivie par de mauvaises personnes et leur demander de l'aide, ce qui leur aurait donné le beau rôle de protecteurs de l'humanité. Il faut toujours ménager les piliers de sa gloire.

- Pas du tout, il se trouve que ma salle commune est dans cette direction, vous permettez ?

Ils me laissèrent passer mais je sentis leurs regards brûler mon dos jusqu'à ce que je dépasse l'angle du couloir. Là, je m'arrêtai, et risquai un œil de l'autre côté. Ils avaient disparu. Ce qui venait de se passer raviva en moi toute l'interrogation que j'avais ressentie en surprenant leur conversation et en découvrant le secret de Lupin. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cela. Si j'avais voulu faire dans la facilité, j'aurais ressenti envers le maraudeur une haine et un mépris dont les limites auraient été infinies. Après tout, la plupart des sorciers de l'aristocratie ne jurant que par la pureté du sang auraient réagis de cette manière. Admirer Lupin uniquement pour ne pas suivre la même route que ma famille aurait également été trop facile. Dans les deux cas, malgré l'apparente liberté de la deuxième, j'agissais en fonction des idéaux que je détestais. Il fallait que je pense pour moi, uniquement pour moi. Mais c'était tellement plus compliqué.

Je décidai de rentrer dans ma salle commune un peu plus tard. Mes pas me menèrent à l'endroit que j'avais quitté voilà quelques heures, et je poussai la porte avec précaution. L'infirmière était absente ou alors dans son bureau, et le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce. Tous les lits étaient vides. Sauf un, duquel je pouvais percevoir une légère respiration. C'est vers celui-ci que je me dirigeai, et je tirai les rideaux en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Face à moi, Lupin dormait à poings fermés, prenant sans doute des forces avant ce soir. Il avait les sourcils froncés et tout son corps semblait tendu, comme s'il se préparait, au moindre bruit, à bondir hors de son lit. Je m'agenouillai sur le sol de façon à poser mes coudes sur le matelas et l'observai. Un loup garou. Comment le deviner rien qu'en le regardant ? Il avait l'air tellement innocent.

Innocent. Méditations suite à l'observation d'un être humain. J'eus une grimace dégoûtée envers moi-même. Je me découvrais une facette mièvre que j'avais toujours ignoré avoir. A force d'être en contact avec tous ces Gryffondor, j'en arrivais à me ramollir comme un vieux morceau de caoutchouc. Il bougea et je me tendis. S'il me trouvait devant son lit avec cet air niais que je devais sans doute avoir sur le visage, j'étais mal. Et même très mal. Je n'aurais tout simplement plus qu'à partir de Poudlard et m'exiler dans un pays avec moins de trois mille habitants, en comptant les vaches et les moutons. Ou alors tuer les maraudeurs. Mais cette deuxième option avait l'inconvénient de me faire passer le restant de ma vie à Azkaban. Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être conne, parfois. J'allais me lever lorsqu'il bougea de nouveau et qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire comme il en faisait rarement en temps normal. Un sourire calme, comme celui d'un enfant. Et, malgré moi, je souris à mon tour. C'est alors que je compris que j'avais fait mon choix. Je n'allais ni le détester, ni le soutenir. Je n'allais ni suivre les idéaux familiaux ni chercher à m'y opposer. J'allais tout simplement respecter son secret, parce qu'il le méritait. Agir normalement avec lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et surtout, conserver de lui cette image de lui en train de sourire, et non celle de ce monstre sanguinaire en lequel il se transformait à chaque nouvelle lune. Après un dernier regard vers lui, je refermai les rideaux et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Alors que je me préparais, vraiment cette fois-ci, à retourner dans ma salle commune, voilà que je me retrouvai face aux trois greluches de la veille. Elles avaient leur baguette à la main et me regardaient un air mauvais. L'une d'elle s'avança vers moi mais, malgré ma méfiance quant à leurs intentions, je restais de marbre.

- Alors, Tomson, Sirius n'est plus là pour te protéger ?

- Se serait-il enfin lassé de toi ?

Je laissai échapper un « tseuh » méprisant et avançai d'un pas. Elle recula.

- Au cas où votre maquillage aurait atteint les cellules de votre cerveau, je vous rappelle que Black n'a rien fait pour me protéger, comme vous dites. Il était prisonnier de vos griffes tandis que je l'étais de vos pitoyables remarques.

Celle que j'avais identifiée la veille comme le leader de ce petit clan s'avança à son tour vers moi. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un bruit de pas dans le couloir, sans doute des élèves retardataires ou sortant de retenue, la fit s'arrêter dans son élan. Manifestement, elle ne désirait pas avoir de témoins. Elle appela ses sbires d'un geste de la main et, alors qu'elles allaient revenir sur leurs pas, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Demain, dans le parc. Il faut qu'on parle. Et surtout, viens seule.

- C'est ça, lançai-je en les voyant s'éloigner.

Avaient-elles vu durant les vacances l'un de ces films moldus où ce gang nommé mafia faisait régner la terreur en ville ? Il leur manquait beaucoup de choses pour y ressembler, notamment la moustache et l'intelligence. L'accent aussi, à bien y réfléchir. Bah. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'intéresser à ce genre de conneries. En poussant la porte de la salle commune, je me fis entourer d'une nuée de filles, qu'elles soient plus jeunes ou plus vieilles. Wow. Serait-ce la fin du monde ?

- Emily, comment vas-tu ?

- J'adore ton parfum, c'est nouveau ?

- Je suis _tellement_ contente d'avoir été invitée par tes parents à leur bal annuel. Tout le gratin de la bonne société sera présent, et mes parents m'ont offert une magnifique robe pour l'occasion.

Compris. Il n'y avait nulle trace d'affection dans leurs actes, seulement une attitude typique de lèche-bottisme. Encore une fois, j'étais vraiment naïve : je sous-estimais grandement l'influence de mes parents dans le monde magique. Bien en-dessous de celle des Malefoy ou des Black, elle était toutefois très nettement supérieure à celle des familles « ordinaires ». Telle était la raison de tant de présence autour de ma maigre personne. Avant même que je ne puisse esquisser un geste pour m'enfuir, elles me traînèrent vers les canapés où, manifestement, tout le clan des fanatiques de bals s'était rassemblé. Pourtant, mes parents donnaient ce foutu bal tous les ans, non ? Pourquoi avais-je droit à ce traitement de faveur seulement maintenant ? Un bras passé autour de ma taille me fit tout comprendre. Maintenant, j'avais un futur prétendant scotché à moi. Une hypothétique alliance au doigt rehausse tout de suite votre prestige. Je me retrouvai donc assise sur les genoux de Summers, l'air aussi réjoui que si l'on venait de me découper un bras. Je vois déjà vos airs réprobateurs (ou réjouis, petits sadomasochistes ?) : pourquoi n'avais-je pas balancé mon poing dans le nez de l'un d'entre eux ? Très simple. En me prenant par la taille, Summers m'avait glissé à l'oreille que ses parents lui avaient parlé de moi, et qu'il était d'accord pour m'en parler si je me tenais tranquille le temps que tout le monde aille manger. J'aurais pu aller l'envoyer paître, bien sûr. Mais, généralement, mes parents ne prenaient pas la peine de passer des messages sauf en cas extrême. Ce qui devait être sans doute le cas. Je restai donc durant une heure entière comme une potiche à devoir répondre du bout des lèvres à toutes les questions de ces filles qui ne m'avaient jamais adressé la parole si ce n'est pour me demander de quitter rapidement la salle de bain.

- C'est vrai que tes parents ont une collection de baguettes qui vaut des milliers de Gallions ?

- Ils ont vraiment rencontré Voldemort ?

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu fiancée à Ian ?

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et c'était le crétin sur lequel j'étais vissée qui répondait avec un naturel désarmant qui me paraissait d'ailleurs très louche. Comment pouvait-il être au courant des moindres détails de ma vie privée, lorsque j'avais moi-même des doutes quant à la couleur de mon salon ? C'est lorsque tout le monde fut parti pour aller manger que je compris que ce soir était jour maigre : pas de repas pour moi. Alors que je revenais sur mes pieds, il me lança une pomme que j'attrapai histoire de ne pas la recevoir sur le nez. Au vu de mon regard méfiant, il crut bon de préciser :

- Elle n'est pas empoisonnée.

- Vraiment ? répliquai-je, sarcastique.

- C'est ça ou tu devras jeûner, _chérie_.

Okay, bon argument. Mon estomac criant famine, le choix fut vite fait. Je croquai dans la pomme et me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Summers me rejoignit peu de temps après, s'appuyant sur la cheminée.

- Bon, alors, quelle est cette nouvelle si importante que tu devais me dire ? demandai-je, la bouche plein.

- Je n'ai jamais mentionné le mot « important », que je sache. Et, par Merlin, avale cette bouchée avant de parler, ajouta-t-il d'un air agacé.

Trouvant le fait de l'ennuyer hautement intéressant, je n'en fis rien, et croquai une nouvelle bouchée afin d'avoir de quoi mal articuler dans les prochaines secondes.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me faire apprendre les bonnes manières ?

Il sourit, laissant apparaître ses canines légèrement proéminentes qui lui donnaient un air effrayant ? Voire un air de vampire. Oui, il en aurait parfaitement la carrure et l'état d'esprit.

- Parce que je tiens à ne pas me ridiculiser lors de la soirée chez tes parents.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enleva la pomme des mains, me fourrant à la place un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé sur lequel étaient brodées ses initiales. A moins qu'un autre ait les initiales IES sur ses affaires. Cela dit, même si c'était le cas, je voyais mal Summers voler quelque chose que ses parents pouvaient lui offrir par centaines d'exemplaires.

- Essuies-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? lançai-je par bravade, mais son regard n'était plus moqueur sinon clairement menaçant.

Je passai donc le mouchoir sur mes lèvres d'un air bougon et mis le mouchoir dans ma poche. Il croisa les bras et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Dans les films, la jeune femme rend toujours le mouchoir à l'homme galant qui le lui a offert.

- Dans les films, ce que la jeune femme essuie sur sa bouche ou récupère de son nez est purement fictif, rétorquai-je au tac à tac.

- Charmant, grimaça-t-il. Une vraie lady, à n'en pas douter.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais, mais tu es de toute façon très loin de la vérité, répliquai-je en récupérant ma pomme et en mordant à nouveau dedans.

- Je vois ça, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bref, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Que t'ont dis mes parents ?

- Vraiment, j'ai dis qu'ils m'avaient laissé un message ?

Il eut un air faussement étonné et je vis rouge. Oh, le con. M'avait-il fait endurer la pire heure de ma vie... pour du flan ?

- Summers, articulai-je d'un ton trop calme pour être réel, tu te fous de moi ?

- C'est là le truc, vois-tu.

Il s'approcha de moi, méditatif.

- Même si j'avoue avoir un faible pour ton caractère... enflammé, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu apprennes les bonnes manières. C'est ce que tes parents m'ont transmis.

Oui, il se foutait définitivement de moi. Mes parents avaient dit ou n'avaient pas dit quelque chose ? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il enchaîna.

- Tu es tellement prévisible que je voulais tenter quelque chose. Tu t'énerve beaucoup trop vite, _chérie_.

- Et toi tu es beaucoup trop con, _chéri_. En quel honneur, les bonnes manières ?

Il haussa les épaules dans une attitude faussement décontractée. En réalité, il semblait se délecter de l'information qu'il allait bientôt me dévoiler.

- Pour le bal, voyons. Ta mère ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Parlé de quoi ?

Il resta silencieux, souriant toujours.

- Parlé de quoi, bordel ? Summers !

- Si tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est que tes parents ne jugent pas utile de t'en parler. De plus, ajouta-t-il, de plus en plus amusé face à l'énervement qui se faisait de plus en plus manifeste sur mon visage, il n'a jamais été question du programme du bal de tes parents mais de ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. Je t'ai passé le message, non ?

Je me levai brusquement et décidai de ne pas répondre, me dirigeant à pas vif vers le dortoir.

- Je te dis donc à demain, Tomson ?

Je lançai ce qui me restait de la pomme dans le visage d'où sortait cette voix honnie, mais il ne fit qu'éclater de rire, un rire froid qui me glaça les veines. C'est en fermant la porte et en m'appuyant contre le battant que je me rendis compte qu'il avait dit exactement la même chose que Black, lors de cette fameuse scène avec ma sœur. Pourquoi, alors que j'étais censée détester les deux, ce que me disait Summers me faisait peur, tandis que les répliques de Black m'énervaient mais sans jamais déverser en moi d'innombrables frissons de panique ? Sans doute parce que j'étais presque fiancée à l'un et simplement connaissance de l'autre. Ou peut-être parce que Summers, contrairement à Black, était imprévisible. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait, ni ce qu'il préparait. Même ici, alors que nous venions de parler somme toute assez normalement, je n'avais pas réussi à percer cette barrière invisible dont il était entouré, cette aura malveillante propre à tous ces fils de familles liées aux ténèbres. Après tout, peut-être n'était-ce pas de sa faute s'il avait été élevé comme un parfait futur mangemort. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse : Black, après tout, aurait pu également être un parfait petit robot, et ce n'était pas le cas. Merde ! Pourquoi devrais-je parler de Black ?

Je m'endormis. Du moins, durant quelques heures. Sans savoir vraiment le pourquoi du comment, j'ouvris les yeux alors que le dortoir était plongé dans l'obscurité. Prise d'un étrange sentiment, je bondis sur mes pieds et courus à la fenêtre. Qu'avaient-il dis, déjà ? Demain soir. La veille. Donc, ce soir. Mon corps se mit à bouger de lui-même. Pull au-dessus de mon pyjama, chaussures. Je stoppai net. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Mais leurs voix qui résonnaient toujours dans ma tête me firent pousser la porte du dortoir, descendre les escaliers et arriver dans le couloir avant même que je ne réfléchisse à ce que je faisais. Après quelques minutes de marche, je pus avoir accès à des fenêtres, les cachots empêchant en effet la vision de l'extérieur. En écartant les rideaux, je vis tout de suite ce qui m'intéressait. La lune brillait de mille feux dans les ténèbres du ciel étoilé ; pas encore tout à fait pleine, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Alors que j'allais replacer les rideaux dans leur position initiale, d'étranges formes se découpèrent près du saule cogneur. Je me rapprochai de la fenêtre. Cela aurait été plus qu'improbable qu'à cette distance je puisse distinguer leurs traits. Mais mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Brusquement, je laissai tomber le rideau et me mis à courir. C'était la première fois que je mettais autant de cœur à le faire, moi qui détestais me rendre compte de ma propre lenteur. Je courus et ma respiration faillit se couper. J'arrivai dans le parc et me stoppai, reprenant mon souffle avec difficulté. J'avais l'impression de produire des sifflements à chaque inspiration, et portai les mains à mes côtes en grimaçant. Mais le saule cogneur était encore loin, et je pris mon courage à deux mains afin de me remettre à courir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'arrêtai et scrutai l'horizon. Plus aucune trace de ces ombres mystérieuses. Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher à cause des branches, et je commençai à désespérer, lorsque la phrase de Potter me revint à l'esprit. Il parlait des racines. Des racines du saule. Pourquoi ? En m'avançant, j'observai ces racines, afin de découvrir la raison de cette discussion. Les racines. Je restai presque dix minutes à regarder ce foutu arbre sans comprendre, et c'est en me retournant que je trébuchai sur une longue branche épaisse.

- Merde !

Je me relevai, furieuse. Je ne saurais jamais ce qui se tramait sous mon nez, je ne découvrirais jamais ce secret, et je venais de plus de déchirer mon pantalon de pyjama, sans compter la terre qui me maculait le corps. Puis je saisis la branche, la retournai. Sortant ma baguette, je lui lançai un sortilège afin d'en augmenter la taille. Je n'étais pas très douée en sortilèges, mais je réussis tout de même à lui donner quelques mètres supplémentaires. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je m'approchai de l'arbre, et appuyai sur une racine. Rien ne se passa. Une branche du saule me fouetta le bras et je tombai en arrière. Même si je m'étais tenue loin des branches, celles-ci pouvaient encore me toucher. Portant la main à mon bras, je grimaçai: je détestais la vue du sang. Le vent souffla et je frissonnai. J'avais vraiment l'impression de jouer dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées: à quoi bon continuer à risquer ma vie à cause de cet arbre pour une conversation que j'avais entendue entre quatre zigotos? A coup sûr, ils m'avaient menée en bateau. Lupin était un garçon tout à fait normal, juste malade, et étant donné que je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il s'absentait une fois par mois, ce que j'avais seulement déduis, je n'avais aucun moyen de prouver ce que j'avais tout de suite pensé à son propos. Oui, mieux valait rentrer dans ma salle commune, tranquillement, et aller casser la gueule à Potter et Black pour avoir raconté des conneries comme ça. On ne plaisantait pas sur ce genre de choses, par Merlin! Cet arbre avait pour seule caractéristique de m'avoir entaillé le bras et de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps. Aucun intérêt. Juste moi qui avais été trop stupide pour croire une seule seconde à cette histoire de loup-garou. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, donc. Et je n'aurais vraiment pas dû. Une branche apparut juste devant moi, et je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter. Je fus soulevée dans les airs et ma baguette tomba au sol. Je crus ma dernière heure arrivée, sincèrement. Durant de longues minutes, je me débattis sans succès. Par un coup de chance, la branche, dans un sursaut qu'elle fit, me laissa tomber. J'étais à moins de deux mètres du sol, aussi la chute ne fut pas trop rude. Mais je sentis tout de même de violentes douleurs lorsque j'atterris sur le nœud à la base du tronc de l'arbre. Ça me rappelait désagréablement la chute dans l'escalier, en plus... nature. Alors que je portai la main à ma tête en grimaçant, j'entendis une sorte de déclic. Quelques secondes plus tard, à ma grande surprise, l'arbre s'immobilisa. Quoi ? Après m'avoir presque brisé les os, cet arbre à la noix s'arrêtait de bouger ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? J'étais prête à repartir dans le dortoir en maudissant ciel et terre de m'avoir poussée à une chose aussi idiote. Mais un dernier regard vers l'arbre me fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Un passage s'offrait à ma vue stupéfaite, un passage qui n'y était pas lorsque j'avais regardé la dernière fois. Je regardai le nœud qui avait en quelque sorte amorti ma chute. Etait-ce la racine dont parlait cet idiot de Potter ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais maintenant, il était impossible de revenir en arrière. J'entrai dans le passage. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, des voix me parvinrent aux oreilles. J'accélérai alors le pas. Une porte. Des hurlements. On aurait dit un rassemblement d'animaux de l'autre côté. Comme une idiote, je poussai la porte. Le cri qui traversa mes lèvres me sembla être un murmure, je n'avais plus conscience de mon propre corps.

Face à moi se tenaient un loup-garou enragé, un cerf et un chien. Et, d'un bond, le premier se jeta sur moi.


	15. Chapter 15

**MERCI à :**

**Kelindra**

**Totalus Anonymus**

**Atchoum16**

**Morgana Serpentard**

**Nyssia**

**valabo**

**milune**

**ChupeeSweet**

**harrymania_1978**

**Anathil**

**

* * *

****CHAPITRE 15**

Résumé : On finit par s'y faire. Emily n'a jamais été d'une nature prudente et raisonnée : après tout, elle n'était pas à Serdaigle. Faire de bonnes résolutions, c'est bien joli. Les suivre, c'est autre chose. Après avoir décidé de respecter le secret de Lupin, voilà qu'elle se met à le suivre pour découvrir le passage secret sous le saule cogneur. Et il est souvent bien difficile de faire marche arrière, surtout lorsqu'un loup-garou enragé vous saute dessus.

* * *

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit ne fut nullement la façon dont j'allais pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin, mais plutôt : pourquoi m'étais-je mis dedans ? J'avais sauté à pieds joints, allègrement, et j'étais, sans jeux de mots aucun, tombée dans la gueule du loup. J'aurais pu rentrer dans mon dortoir, tranquillement, et ne pas chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire. Au lieu de ça, j'étais face à un gros problème. Immense, s'il fallait être objective. Poilu, féroce et bavant, la tête sans doute pleine de joyeuses pensées comme le goût qu'aurait mon bras lorsqu'il l'aurait croqué. A dire vrai, je doutais qu'il ait très bon goût et, surtout, qu'il y ait quelque chose à manger. Mais peut-être aimait-il croquer les os, qui sait ? Mais bon sang, à quoi étais-je en train de penser ? Un loup-garou, bordel !

En une fraction de seconde, j'avais pensé à beaucoup de choses, mais toutes inutiles. Aucune n'allait pouvoir me servir à échapper aux longues dents qui me faisaient face. Et cette fraction de seconde fut également amplement suffisante à Lupin, puisque c'était lui, pour se jeter sur moi. Je fermai les yeux. Tant que ce n'était pas trop douloureux... Mais au lieu de la sensation de brûlure, de froid, au lieu de plonger dans les ténèbres pour n'en jamais revenir, j'entendis un hurlement, bientôt suivi d'un gémissement. J'ouvris un œil, étonnée d'être encore en vie. Le chien et le cerf s'étaient jetés sur Lupin et le mordaient de façon à ce qu'il se détourne de moi, ce qu'il fit. Mais où étaient Potter et Black ? Pourquoi des animaux dans cette pièce ? Sottement, je restai statique à observer la scène, sans doute sous le choc, jusqu'à ce que le chien se mette à grogner dans ma direction, bave et sang aux babines. Et, soudain, je repris conscience. Tournant les talons, je repartis dans la direction opposée, courant de toutes mes forces jusqu'à parvenir à l'entrée du passage. Là, je m'arrêtai, entendant encore les cris de chacun des trois animaux. Pourquoi avais-je l'envie d'y retourner ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement lever le pied et le poser sur cette foutue racine afin de m'éloigner de cet horrible endroit ? Un nouveau gémissement me parvint et, comme une enfant, je me mis les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre. Je m'élançai hors du passage et, quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dehors. A peine le passage s'était-il refermé que le saule recommença à bouger et que je m'écartai. Plus question de me prendre une branche dans le bras.

Je posai ma main sur mon cœur pour en calmer les battements, la respiration saccadée. J'étais encore trop sous le choc de ce qui venait de m'arriver pour penser à autre chose. Et le contraste était trop grand. D'un Lupin souriant et calme au fond de son lit, j'avais été face à une bête prête à me sauter à la gorge. Je passai la main sur mon cou : le pouls était toujours aussi rapide. C'est en faisant ce mouvement que je ressentis à nouveau la douleur à mon bras, et je grimaçai. Mais il était inutile de rester ici, aussi rentrai-je au château, frôlant les murs afin de ne pas risquer de croiser Rusard. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Sans doute devait-il rester aux aguets devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'était eux les spécialistes des mauvais coups. Même si, sans Potter et Black, ils devaient avoir perdu leurs meilleurs éléments.

- Aïe !

L'infirmière eut un air agacé en stoppant son geste.

- Tenez-vous tranquille, Miss. Vous comme moi aimerions que tout ceci se passe le plus rapidement possible, je présume.

- Evidemment, vieille peau, marmonnai-je.

- Vous disiez ?

- Rien. Ça va durer encore longtemps ?

J'observai mon bras d'un œil morne. Le saule n'y avait pas été de main morte, et une profonde entaille le traversait. L'infirmière était en train d'appliquer sur la blessure une pommade censée être soulageante, mais qui ne faisait pour l'instant que m'arracher des grimaces. Bonjour l'arnaque. Ou alors étais-je un cobaye ?

- Tout au plus quelques minutes.

Elle s'essuya les mains et contempla son œuvre. Mon bras reluisait d'une espèce de substance visqueuse d'un rose pâle qui piquait, et l'air que j'affichai était aussi réjoui que celui de Lindsay lorsque la salle de bain était occupée. Elle reposa la serviette et se rassit sur le lit.

- Maintenant, expliquez-moi comment vous vous êtes fait ceci.

- J'ai trébuché, répondis-je automatiquement sans même réfléchir.

- Vraiment ?

Son regard était dubitatif. Il faut dire que je la comprenais : qui, en tombant, se faisait une entaille de cette envergure ? A moins d'un caillou particulièrement tranchant ou d'une malchance totale, l'élève s'en sortait généralement avec une égratignure sur le genou.

- J'ai glissé et j'ai dévalé la pente devant le lac.

Elle parut me croire, à moins qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de gaspiller son énergie à me faire avouer quelque chose. En la voyant s'éloigner en direction de son bureau, je soupirai, me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que je me retrouvais à l'infirmerie, et ceci en un temps record. J'avais vraiment le chic pour m'attirer une flopée d'ennuis, en ce moment. Et encore, je n'avais pas encore croisé les Maraudeurs. Comment allaient-ils réagir en sachant ce que j'avais fait ? Avec un peu de chance, ils ne le sauraient pas. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas présents dans la pièce. Et Lupin ne s'en souviendrait certainement pas, si ? Non, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Tant que je restais dans ce lit, rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

- Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous bien faire moins de bruit !

Oh, merde.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je ne fais que passer.

J'imaginais parfaitement le sourire à la fois enjôleur et décidé qu'il devait avoir sur les lèvres, se moquant comme d'une guigne de ce que pouvait bien dire l'infirmière. Oh oui, je ne le voyais que trop bien, ce satané sourire conquérant qui réussirait à faire plier une statue de pierre, si celle-ci avait eu le malheur de gêner le passage de son altesse. Un instant, l'idée qu'il « ne faisait que passer » pour m'éliminer de la surface de ce maudit globe me saisit, et je bénis intérieurement, mais avec une ferveur non feinte, l'infirmière d'avoir fermé les rideaux derrière elle, sans doute pour ne pas montrer au monde la dégaine hideuse que je devais avoir avec cette foutue pommade sur le bras. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'en fallut de peu que cette femme parcheminée et revêche ne devienne mon héros. Je vous assure. Non contente de m'avoir offert un abri, elle venait, et en beauté, de faire sortir le Maraudeur qui avait laissé échapper des dizaines de protestations d'un ton indigné, en vain. Manifestement, son sourire ne marchait pas avec tout le monde. Je ricanai.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne rirai pas. Vous ne pourrez rester indéfiniment ici.

J'entrouvris les rideaux pour apercevoir l'infirmière qui rangeait ses fioles avec attention, ouvrant chacun des bouchons pour en vérifier l'odeur. Elle se tourna en entendant le bruissement du tissu mais ne suspendit pas ses gestes.

- Je ne tiens pas à me mêler de ces banales histoires d'adolescents, mais retenez tout de même ceci : on ne résout pas tout avec une belle parole et un grand sourire. Un jour ou l'autre, il faut se retrouver face aux conséquences de ses actes.

Je rêve, ou elle était en train de m'accuser d'une action douteuse ? Que je chercherais à fuir, qui plus est. Bon, ça, je vous l'accorde, c'était quelque chose qui était dans mes habitudes : j'étais loin d'appartenir à la maison qui faisait du courage sa spécialité. Mais en ce qui concernait la première hypothèse... Certainement pas. La victime dans l'histoire ne pouvait être que moi : qui avait failli finir dévorée par un monstre poilu ? Exactement.

- Vous pensez qu'il me cherchait ?

Elle reposa avec délicatesse une fiole contenant un liquide d'une extraordinaire couleur rubis.

- Qui sait ?

- Il aurait fallu le lui demander, grommelai-je en m'extirpant de mes couvertures et en balançant mes jambes dans le vide, observant la porte fermée avec attention.

- Pensez-vous que je sois devenue infirmière pour servir d'intermédiaire à toutes les amourettes pouvant se passer dans ce château ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton pincé avant de retourner dans son bureau.

- A... mourette ?

Je restai un instant immobile, assimilant mot par mot ce qu'elle venait de dire. Brusquement, je sortis de ma torpeur stupéfaite.

- Je... Nous ne... Eh ! Nous ne sommes pas un...

Trop tard. Elle venait de fermer la porte, et je baissai mon bras. Génial. Moi, filer le parfait amour avec ce crétin ? Certainement. Mais uniquement s'il s'agissait du dernier être humain sur terre et qu'il soit de mon devoir de créer une nouvelle race de mutants. Soyons réalistes : avec son cerveau et mon optimisme naturel que tous connaissaient, on ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin sur l'échelle de l'évolution. Rien que d'y penser... j'en avais des frissons.

Je regardai mon bras d'un œil morne. Au vu des progrès que faisait chaque année la médecine magique, je n'aurais sans doute pas à rester bien longtemps dans ce lit : déjà la peau semblait se refermer. Je rabattis les rideaux et me blottis dans la couverture, jambes repliées et menton posé sur mes genoux. Il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer la veille. Etait-ce déjà le matin ? Sans doute, la lumière était beaucoup trop claire. Je me souvenais d'avoir descendu les marches jusqu'aux dortoirs, d'avoir plongé dans mon lit et d'avoir vainement tenté de dormir malgré la douleur. J'avais le cœur qui battait encore trop vite pour réussir à me calmer, et j'avais filé en direction de l'infirmerie où, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je m'étais rendue en empruntant les couloirs les plus déserts.

La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées. En effet, c'était bien le matin. Le brouhaha des élèves retentit jusque dans l'antre paisible où j'étais cloîtrée, et ne fit que raviver mes frissons. Tôt ou tard il me faudrait sortir. Et puis je relevai le menton. De quoi avais-je peur ? Je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Absolument rien. Et même si c'était le cas, qu'avais-je besoin de les craindre ? Etait-ce dans mes habitudes d'agir comme une chiffe molle ? Comme une enfant boudeuse et têtue, je rentrai encore plus profondément dans la couverture, la rabattant sur ma tête. Ce fut l'infirmière qui vint me réveiller alors que le jour commençait à disparaître, me secouant sans ménagement alors que j'avais pris la décision de ne plus jamais quitter ce lit. J'avais déjà pensé à toutes ces questions futiles telles que la façon dont j'allais manger, boire et me laver en les rayant tout simplement de ma liste, mais pas à éliminer la seule et unique personne qui pouvait, d'un geste, chambouler toutes mes résolutions. Ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Votre bras me semble tout à fait guéri, m'affirma-t-elle en me le saisissant et en l'examinant avec attention. Je pense que vous pouvez prendre vos affaires et sortir, les cours viennent tout juste de finir.

- Je... Ah, mon dieu, que je souffre, grimaçai-je en portant la main à mon bras. La douleur est si... intense, je crois que je n'aurais pas la force de me lever.

L'infirmière me regarda d'un air blasé.

- Vos talents d'actrices sont assez médiocres, vous savez.

- Très bien. _Très bien_ ! lançai-je en sortant du lit. Je m'en vais.

Après avoir récupéré mes affaires et m'être dirigée vers la porte, je me retournai, l'index pointé vers elle comme une accusation.

- Mais quand je serai retrouvée morte au détour d'un couloir, ne venez pas pleurer sur mon corps et regretter quoi que ce soit.

Et ce fut d'un pas digne que je quittai l'infirmerie, le bras désormais guéri et débarrassé de cette substance visqueuse que j'avais fini par considérer comme une seconde peau. Malgré moi, je tendais l'oreille à chaque détour de couloir, de peur que je ne _les_ croise. Mais mes craintes n'avaient pas lieu d'être, car j'étais presque arrivée aux cachots et je n'avais en tout et pour tout croisé qu'un malheureux élève de première année qui, manifestement, n'avait pas encore saisi l'emplacement exact de sa salle commune. Alors seulement je consentis à m'étirer avec lenteur, décidée à croire en ma bonne étoile.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être conne.

Voilà, mots pour mots, ce que j'étais en train de penser à cet instant précis. Alors que je me rendais à mon cours de Sortilèges comme tous les vendredis depuis le début de cette foutue année, je venais de tomber nez à nez avec Black, Potter et compagnie. Il était évidemment que je n'avais _pas_ de bonne étoile, mais plutôt une bonne grosse météorite enflammée et prête à dévaler les quelques milliards de kilomètres qui la séparaient de la Terre afin de tomber juste au-dessus de mon lit. Autour de nous les gens continuaient d'avancer, indifférents à mon sort futur et préoccupés uniquement par les notes qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains pour le prochain devoir. J'entendis pourtant quelques chuchotements, et vis que des élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu ainsi stopper les célébrités de l'école en plein mouvement ? Navrée de vous décevoir, avais-je envie de leur dire. Je n'étais ni une bombe, ni un sac de Gallions plein à craquer. Rien de bien extraordinaire, donc.

- Black ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton faussement enjoué. Et les autres, ajoutai-je en levant la main dans leur direction.

- Yo, répliquèrent-ils tous en m'imitant dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Tous, ou pas. Un seul restait parfaitement immobile, se contentant de me fixer.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris, hier ?

- Sirius, gronda Potter en signe d'avertissement.

Le susnommé se tourna un instant vers ses amis puis me jeta de nouveau un regard noir.

- Partez sans moi, lança-t-il en me saisissant par le bras.

- Sirius, rappelle-toi ce dont nous avons parlé hier, lui rappela Lupin avec un geste fatigué.

Entendre sa voix ravivait mes souvenirs de mercredi et je me mordis la lèvre. Il m'adressa un sourire et tira ses deux amis vers leur salle de Métamorphose.

- Allons, laissons-les.

- De quoi ? Je... Nous... Potter ! Lupin ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser avec lui ?

Mais ma voix ne parvint pas à les arrêter, et leurs silhouettes disparurent dans l'ombre des couloirs. Black regarda autour de lui : les chuchotements avaient laissé la place à de franches interrogations, tous nous observaient et tendaient l'oreille. Il soupira et se mit à marcher, me tirant sans aucune délicatesse. En vain, je tentai de le stopper en appuyant mes pieds sur le sol du plus fort que je pouvais, mais l'on aurait dit que sa force était décuplée.

- Black, essayai-je de le calmer alors que nous passions devant des visages stupéfaits de voir un Maraudeur traîner une fille comme une poupée de chiffon. Tu sais que la colère ne mène à rien ? Je suis désolée de vous avoir suivis, hier. Tu entends ? Je-suis-désolée.

Je crois que c'était la première fois que je m'excusais. La barbe. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit devant Black ?

- Désolée ? Tu es désolée ?

Il me lâcha brusquement le bras et je me massai le poignet avec une grimace. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

- Et tu crois que ça suffit ? continua-t-il devant mon silence qu'il interpréta comme un acquiescement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Black ? Que je me mette à genoux ? Tu peux toujours rêver, il ne faut pas pousser !

- Je...

Il dut hésiter à prendre ma remarque comme une blague ou comme un signe de ma défaillance mentale, car il me regarda un instant sans rien dire. Manifestement, il choisit la première solution.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu pense sérieusement ce que tu dis ?

- Je... C'est toi qui plaisante, là ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerve comme ça ?

Il s'avança d'un pas, et je restai immobile, fermement décidée à lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Mais l'éclat dans ses yeux me fit malgré moi déglutir.

- Black, écoute...

A peine avais-je commencé ma phrase que je sentis un choc près de mon oreiller gauche. Le mur trembla et, instinctivement, je fermai les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, surprise du silence qui était en train de s'installer, j'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer. Je compris alors la source de ce bruit : il avait donné un violent coup de poing à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'énerve ?

Il se pencha vers moi et je tentai, vainement, de me coller encore plus au mur. L'expression de ses yeux avait beau être tout ce qu'il y a de plus haineuse, elle était étrange. Bien sûr, j'y voyais une immense, que dis-je, une infinie colère contre moi. Ça, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à voir : il était à deux centimètres de moi, voire moins. Même en étant à demi ou totalement myope, je n'aurais pas pu le manquer. Mais il semblait également en colère... contre lui-même. Ah ! Regrettait-il de me torturer ? Il était temps. Cela venait un peu tard, mais j'étais prête à lui pardonner s'il enlevait tout de suite son foutu poing du mur : je commençais _légèrement_ à avoir peur.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait hier ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as failli y laisser ta vie ! ajouta-t-il en criant presque.

- Tu me prends pour une conne, Black ? Bien sûr que je m'en suis rendue compte. Même quelqu'un ayant la faculté intellectuelle d'une poêle à frire s'en serait rendu compte ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolée, merde ! Je suis vivante, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproche ? De ne pas avoir servi d'amuse-gueule à cette bête histoire de prouver aux yeux du monde que tu as toujours raison ? Désolée, mais je suis là !

Je repris mon souffle, la respiration saccadée par le long discours que je venais de lui jeter au visage. J'avais élevé la voix sans m'en rendre compte. Fort heureusement, le couloir était désert, je ne savais pas d'ailleurs où il nous avait amené. Quoiqu'il en soit, que lui fallait-il de plus ? J'étais désolée, bon sang ! Désolée d'avoir agi aussi stupidement, désolée d'avoir rompu ma promesse, même si personne mis à part moi n'en connaissait l'existence, désolée d'être là, désolée d'être comme je suis, et désolée, désolée, désolée ! J'étais prête à être désolée de tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas en moi, de tout ce qui le choquait dans ce que je faisais, mais qu'il arrête ça, qu'il stoppe ses cris, et qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Je suis désolée, répétai-je avec une voix étrangement éraillée.

La soirée de mercredi me revint alors en mémoire, avec ses cris, son vent glacial, la peur qui tendait chacun de mes muscles, la gueule du loup qui se jetait sur moi, et le sang qui dégoulinait de la gueule du chien qui m'avait décidée à m'enfuir. Toutes ces émotions me revinrent avec la même force, la même intensité que si elles étaient en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Quoi que j'aie pu dire... j'avais été terrifiée. Je l'étais encore. Ces images me hanteraient encore des jours et des jours, des nuits entières, avant qu'elles ne s'estompent enfin. Malgré moi, je me mis à trembler, ravalant les larmes que je sentais arriver. Je n'avais pas à pleurer. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais plus versé une larme depuis des années. Comme si j'avais été à sec. Comme si mon corps était une éponge. Comme si aucune douleur, aucune émotion ne parvenait à me toucher. Je n'étais pas assez forte extérieurement pour me laisser aller à ce genre de mièvrerie. Depuis que j'étais enfant, j'avais compris que la seule compensation que je pouvais trouver à mes faiblesses physiques était cette indifférence émotionnelle : qui dominait ses sentiments maitrisait son corps tout entier. Un sanglot m'obstrua la gorge alors que je répétais inlassablement ces trois mots : « je suis désolée ».

Je sentis un léger bruit au niveau de mon oreille. Sans doute venait-il de retirer son poing. Je jetai un œil à sa main et ouvrit de grands yeux : elle était ensanglantée. Voilà tout ce que j'étais capable d'apporter : souffrance et colère. Je sentis sa main valide se poser sur ma joue, avec hésitation.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tomson. Accepte de n'être qu'une fille, pour une fois.

Il essuya du bout des doigts une larme que je n'avais pas réussi à ravaler. Il observa un instant la goutte avant de l'écraser, créant une minuscule explosion salée sur sa peau. Non, ce n'était pas comme cela que ça devait se passer.

- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu t'amuse à jouer les chevaliers servants ? J'ai toujours appris à me débrouiller seule, Black, et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi. Jamais. Et je refuse de commencer maintenant.

Sa main quitta ma joue. Un ton dur remplaça la voix qu'il avait eue il y a quelques secondes.

- Vraiment ? Crois-tu que tu aurais pu t'en sortir seule, à ce moment-là ?

- Bien sûr, répliquai-je d'une voix assurée.

Je faisais preuve de mauvaise foi, je le savais parfaitement. Et je savais qu'il le savait. Alors pourquoi mentir ? Pourquoi me voiler la face, faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ?

- De toute façon, tu n'étais même pas dans la pièce, ce soir-là. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te devoir quelque chose ?

Nos regards se croisèrent et restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre durant de longues secondes. Aucun de nous ne voulait abandonner, et le combat fut rude. Ce fut lui qui détourna les yeux le premier. Il se détacha de moi et repartit dans le couloir sans un mot, me laissant seule. Aurais-je dû le retenir ?

- Evidemment.

La réponse de Lily fut catégorique, et je serrai les lèvres. Au fait, pourquoi avais-je décidé de tout raconter à cette rouquine dérangée ?

Je me souvins avoir quitté le coin obscur du couloir et m'être rendue en cours. Après avoir vainement tenté de suivre les cours du minuscule professeur, puis d'avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas faire exploser mon chaudron de Potions (ma coéquipière avait attrapé un rhume et était clouée au lit, me laissant seule avec ces fioles et me rendant donc plus dangereuse que n'importe quel mage noir lâché en pleine nature), je m'étais laissée tomber sur le banc de la Grande Salle, mâchonnant d'un air morne le morceau de pain qui semblait la seule chose apte à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Mon estomac était comme serré, recroquevillé sur lui-même, et la sensation ne s'atténua pas lorsqu'en jetant un œil à la table des rouge et or, je vis que le Maraudeur que j'observais discrètement m'ignorait superbement. Très bien. Il voulait jouer à ça.

- Eh, Tomson...

- Fous-moi la paix, Evers, l'avais-je coupé en avalant un verre d'eau sans prendre ma respiration.

Et c'est alors qu'après m'être essuyé la bouche d'un brusque revers de main, j'avais quitté la Grande Salle à grands pas, toute seule, les yeux semblant vouloir jeter un sort impardonnable à la moindre mouche qui aurait le malheur de croiser ma route. Mais, à moins qu'une mouche ne soit communément rousse, qu'elle ait remplacé ses immondes yeux à facettes par de grands yeux vert, je crois que celle qui me fit face quelques minutes fut Lily et non ces usines à bourdonnements. D'un certain côté, je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était préférable pour moi. Mais avant que je ne puisse poursuivre plus loin mes méditations hautement passionnantes, elle m'avait tiré par le bras (décidément, ils s'étaient concertés ou quoi ?) et traînée à l'écart des hautes portes qui auraient pu s'ouvrir à n'importe quel moment et donc nous extirper de notre conversation.

Bien entendu, je ne lui avais rien dit de cette fameuse soirée de mercredi. Je n'étais pas folle. Mais je venais de lui faire un rapide résumé de l'histoire du couloir, modifiant quelques peu les faits afin que cela reste tout de même compréhensible. Par exemple, l'histoire des dents tranchantes s'étaient transformée en l'une des habituelles soirées des Maraudeurs dans laquelle j'avais accidentellement fourré mon nez, dévalant ensuite une pente caillouteuse et me faisant une profonde entaille au bras. Dans un sens, ça se tenait.

- Vraiment, tout cela est ridicule, l'entendis-je dire, sa voix me tirant de mes pensées. Black était d'une humeur massacrante toute la matinée, et tu n'es pas mieux. Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter d'agir comme des enfants, parfois ?

Je repliai mes jambes de façon à poser ma tête sur mes genoux, comme à l'infirmerie.

- Tu peux parler, toi. Tu as vu comment tu agis avec Potter ?

Elle commença à parler d'une façon précipitée.

- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Et ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît. Il ne s'agit pas de Potter et... de moi, mais de Black et toi.

- Il y a autant de « Black et moi » qu'il y a une chance d'avoir un « Potter et toi », tu sais.

Elle soupira.

- Vraiment, vous deux... Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi il était tellement en colère ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

- Laisse-moi deviner : il n'a pas pu enfiler son costume de chevalier à temps pour m'empêcher d'avoir le bras complètement disloqué ?

Second soupir.

- Pourquoi est-ce tu dois toujours dire ce genre de choses ?

- Parce que... Eh bien... Et pourquoi j'aurais à me justifier ? J'ai toujours été comme ça.

Je relevai la tête, scrutant le couloir. Il ne manquait plus qu'un élève ne vienne nous surprendre, tiens. Déjà que j'avais eu passablement du mal à parler à Lily... Mais cette furie m'avait pratiquement arraché les mots de la bouche, désireuse de savoir pourquoi, je cite, « Black avait une telle tête d'enterrement au repas. Non qu'il ne soit jamais légèrement bizarre d'habitude, mais là ça frise le surnaturel. Même Potter a failli être la victime de ses foudres. Et il ne se met jamais dos à la table des Serpentard d'habitude. Alors maintenant, raconte-moi tout, ne me force pas à venir camper dans ton dortoir. ». Bref, vous imaginez le topo. Même une personne aussi indifférente à la menace telle que moi ne pouvait prendre le risque d'avoir une fille comme Lily collée à moi avec pour unique devise : « que s'est-il passé, que s'est-il passé, que s'est-il passé ? » De plus, les élèves auraient fini par trouver ça louche.

- Il était inquiet, c'est évidemment.

Imitant Black ce matin, je regardai Lily en me demandant si elle était folle ou si elle faisait exprès de dire de telles conneries. Bon. Manifestement, elle ne faisait pas exprès. Elle devait donc être folle.

- Lily, commençai-je en lui mettant une main amicale sur l'épaule, vraiment, il faut aller te faire soigner. Je t'assure. Traîner avec Potter n'a aucune influence positive sur toi.

- Arrête un peu, répliqua-t-elle en repoussant ma main d'un air agacé.

Je... Non mais attendez, on croit rêver, là. Depuis quand était-ce Lily qui repoussait mes bonnes volontés ? D'ordinaire, c'était moi qui l'envoyait balader, pas l'inverse. Non, vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en ce moment.

- Je me moque des raisons qui vont ont poussé à vous dire de telles choses, je n'étais pas avec vous. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu réagis toujours de cette manière avec lui.

- Parce qu'il fait exactement pareil avec moi, rétorquai-je, emplie de mauvaise volonté à répondre correctement à ses questions qui étaient trop gênantes à mon goût.

Son regard fut éloquent.

- Parce que...

J'enfouis à nouveau mon visage dans ma jupe. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante.

- mrendferent.

- Que... Pardon ?

Je soupirai, agacée. En plus d'être particulièrement gênant, il fallait qu'elle me le fasse répéter ? C'était pourtant assez clair. Non ?

- Il me rend différente.

- Différente ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Lily ! criai-je, désespérée de sa lente compréhension des choses. Tu ne peux pas juste te contenter de ce que je dis, pour une fois ?

Les choses étaient mieux comme ça, de toute façon. Le côtoyer avait été la chose la plus stupide que j'aie faite. Depuis que Black et compagnie polluaient mon espace vital, des changements majeurs avaient bouleversé ma petite vie si bien rangée. De pratiquement invisible, j'étais passée sous le feu des projecteurs. De tout à fait indifférente aux autres, j'avais renoué avec Lily, compatis à la situation de Lupin, pratiquement pleuré, j'avais crié, hurlé, tempêté, et tout ça à cause de lui. Sérieusement, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Le simple faire que je ressente tout cela me prouvait à moi-même que Black avait un poids sur moi. Et cela, je le refusais. Je n'avais à être ni aimable, ni compatissante, ni émotive, ni rien du tout. Et si par malheur je finissais par le devenir, je ne pouvais me permettre de le lui devoir.

- Emily... commença Lily en posant la main sur mon bras.

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres et nous restâmes silencieuses. La cloche finit par sonner, et je me levai.

- Allons, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, dis-je avec un air que je voulais enjoué. Si j'arrive en retard, McGonagall risque de me transformer en fourchette à dessert.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sait faire ce genre de métamorphose ? me demanda Lily avec un air dubitatif.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant d'éclater de rire, prenant ensuite chacune un couloir différent. Restée seule, je m'arrêtai un instant, en vérité bien loin de craindre les foudres du sévère professeur s'il m'arrivait de passer la porte avec quelques minutes de retard. Levant les yeux au plafond, je me fis cette étrange réflexion : Black me manquait. Ses conneries, son rire stupide de crétin mono-neuronal, et même ses moments de colère, comme tout à l'heure, tout ce qui le rendait vivant, comparé à l'atmosphère vide et glaciale qui avait toujours été la mienne. Me dire qu'il n'y aurait peut-être plus entre nous de conversations se finissant immanquablement en cris ou en coups me rendait bizarrement triste. En passant ma main sur le front, je mis tout cela sous le compte de la chaleur qui traversait mes doigts. Je devais très certainement être encore un peu fatiguée, pas encore tout à fait remise de toutes ces émotions. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui, ni de personne. Me sentir dépendante de quelqu'un était la dernière chose à faire, autant pour moi que pour la personne concernée : à cause de ma mère, Lily avait souffert, et Black était encore trop poursuivi par son passé pour se permettre de faire ami avec moi. Les souvenirs de ce premier voyage en train me revinrent en mémoire avec autant de force que si je les vivais dans ce couloir désert. Il s'était détourné de moi sitôt qu'il avait entendu mon nom de famille, comme si la simple évocation d'une famille sorcière de sang-pur était à même de le replonger dans cet univers que, déjà, il semblait vouloir fuir. Avais-je mis à terme à ce stupide béguin pour remettre les pieds dans le plat ? Certainement pas.

Je repris ma route. Avec Lily aussi, j'étais différente. Il était rare que je me mette à rire aussi franchement comme nous venions de le faire. Il était bon d'avoir une amie, parfois, quelqu'un ayant plus de matière grise que les greluches occupant mon dortoir. Je n'arrivais même plus à lui en vouloir d'être aussi chiante, parfois. Brrr, quelle horreur. Je me mettais à parler comme une Poufsouffle. Mais le pire n'était pas encore de dégouliner de mièvrerie par tous les pores de ma peau. Non, le pire était que je ne pouvais absolument pas m'en empêcher. Voilà une illustration parfaite de ce que je venais de dire : ils allaient tous me faire devenir cinglée. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, mes parents ne m'avaient pas envoyée faire mes études en plein cœur de l'Alaska, au milieu des pingouins et des phoques ? Etant donné qu'ils ne parlaient pas, je n'avais aucune chance de les laisser me pervertir.

Je m'étirai longuement en reprenant ma route. Allons, un peu de courage : plus que quelques cours et ce serait le week-end. Ouais. Ou pas.

- Tomson !

Allons bon. Qui était-ce, encore ? En me retournant, je soupirai. Grincheux et Simplet. Mais où était donc Blanche-Neige ?

- Faites vite, je suis pressée, lançai-je d'une voix de suprême ennui en me retournant vers elle et en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue, hier ? Nous t'avions donné rendez-vous.

- « Rendez-vous », comme c'est romantique, gazouillai-je. L'inconvénient, voyez-vous, c'est que lors d'un rendez-vous les deux côtés doivent être consentants. J'ai autre chose à foutre qu'à me justifier de sortir avec votre idole. Franchement, il ne le mérite même pas.

C'est vrai ça, à la fin. Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres pour que des filles potentiellement pourvue d'un cerveau actif deviennent de telles furies ? Même s'il avait certaines qualités, je n'étais absolument pas certaine qu'il les montre à des greluches.

Minute.

_Même s'il avait certaines qualités_ ? Bon sang.

- Eh, on te parle, lança une voix haut perchée qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Génial, Blanche-Neige était finalement là. A vous comme à moi, je suis sûre qu'elle nous aurait atrocement manqué. La démarche haute, le menton levé, elle était aussi agréable à regarder qu'un morceau de pudding périmé et semblait en cet instant avoir de nombreux liens de parenté avec un croque-mort. Et dire que Black était poursuivi par _ça_. Enfin, s'il fallait être objectif, pour l'instant il n'y avait que moi. Et c'était déjà trop. Devrais-je leur dire que Black était désormais libre ? Non parce que dans un certain sens, c'est assez vrai, et j'étais persuadée que les gens allaient finir par répandre des rumeurs insensées si Black continuait à jouer à ce petit jeu de « le premier qui regarde l'autre a perdu et doit faire trois fois le tour de Poudlard à cloche-pied ». Jeu assez stupide, selon moi, mais que j'avais rejoins par défaut : je n'allais tout de même pas lui courir après alors qu'il désirait manifestement m'accorder autant d'attention qu'à une des pommes de terre bouillies qu'il avait dans son assiette le midi, non ?

- Quoi, encore ? répliquai-je d'une voix fatiguée.

- Je suis sûre que tu ne sors pas avec Black, cracha la brune en me poussant.

Je reculai d'un pas sans rien dire. Merlin, ne pouvait-on pas en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces conneries ? Peut-être qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au point, après tout. Si Black ne m'adressait plus la parole, alors à quoi cela servait-il de jouer encore la comédie ? Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, je sentis une chaleur désagréable envahir mes muscles, puis une autre, et je tombai au sol, me cognant violemment la tête. Mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne pensais nullement à la douleur. Je me disais plutôt que j'allais _encore_ devoir squatter l'infirmerie ce soir. Et ça, ça craint. J'allais finir par demander un abonnement à l'année. Et encore une fois, c'était à cause de Black. Quel con ! Et forcément, aucune trace de ce crétin dans les parages. Ça aurait été trop simple. Trop conte de fée. Trop « et lorsque la princesse se crut perdue, le prince arriva et la délivra, lui pardonnant tout ce qu'elle avait dit ». En gros, cela faisait tout à fait Psyché et Cupidon. Vous savez, cette histoire mièvre à souhait où l'héroïne, accablée de douleur, arrivée à l'extrême paroxysme de la souffrance, voit apparaître son mari, et après un temps de larmes suffisant pour remplir trois piscines, les voilà de nouveau fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec moi, avec nous. Parce que Black et moi n'étions pas amoureux. Que je considérais n'avoir rien à me reprocher de plus que ce à quoi j'avais déjà consenti. Et surtout, je n'étais pas une princesse.

Moi, j'étais la sorcière, songeai-je en sentant mes yeux se voiler, pas la gentille princesse. Et, forcément, j'étais faite pour vivre avec les méchants. Avant de fermer complètement les yeux, j'aperçus la silhouette de Summers qui s'avançait. Comme pour appuyer mes dires.


	16. Chapter 16

**MERCI à**

**Zod'a**

**Atchoum16**

**violettepoete**

**ChupeeSweet**

**zuut**

**Traveler-Pauline**

**Shebang**

**ComfortablyNumb**

**Caramelise**

**valabo **

**Aodren**

**iryoo**

**sandrine**

**Morgana Serpentard**

**milune**

**Kelindra**

**tralalaire**

**Dillawyn**

**Tinn-Tamm  
**

**Harukasa**

**Loufouca la Juste**

**Juliette**

**qui m'ont tous fait sourire devant leurs reviews adorables. Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16**

Résumé : « _Moi, j'étais la sorcière, songeai-je en sentant mes yeux se voiler, pas la gentille princesse. Et, forcément, j'étais faite pour vivre avec les méchants. Avant de fermer complètement les yeux, j'aperçus la silhouette de Summers qui s'avançait. Comme pour appuyer mes dires. »_

_

* * *

_

Bon sang, j'avais tellement mal à la tête.

En passant ma main sur mon front douloureux, je crus naïvement en calmer les élancements qui me lancinaient la cervelle. Ce fut peine perdue. J'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur et, franchement, ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. Les médicaments de l'infirmière faisaient de moins en moins effet, ces derniers temps. Avais-je développé une résistance à ses soins, depuis le temps que j'en usais ? C'était une hypothèse somme toute assez plausible. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne. Comment je le savais ? Tout simplement en ouvrant les yeux. Avec difficulté, j'avais réussi à m'extraire du lourd sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Alors que je m'apprêtais à être éblouie par le blanc qui occupait, à peu de choses près, la totalité de ce qui composait l'infirmerie (jusqu'à la peau de l'infirmière, c'est vous dire), je fus au contraire recouverte par une immensité verdâtre qui accentua encore plus mes maux de tête. Qui dit que le vert est la couleur de l'espoir ?

Je n'étais pas à l'infirmerie. Quelle déduction, me direz-vous. Cela dit, je venais de sortir d'une sorte de brouillard léthargique, il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander. C'était déjà surprenant que je m'en sois rendue compte aussi tôt. Je n'étais pas à l'infirmerie, mais l'endroit où je me trouvais n'en étais pas plus connu après cette constatation. Etant devenue trop vieille pour croire qu'une entité venue d'un monde étrange et chaotique m'avait enlevée, je me demandai où diable avais-je bien pu atterrir. En me redressant, un léger bruissement se fit sentir, comme de la soie ou un tissu très léger. Avec précaution, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre (et si c'était corrosif ?), je saisis la chose qui me recouvrait et laissai échapper un grognement. Un drap, tout simplement. Je crois que me faire attaquer, pousser, tomber et j'en passe, à tous les coins de couloirs m'avait rendue parano. J'étais donc dans un lit. Mais cela ne m'avançait toujours pas. Je cherchai alors à tâtons la lumière et l'allumai, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise.

J'étais dans l'un des dortoirs de Serpentard.

Dans la mesure où je ne reconnaissais aucune des affaires, j'en ai déduis que je me trouvais dans le dortoir des garçons. La question était la suivante : qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Je soulevai la couette d'un geste rapide, en proie à un brusque soupçon : non, j'étais toujours habillée. Quelle idée stupide. Comment aurais-je pu me laisser aller à imiter toutes ces filles dont le QI, pourtant proche de celui d'un haricot vert, avait compris que le seul moyen de s'attirer l'attention d'un homme (dans le cas d'une absence de fortune/nom/sang pur) était celui de tomber enceinte ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si cette méthode est encore très courante, étant donné le nombre de mariages arrangés qui sévissaient ne serait-ce que dans l'enceinte du château. Sachant avec plus ou moins de certitude qu'elles auraient la bague au doigt sitôt leurs dix-sept bougies soufflées, avaient-elle encore l'envie de bousiller leurs années de scolarité alors qu'elles pouvaient profiter de ce temps qu'il leur restait ? A méditer. Ou pas. J'avoue n'en avoir rien à foutre.

Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et, comme une bonne Serpentard que je suis, je plongeai la tête la première sous la couette. N'y voyez aucune peur, bien entendu. Je me préparais juste à lui sauter dessus : il faut toujours attendre le bon moment. Avais-je finalement trouvé la raison profonde qui me liait à cette maison de blaireaux ? Et non à la maison des blaireaux, sachez noter la nuance. Un pied dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle aurait été également pour moi le premier pas vers ma tombe, et même si j'avoue avoir un faible pour les linceuls blancs derniers cris que mes parents, pour sauver les apparences, auraient enroulés autour de mon corps, je préfère d'autant mieux mourir de mort _naturelle_. Je suis du genre traditionnelle, que voulez-vous. Bref, c'est enfouie sous une couette qui me tenait affreusement chaud que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Fort heureusement, les rideaux du baldaquin étaient à moitié fermés, sinon j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à passer inaperçue : comment ignorer une espèce de masse informe dans son lit ? S'il s'agissait d'un groupe entier de garçons, j'étais morte. J'avais déjà du mal à résister face à trois filles maigrichonnes, je n'imaginais même pas devoir faire face à deux ou trois baraqués, tout aussi stupides soient-ils.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?

- Bien sûr que oui, tu as déjà vu une fille résister à une breloque hors de prix, toi ?

- Surtout Laura, à vrai dire. Plus pimbêche, tu meurs.

- On se moque de son caractère, non ? Du moment que...

Ils éclatèrent alors d'un rire lubrique et je soupirai sous le lourd tissu. Ah, les garçons, quelle belle espèce : un savant mélange de con et d'insensible, placé entre le pou et le bousier sur l'échelle de l'évolution. Ou de l'intelligence. Mine de rien, je commençais à être privée d'air frais, dans mon abri, et j'étais persuadée d'étouffer d'ici quinze à vingt secondes. Trente, allez, si j'économisais mon souffle à partir de maintenant.

Alors que j'étais prête à bondir telle une (mauvaise) héroïne de roman afin de leur mettre devant les yeux leur immoralité et leur bassesse, ou tout simplement afin de sauver ma propre peau, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ah ! Y aurait-il donc deux justiciers masqués à Poudlard ?

- Je ne vous avais pas dit de rester en-dehors du dortoir pour le moment ? lança une voix froide, tranchante comme de l'acier.

- William avait un truc à aller chercher dans son armoire. Allez sois cool, vieux, ce n'est pas comme si tu te livrais à des activités interdites, non ?

- Je vous l'avais dit, oui ou non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Alors partez.

Quel homme. Et tout ça sans perdre son sang-froid. Ce qui est encore plus génial, c'est qu'il avait manifestement envie d'être seul, ce qui expliquait la fuite de ces garçons. Et moi, pauvre petite chose à moitié asphyxiée, j'allais faire face à cet inconnu avec tout le ressentiment d'une tranquillité interrompue. Bon, la situation aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu me réveiller... dans la volière, par exemple. Ou dans le lit de Black.

Minute. Que foutait Black dans ma tête ?

Serait-ce ce genre de flash-back qui vous envahit durant les quelques secondes avant votre mort ? Un, cela voudrait dire que je suis près de trépasser. Deux, que je n'ai pas de meilleurs souvenirs que ce crétin pour m'accompagner dans les derniers moments de ma vie en tant qu'être humain. Franchement, ça craint.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais sous ma couette ?

Peut-être qu'il m'énervait tellement que j'étais prête à monnayer ma tranquillité éternelle pour le hanter sous la forme d'un spectre effrayant qui l'empêcherait de dormir, d'où la petite pensée pour son abominable et répugnant petit visage d'abruti. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui m'avait enfermée dans ce dortoir, qui sait ? Oui, c'était ça ! Oh, l'ignoble petit... enfin grand... grand...

Alors que je cherchais le mot adéquat pour qualifier ce batracien sous-évolué, je sentis le poids de la couette quitter mes épaules. Etonnamment, un grand froid me fit frissonner : mine de rien, je m'étais habituée à la chaleur du lourd tissu. Je décidai de faire ce que je savais le mieux : attaquer.

- Sous ta couette ? Je voudrais déjà savoir comment je suis arrivée dans ton lit, et tu veux que je te dise...

Je levai alors la tête et m'étranglai.

- Que tu me dises ?

Face à moi, Summers m'observait, les bras croisés et une ébauche de sourire au coin des lèvres. Merlin, serait-ce une punition pour tous mes péchés passés et futurs ? Surtout futurs, à vrai dire : je n'avais jamais rien fait dans ma jeune vie qui justifie cela. Sérieusement. Aucun meurtre à mon actif, pas de disparitions mystérieuses de mes camarades de dortoir, rien. Nada. Merlin aurait-il un faible pour Lindsay ? Me faisait-il payer toutes les mauvaises pensées que j'avais pu avoir envers sa fade et inutile personne ? Bon sang, juste pour ça ? N'importe quelle personne censée aurait eu cette réaction. Après, qu'il ait eu ou non la chance d'en rencontrer, ce n'était pas mon problème. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Ou serpents.

- Rien. Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Il était inutile de discuter avec lui, de toute manière. Autant aller au fond des choses tout de suite, c'était bien plus efficace. Si tant est qu'il me réponde. Et, curieusement, il le fit.

- Tu aurais préféré te retrouver à l'infirmerie, peut-être ?

Un point pour lui. Me réveiller avec l'exécrable sentiment de déranger l'infirmière dans ses activités passionnantes de triage de fiole m'aurait coupé toute envie de guérison : une fois morte, je n'aurais plus à me soucier d'éviter les draps immaculés comme la peste. Mon silence fut éloquent, car il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

- A force, je pourrais croire que tu le fais exprès. Chercherais-tu à te débarrasser de moi ?

- J'irradie littéralement de bonheur à la pensée de devoir prendre mon petit déjeuner avec ta tête pour seul spectacle, ça ne se voit pas ? Comment pourrais-je avoir envie de me jeter du haut de la volière pour effacer de ma mémoire le moindre de mes souvenirs qui te concerne ?

- En effet, ça me semble assez stupide, lança-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Surprise, je lui jetai un œil et vit qu'il me fixait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Manifestement, il était d'humeur à jouer. Devais-je m'en réjouir, ou au contraire m'en plaindre ? A vrai dire, je n'en savais rien, tout comme j'ignorais totalement la moindre de ses pensées.

- C'est bien toi que j'ai vu avant de...

- De lamentablement t'évanouir comme une fillette ? Exact.

Je serrai les lèvres à l'esquisse de mépris dans ses paroles, pour me concentrer sur la fin de la phrase. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Mais la réelle question n'était pas de savoir qui, mais...

- Pourquoi ?

Il prit un air étonné remarquablement bien joué.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et renversa sa tête en arrière, manifestement en proie à un tourbillon de pensées.

- Comme tu y vas. Est-ce l'amour qui te fait penser que je suis une sorte de preux chevalier en armure ? Désolée, mais je ne t'ai pas sauvée, toi. J'ai sauvé l'accord de nos parents.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'y attendais ?

- Que je sois grièvement blessée n'aurait pas empêché mes parents de me fiancer, tu sais. Au pire, au lieu d'être à point, j'aurais été un poil plus saignante, c'est tout. Je suis un morceau de viande, je le vis bien.

Je vis les muscles de sa gorge palpiter, comme s'il se retenait de rire. Venais-je de le faire rire ? Avait-on réellement une conversation civilisée, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Non, vraiment, nous allons bien nous amuser toi et moi.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, répliquai-je avec un grand sourire, nous jouerons à qui survivra le plus longtemps au lancer de casserole sur le crâne, ça risque d'être follement excitant.

- Tomson, Tomson, susurra-t-il en redressant la tête. J'aurais aimé te dire de faire plus d'efforts, mais je crois que je te préfère encore comme ça. Le dressage n'en sera que plus drôle.

- Après avoir été comparée à de la viande, voilà maintenant que je suis passée au rang d'animal ? Ma condition s'améliore, j'en suis flattée, lançai-je en croisant les bras, sentant les frissons parcourir ma peau.

La température était décidément plus chaude sous la couette qu'elle ne l'était dans la pièce : comment avais-je pu me plaindre ? Je sentis alors une forte odeur masculine emplir mes narines, et ma vision devint noire. Mais que... Etait-ce cela, la mort ? Quelle fumisterie.

J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé par réflexe et découvrit que c'était en réalité un vêtement qui me cachait la vue. J'étais on ne peut plus vivante, apparemment. Je soulevai le tissu et reconnus sa veste d'uniforme. Je me tournai brusquement vers moi, mais il avait déjà détourné son regard de ma si inintéressante personne et observait ses mains avec attention.

- Merci, marmonnai-je sans la mettre.

- Tu sais, dit-il sans bouger d'un millimètre, on appelle ça une veste. Définition : tient chaud. Justification : dans moins d'une minute, tu vas éternuer.

- C'est ça, lançai-je d'un ton sarcastique avant de laisser entendre un bruyant et retentissant éternuement.

- A tes souhaits.

Et je vis luire ses canines légèrement proéminentes sous l'étirement du sourire. Oh, si j'avais vingt centimètres de plus...

- Tu te crois malin, hein, sifflai-je en enfilant l'habit qui, en effet, me procura aussitôt un sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de bailler discrètement. Alors mon ventre gargouilla et je fis tout mon possible pour éviter à mes joues de prendre cette délicate teinte de groseilles écrasées qui rendait si bien sur le visage d'une jeune fille. Mais si j'évitai ce surplus de honte, je ne pus malgré tout masquer le bruit provenant de mon satané estomac. Voyant qu'il n'esquissait aucun geste, je compris qu'il n'allait pas sortir miraculeusement de son chapeau quelques tartes à la citrouille ou autres friandises qui auraient pu me soulager l'espace d'un instant. Après tout, c'était moi qui avait eu l'indécence de croire à un miracle, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il était le dernier des égoïstes. C'était sans doute de famille.

- A ta place, lança-t-il de ce même ton à la fois tranquille et supérieur tandis que je sautais du lit, je resterais ici.

- Sans blague. Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'écouter, répliquai-je, drapée arrogamment dans cette veste trois fois trop grande pour moi.

- Une, je ne peux pas.

Un zeste de mépris et de moquerie se mêla à mon sourire. Il reprit, imperturbable :

- En revanche, je peux t'en donner trois. Deux brunes et une blonde, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Mon sourire se figea, et il se leva pour venir d'un pas assuré vers moi et me faire de nouveau asseoir sur le lit. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il me tapota la tête comme on ferait d'un chien sale et plein de puces, qu'on flatte afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il était destiné à être vendu.

- Gentille fille. Maintenant ravale tes mauvaises paroles et attends ici pour éviter de te faire dévorer. Tu n'es pas de taille.

- Comment ça, pas de taille ?

Il se rassit sur le fauteuil et me fixa un instant.

- Il faut savoir rester à sa place. N'est-ce pas la principale leçon que tu devrais apprendre et celle que tes parents ont toujours voulu t'inculquer ? Se rendre compte que la situation nous échappe, et se contenter de sourire et de sauver les apparences, là est le secret.

- Je... commençai-je, indignée, avant que ma voix ne se perde.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que je faisais depuis toujours ? Relever la tête, adresser une œillade indifférente, et reprendre mon chemin comme si de rien n'était ? Il sembla comprendre le cheminement de mes pensées car il ne continua pas, se contentant de croiser les jambes.

- Je me moque complètement d'avoir une femme aimante et attentionnée. Je veux simplement avoir une sorcière accomplie à mon bras, une épouse qui comprendrait que se taire est la principale de ses qualités.

- Un joli bibelot, en somme.

Il se tourna vers moi, me regardant comme on le ferait d'une enfant à qui il faut encore tout apprendre.

- Et que crois-tu que ce soit, le mariage ?

Nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, se jaugeant sans qu'aucun de nous ne baisse les yeux. Finalement, ce furent les miens qui s'avouèrent les premiers vaincus et je tournai la tête, serrant machinalement la veste contre moi. Ce fut un long, très long moment où seul le silence avait ses marques, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende se lever du fauteuil et se diriger vers la porte.

- Je pense qu'elles se sont calmées. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

Sautant légèrement en bas du lit, je portai la même à mon crâne avec une grimace. J'avais oublié que la tête me tournait toujours. Il soupira et me donna un léger coup avec son doigt sur le front.

- Aïe ! marmonnai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Si tu n'agissais pas n'importe comment, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Fais un peu attention.

J'arrêtai de me plaindre, les yeux sur lui sans comprendre. J'étais sûre que même un poisson mort devait avoir une lueur plus intelligente dans le regard, mais je crois que j'avais depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade.

- Es-tu en train de... t'inquiéter pour moi ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais stupide.

- Bien sûr que non. Que tu finisses à l'hôpital est le cadet de mes soucis. Mais évites seulement de tomber dans le coma _avant_ le mariage.

Evidemment. Je soupirai, mais curieusement un mince sourire ornait mes lèvres. Au fond, j'aurais été dérangée qu'il réponde autre chose. Il me poussa alors hors du dortoir et je descendis les escaliers, pensive. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller me coucher, il était encore si tôt. Mais déambuler sans but dans les couloirs n'était pas non plus très tentant. Et puis j'entendis des filles descendre les escaliers, et ma décision fut vite prise : bonjour, couloirs ! Mais une fois sortie, le résultat fut tel que je l'attendais : l'ennui, morne et suprême, et le silence qui, étrangement, m'ennuyait, alors que je l'avais toujours recherché. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je remis la veste sur mes épaules car elle était en train de glisser. Merde, la veste. Je l'avais gardée avec moi. Bon, eh bien tant pis. J'espérais que Summers en avait une de rechange, parce que je n'allais pas faire l'aller-retour rien que pour ses beaux yeux. Marchons, donc.

Marchons, marchons, marchons. Au bout de seulement dix minutes, j'en avais déjà ma claque de marcher, et je m'assis en plein milieu du couloir. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit que j'étais loin de l'heure du couvre-feu, or c'était l'horaire que je désirais atteindre afin de ne croiser personne en allant me coucher. La vie est dure, parfois. Autant qu'un chocolat à la liqueur dans votre bouche que vous vous devez d'avaler malgré le goût. L'odeur de Summers était décidemment trop forte pour mes narines, trop présente. Au moment où je comptais l'enlever, des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin de moi, et je vis Potter ranger discrètement un bout de parchemin dans sa poche avant de s'avancer dans ma direction.

- Tiens, Tomson, quel hasard, lança-t-il de son très mauvais ton de comédien.

- C'est ça, quel hasard, répétai-je en fixant le mur en face de moi d'un air morne, les genoux repliés.

Il leva un sourcil quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu ne réplique rien ? Tu te ramollis.

- Pire qu'un marshmallow mâchouillé, en effet, acquiesçai-je toujours dans le regarder.

Mon champ de vision fut alors brusquement envahi par une tignasse désordonnée et une paire de lunettes affreuse. Il venait de s'accroupir juste devant moi pour être à ma hauteur.

- Tu penses à ce que t'as dit Sirius ?

- Je ne pense _pas_ à Black, nom d'un hibou, m'énervai-je. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour... pour un crétin pareil. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu viens me parler ? De ce que j'ai compris, c'est ma journée, alors ne t'en fais pas : je tiendrai le choc.

Il se mordit les lèvres un instant, comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Il semblait lutter intérieurement, mais finalement il finit par parler.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais essaies de le comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'ai agis comme une conne, j'assume mes responsabilités.

Il ne répondit pas, et je laissai le silence nous envahir.

- Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est ce que faisaient ces animaux ici, ajoutai-je après un temps.

Il se tendit.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Peut-être y a-t-il un passage quelque part qu'ils ont découvert. Ce n'est pas sans raison que Dumbledore nous a interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite.

Il me regarda un instant, comme s'il m'analysait. Malgré moi, le visage tranquille de Lupin m'apparut brusquement. Je plaquai un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Oui. Oui, sans doute, tu as raison.

Il sembla respirer plus librement, sans pour autant se départir totalement de son air méfiant.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose durant cette soirée ? Pourquoi étais-tu près de l'arbre, d'ailleurs ?

- L'infirmière m'a dit que j'avais eu un sérieux choc à la tête en tombant, je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose, répondis-je en passant ma main sur mon front avec une grimace très bien jouée. J'avais envie de voir si le Saule était vraiment aussi dangereux qu'on le dit.

- A minuit ?

Devant son visage dubitatif, j'haussai les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas. J'avais envie d'échapper à Summers dans la salle commune, si tu veux tout savoir.

Parfois, je m'étonnais moi-même, à mentir comme si j'avais toujours eu ce don en moi. Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Ah oui, le fiancé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? Ce n'est pas drôle. Et comment es-tu au courant ?

Il fit mine de regarder ailleurs, mais je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Les bruits de couloirs, très chère. Les bruits de couloirs.

- Menteur.

Je compris qu'il n'allait rien me dire, et je me demandai si c'était Black qui lui avait parlé de ça. Aucune chance, pensai-je avec un sourire qui se moquait de moi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? La seule chose qu'il avait perdue, dans l'histoire, était un baiser. Fait désormais banni de ma mémoire, soit dit en passant.

- Jolie veste, me lança-t-il en coupant court à mes pensées.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstine à me parler ?

Je tirai sans trop le montrer sur l'habit aux couleurs de Serpentard afin que celles-ci lui sautent aux yeux. Il s'assit en tailleur, les jambes commençant quelque peu à lui manquer à force de rester dans cette inconfortable position.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Niveau guerre inter-maisons, vous êtes numéros un.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu vaux mieux qu'une banale étiquette ?

- La belle affaire, répliquai-je en éclatant d'un rire morne. Moi, et pas tous ceux que vous martyrisez à longueur de journée ? Quoique. Non, en fait, j'avoue, ce sont tous des déglingués. Mais je suis pareille.

- Je me dis que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, restant pensif.

- Que ?

Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements teintés de la poussière du sol. Alors, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il m'adressa un bref sourire.

- Je me dis que si Lily a réussi à t'apprécier, alors c'est que tu n'es pas tout à fait un cas désespéré.

- La rouquine, hein ?

Il ne répondit pas et repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venue, et je me sentis brusquement oppressée par le vide du couloir qui m'entourait. Sans doute était-ce l'heure de rentrer. En passant machinalement mon doigt sur les murs, je réfléchissais. Quelle était donc la véritable relation entre Lily et Potter ? Tout ceci était louche. Plus que louche. J'imagine que l'on s'attend à ce que l'héroïne (moi, donc) se relève de toute sa hauteur et s'écrie : « C'est une enquête pour moi ! », n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement pour vous, je m'en fichais. A moins que je ne découvre par hasard une information croustillante qui pourrait, comme par miracle, faire pression sur elle et l'empêcher de toucher à ma si apaisante tranquillité. Je n'avais d'ailleurs toujours pas mis un seul des vêtements qu'elle m'avait forcée à acheter, et j'imaginais sans mal que ça allait finir par me retomber dessus. J'avais pour l'instant la délicieuse excuse de devoir porter l'uniforme, mais le calme allait être de courte durée, je le sentais. Mieux, je le savais.

Ce fut donc après quelques heures de sommeil agité que je rentrai en week-end. La délivrance. Le moment où rien n'était impossible et où flemmarder toute la journée dans le dortoir ne suscitait aucune interrogation, parce que tout le monde s'en foutait, trop préoccupé par ses propres petits plaisirs. En bref, le paradis à l'état pur. Seulement voilà, alors que je paressais tranquillement dans mon lit, rideaux fermés, un boucan d'enfer envahit mes oreilles. Oh, Merlin. Me levant d'un bond, la tignasse en désordre et les yeux rouges du réveil brutal, je devais avoir fière allure. Ecartant d'une main de zombie le tissu qui entourait mon lit, je jetai un œil dans la pièce... et crut que je rêvais. Partout, du linge, des chaussures, des banderoles et des hurlements els que « sors de la salle de bain » ou « ce pull est à moi ». Une fille finit par me remarquer.

- Hé, Tomson, me lança-t-elle. Tu ne viens pas au match ?

- Laisse tomber Fiona, elle n'aime pas suffisamment sa maison pour consentir à bouger ses fesses pour la supporter.

- Tout à fait. Surtout quand je vois ta tête, Lindsay.

J'allais me recoucher sur ces bonnes paroles lorsqu'un détail me sauta aux yeux. Supporter ? Je me redressai à nouveau.

- Il y a un match aujourd'hui ?

Aucune ne prit la peine de me répondre, et je pris leur silence comme une affirmation. Ce n'était pas extrêmement intéressant en soi, étant donné que je n'avais jamais participé à un seul match depuis le début de ma scolarité, et que je n'allais pas commencer maintenant, alors que j'en voyais enfin le bout. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé dormir un peu plus.

Finalement, le dortoir se dépeupla et je poussai un grand soupir. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le paradis à l'état...

- Emily ? Emily, où est-ce que tu es ?

Morte, enterrée, disparue, envolée, évaporée. Ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix, je refermai brusquement les rideaux et m'enfonçai dans ma couette. Non, non et non. Mais la voix continuait de psalmodier, encore et toujours.

- Emily, je sais que tu es là. Alors montre-toi.

Soudain, la lumière du jour m'éblouit et Lily fut face à moi. Comment, pourquoi ?

- Le seul lit à avoir les rideaux fermés, répliqua-t-elle en ayant manifestement compris mon air ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a laissée entrer ?

- Je suis préfète, dit-elle simplement.

- Tant mieux pour toi, je le suis aussi, répondis en tentant de refermer les rideaux.

- D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait de rondes ? me demanda-t-elle, pensive.

Quel était le rapport ? Cela faisait un bail que je ne m'occupais plus de ça, parce que j'avais un charmant collègue qui avait menacé les préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle de les faire à notre place, et que j'avais autre chose à faire que de courir après deux blaireaux et deux piafs pour les supplier de me laisser m'exténuer à la tâche. Elle devina mes pensées car elle retint le lourd tissu vert entre ses mains.

- Emily... Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu ne veux pas sortir et venir voir le match avec moi ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Et que veut dire le mot « non », selon toi ? Oui-mais-j'attends-que-tu-me-supplie-encore-un-peu-pour-accepter-avec-condescendance ?

Elle me tira alors énergiquement du lit et je grognai, encore endormie. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil évaluatif, sembla convenir que j'avais besoin d'une assistance immédiate, et me jeta littéralement dans la salle de bain où le jet d'eau d'abord froide me fit hurler. Mais comme il n'y avait plus personne pour m'entendre, l'honneur fut sauf.

Trempée, puis séchée, mais toujours martyrisée, je me retrouvai emmitouflée dans une serviette et les cheveux dans les yeux face à une véritable tornade. Paix à mon âme.

- Comment ça, tu n'as mis aucune des affaires que nous avons acheté ?

Une chose demeurait pour moi un mystère : pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à jouer les apprenties stylistes alors qu'elle était la première à dire que les filles qui ne se préoccupaient que de leur apparence étaient des idiotes, et qu'elle-même ne faisait jamais d'extravagances vestimentaires ? J'y suis, elle me détestait, en fait. Elle n'attendait que ce genre de situation pour me faire sombrer dans l'inconscient collectif et me faire perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Mais elle ne m'aura pas.

- Allez, viens ici.

- J'ai croisé Potter, hier, tentai-je afin de me débarrasser d'elle.

Sa voix trembla un instant avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne m'envoie un regard surpris et indifférent.

- Ah, vraiment ? Et que t'a-t-il encore dit, ce crétin ?

- Oh, rien de bien intéressant. Comment tu le trouves ? continuai-je en m'approchant subrepticement de mon lit et de mon pyjama.

- Je... Là n'est pas la question, bafouilla-t-elle. Tu préfère une jupe ou un pantalon ?

- Tu as bien dansé avec lui au bal, n'est-ce pas ? ajoutai-je, imperturbable. Tu as finalement accepté de te rapprocher de lui ?

- Emily !

Je levai les mains au ciel, un air angélique sur mon visage.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es exaspérante.

- Bien moins que toi.

- Bon, reprenons.

- Lily !

- Quoi ?

- Des fois, j'ai envie de t'étrangler.

- Attends, tu peux répéter ?

- Des fois, j'ai envie de...

- Mais non, avant.

- Lily ?

- Oh, je suis si contente !

Et c'est face à son regard de jeune poussin sorti de l'œuf que j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je me suis donc retrouvée engoncée dans une immonde jupe que je tirais à chaque seconde pour qu'elle cache un peu plus mes genoux, et un haut absolument hideux couleur vomissures duquel Lily persistait à dire qu'il était vert. Elle me traîna alors dans les gradins où, pour la première fois, j'observais la laideur d'un terrain de Quidditch et la bêtise humaine personnifiée par une vague de banderoles rouges et vertes. J'en frétille d'avance, je vais passer un excellent moment.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il y aura du sang et des larmes histoire que ça ait un minimum d'intérêt, grognai-je en direction de Lily tandis que nous tentions de nous dénicher une place.

- Entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, certainement. Ce jeu est vraiment stupide.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à le regarder ?

J'eus le temps d'observer un léger rougissement avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête et me désigne une place de libre vers laquelle nous nous sommes aussitôt dirigées.

- Franchement, avoues-le, lui lançai-je en me laissant tomber sur un siège. Tu commence à trouver que ce zigoto de Potter n'est pas si mal.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant ses grands yeux et ses gestes désespérés pour me faire taire et me tournai pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Le visage fermé, Black m'observait.


	17. Chapter 17

Note : Désolée. Désolée désolée désolée. J'écris à l'envie, que voulez-vous ? Et PG est pour moi l'illustration d'une époque où je ne faisais pas encore de plans pour mes fics, ce qui fait que je la trouve brouillonne, pleine de fautes, sans suite logique, bref, je suis désolée d'être aussi maniaque et égoïste, je ne pense qu'à moi, alors je me suis donnée trois bonnes gifles et j'ai écris ce foutu chapitre le plus rapidement possible, en pensant à tous les lecteurs qui attendent une suite. Parce que je suis moi-même une lectrice et que j'ai du faire face à des abandons qui m'ont réellement frustrée. En clair, je ne vous promets pas un update régulier, mais cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée. J'y ai cru, l'espace d'un moment, mais elle sera menée à son terme, et cette fois ma décision est irrévocable. Cela dit, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, je vais sans doute écrire plusieurs chapitres d'avance ou du moins leur structure pour ne pas me retrouver à court lorsque je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire si ce n'est _merci_ pour votre lecture toujours plus fidèle depuis plus de deux ans que cette fic est en cours. Eh oui, le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas ? Pfiu, je sens que je vais pleurer, je dois être assez émotive ce soir. Je vais donc en finir ici et vous souhaiter une excellente lecture, j'espère vraiment, mais vraiment que vous ne serez pas déçus par rapport à l'attente.

Important : Veuillez applaudir comme il se doit ma nouvelle beta-reader, qui a accepté de nous supporter moi et ma cervelle détraquée le temps de cette belle aventure et j'espère durant de nombreuses autres, **Lissoue**. Elle les mérite, la pauvre, vu le temps qu'elle passe à discuter avec moi de ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est à changer ou non, et de l'histoire en elle-même. C'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre devant vos yeux larmoyants (il faut dire que depuis le temps, plus personne ne devait croire à un nouveau chapitre) car en parlant avec elle pour imaginer la suite de PG cela m'a donné envie de m'y remettre. Donc un énorme merci à elle !

Bonus: On félicite **Kelindra** qui a posté la trois-centième review ! Et je remercie bien évidemment tous mes lecteurs avec la larme à l'œil comme une grosse nunuche, car ce chiffre n'aurait jamais été atteint sans votre fidélité. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que je l'ai écrit pour vous, pour vous remercier des petits mots gentils que je retrouve tous les jours dans ma boîte mail malgré mon absence. J'ai ouvert un live journal (même si je n'ai pas encore vraiment compris comment ça fonctionnait et l'anglais et moi ça fait environ trois millions, mais je vais l'faire, je peux l'faire) afin de répondre personnellement à chacune de vos reviews ou de vos questions, en vous donnant également des infos, vous demander votre avis sur telle ou telle scène, bref, un espace d'échange entre vous et moi, les RAR sur les chapitres n'étant pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. L'adresse est disponible sur mon profil.

**MERCI à :**

**Loufoca la Juste**

**tralalaire**

**Malicia Malefoy**

**Atchoum16**

**Lady Black S**

**zuut**

**Aodren**

**Dilliawyn**

**ConanBlack**

**Anathil**

**valabo**

**siblack**

**sandrine**

**Incognico19**

**Kenza**

**WHITEcoffee**

**Roselia001**

**Lima Dolores**

**ChupeeSweet**

**Twinkle Girl**

**Capucine Maina**

**Kelindra  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

Résumé

«_ - Franchement, avoue-le, lui lançai-je en me laissant tomber sur un siège. Tu commences à trouver que ce zigoto de Potter n'est pas si mal._

_Je fronçai les sourcils devant ses grands yeux et ses gestes désespérés pour me faire taire et me tournai pour savoir de quoi elle parlait._

_Le visage fermé, Black m'observait. __»_

_

* * *

_

Le coup de sifflet qui retentit ne réussit pas à rompre le voile qui s'était glissé entre Black et moi.

- Salut, Black, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils face à ma piteuse tentative pour me lever et faire demi-tour.

Il nous fixa un instant et se détourna presque aussitôt de la scène pour observer son ami qui faisait l'intéressant sur son balai, comme d'habitude. A défaut d'avoir un Vif d'Or sur le terrain étant donné qu'il était Poursuiveur, il risquait sa vie à chaque seconde pour tenter d'impressionner sa chère et tendre, sans songer une seule fois que, mort ou gravement amputé, il serait encore moins intéressant à ses yeux. Autant épouser une botte de navets.

Voyant que la sortie était bouchée, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de me rasseoir et de croiser les bras, observant d'un oeil mauvais tout ce qui avait le malheur de me faire face : les élèves, le terrain, et même les balais, tiens, ces immondes assemblages de bois et de paille qui donnent envie d'ouvrir un magasin de cheminées.

Oui, j'ai le vertige, et alors?

Ayant à ma gauche une véritable statue de sel et à ma droite une groupie qui s'ignorait encore, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'inventer un ami imaginaire histoire de passer le temps. Observer un match opposant Lions et Blaireaux ne faisait pas partie de mes buts ultimes de la journée, surtout lorsque je venais de me lever. C'est fou, ça, comme la multitude ignorante est réglée de façon à préférer se geler dehors plutôt que de rester tranquillement sous sa couette. Il y a fort à parier que lorsque nous faisions la queue pour obtenir un cerveau, le marchand de glaces avait fait entendre son joli carillon.

- Et voici que le match débute sur les chapeaux de roues avec un super lancé du Poursuiveur Poufsouffle qui atterrit directement dans les mains de son coéquipier, il contourne le Cognard envoyé par l'équipe adverse et... il marque !

La salve d'applaudissements jaune et noire me fit bailler. Sérieux, si je devais recevoir une médaille à chaque fois que je laissais tomber un truc dans un autre truc, alors j'aurais pu refaire ma tapisserie et même celle du dortoir avec le simple fait de jeter un sucre dans une tasse de thé.

J'avais décidé d'ignorer Black comme lui semblait m'ignorer, sauf que je ne comptais pas suivre le match avec attention, ce qui était passablement problématique. Que faire ? Le peu de place dans les gradins m'empêchait d'apprendre à danser - chose somme toute très utile si l'on pense que le bal annuel de mes parents aura lieu d'ici quelques semaines - et l'agressivité naturelle des supporters me résignait à ne pas lancer des Bombabouses sur l'Attrapeur histoire de rigoler un peu. En résumé, j'étais partie pour une longue, longue, très longue matinée à me tourner les pouces. Il faisait relativement beau pour un temps de mars, mais j'avoue que la veste riquiqui que la rouquine m'avait choisie n'était pas la plus à même de me réchauffer, et je laissai échapper un éternuement peu élégant. Vous savez, ce bruit dont on ne sait pas exactement s'il provient d'un animal en train d'agoniser, d'une limace en train de se faire écraser par un pied humain ou encore d'un petit vieux sourd et grippé faisant un concours de lancer de dentiers. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers moi avec une mimique écœurée et je fis exprès de renifler en me penchant vers eux, ce qui les fit instantanément reculer.

- Sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encourager votre maison de bouseux, marmonnai-je en me frottant le nez. Si vous avez un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Serpentard qui a remporté la Coupe l'année dernière, c'est votre problème. Allez faire une cure de plantes, consultez un psychomage, comptez les marguerites, c'est bien, ça, compter les marguerites, mais surtout foutez la paix aux honnêtes gens qui ont une vie et qui aimeraient bien pouvoir dormir afin de la vivre dans les meilleures conditions.

Un murmure outré accueillit mes paroles censées n'être destinées qu'à ma voisine, tout ça parce que ce crétin de Potter avait marqué et égalisé : j'étais donc dans la position de l'hérétique insultant l'être divin en pleine action. De toute façon, elle ne m'écoutait même pas, concentrée qu'elle était sur les faits et gestes de ce Troll des airs.

- Tiens, tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de sauter, là, maintenant, pour le fun. C'est assez haut et je risque sans doute de perdre un oeil, tu me pousses ?

- Mhm, me dit-elle tandis que le commentateur laissait entrevoir la possibilité de la découverte du Vif d'Or par Gryffondor.

- Oh, Evans, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

Elle sursauta et se massa le bras dans lequel je venais d'envoyer mon poing sans ménagement.

- Je suis désolée, je regardais et...

- Tu ne t'es jamais intéressée au Quidditch, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe là ? Si je voulais voir des être mono neuronaux voler, il me suffisait de me promener dans le parc et d'observer les mouches.

- Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça plutôt... instructif, finit-elle par dire après avoir un peu réfléchi. Mais l'ambiance est tout à fait horrible, pourquoi est-ce que les gens crient autant ?

- Ils font un concours : celui qui n'a plus de voix à la fin du match a le droit de faire un discours, répliquai-je d'un air blasé. Bon, alors si je récapitule, tu vas au bal avec Potter, tu parles avec Potter... tu veux sortir avec Potter ?

Je remarquai que Black tendait l'oreille même si j'avais pris le soin de parler plus bas. Tiens donc, monsieur m'ignore mais monsieur écoute ce que je dis.

- Bien sûr que non, me dit-elle d'un ton empli de reproches. Je croyais que tu comprenais.

Comprendre quoi ? Qu'après m'avoir brisé deux tympans pour m'expliquer qu'il était le pire spécimen humain que la Terre ait jamais porté, elle commençait à se dire que l'espèce étant de toute façon pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, autant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur ?

Il était assez gratifiant de voir que certaines personnes me considéraient d'une intelligence supérieure, pourtant non, malgré tout ce que l'on peut penser de moi et de ma cervelle, je n'ai jamais rien compris aux relations sentimentales. Ma vision de l'amour se réduit à celui que je porte à mon déjeuner ou, à la rigueur, celui que j'ai pu entretenir, il y a très longtemps, avec un escargot du jardin sauvé in extremis du jardinier. Je l'avais baptisé Hubert, ce brave animal, et finalement il avait fini sous la chaussure de ma sœur qui trouvait déjà à cette époque qu'écrabouiller et détruire était son but dans la vie.

- Je comprends seulement que vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Il est stupide, tu es intelligente. Il est imbu de lui-même... bon, tu l'es aussi, mais pour la bonne cause, si tu devais mourir dans un tremblement de terre Gryffondor serait certainement relégué après Poufsouffle pour les points et Merlin sait qu'il y a de quoi sauter d'un pont. Il...

- En résumé, tu es en train de dire que je suis trop bien pour lui ? me coupa-t-elle en souriant et en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.

- Ne te méprends pas : une bouse de Ronflack fossilisée serait mieux que lui. Je ne suis pas du tout en train de te complimenter.

Je détournai les yeux dans une pose que je voulais dédaigneuse et croisai malgré moi le regard de Black. Je tournai alors brusquement la tête de l'autre côté et c'était Lily qui m'observait avec un air béat, telle une Sainte ayant réussi à remettre une brebis sur le droit chemin. J'étais maudite ou quoi ? Le match restait le seul endroit neutre où poser mes yeux. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un joueur fonça en piqué vers le sol.

- Il va s'écraser ? Il va s'écraser ! Je savais les Lions stupides mais à ce point, ça frôle la caricature.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mais regarde, regarde ! Il garde la balle au lieu de la donner à quelqu'un, il va se la faire piquer, je le sens !

_Ou encore..._

- Mais... il donne la balle à la fille alors qu'elle est la plus loin du bidule en fer, il est bigleux ? Ouais c'est ça, il est bigleux, t'es bigleux Potter !

J'entendais Black souffler bruyamment à côté de moi, manifestement exaspéré par mes paroles. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de continuer.

- Mais fais la passe, fais la paaaaasse ! Et voilà, les Blaireaux ont marqué. Tout ça parce qu'ils ont voulu faire cette feinte de Poolkoff. Sérieusement, même un lapin nain pourrait mieux jouer que ça.

- Porskoff.

- Pardon ?

- On dit la feinte de Porskoff, espèce de gnome, lança Black d'un ton sec. Si tu étais assez haute pour atteindre les étagères sportives, tu saurais que Poolkoff n'existe pas.

- Tu as fait une thèse sur le Quidditch, peut-être ?

- Pas la même que la tienne, en tout cas.

- On ne mélange pas les serviettes et les torchons. Et une faute de temps en temps, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'élève au rang de savant.

- Tu veux que je continue ? On dit un Souaffle, pas une balle. Le - il renifla de mépris - _bidule en fer_ est un anneau ou cercle dans lequel le Souaffle doit être lancé. Quant à la critique de James sur sa vue... ça je ne peux rien y faire, il est plus myope qu'une taupe, conclut-il.

Malgré moi, un mince sourire étira mes lèvres et je me hâtai d'en faire disparaître le moindre signe.

- Pour qu'il continue de te fréquenter, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir quelques tares génétiques.

- C'est Azkaban qui critique Sainte-Mangouste, ma parole. Tu te crois fréquentable ?

- Il est temps d'éclaircir le grand mystère de ta vie, Black : je ne me crois pas fréquentable, je me revendique invivable, là est toute la nuance. Je fuis les gens comme tu fuis manifestement les livres de cours, et ma vie ne m'a jamais semblé aussi belle.

- Vous vous reparlez, tous les deux ? intervint Lily avec un visage radieux.

Ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Pas du tout, fut notre réponse commune.

Chacun se retourna et se repositionna face au stade sans plus oser se regarder. L'espace d'un instant, la conversation avait repris comme avant et j'en avais presque oublié que j'étais censée les maudire lui et sa descendance jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Finalement, ce fut Gryffondor qui gagna, et j'en fus quitte pour un broyage de côtes particulièrement agréable : Lily avait eu la bonne idée de s'installer côté rouge et or, ce qui fait qu'il ne me restait approximativement que cinq minutes à vivre.

- La joie d'avoir enfin prouvé que vous êtes capables de faire quelque chose avec vos dix doigts ?

- Ta gueule, Tomson, me répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin tout en se joignant à l'euphorie générale.

Devant nous, Lily soupirait et se massait les tempes, voulant déjà regagner son dortoir. Admirer un débile sur un balai est une chose, en assumer les conséquences en était une autre.

- Allez, Evans, ne fais pas ta timide, je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie d'aller féliciter toi-même ton cher et tendre, dit-il en la tirant par le bras.

- Absolument pas ! Lâche-moi, Black. Emily !

- Hors de question que je pose les mains sur lui pour te délivrer, fut ma seule réponse.

- Dans ce cas, tu viens aussi, répliqua-t-elle en agrippant la main qu'elle serra si fort que je fus obligée de la suivre.

- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !

Mon air horrifié quant à l'idée de pénétrer dans l'antre des Gryffondor ne me fut d'aucune aide. Nous traversâmes les gradins et nous rentrâmes au château, formant une jolie file indienne qui déclencha des concerts de murmures mauvais de la part des filles. Pensez-vous, leur idole entourée de deux personnes de sexe féminin qui semblaient tout, sauf heureuses de le suivre, il y a de quoi faire une dépression nerveuse.

- Black, lâche Evans tout de suite !

- Tu t'intéresses au sort d'autrui, maintenant ?

- C'est une question de logique : tu la libères et elle ne se sent plus le devoir de me faire partager son sort.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de solidaire, merde ! Les gens n'ont qu'à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Et le fait qu'elle m'ait aidée pour mon problème de bal ne voulait pas dire que j'allais me plier au jeu de la reconnaissance. Tiens, rien que penser à ce mot me donnait des boutons.

Je réussis à me dégager de l'emprise de Lily d'un coup sec juste devant le tableau de leur immonde Grosse Dame et reculai.

- Il est hors de question que je foute ne serait-ce qu'un pied là-dedans. J'ai suffisamment souffert la première...

... fois. Oups.

- Tu es déjà venue dans notre salle commune ? demanda Black en fronçant les sourcils, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire ce jour si mémorable.

- Non, en fait non, j'ai dû me perdre dans celle des Poufsouffle, il y avait à peu près la même odeur, tentai-je.

Mais quelle conne. Ils n'avaient jamais su qui était la mystérieuse amie de Lily ce jour-là, et je venais de mettre à mon tour les pieds dans le plat. Le chaudron, ici, étant donné la bourde.

- Je ne vous permets pas, jeune fille, d'insulter la noble et courageuse maison que je protège, me parvint une voix criarde.

Je m'approchai du tableau avec un grand sourire.

- Vous, le morceau de pudding rose bonbon, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de vous adresser la parole.

M'éloignant de la femme outrée, je me préparai à tourner les talons lorsque je me sentis tirée en arrière.

- Bon, Tomson, faisons un marché.

- Va crever, Black, et laisse-moi en paix.

Tiens, je n'avais pas dit exactement la même chose la première fois que je lui avais parlé ? Nous venons de faire un incroyable retour aux origines, c'est fou. Sauf qu'il n'avait cette fois aucune Angelina accrochée au bras, je me serais vue dans l'obligation de rendre le petit déjeuner que je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre.

- Dans ce cas j'imagine que tu vas pouvoir aller au bal de tes parents toute seule ?

- Parfai... Quoi ?

Son sourire mauvais s'élargit.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser. J'en ai par-dessus là tête de supporter James, frustré amoureusement par une stupide rouquine qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, et tu as besoin d'un cavalier pour faire bonne figure devant tes parents. Le risque pour nos santés mentales respectives est tout aussi grand, alors je pense que c'est équitable.

- Tu m'avais promis de venir bien avant, protestai-je, outrée de voir tant de machiavélisme chez le représentant d'une maison loyale et je ne sais plus quelles autres qualités dont ne faisait pas parties le chantage.

- Sans doute, mais c'était avant que James me rende à moitié dingue.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que la conversation prenait subitement une tournure aussi détendue ? Il n'était pas censé m'ignorer ? En le voyant les mains dans les poches, me lançant des piques comme si de rien n'était, je compris qu'il avait décidé de faire le premier pas de la réconciliation. Que disait-il, déjà ? Ah, oui, _je ne suis pas assez mauvais pour laisser quelqu'un gérer seul ses problèmes_. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour son meilleur ami, il avait décidé de se comporter en adulte et de faire preuve de maturité quant à cette stupide gue-guerre à laquelle nous jouions -enfin, surtout lui. Quel con.

- Non.

- Non ? répéta-t-il, pensant mal comprendre.

- Non. Non, je ne marche pas.

J'en avais plus qu'assez qu'il réussisse à me mener par le bout du nez. D'abord avec cette histoire de couple, maintenant avec ça... Dire que je l'avais embrassé juste pour me libérer de Summers. J'avais seulement voulu qu'il fasse croire _devant lui_ que nous étions ensemble, pas devant toute l'école ! Première chose. Désormais, j'allais traîner par sa faute la réputation de groupie et copine d'un Maraudeur décérébré. Bien, fort heureusement je ne comptais pas l'inscrire sur mon CV - mais à coup sûr, ce genre d'information vous suit toute votre vie.

Haha. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant, hein ?

- D'accord.

D'accord ?

- J'imagine que tu seras forcée de danser avec Summers, mais je ne crois pas que ça te pose problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde vous admirait pendant la Saint Valentin.

Salaud. Espèce de sale petit... grand...

- Non, non et non, répétai-je en croisant les bras dans une attitude belliqueuse.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à repartir vers Lily qui était en train de discuter avec la Grosse Dame et de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais, selon les propres dires du tableau, une gamine incroyablement mal élevée et à peine digne d'aller récurer les casseroles avec les Elfes en cuisine.

Et comme je ne réfléchissais jamais, que j'avais énormément de mal à me projeter dans l'avenir et que je ne voyais que les avantages présents, je pensai uniquement à ma soeur et à son odieux sourire ainsi qu'à la sensation très désagréable des mains de Summers sur ma taille. Le fait que je doive quelque chose à Lily n'avait aucune place dans cette affaire, je m'en foutais royalement.

- Il faut juste que j'aille dans la salle commune, c'est ça ?

Il se contenta de sourire et de me prendre la main.

- Bon, allez Evans, bouge-toi. On rentre.

Elle stoppa sa conversation et me jeta un regard surpris.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux célébrer la victoire de Gryffondor ?

- C'est mon rêve depuis l'enfance, rétorquai-je avant de grimacer lorsqu'il me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Oh ça va, je rentre, lui murmurai-je.

- En tout cas, ne pense pas que j'ai oublié à quel point tu as été stupide, me répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en se retenant manifestement de me broyer la main. Je fais ça parce que ce n'est pas mon genre de rompre une promesse.

- Et ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que tu es censé te souvenir d'une promesse visant à me laisser l'usage de tous mes membres jusqu'à la septième année ?

Il desserra son emprise et je respirai. Un peu plus et il me brisait trois phalanges.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça te regarde, de toute façon.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler et se retint au prix d'un grand effort. Il me tira avec brusquerie vers le tableau, donna le mot de passe et entra. Wow, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Oui, juste celui-là, quand mon corps entra en contact avec l'une de ces fêtes idiotes dont Gryffondor a la secret à chaque match gagné.

- Tu es prêt à entendre mes dernières volontés ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un se fasse le dépositaire.

- Respire, pense que ça sera toujours pire chez toi.

Pas faux.

- Ah, et si tu décèdes, pense à me réserver tes cheveux, j'en ferai une perruque pour l'épouvantail que je compte offrir à James pour le prochain Halloween.

Préférant ne rien répondre, je me libérai de sa main et avançai d'un pas conquérant vers le buffet... pour me prendre un élève de plein fouet.

- Hé, mais c'est qu'elle est jolie la petite poupée, articula-t-il entre deux vapeurs d'alcool qui lui montaient au nez.

- Dégage, gros naze.

Au moment même où il tenta d'approcher sa main de mon épaule, mon pied entra en contact avec l'un de ses tibias et il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur typique de quelqu'un qui est trop saoul pour se contenir. Ah, j'allais peut-être m'amuser en fin de compte. C'est avec un sourire ravi que je me frayai un chemin dans la masse avec force coup de poing et de pied, déclenchant un concert de cris qui de toute façon ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre : un des avantages - peut-être le seul - à être dotée d'une taille réduite. Oui, finalement cela allait être une excellente journée. Malheureusement, je fus vite remise dans la réalité avec l'apparition de Potter dans mon champ de vision.

- Tomson ?

Son air radieux ne voulait dire qu'une chose : si j'avais réussi à entrer, c'est que quelqu'un m'avait donné le mot de passe. Ne supportant la présence que d'un seul représentant de cette maison, cela sous-entendait que l'amour de sa vie était dans les parages. Il ne semblait pas compter Black dans les gens pouvant cohabiter dans mon espace vital, ou alors il avait des tendances que j'ignorais. Je désignai l'entrée de cet air blasé qui était ma marque de fabrique dès qu'ils étaient tous dans les parages.

- Evans est là-bas. Cours, vole, profite qu'elle ne soit pas en train de manger, tu risquerais de la tuer.

Il s'éloigna et je soupirai. Bon, autant aller squatter le dortoir et rattraper un peu de sommeil perdu. La fête n'était pas une situation que j'appréciais particulièrement, surtout lorsqu'elle se faisait en milieu hostile comme maintenant. J'aurais pu sortir, mais je prenais le risque de me faire repérer par Lily qui semblait avoir élu domicile près de la porte et également par Potter qui allait sans doute la coller comme une mouche sur un pot de miel. Direction des lits confortables, sans doute un rien contaminés mais il suffirait que je prenne une bonne douche avec beaucoup de savon ce soir.

Malheureusement, le sort était contre moi ce soir et je me fis traîner derrière l'escalier.

- Bon, James a bien trop bu et j'ai réussi à donner un verre à Evans, je pense qu'on peut lancer l'opération "joli cœur", me dit Black avec un grand sérieux.

Je ricanai face à ce surnom stupide.

- L'opération "joli cœur" ?

- Absolument. Un commentaire ?

- Aucun, je n'oserais pas.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Nous convînmes d'une stratégie digne des plus grandes batailles, c'est à dire pousser les deux héros de l'histoire dans un dortoir et fermer la porte. Vous êtes admiratifs, hein ? Il me fut très facile de convaincre Lily que je voulais voir sa garde-robe avec un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu dans le sang, il fut en revanche moins aisé pour mon collègue de bouger son ami du fauteuil qui lui collait comme une seconde peau. Mais en apprenant que la rouquine qui hantait ses jours - pour les nuits, je préfère ne pas m'appesantir - voulait lui parler dans le dortoir des garçons, il courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers les escaliers. Il ne nous resta plus qu'à le suivre et à le pousser dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas leur baguette, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'elles étaient entrées en notre possession.

Enthousiaste, Black leva la main pour m'en taper cinq et je les regardai lui et sa main en levant un sourcil.

- Ouais ?

Il me força à lever mon bras et fit ce qu'il avait prévu avec un grand sourire.

- Enfin tranquilles !

Je ne répondis pas et enfouis brusquement ma main dans ma poche pour en effacer la sensation de brûlure qui m'avait retourné l'estomac. A coup sûr je m'étais enrhumée dans ce foutu stade. Abruti de Black !

- Parle pour toi. Vers qui Evans va se tourner pour me raconter les dernières péripéties de son couple si tout se passe bien ?

- Vers ses amies, peut-être ? suggéra-t-il en faisant référence aux trois filles à qui j'avais arraché Evans il y a cinq minutes.

Je savais qu'il disait cela innocemment et qu'il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu à comprendre, mais ses mots me blessèrent plus que je ne voulus bien le montrer.

- Sans doute, répliquai-je sèchement en descendant les escaliers.

- Hé, Tomson, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Rien.

Il fronça les sourcils et me rejoignit en bas des marches. Là, il fut littéralement noyé sous une dizaine de filles qui étaient saoules ou qui n'allaient pas tarder à l'être et essaya en vain de se dépêtrer de ces bras qui l'entravaient. Il cria mon nom mais je fis mine de ne pas entendre. En fait, j'étais curieuse - et sans doute un peu sadique, mais je crois qu'à ce stade il est inutile d'essayer de me faire passer pour plus altruiste que je ne le suis, et je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Et s'ils s'embrassaient ? Je réprimai un ricanement et remontai les marches deux par deux. Les cris de Lily me parvinrent avant même que je n'arrive devant la porte.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, qui a fait ça ? Ouvrez-nous tout de suite !

- Lilyyyyyyy jolie ? Tu voulais me parler ?

- Potter, tu es ivre, alors je te prierais de garder tes mains dans tes poches. Ouvrez-nous !

Je plaquai ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire et m'installai confortablement pour écouter, prête à les délivrer si jamais cela tournait mal.

Ou pas.

- Bon, puisqu'on est là, autant réviser le prochain devoir de Métamorphose, dit-elle, pragmatique. Vas-y, récite-moi toutes les formules permettant de changer une table en armoire.

- Gmrfl.

- Potter, tu dors ?

- J'm'en fiche des devoirs, moi ce que je veux c'est...

Il y eut alors un silence et je crus que Potter s'était évanoui comme une femmelette, mais dans ce cas Lily aurait hurlé. Et si quelqu'un était entré par la fenêtre ? S'il les avait assommés à coup de lampe de chevet et était reparti après leur avoir volé... volé quoi ? A part de vieilles chaussettes et des draps qui ne sentaient pas la rose, que pouvait-on attendre d'un dortoir masculin ? N'empêche que j'avais pas trop envie de me faire renvoyer pour un crime que nous avions commis à deux, et comme Black n'était pas là pour prendre ses responsabilités je me décidai à ouvrir. C'est alors que je vis la plus horrible scène de ma vie.

Potter embrassait Lily.

- Tomson, pitié, sauve-moi, me souffla un Black haletant qui tentait d'échapper à ses tortionnaires et qui venait de courir un marathon pour me rejoindre.

Il se redressa et étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

- Ah ben ça alors !

Le bruit de la gifle suivit de peu son inintéressante remarque et Lily, le rouge aux joues, nous bouscula et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse supersonique. Quant au responsable de son état, il s'était écroulé sur le sol et ronflait comme un bienheureux, indifférent à la marque qui colorait peu à peu sa joue. Il y eut un silence et puis je me tournai vers lui.

- Bravo.

- Quoi bravo ?

- Bravo pour ton idée, monsieur le génie. _Joli coeur_, on aura tout vu.

- Je te signale qu'on était deux.

- Je te rappelle que je n'avais pas le choix.

Nous nous tournâmes mutuellement le dos tandis que les bruits provenant de Potter ne faisaient que s'amplifier. Et si Lily avait refusé depuis toutes ces années uniquement pour un problème nasal ? Au vu du boucan qu'il faisait, je pense que ça se tient.

- En tout cas, il y a un point positif dans cette histoire.

- Parce que tu vois un point positif là-dedans, espèce de crétin ?

- Au moins, elle l'a touché.

**oOoOo**

Bal. Bal bal bal. Je mangeais ce mot, j'en rêvais, et je l'aurais vomi si j'en avais eu la capacité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Tomson?

A côté de moi, Gabrielle Minstrop regarda ses vêtements plein de purée d'un air dégoûté.

- Ton assiette est en face de toi, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de viser comme une grande !

Toute la table ricana et je ne répliquai pas, m'imaginant à la même heure dans la salle à manger du Manoir. Et si je me ridiculisais comme ça devant tous ces invités ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais il y avait tout à penser que mes parents m'en voudraient jusqu'à la fin de ma vie - traduction, ma mère. Pauvre papa, dans quel état allais-je le retrouver ? La dernière fois que je les ai vus, c'était à Noël, et il était resté toute la soirée plongé dans une pile de parchemins qu'il avait même amené à table. Sans doute sa méthode pour ignorer les deux furies qui lui servaient de femme et de fille cadette, toutes deux préoccupées par une seule chose : la soirée donnée chez une famille fortunée voisine. J'avais réussi à l'éviter grâce à une chance du tonnerre, car j'étais tombée d'un arbre - un peu volontairement, et je m'étais cassé le bras. La magie avait ressoudé les os, mais le bandage qu'il fallait garder environ une journée n'était pas du meilleur goût avec la robe que l'on m'avait choisie. Et entre l'apparence et la santé de sa fille, il n'était pas difficile de savoir quelle avait été la solution choisie.

De l'autre côté de la table, Summers me fixait avec un discret sourire en coin qui sous-entendait clairement qu'il savait à quoi je pensais. Les vacances étant à la fin de la semaine, il me faudrait retourner chez mes parents dès le samedi. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne m'approchait plus, comme il me l'avait dit, mais pas par dépit, juste comme on observe calmement un jouet avant Noël dans la vitrine des magasins, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il sera sous le sapin le moment venu. Cela ne servait à rien de se fatiguer pour l'instant, il aurait bien assez de travail lorsqu'il s'agirait de me supporter, car oui, si je n'avais pas la chance d'y échapper je comptais bien lui pourrir le reste de son existence. Qui sait, peut-être trouvera-t-il alors la force de me virer de chez lui.

- Miss Emily ? Miss Cassandra ?

L'elfe de la famille agita les bras à la gare, tandis que je traînais ma lourde valise sur le quai, et me tira de mes pensées. Comme d'habitude, mes parents n'étaient pas venus nous chercher moi et ma soeur, jugeant peu élégant de se mêler à la foule. Bon, en ce sens je les comprenais un peu, et j'étais même entièrement d'accord quant à leur absence : Stally était bien plus agréable.

- Tiens, porte ça, lança mon démon de sœur à l'elfe qui se retrouva chargé de trois énormes valises.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais tout simplement les rétrécir et les mettre dans ta poche ?

- Bien sûr que non, nous n'avons pas l'âge requis pour faire de la magie, espèce d'idiote.

- Tu aurais pu le faire à Poudlard.

- Stally le fera sans doute mieux que moi.

- Allons-y, nous coupa doucement Stally qui était habituée à ce genre de scène.

Je gardai quant à moi ma petite valise où j'avais tout juste jeté de quoi survivre durant ces deux semaines de calvaire : une dose d'arsenic et un magazine le temps que le poison fasse effet. Nous prîmes le réseau de Cheminette pour nous retrouver dans le petit salon, réservé à ce genre de situation. J'entendis ma mère s'empresser de descendre le grand escalier de la salle de bal, de traverser le grand salon, la bibliothèque, pour recevoir ma sœur dans ses bras. Vous vous demandez si j'ai l'ouïe extra-développée ou si j'ai tout simplement inhalé des vapeurs un peu fortes ? Que nenni, c'est juste que la maison est tellement silencieuse qu'un inconnu croirait se trouver dans un lieu abandonné. Le bruit des talons de ma mère est donc parfaitement perceptible.

- Ma chérie, comment s'est passé le bal ?

- Très bien, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai porté la robe bleue, celle que tu m'as acheté en France, je trouve que la blanche me grossit.

Ma mère se tourna alors vers moi au moment même où je me retenais de vomir.

- Emily.

- Maman, répliquai-je tout aussi froidement qu'elle.

Voilà, point à la ligne. Elle partit en direction de la cuisine avec Cassandra et, tandis que mes affaires étaient montées dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Là, mon père écrivait sur un parchemin et ses yeux, chaussés d'une vieille paire de lunettes archi ringardes, paraissaient démesurément grands.

- S'lut papa.

- Comment s'est passée cette abominable soirée pour la Saint-Valentin ?

- Comme son nom l'indique, abominablement.

Un sourire naquit simultanément sur nos lèvres et je pris un vieux manuel de Sortilèges pour m'occuper avant le repas. Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard ou d'affectueux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de donner à mon existence un minimum d'importance. Quel étrange couple il formait avec ma mère. Il reprit son travail d'écriture et je montai au deuxième étage. Première constatation en entrant ? La pièce sentait l'hôpital, comme si je n'y habitais pas vraiment. Ma valise était devant mon lit, attendant sagement que j'en sorte les deux tee-shirts et les trois pantalons que j'avais amenés tout en sachant que j'allais rester en pyjama toute la journée. Étant donné que chaque vêtement que je mettais était qualifié de "moche" ou de "nul" par les deux autres femmes de la maison, j'avais compris il y a bien longtemps qu'il était inutile de lutter face à ce genre de forces obscures.

C'est alors qu'un hibou grand-duc se posa sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

_"Bon, Tomson, bien que je sois habituellement du genre suicidaire, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ton plan foireux pour m'introduire chez toi. Alors soit tu changes la partie où je dois me travestir en elfe de maison, soit tu te débrouilles avec ton foutu bal, d'accord ?"_

Ce à quoi je lui répondis très poliment d'aller se faire frire une bouse de Dragon.

Cela dit, il mettait en avant un problème assez conséquent : comment allais-je le faire entrer chez moi alors qu'il n'était pas invité et, encore plus important, qu'il était considéré comme un individu plus qu'indésirable ? Bon, première chose, dégoter ce costume d'elfe de maison : ça pouvait toujours servir.

Ou pas.


	18. Chapter 18

Note : Aha, ça vous la coupe hein ? Je crois que ce chapitre est mon préféré avec le 17, parce que cette scène... vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'en ai rêvé ? J'ai rêvé de l'écrire dès que j'ai su que j'allais continuer PG, et ça y est, la voilà ma situation délirante avec Sirius qui touche à tout et qui découvre l'univers d'Emily ! Je souris bêtement et j'assume. Je ne sais pas si j'ai pleinement réussi à la rendre comme dans mon imagination, mais ce sera à vous d'en juger. Je me suis librement inspirée de la scène de Princesse malgré elle que j'ai vraiment trouvé délirante avec tout ce cérémonial de coiffure, les accros reconnaîtront. Bonne lecture et un immense merci pour votre fidélité, et surtout joyeux noël à tous !

Important : Applaudissement (et tasse de thé avec petits gâteaux, corriger ça creuse) pour ma bêta **Lissoue**, of course.

Bonus: Réponses aux reviews et autres bricoles sur le Live Journal, l'adresse est toujours sur mon profil !

**MERCI à :**

**ConanBlack**

**Hanayaka**

**Atchoum16**

**sarah0446**

**Totalus Anonymus**

**Caroline**

**Nora Elsa**

**N'etoile**

**mariounne**

**Lyloya**

**Cromantique**

**Choupaline  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

Résumé

_"Bon, Tomson, bien que je sois habituellement du genre suicidaire, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ton plan foireux pour m'introduire chez toi. Alors soit tu changes la partie où je dois me travestir en elfe de maison, soit tu te débrouilles avec ton foutu bal, d'accord ?"_

Ce à quoi je lui répondis très poliment d'aller se faire frire une bouse de Dragon.

Cela dit, il mettait en avant un problème assez conséquent : comment allais-je le faire entrer chez moi alors qu'il n'était pas invité et, encore plus important, qu'il était considéré comme un individu plus qu'indésirable ? Bon, première chose, dégoter ce costume d'elfe de maison : ça pouvait toujours servir.

Ou pas.

* * *

J'avais oublié à quel point vivre chez moi était... chiant. Je me levais le matin, descendais déjeuner, manquais de m'étouffer en avalant l'immonde porridge qui était une obligation, et remontais dans ma chambre pour y ruminer sur ma triste vie et imaginer le meilleur moyen de décapiter ma mère et ma sœur sans me faire prendre. La routine, quoi. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'enfuir sitôt après avoir appris à marcher. Ou pourquoi ma mère ne m'avait pas vendue avant que je me rende compte que nous étions unies par des liens qui, même avec une hache à double tranchant, ne pourraient jamais se briser.

Un énième hibou tenta de s'introduire dans ma chambre et je soupirai. Black me harcelait depuis bientôt trois jours pour me faire changer d'avis mais ma décision était prise : il prendrait la place de Stally, un point c'est tout. J'avais autre chose à faire de mes journées qu'inventer un plan foireux pour introduire un bouseux chez moi. Même si ledit bouseux allait me sauver d'un sacré pétrin. Et même si je n'avais absolument rien à faire d'autre, en fait.

En gros, pour vous faire un résumé bref et concis, voici l'essentiel de notre conversation :

Black - Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me faire passer pour un elfe de maison pouilleux ?

Moi - Et pourquoi pas ?

Black - Quand on a vécu avec un elfe dépressif et hargneux pendant seize ans, on a _un peu_ tendance à considérer ces créatures comme à éradiquer potentiellement de la surface du globe terrestre.

Moi - T'es gravement atteint, en fait.

Black - Si ça continue, je vais frapper à ta porte et leur vendre des chocolats à tes vieux !

Moi - Ah non ! Quoique, ma mère est allergique aux amandes. Prenons en compte le fait qu'elle soit devenue aveugle durant quelques minutes et qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas, tu te fais passer pour le chocolatier des stars et elle en achète parce qu'elle est une vieille superficielle, elle s'étouffe, on se casse...

Black - ... et c'est moi qui suis gravement atteint ?

Moi - Attends de voir la tête du client avant de jouer ton cynique, abruti.

Black - Bref, trouve une solution ou tu danseras avec ton ours en peluche.

Pardon ? Comment savait-il ce genre d'information ? Et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas un ours mais un poney. J'admets que son côté un peu mâchouillé peut faire penser au poil hirsute d'une bête sauvage, mais... Oh, c'est pas le sujet !

J'en étais donc au stade primaire, soit "comment arriver à faire entrer un garçon d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt dans le costume d'un elfe d'un mètre tout au plus" ou même "comment faire pour qu'un garçon d'un mètre quatre-vingt fasse un mètre". Pas de magie, pas moyen de le frapper à coup de massue jusqu'à ce qu'il rapetisse, nada. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et hurlai dans mon oreiller. Ce que je déteste ne pas savoir quoi faire ! Soudain, je levai la tête avec un sourire. Mais oui, le gnome allait pouvoir me renseigner, si j'y mettais un peu du mien. J'ouvris ma porte avec précaution et regardai dans le couloir qui était désert. Bien.

Avant de pousser la porte de la chambre de ma sœur, je vérifiai si elle n'avait pas une ou plusieurs amies avec elle. La dernière fois où j'avais osé traverser le seuil, j'avais fait face à quatre petits trucs blonds et bruns qui jouaient à la poupée et qui m'avaient regardée comme le pire déchet présent sur la planète. Autant vous dire que pour moi qui pensais que c'était Black et Potter, j'en avais ressenti un sacré coup à l'égo. Mais fort heureusement la chambre semblait vide et je m'abaissai à frapper.

- Ouais ?

- C'est le facteur, dis-je en entrant et en me jetant sur le canapé en cuir anglais qu'elle avait réussi à faire transférer du salon de l'aile Sud.

Assise à son bureau, elle se faisait les ongles et ignora royalement ma remarque.

- Toujours aussi drôle, Emily. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te poser une question.

Elle souffla délicatement sur ses doigts et referma le flacon de vernis en levant un sourcil circonspect.

- _Juste_ me poser une question ?

A la voir, on avait l'impression que je ne venais que dans le but de brûler son armoire et de faire des danses rituelles pour que son âme ne trouve jamais le chemin du Paradis.

- Comment est-ce que tu ferais pour introduire ton petit-ami ici sans que maman ne le sache ?

- Pardon ?

Elle eut l'air sincèrement surpris et elle finit par éclater de rire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que je te le demande. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de s'introduire dans ce foutu Manoir mis à part en tuant ses propriétaires ?

Elle m'évalua un instant et rangea l'objet de verre rempli d'un liquide nacré.

- Toi, tu prépares un mauvais coup.

- Cassandra, nom d'un hibou ! Tu ne veux pas simplement me dire si oui ou non tu peux me renseigner ?

J'en étais à supplier ma sœur. Black, quand tu poseras ton premier orteil dans cette maison, je peux te dire que tu vas vraiment morfler.

Elle réfléchit un instant, semblant considérer que cela pourrait toujours lui servir plus tard si l'envie lui prenait de ne pas passer par tout le cérémonial de présentation aux parents. Car, oui, chez nous les petits-amis potentiels sont étudiés sous toutes les coutures, doivent s'entretenir avec notre mère et, lorsque j'ai demandé s'il fallait également qu'ils apportent un acte de naissance histoire de prouver qu'ils étaient vraiment de sang-pur, ma mère n'a même pas crié et s'est contentée de noter quelque chose sur un carnet. Rien pour que ça, il faudrait que j'amène un malheureux devant elle : et si elle avait pris mon idée en compte ?

- Mis à part le faire passer pour un membre du personnel, je ne vois pas.

Eurêka. Ma sœur est un génie. C'est rare que je dise ça, mais elle venait de me sauver d'un sacré pétrin, même si elle ne le saurait jamais : imaginez qu'elle me demande une compensation.

- Merci, Cass', fut ma dernière phrase avant que je ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

J'entendis Cassandra soupirer mais je n'en tins pas compte. Il fallait que je mette au point mon plan, mais tout d'abord il fallait que j'avertisse le principal intéressé qui, oh miracle, accepta de se travestir en domestique. Entre ça et l'elfe, le choix était de toute façon assez vite fait. Restait à savoir qui allait être la malheureuse victime.

En me dirigeant vers la salle à manger, je prenais des notes tout en marmonnant des trucs comme "hm, non, toujours vivant" ou "une chute dans les escaliers, ca paralyse ?" Marianne et James, les deux domestiques chargés du service, me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle et me laissèrent immédiatement passer en se plaquant contre les murs. C'est en me prenant la porte de la pièce en plein dans le nez que je me réveillai de ma torpeur et que j'eus l'illumination qui me manquait.

- Où est Victor ?

Victor était chez nous depuis... un sacré bout de temps, et il m'ouvrait toujours la porte quand il me voyait. Par le plus grand des mystères, il savait toujours quand j'étais là : peut-être parce que j'avais la démarche aussi lourde que celle d'un éléphant, qui sait.

- Il est parti acheter des provisions pour demain, il y aura beaucoup d'invités, me renseigna Marianne en reprenant l'essuyage des verres.

- Vous avez un message à lui transmettre, Mademoiselle ? renchérit James en s'avançant d'un air méfiant vers ses casseroles, prêt à reculer à nouveau si besoin.

- Non, non, absolument pas.

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais partie en direction des vestiaires dans lesquels ils entreposaient leurs affaires. Seul bémol, les casiers étaient fermés à la clef. Mais c'était mal connaître Emily Tomson que de croire qu'après avoir passé des jours et des jours à se creuser la cervelle avec un décérébré, elle se laisserait avoir par une bête serrure récalcitrante : j'avais chipé un passe-partout. Munie d'un costume complet de majordome, je montai les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour jeter le tout sur mon lit. Oui, oui, oui ! Bon, le plus dur était fait. Il fallait maintenant que Black arrive jusqu'au Manoir, passe la grille de sécurité, se déguise, entre et reste dans ma chambre sans que Stally ne s'en aperçoive.

...

Boooon. Et si j'allais dormir ?

**oOoOo**

- N'oublie pas, Paolo viendra vers 19h, ce qui te laisse deux heures pour te préparer.

- Oui, Maman.

Cela faisait trois fois, trois !, que ma mère me répétait cette information de la plus grande importance. J'avais l'impression que pour elle, sans le coup de main salvateur du coiffeur, j'allais m'introduire devant les invités en hurlant, les cheveux hirsutes et portant un drap de lit déchiré en guise de robe. Distraitement, j'avalai ma cuillère de potage et faillis m'étouffer en entendant du bruit dehors. Ma sœur grimaça devant la quinte de toux qui me secoua et ma mère mit sa serviette devant sa bouche d'un air dégoûté. Pensez-vous, le manque de classe est contagieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Emily ?

- Tout baigne, P'pa.

- Combien de fois t'aie-je dis de ne pas dire "tout baigne" ? me lança ma mère, glaciale. Et appelle ton père correctement.

- Tout baigne, _Papa_.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma à cause de l'arrivée du second service. Les assiettes furent débarrassées et je me sentis trembler. Black était un abruti de première, comment et où allait-il atterrir dans l'enceinte de la propriété ? Dans sa dernière lettre, il a dû croire que le "je me charge de tout" allait me rassurer, alors qu'évidemment cela a eu l'effet inverse. Depuis le début de la soirée, je sursaute au moindre courant d'air ou au simple bruit des portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment. Je n'avais nullement confiance en lui et j'avais vraiment peur. Pour ma vie, essentiellement. Qu'il s'écrase contre un des chênes du jardin m'inquiétait également au sens où mon plan tomberait à l'eau, mais moins : question de priorité.

La haute pendule marquait 21h30. Le repas s'achevait enfin et je pus remonter à toute vitesse dans ma chambre afin de l'apercevoir sitôt arrivé et de tirer à la carabine si besoin était. En m'accoudant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je me dis que j'avais vraiment de drôles d'idées, parfois. A la rigueur, inviter un couillon pour mettre la fête de mes parents sens dessus dessous était tout à fait dans mes cordes, mais que ce couillon soit Black était une autre paire de manche. Bah, de toute façon il était trop tard pour reculer, et avouons qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour foutre mes parents en rogne. Finalement, j'étais géniale. Enfin je crois.

Un gros crac me sortit de ma méditation narcissique et je me redressai pour observer le jardin.

- Oh, nom de...

- Yo, Tomson chérie.

- Black, descends de ce balai et vire cette branche que tu viens d'arracher, dis-je d'un ton trop calme pour être honnête.

- Je voudrais t'y voir moi, en pleine nuit. Vous avez de sacrés grands arbres.

- Oui, c'est pour les distinguer des brins d'herbe, c'est fou non ? Maintenant ren...

...tre. En voulant le tirer par le bras, je ne réussis qu'à envoyer le balai valdinguer dans une lampe qui tomba et qui ne dut sa survie qu'aux extraordinaires réflexes de cet idiot. Prudemment, j'éloignai de lui cet engin de malheur et le mit sous clef dans mon armoire, étouffant ses protestations sous un "t'avais qu'à faire plus attention, débile", qui lui cloua le bec. Ou alors peut-être se demandait-il comment échapper à celui ou celle qui venait de frapper à la porte.

- Miss Emily ? Je vous apporte votre linge.

- Oh mer... je veux dire, oui, oui, attendez, je... euh... je sors de la douche.

Merde, merde, merde. Comment pouvait-on sortir de la douche à plus de 22h30, dites-moi ? Je pris Black par le bras et regardai de droite à gauche. Punaise, il n'y avait pas une seule cachette potable dans ce trou à rat. Mon cerveau se mit à tourbillonner : si elle apportait le linge, alors elle allait principalement se diriger vers les armoires et la salle de bain. Donc, pas dans le bureau.

- Black, file te cacher dans la bibliothèque ! murmurai-je en le poussant vers mon bureau.

Une seconde plus tard, Elisa entra et posa son paquet sur le lit.

- J'ai cru entendre des voix, mademoiselle, y a-t-il un problème ?

- Aucun, répondis-je en souriant et en laissant sortir une petite toux pour masquer celle de Black venant de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fait un peu froid, lançai-je comme excuse.

- Je vais dire à la cuisine de vous préparer un thé bien chaud, dans ce cas.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Une fois partie, je me précipitai dans la pièce voisine pour découvrir un Black luttant contre l'éternuement, coincé entre deux piles de bouquins qui supportaient mal sa carrure imposante.

- Il t'arrive d'entrer dans cette pièce de temps en temps ? dit-il en toussant une nouvelle fois.

- Étant donné que je fais le maximum pour ne jamais venir ici, la réponse est... non.

- C'est assez classe, commenta-t-il en regardant autour de lui. C'est plutôt grand chez toi. Je pensais qu'on t'avait parquée dans un cagibi ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui expliquerait ton comportement agressif.

- Pardon ?

- Lutter contre les araignées, tout ça, tu aurais pu t'endurcir et devenir une vraie mégère. Enfin, conclut-il en tentant de s'extirper de sa cachette, tu l'es devenue quand même, ça doit être génétique.

- Tu as de la chance de m'être utile, Black, sinon je t'aurais cassé la gueule.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça, lança-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

L'instant d'après je m'étais jetée sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Enfin, métaphoriques les griffes, évidemment. Sous l'effet de surprise, il avait roulé sur le sol et j'avais entraîné la lampe du bureau dans mon élan, celle-ci atterrissant non loin de sa tête. Assise sur lui telle une reine, je croisai les bras.

- Tu veux des lunettes ? Mon père en a des très chouettes.

- D'accord, je m'avoue vaincu, soupira-t-il.

Alors que j'allais émettre mon fameux ricanement, il se releva d'un bond et je me retrouvai à sa place sur le sol ma foi très poussiéreux, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer sous son poids. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

- Ne jamais baisser sa garde, gamine.

- Je-ne-suis-pas...

La position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions nous apparut enfin dans toute son horrible réalité.

- Dégage de ce bureau, Black ! hurlai-je d'une voix suraiguë en me relevant.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je le poussai hors de la pièce au prix d'un grand effort, allant même jusqu'à lui donner des coups de poing ou de pied pour accélérer le mouvement. Je fermai la porte et respirai profondément. Wow, il se passe quoi là ? J'avais peur qu'on ne nous surprenne et qu'on pense qu'il était en train de m'attaquer, or j'avais besoin de lui pour demain soir. That's it.

Calmement, je rouvris la porte et regardai dans la chambre. Merde, il était parti ?

- T'es vraiment bordélique, en fait.

- Putain, Black, pense à mon cœur, dis-je en posant une main sur ma poitrine, ayant failli faire une crise cardiaque suite à son arrivée furtive à côté de moi.

- Je ne pense qu'à ça, Tomson chérie.

L'absence d'ironie de la phrase me fit lever les yeux d'un air interrogateur, mais il plaqua aussitôt un sourire en coin sur son visage.

- Crétin, marmonnai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et commença à visiter la pièce d'un œil attentif. Il n'avait pas tort, ma chambre était immense. J'imagine que ma mère aurait voulu m'enterrer dans un placard à balais pour m'oublier, mais tout dans ce Manoir était disproportionné, des toilettes aux placards. En réalité, ce n'était pas tant une chambre qu'un petit appartement. La pièce principale était la pièce de vie, avec mon lit devant lequel trônait une immense malle où je rangeais à peu près n'importe quoi ; de l'autre côté se trouvait la baie vitrée donnant sur les jardins, ce qui donnait suffisamment de luminosité à la pièce pour que j'arrive à me lever le matin sans tomber par terre, ce qui m'arrivait une fois sur deux à Poudlard. On pouvait accéder en passant à droite ou à gauche de la porte d'entrée à mon armoire et à ma salle de bain où les vêtements arrivaient pliés, rangés et repassés amoureusement, et qui finissaient roulés en boule et piétinés. Je me dis parfois que je contribue à créer des postes : j'ai ma propre blanchisseuse, chargée tous les jours de réparer les pots cassés. En face, le bureau, avec ma bibliothèque qui contenait toute ma vie. J'ignore si ma mère le savait en m'attribuant cette chambre, mais à la droite de mon lit se trouve une porte dissimulée cachant un petit salon qui était souvent mon refuge lorsque je voulais disparaître pour un temps et échapper au coiffeur, entre autres. J'avais découvert cet endroit à sept ans en posant ma main graisseuse et pleine de chocolat sur le mur, et depuis, l'ouverture n'apparaît qu'à cette condition. Plutôt cool, non ?

En tout cas, j'appréciais peu que Black vienne fouiner dans ce qui constituait ma maigre intimité. Je ne suis pas une fan de la décoration intérieure, aussi n'y avait-il aucun tableau accroché aux murs, aucune photographie ni même des petits objets que l'on retrouve habituellement dans les chambres de fille, tels peluches et porte-clefs en forme de cœur. Il n'empêche que j'aurais préféré qu'il se trouve une brusque passion pour mon parquet et qu'il décide de ne pas le quitter. Malheureusement, nous parlions de Black.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

- Un cadre, Black, répondis-je d'une voix usée.

Un peu comme ces petits vieux de quatre-vingt ans qui ont tout connu de la vie et des débiles qui la traversent. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

- J'avais compris, merci. Mais qui est sur la photo ?

- Personne, répliquai-je en tentant de lui arracher l'objet des mains.

Fourbe, il le plaça au-dessus de sa tête.

- Alors pourquoi le gardes-tu dans ta chambre ?

- Pour faire parler les imbéciles. Rends-moi ça.

Si j'avais su j'aurais fait brûler son balai, croyez-moi.

Eh, attendez une minute...

- Black, repris-je sur un ton doucereux, tu avais prévu de débarquer ici en balai dès le début ?

Il me regarda un instant avant de répondre, le plus naturellement du monde :

- Eh bien, oui.

- ...

Oui, voilà, en fait tout était limpide dans ma tête : j'allais réellement le buter.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait crapahuter pendant trois jours dans ce putain de Manoir humide pour... du flan ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as réellement passé ton temps à chercher une solution à ce problème ?

Devant mon air qui disait clairement "si je n'avais pas peur de passer ma vie à Azkaban tu serais en cet instant assommé, dépecé et transformé en compost", il se mit à rire. D'un rire affreux, celui que je déteste, son rire débile de chien non moins débile. Dignement, je restai les bras croisés jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse, mais dès qu'il reposait les yeux sur moi il se remettait à pouffer. Pour sa défense, il tentait vraiment de s'arrêter, mais je devais vraiment avoir une tête de conne pour qu'il ne parvienne pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à reprendre une attitude normale.

- En fait, t'es vraiment adorable quand tu t'y mets, Tomson, dit-il entre deux crises.

Pardon ? Il venait de dire que j'étais... adorable ? Oh merde. Je tournai aussitôt la tête pour masquer mes joues que je sentais chauffer et il dut se rendre compte de la portée de sa phrase car il arrêta brusquement de se moquer de moi. Il toussa et redressa les épaules. J'en profitai pour récupérer mon cadre d'un geste sec et allais le reposer lorsqu'un pop retentit dans le bureau.

- Stally, marmonnai-je en plaquant une main sur mon visage.

Je n'étais pas épargnée ce soir, hein ?

- C'est maintenant que je cours, Tomson ? me souffla-t-il d'un ton mi-sarcastique mi-dubitatif.

- Si tu te sens d'étrangler un elfe, de sauter par la fenêtre et de devenir poissonnier dans une contrée étrangère, fais, rétorquai-je d'un air blasé.

J'ouvris mon armoire pour en retirer l'habit de Victor et le tendit à Black en lui disant de l'enfiler et plus vite que ça sinon il allait se prendre mon poing dans la figure. Puis j'allai dans le bureau où je trouvai en effet l'elfe qui regardait d'un œil circonspect le désordre de la bibliothèque et la lampe à terre.

- Je vous apporte votre thé, Miss. Que s'est-il passé ?

- En fait...

Je fis tourner ma cervelle à cent à l'heure pour tenter de trouver quelque chose de plausible et de non vérifiable.

- Je suis tombée. C'est un thé à quoi ? ajoutai-je afin de changer de sujet.

- Cannelle. Voulez-vous que je mette un peu d'ordre ? dit-elle en doutant manifestement elle aussi de ma santé mentale.

- Non ! Je veux dire, repris-je, qu'il est tard et que je vais sans doute aller dormir, tu pourras faire ça demain.

Elle s'inclina et s'apprêtait à repartir de ce pop discret qui avait pourtant failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans votre chambre ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté. Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant au pire, mais je n'entendis rien de plus que des bruits de voix. Curieuse, j'entrouvris la porte et aperçus Black déguisé à la perfection et discutant posément avec l'elfe. Il avait eu l'intelligence de cacher son visage d'une grosse écharpe qu'il avait dû dénicher dans le désordre de mon armoire et prétexta une extinction de voix à l'origine de la sonorité étrange de ses paroles. Stally, qui n'était pas du genre à chercher la petite bête, s'était laissée prendre. Je confirme, je suis un pur génie. Rassurée, je me plaçai aux côtés de Black/Victor et toussotai.

- Je pense que je vais vous laisser maintenant. Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant, je m'en vais donc transmettre vos ordres en cuisine. Vous aurez votre encas dans quelques minutes.

Une fois parti, Stally se tourna vers moi.

- Combien de fois vous ai-je dit qu'une jeune fille bien élevée ne doit pas manger entre les repas ?

- Hein ? lançai-je peu élégamment, n'ayant qu'une chose en tête, à savoir où était allé Black après avoir claqué ma porte.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à rien avec vous, se lamenta-t-elle. Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas exemple sur votre sœur ?

- Plutôt crever... je veux dire, repris-je devant son air outré, plutôt mourir. Enfin jamais de la vie, quoi. Jamais ? Parce que ? tentai-je en voyant à chaque fois son visage se décomposer un peu plus.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

J'avais envie de pleurer, sérieux. A chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole, je passais soit pour une attardée, soit pour une fille sans éducation, soit pour les deux. Ma sœur, elle, avait compris le truc : se comporter comme une sainte devant Stally qui faisait des rapports réguliers à ma mère, et faire ce qu'elle voulait le reste du temps. Moi, il fallait toujours que je gâche tout, et je désespérais un peu plus la pauvre Stally qui avait la lourde charge de faire de nous des femmes du monde. Ouais. Surréaliste, hein ?

Une fois seule dans la chambre, je soufflai, avant de relever brusquement la tête. Black ! Où était-il passé, ce blaireau ?

Je courus dans le couloir sans le trouver et commençai à perdre patience lorsque sa longue silhouette m'apparut tel un... non, bon, bref. Il mangeait allègrement un sandwich sans se soucier de mon état et postillonna une nuée de miettes dans ma direction lorsqu'il s'exclama "Hé, Tomson, t'as vu j'ai trouvé tout seul le chemin des cuisines!".

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, si tu savais. On peut savoir ce que tu foutais aux cuisines ?

- J'allais transmettre l'ordre de te préparer une collation nocturne, répliqua-t-il en mordant une nouvelle fois dans son repas improvisé.

- Sérieux ?

En fait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée : les émotions, ça creuse. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense m'avoir fait plaisir, ses chevilles n'ont pas besoin de grossir davantage. Aussi le traitai-je d'imbécile et lui demandai-je de se changer, le voir en Victor me fichant une dose de stress non négligeable.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à retrouver une apparence normale dans la salle de bain, je rangeai le cadre dans l'armoire que je fermai de nouveau à clef. Avait-il regardé et voulait-il se moquer de moi, ou n'était-ce qu'une question parmi tant d'autres ? Le mystère restait complet et ce n'était pas moi qui allais tenter de l'éclaircir.

- Ta salle de bain est vraiment pire que celle de James, entendis-je dans mon dos.

- C'est à dire ?

Une serviette posée sur ses cheveux humides, il haussa les épaules.

- Disons que comparé à toi, James a plus de produits de beauté qu'une fille.

- Je _suis_ une fille.

- C'est ça qui est drôle, ricana-t-il en se jetant sur mon lit.

Mon dieu, mais quel gamin. C'était peut-être cela, sa plus grande force. Il avait tellement de facettes qu'il était impossible de le saisir dans toute sa complexité. J'avais du mal à reconnaître le garçon qui m'avait regardée avec tant de haine dans le couloir, tout comme il n'y avait aucune trace du garçon arrogant et crâneur de Poudlard. Quel était le vrai Sirius Black, finalement ? Il me sortit de mes pensées en tapotant la place vacante à côté de lui d'un air charmeur.

- Alors, tu viens ?

Je laissai échapper un rire qui sonnait faux.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas dormir dans _mon_ lit ?

Je laissai glisser ma main sur la tapisserie et le petit boudoir apparut.

- Tu dors ici.

- Tu veux dire que je ne pourrai pas sortir à moins que tu ne mettes en marche je ne sais quel mécanisme ? dit-il d'un air horrifié.

- C'est ça qui est drôle, ricanai-je à mon tour en le poussant et en refermant la porte.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, un véritable tremblement de terre me réveilla. La tête comme une pastèque, je me redressai, les cheveux hirsutes, presque la bave du sommeil au coin des lèvres, marmonnant un "gneu" très élégant. Manquant de tomber du lit, je passai la main sur le mur un peu n'importe comment et ce fut seulement au bout de plusieurs minutes que la porte apparut et qu'une silhouette que j'assimilai vaguement à Black me passa sous le nez en un quart de seconde. La porte de la salle de bain claqua et j'haussai les épaules, prête à me rendormir. Le matin, je n'étais jamais tout à fait opérationnelle. Traînant les pieds, je me jetai dans le creux encore chaud et m'apprêtai à ronfler lorsqu'un poids me donna l'impression de dormir sur un trampoline.

- Putain, Blaaaaack, grognai-je en mettant l'oreiller sur ma tête.

- Tant de distinction mérite une photo, tu ne crois pas ?

Ni une ni deux je repris une position plus digne et lui enfonçai l'oreiller dans la tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas assez de ta vie et de celle de tes enfants pour payer.

Il réussit à saisir un autre oreiller à tâtons et, après avoir libéré ses yeux, m'assomma avec son arme improvisée, me faisant tomber sur la couverture. S'en suivit une bataille dont je ne révèlerai pas le nom du gagnant, par souci de réputation. Mais disons que j'ai lamentablement fini enroulée dans le drap sans plus pouvoir bouger, ce qui lui a rendu la tâche très facile. J'avais fait exprès de le laisser gagner, de toute façon. Flatter son égo était le meilleur moyen de m'assurer ses loyaux services.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir que tu retournes dans ta cage, lançai-je après m'être libérée de ma prison de tissu. Enfile ton costume et va manger quelque chose en cuisine histoire de ne pas tomber d'inanition ce soir, je ne ferai rien pour t'empêcher de te manger le sol.

Quant à moi, je dus aller déjeuner avec ma famille et je réprimai à peine l'idée que Black était une compagnie cent fois plus agréable. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas le don de lire dans les pensées et c'est en trottinant de mauvaise grâce qu'il prit l'habit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Il me raconta plus tard qu'il avait failli se trahir devant James qui lui avait demandé ce que lui avait dit le maître pour la cheminée, mais que globalement tout s'était bien passé. Aussi la journée se déroula-t-elle plutôt normalement au sens où il n'y eut aucun tué ni même blessé grave. J'avais dégoté un jeu d'échecs version sorcier et je me faisais battre à plate couture lorsque la voix d'Elisa me parvint à travers la porte.

- Mademoiselle ? Paolo est arrivé.

Paolo. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. D'un bond, je tirai Black par le bras et le poussai dans son repère, et la porte avait à peine claqué que celle de ma chambre s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le dit Paolo. Juste pour votre culture personnelle, Paolo n'est ni italien ni rien du tout, il est tout aussi anglais que moi. Mais après avoir lu dans un numéro de Sorcière Hebdo que tous les grands sorciers se faisaient coiffer par des étrangers, il a décidé de se faire appeler Paolo. Il exagérait un accent inexistant et son pire cauchemar sur la Terre était... moi.

- Emilyyyyy ! dit-il d'une voix très forte en levant les bras au ciel. Enfin te voilà, mon petit chou. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

- Ouais euh, cool... grimaçai-je en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur pour que Black cesse de rire.

- Que va-t-on te faire aujourd'hui, ma chérie ? continua-t-il sans se soucier de savoir si je respirais ou non la joie de vivre.

Il n'attendit même pas mon avis et demanda à ses assistantes de déballer tout son attirail.

- Nous allons vous faire une jolie frange et...

- Non.

- Une petite coupe ?

- Non plus.

- Oh, je sais, nous allons vous faire de superbes bouclettes et...

- Mais ça va pas la tête, j'ai pas envie de ressembler à un caniche, répliquai-je, effarée.

Comme d'habitude, le pauvre Paolo s'essuya le front après à peine dix minutes et passa la demi-heure suivante à me convaincre de le laisser faire. Voilà l'unique raison pour laquelle il arrivait chez moi avec tellement d'avance : il passait voir ma sœur, ma mère, cela prenait une petite demi-heure pour les transformer, et puis il se réservait les deux ou trois heures suivantes pour moi. J'aurais pu me sentir flattée si je n'avais pas connaissance du contexte. Bref, ses assistantes me tinrent les mains et il enleva le miroir avant de commencer son œuvre. Je fermai les yeux, préférant oublier les coups de ciseaux et la chaleur qui émanait de mon cuir chevelu. Dans mon dos, Elisa s'affairait à déballer ce que je devinais être ma robe de bal et je me demandai quelle couleur affreuse avait-on bien pu me choisir.

Au bout d'une heure, le silence se fit autour de moi et j'entrouvris une paupière.

- C'est bon, je peux partir ?

- Vous êtes un génie Monsieur Paolo, couina la blondasse à ma gauche.

- Un dieu, renchérit la rousse qui entravait ma main droite.

- C'est fini les fayotteries, je peux regarder ?

Leurs lèvres se pincèrent et Paolo me tendit le miroir.

- Vous êtes sublime, Miss.

- Je ne crois jamais les compliments de ceux qui sont payés pour les faire.

Blasée, prête à accepter d'avoir deux oreilles de chat et une teinture violette à la place de mon blond délavé, je pris le miroir et hoquetai.

- Je suis... commençai-je.

- Magnifique, repris Paolo d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Une pétasse.

Non mais quoi, c'est vrai. Malgré le regard outré des deux décérébrées à forte poitrine et celui de poussin flagellé de Paolo, je continue de penser qu'il vient de me transformer en Lindsay. J'avais perdu ma tignasse emmêlée et même la couleur paraissait moins fade et plus unie. Je ne me reconnaissais pas et j'étais à la limite de m'adresser au miroir en récitant une formule d'exorcisation, comme à chaque fois que je devais paraître à une soirée et que je me faisais maltraiter par les appareils de coiffure. Toutefois, ayant pitié de l'homme qui avait l'air de vouloir se suicider dans la minute, je consentis à dire que ouais, bon, c'était pas non plus entièrement vomitif. Il s'inclina avec reconnaissance et sortit en trombe de la pièce pour aller vanter ses exploits à quiconque aurait la patience et l'envie de l'écouter. J'échangeai pour ma part un regard noir avec les deux assistantes et leur tirai la langue puérilement avant qu'elles ne disparaissent à leur tour.

J'avais tellement mal à la tête.

Elisa s'approcha et me tendit ma tenue. Je la saisis avec une énième grimace et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour me changer, tentant de ne pas aplatir ma coiffure, enfin pas trop. Quelques mèches s'échappèrent en effet et je crus presque distinguer le cri de désespoir de Paolo dans ma tête. Je ne vais vraiment pas bien.

- Mademoiselle, est-ce que tout va bien ? me lança Elisa, inquiète des cris et des grognements qu'elle entendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Tout baigne ! répliquai-je d'une voix sourde, la tête dans une manche.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, la robe était enfilée et ma bouche recouverte de rouge à lèvre se tordit en une grimace dubitative. Mouais. J'avais tout de même le don de ne ressembler à rien quelles que soient les circonstances et la tenue que je portais, et ce n'était pas le maquillage avec lequel on m'avait peint la totalité du visage qui allait changer quoi que ce soit. A la rigueur, un masque...

- Bon Tomson, tu comptes camper là-dedans ?

- Black, on peut savoir ce que tu fiches là ?

- Tout le monde est parti, alors sors, tu n'as pas dit que le bal commençait à 21h ?

- Si, et alors ?

- Il est 21h.

- Merde !

J'ouvris la porte, prenant mon élan pour piquer un sprint jusqu'au grand salon, mais j'avais oublié que Black se tenait devant la porte et je l'entraînai dans un roulé boulé qui nous amena au milieu de la pièce. D'un bond je fus sur pieds, tâtant d'une main si je n'avais pas démoli la choucroute sur ma tête et de l'autre si aucun des os de ma hanche n'étaient brisés. Le sort de Black m'importait peu et ce ne fut qu'après avoir décrété que j'étais en état de sortir que je me tournai vers lui.

- Tout va bien ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul en le voyant épousseter sa tenue en soupirant. Il s'était changé et il avait presque l'air... classe, comme ça. Je vous jure, moi aussi ça me fait peur. Il leva alors les yeux et sembla aussi tendu que moi étant donné qu'il se contenta de toussoter et de me tendre son bras.

- Bon, j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus moyen de reculer ?

- C'est cool que tu me dises ça parce qu'on peut prendre le balai, emprunter du polynectar, s'enfuir loin d'ici et...

Emportée dans mes délires destinés à échapper à cette corvée qui faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure, je l'entendis répliquer :

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, en fait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note** : Allez, on y croit ! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire, les scènes de bal ça ne doit pas trop être mon truc... J'ai tout de même une scène préférée, que vous serez sans doute nombreux à trouver, qui me donne toujours un petit battement de coeur supplémentaire quand je la lis : eh oui, des auteurs peuvent s'émouvoir devant ce qu'ils écrivent, et encore heureux ! Je pense avoir défini le nombre de chapitres restants avant la fin définitive de cette fic : je n'irai sans doute pas plus loin que 25. D'abord parce que je trouve que cela fait bien trop fic à rallonge dans le cas contraire, ajouter à chaque fois des évènements par peur de mettre le point final est stupide, et c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait à l'origine, car PG a bien 14 chapitres de trop par-rapport à ce qu'elle devait être. Ensuite, car je me sens de moins en moins motivée et qu'il faut que je la finisse, vite, avant de la faire devenir une fiction abandonnée ; j'aurai certainement un petit coup au moral en l'achevant, mais je crois que j'en ai besoin. Enfin, je compte faire une réécriture complète et j'aimerais ne pas encore attendre deux années supplémentaires. So, il devrait rester encore quelques péripéties à cette pauvre Emily avant qu'elle ne tire sa révérence ! Et qui sait, peut-être serez-vous surpris par la fin de ses aventures...

**Comme d'habitude** : Hourra pour le Roi... pardon, pour Lissoue, of course !

RAR sur mon Live-Journal un peu plus tard. (à coup sûr je réponds dans le vent et vous n'allez même pas voir, petits fripons !)

**MERCI à :**

**Dillawyn**

**Kelindra**

**ayumihashimoto**

**Atchoum16**

**Cromantique**

**Victoria Boubouille**

**violettepoete**

**Aodren**

**Lyarha**

**Nora Elsa**

**Capucine Maina**

**ConanBlack**

**N'etoile**

**Lyloya**

**Missey**

**Aurore**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

Résumé :

_- Bon, j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus moyen de reculer ?_

_- C'est cool que tu me dises ça parce qu'on peut prendre le balai, emprunter du polynectar, s'enfuir loin d'ici et..._

_Emportée dans mes délires destinés à échapper à cette corvée qui faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure, je l'entendis répliquer :_

_- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, en fait._

* * *

- J'ai l'air d'un pudding.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai l'air d'un pudding. Un pudding _vert_.

- Tomson... Le pudding vert, ça n'existe pas.

- Bien sûr que si : le pudding périmé.

Il soupira et tira un peu plus fort sur mon bras. Il faut dire que depuis que nous étions sortis de la chambre je faisais de mon mieux pour prendre racine dans la moquette épaisse du couloir et que j'y étais presque, ma foi : il ne me manquait que l'eau courante et un peu de distraction. Mais il venait de balayer d'un geste tous mes espoirs de me reconvertir en sapin. Finalement, il souffla d'un air agacé :

- Bon sang ! Si tu ne voulais pas dès le départ, il fallait me le dire. Je déteste jouer ce genre de comédie.

Devant mes yeux hébétés, il continua sur sa lancée, son ton se faisant de plus en plus violent.

- J'ai accepté de t'aider au risque de rencontrer mes parents, de créer un scandale, d'attirer sur mes amis les foudres de gens sans scrupules, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de gémir, gémir sans arrêt !

Il capta mon air et se radoucit. Inconsciemment, son pouce vint tracer des cercles apaisants sur ma main et je frissonnai.

- Je suis désolé.

Un silence se créa : il avait beau être désolé, lui comme moi savions qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Et je me mis à regretter la bêtise que je venais de faire. Il avait raison, en somme, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. La barbe, pourquoi faut-il toujours que la vérité, au lieu de sortir d'un bambin bien gras et bavant, s'échappe de la bouche de ce gnouf ? Je soupirai et il prit cela pour un nouveau renoncement. Il me tira alors brusquement le bras.

- Allez, du nerf ! Nous allons leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables. Enfin, surtout moi. Je crois que tu n'as jamais eu d'autre utilité dans la vie que de me pourrir l'existence.

- Va te faire voir, Black.

Sur ces bonnes paroles nous arrivâmes devant la porte à double-battant et l'homme qui se tenait face à nous fit entendre de sa voix forte :

- Miss Tomson.

Il ignorait l'identité de Black et c'était tant mieux, même si, songeai-je en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers nous, ça n'avait été que de courte durée.

- Hem... Salut ! lançai-je en levant le bras qui n'était pas emprisonné par mon cavalier, aussitôt rabaissé par ce dernier.

- Tu te comportes toujours comme ça en soirée ? me demanda-t-il, d'un air à la fois surpris et étrangement blasé.

- Si tu crois que je suis comme toi, à me pavaner dès que l'occasion se...

J'étouffai un cri de douleur en sentant son énorme pied écrabouiller ma minuscule chaussure et me préparai à lui dire ma façon de penser lorsque les mots moururent dans ma gorge : mes parents, chouette ! Il ne manquait qu'eux pour que la soirée soit parfaite.

- Emily, ne t'avais-je pas dit 21h et pas une minute de plus ? résonna la voix sèche de ma mère tandis que mon père saluait un homme vêtu de noir dans son dos.

- C'est moi qui l'ai retenue, je suis vraiment navré.

Elle tourna la tête et parut enfin comprendre pourquoi la salle paraissait tellement agitée. Elle le jaugea un instant des pieds à la tête avec cet air si caractéristique qui vous donnait l'impression de valoir moins que de la bouse... non, que la digestion d'une bouse de Nifleur malade, et qui vous poussait inévitablement au suicide. Fort heureusement pour moi, mon prétendu cher et tendre soutint le regard : avec des parents comme les siens, sans doute avait-il eu des heures et des heures d'entraînement. Un concours, il faudrait faire un concours, et... Hm.

- Sirius Black, je présume ?

- Lui-même, répliqua-t-il en s'inclinant avec élégance.

Je sentis que ma mère hésitait. Un jeune homme aux manières aristocratiques doté d'un nom célèbre, même renié, pouvait se révéler un avantage non négligeable. Mais cette attitude ne dura pas longtemps et elle lui demanda d'une voix glaciale ce qu'il faisait chez elle alors qu'il n'avait pas été invité. Je vous entends hurler d'ici "alleeeeeez, c'est à toiiiii, vas-yyyy !". Ouais. Ou pas.

- Maman, tu avais promis de me présenter aux Heshnett, pourquoi es-tu... Oh.

Un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, elle fit une rapide révérence.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas hésité à amener ton petit-ami ici, Emily.

Le mot (bon, ok, le mot composé) fit son petit effet, et je distinguai très nettement le "plouc" caractéristique d'un caillou tombant dans la baignoire alors que la salle de bain est vide. Vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? Moi non plus. Mais je trouve l'image assez représentative de la bombe que ma soeur venait de lancer allègrement au milieu du petit groupe.

- Petit-ami ? répéta ma mère sur un ton qui n'avait de calme que l'apparence.

Surprise ! L'envie de lever les bras avec un grand sourire et de faire apparaître des ballons et des serpentins était tentante, mais je restai immobile, me contentant de serrer les lèvres et de baisser la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que je reste muette devant elle ? Alors que j'avais tout organisé pour leur rabattre le caquet, voilà que je me faisais prendre à mon propre piège.

- Cassandra, chérie, va donc demander à James de servir de ce délicieux punch à la famille du Ministre, ils ont l'air assoiffés, lança-t-elle sur un ton badin en poussant gentiment ma soeur hors de la zone de conflit.

Quant à mon père, il jugea préférable de reculer et de reprendre sa conversation avec l'homme en noir, nous laissant moi, Black et ma mère, tel un étrange trio infernal. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car elle me saisit par le bras et me tira vers un coin de la pièce. Black avait esquissé un geste, prêt à me retenir, et puis était redevenu immobile. Sans doute semblait-il penser que les règlements de compte familiaux n'étaient pas de son ressort.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu m'expliques clairement et sans mentir ce qu'il se passe.

La sécheresse de la voix trancha dans le silence qui s'était formé. Je ne répondis pas.

- Emily, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton d'avertissement, je ne plaisante pas. Sais-tu que nous avons organisé cette soirée en ton honneur ? Je n'accepterai pas un seul débordement.

- En mon honneur ? répétai-je, perdant mon attitude provocatrice pour un air franchement étonné. Depuis quand est-ce que je compte, dans cette famille ?

- Tu le sais très bien, répondit-elle en ignorant la deuxième partie de ma phrase.

Elle me désigna un couple de sorciers dont l'élégance rendait le reste de la décoration, pourtant passée au peigne fin depuis des semaines, complètement minable et hideuse.

- Crois-tu qu'il soient venus pour rien ?

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée en me voyant fouiller dans mes souvenirs pour dénicher un nom quelconque et ne put s'empêcher de m'asséner une claque sur le bras.

- Les Summers, petite idiote ! Et je suppose que leur charmant garçon doit se trouver quelque part au milieu des danseurs.

Summers, charmant ? Si je n'avais pas un aussi mauvais pressentiment, j'en aurais ri. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées et attendait ce moment précis pour faire son entrée, ce dernier s'approcha de l'endroit où nous étions, un verre à la main. Pour sa défense, si tant est que je puisse un jour le défendre, je dirais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de nous avoir remarquées. Ce ne fut pas le cas de ma mère qui le héla, le faisant s'avancer. Il eut un sourire en coin devant ma mine renfrognée et s'inclina légèrement.

- Emily me disait justement qu'elle avait follement envie de danser, peut-être pourriez-vous l'emmener ? L'orchestre a promis de jouer une valse, je suis sûre que vous ferez un très joli couple.

- Non.

Leurs deux visages se retournèrent à l'entente de ma voix.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Son ton était trop poli pour être sincère, mais je n'en avais cure. De tremblante, ma voix se fit assurée.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez. Tu n'as qu'à faire danser ce crétin avec Cassandra, je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça, mais surtout ne compte pas sur moi. Je sors avec Black, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors fiche-moi la paix et oublie-moi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie !

Je tournai les talons sans me retourner et m'enfuis, le coeur battant, sans trop savoir où j'allais. On me marcha sur les pieds une bonne dizaine de fois, je renversai trois serveurs avec les consommations qu'ils tenaient dans un équilibre précaire, mais je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Finalement je heurtai un individu de plein fouet et ne dus ma survie qu'à sa poigne de fer autour de ma taille.

- Wow, tu cours un marathon ?

Black. Ma bouée. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et me serrai contre lui, si fort qu'il respira un grand coup afin de remplir de nouveau ses poumons comprimés. Je sentis qu'il allait parler et lui assénai un coup de pied au mollet.

- S'il te plaît, ferme-là.

Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlions et je fermai les yeux, apaisée pour la première fois depuis que j'avais franchi ces foutues portes. Il n'était pas courant que je sois assez proche de quelqu'un pour parvenir à saisir le battement de son coeur et je m'amusai un instant à comparer les nôtres, le mien allant beaucoup plus vite que la normale pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison. Finalement, les sanglots de colère que j'avais retenus et qui me faisaient une boule dans la gorge disparurent et ma respiration devint plus régulière. Il se passa plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles aucun de nous ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne pieds avec la réalité. Brusquement, je me reculai et le repoussai rapidement en tapotant ma robe.

- Bien. On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissée affronter la mégère toute seule ?

Les bras ballants, il ne mit que quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu avais l'air de tellement t'amuser, je me suis cru de trop. Tu es toujours aussi bavarde face à tes parents ?

- Autant que toi devant un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Avoue que rester éveillé plus de dix minutes avec lui est impossible.

- Oh, moi je ne dis rien, je t'enverrai des oranges quand le moment sera venu pour toi de passer un an de plus à Poudlard.

La musique nous coupa la parole : l'orchestre, qui avait fait une pause, s'était remis à jouer.

- N'y pense même pas, le prévins-je en captant son regard.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne sais pas danser.

- Tu sais, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris à être génial pour deux.

Et, sans me demander mon avis, il me tira le bras pour nous placer en plein milieu de la piste. Les regards étaient tous braqués sur nous et je n'osais même plus regarder devant moi. J'ai toujours détesté les endroits remplis de monde et j'aimais encore moins être le centre de l'attention de quiconque.

- Blaaaaack, geignis-je.

Mais je m'agrippai tout de même à lui, comme pour me protéger de toutes les manifestations de surprise et de mépris que je distinguais sur la plupart des visages. Telle était la loi en vigueur dans cette caste de sorciers. En perdant sa place dans sa famille, Black avait perdu celle qu'il aurait pu posséder dans le monde magique. Ça n'avait pas l'air de trop le déranger et il se retenait de rire en me voyant m'empêtrer dans ma robe. Sans que je puisse me retenir, je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait que tu partes de chez toi, que tu t'opposes à tes parents ?

Je sentis son corps se raidir imperceptiblement mais sa voix était exempte de toute émotion.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Je sentis le regard brûlant de ma soeur et de ma mère sur nous et j'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule dans une démonstration d'affection qui leur était destinée.

- Comme ça.

- Tu ne poses jamais de question "comme ça", alors inutile d'essayer de m'embobiner.

- Tu as fait une thèse sur ma vie ? Abruti.

- Disons que j'ai de l'expérience.

Je repensai à notre rencontre, il y avait déjà six ans. Un bref instant où ses yeux m'avaient regardée telle que j'étais, ou plutôt telle que je pensais être, qu'il pensait que j'étais, avant qu'il ne se détourne et que je n'aperçoive plus que son ombre au loin. Comment en étions-nous arrivés à nous croiser de nouveau, alors que nos routes étaient si différentes ? J'avais le souvenir d'un cours de Potions, tellement banal, tellement prévisible. Tout le monde se connaissait grâce aux cours communs. J'aurais aimé quelque chose de plus extraordinaire, mais sans doute ne méritais-je pas plus que ça. Un banal échange autour d'une fiole de Potion et d'un lit d'infirmerie, comme tout le monde.

Et puis la danse s'arrêta, nous séparant sans que je puisse avoir ma réponse et lui la sienne. Je vis ma mère échanger quelques mots avec le couple de tout à l'heure et étais toujours fixée sur eux alors que Black me prenait la main.

- Je connais un moyen de te changer les idées.

- Une corde ?

- Très drôle. Allez, viens par ici.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet et je le regardai sans comprendre.

- J'avais le ventre qui gargouillait pendant qu'on dansait ?

- Bien sûr que non, quoique ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'avaler autre chose que de l'air, de temps en temps.

- Vas-y, dis-le que je fais peur à voir, rétorquai-je, outrée.

Il sortit une fiole de sa poche sans répondre et me la montra. Le liquide aux reflets roses était très joli à regarder, mais ça ne m'avançait pas pour autant. Black était le champion de la communication du vide : il parlait, parlait, et vous aviez l'impression d'avoir régressé d'un pas vers la compréhension de la chose. Nul doute que si la fin du monde devait survenir là, maintenant, tout de suite, il serait capable de pousser tout le monde à se jeter d'une falaise en voulant leur dire d'aller cueillir des fruits.

- Waw, de la grenadine. Tu as pensé à déposer le brevet ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, en déposa discrètement quelques gouttes sur un muffin qui traînait et attendit qu'un invité s'en empare. A peine celui-ci avait-il croqué dedans qu'il se mit à tousser et que son visage devint rouge.

- De l'eau, articula-t-il.

Il courut sous les regards surpris et méprisants jusqu'à la table avec les boissons et vida trois verres à la suite. Je regardai l'homme, la fiole, l'homme, et...

- Mais c'est trop génial ton truc !

Des jeunes filles faisant sans doute leur entrée dans le monde me jetèrent un coup d'œil et chuchotèrent entre elles en me désignant parfois d'un coup de menton. Tradition oblige, il était courant d'apercevoir lors de n'importe quel grand évènement une ribambelle de princesses pourries gâtées qui, telle une file indienne de canards, allaient et venaient, sous l'oeil humide de fierté de leurs parents, sanglées dans des robes hors de prix et trois tailles trop petites pour montrer qu'elles avaient l'âge de préparer le repas et de faire la vaisselle. Je me souviens de ma propre entrée : j'avais trébuché, arraché le rideau et fait tomber le tissu sur le serveur qui avait alors renversé son plateau de petits-fours sur le fils de nos hôtes. Ouais, je m'en souviens très bien. Lionel, le dit homme sandwich, ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole. Déjà qu'il y avait été forcé pour de basses raisons matérielles, voilà qu'il avait une excuse toute trouvée pour m'éviter comme la peste.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, me répliqua Black avec un air suffisant.

Une joute verbale plus tard, dont le sujet n'était autre que "maissimaisnonmaissimaisnon", nous avons joyeusement aspergé l'ensemble du buffet de la potion. Personne ne faisait attention à nous et une fois le travail achevé nous nous sommes dissimulés sous une table pour ricaner à notre aise. L'heure des dégustations allait bientôt arriver et tous allaient se jeter sur les plats amoureusement préparés.

- J'espère seulement qu'ils vont y goûter.

- Bien sûr que non, Tomson. Tout le monde sait qu'un pudding aux raisins est fait pour nettoyer les vitres.

- Je veux dire qu'il y a au moins soixante pour cent de filles bien décidées à ne pas dépasser les vingt-deux kilos chez les invités, ce qui rend le pourcentage de victimes nettement moins intéressant.

- Chut, m'interrompit-il en me brisant deux côtes avec son coude.

Mes parents avaient fait tinter le cristal de leur verre à l'aide de leur fourchette (une chance sur deux de briser ledit verre, si vous voulez mon avis, et une coûteuse façon de faire son intéressant) et annoncé que le buffet était à leur disposition. Donc, le morfale assoiffé de tout à l'heure était un délinquant, bien. Cela fait de nous des sortes de justiciers masqués, pourfendant le crime du bout de leur fiole, ça me plaît assez. Il faudra juste que je trouve le moyen d'étouffer Black avec un morceau de salami et de continuer ma carrière solo.

- Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir chez nous pour ce bal annuel. Le buffet est à votre disposition, si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de vous avancer.

Toujours cachés, nous avons joué un instant à deviner à qui pouvaient appartenir les chaussures que nous apercevions. Justement, une élégante paire rouge avec une rose en tissu sur le dessus apparut comme par miracle devant mes yeux.

- Moi je dis que c'est une femme aigrie, seule et somnambule.

- Alors là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu peux deviner le somnambulisme en observant une paire d'escarpins.

- Ah, il ne fallait pas dire tout ce qui nous passait par la tête ? Oh ça va, épargne-moi cet air ahuri, tu n'avais qu'à mieux t'exprimer.

Nous fûmes coupés par des cris tant masculins que féminins et une débandade se créa autour de la table voisine, où le pauvre serveur tentait de verser à boire le plus rapidement possible. Voilà une soirée comme je les aimais : des cris, des larmes et de la douleur. Il n'y a rien de mieux. Ou alors peut-être la rediffusion de Sacré Balai, et encore. Il me tendit sa main et je le regardai un instant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec les poignées de mains viriles, ma parole ?

Il sourit et cette dernière reprit sa place dans sa poche tandis que je me baissai pour voir le spectacle par le minuscule espace laissé par la nappe. Malheureusement, l'organisation de ce foutu manoir était la meilleure du monde, au moins, car il ne fallut que dix petites minutes pour que tout reprenne son cours normal. Dépitée, je me rassis et croisai les bras, une moue boudeuse inconsciemment présente sur mes lèvres.

- Dis-toi que ce sont toujours dix minutes de bien-être que tu leur auras retiré, me lança Black d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

Lui aussi devait être déçu du peu d'effet de sa Potion. Normal : quand on traîne derrière soi la réputation d'un grand farceur et d'un génie de la Bombabouse, il y a de quoi déprimer.

- Enfin, tu sais...

Il fut coupé par un brouhaha et, de nouveau, un bruit de cristal.

- En attendant que les elfes nettoient le désordre, nous désirons vous faire part d'une excellente nouvelle. Comme vous le savez, notre fille Emily est actuellement en sixième année à Poudlard et dans un an sera une jeune adulte prête à entrer dans la vie active. Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer qu'elle est d'ores et déjà certaine de trouver en la personne de Mr Summers un mari dévoué et prévenant.

- Quoi ? Merde !

Je m'étais relevée en oubliant que j'étais sous une table et ma tête était violemment rentrée en contact avec le bois. Portant la main à mon crâne, m'empêtrant à moitié dans la nappe et ma robe, je sortis de ma cachette et devais avoir piètre allure devant tous ces gens. Qu'importe.

- Comment ça, fiancée ? Je croyais avoir été claire ! Et depuis quand Summers est _prévenant_ et _dévoué_ ?

Nullement impressionnée par mon entrée fracassante, ma mère plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres et continua.

- Voici donc la reine de la soirée. Viens ici, ma chérie.

Les applaudissement me tournèrent la tête et je me crus dans un mauvais rêve. Ma vision se troubla tandis que Ian me tendait la main avec un drôle de sourire. Voyant que je restai immobile, les gens commencèrent à chuchoter et de nouveau ma mère, prenant peur d'un scandale, reprit la parole.

- Notre petite Emily sort d'un mauvais rhume qui l'a beaucoup fatiguée, je pense qu'elle n'est pas en état d'apprécier ce grand évènement à sa juste valeur. Ian, pouvez-vous la raccompagner ?

Ma soeur me jetait un regard haineux et j'avais envie de lui hurler de le prendre, son Summers, et de me laisser tranquille, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge et je m'apprêtais à avancer lorsque je sentis qu'on me prenait par la taille tandis que la voix tranquille de Black parvenait à mes oreilles bourdonnantes.

- Excusez-moi, mais cette demoiselle avec moi.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle et je distinguai certaines répliques : "fils Black", "renié", "traître", et autres gracieusetés. Et brusquement je me repentis de l'avoir entrainé dans toute cette histoire. Très étrange d'ailleurs, ce sentiment, quand on pense qu'il pourrait dégringoler d'un toit sans que je ne fasse autre chose que ricaner. Mais je m'imaginais à sa place et, personnellement, je n'aurais jamais pu le supporter.

... Cela dit, il n'avait qu'à pas accepter, ah ! Je n'avais pas à me soucier de son quotient émotionnel quand j'étais moi-même à deux doigts de virer chèvre.

- Je vous demande pardon ? sourit ma mère, un sourire qui disait clairement "pars dans trente secondes ou je m'arrange pour te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances".

- Je croyais avoir été assez clair tout-à-l'heure, Mrs Tomson, répliqua-t-il en usant du même sourire. Votre fille et moi partageons une liaison depuis plusieurs semaines, et je vous avouerais tout à fait entre nous que j'accepterais mal le fait qu'elle aille se jeter dans les bras d'un autre alors que nous avons fêté notre première Saint-Valentin.

Le coup discret que je lui envoyai dans la cheville le fit à peine tressaillir et je soupirai. Tant qu'on y est, qu'il dise que nous avions prévu de faire une excursion romantique dans une île perdue au milieu de l'Océan, habillés de feuilles de palmier et tentant de communiquer avec les poissons et les noix de coco. Je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir mais j'aurais préféré ne pas passer pour une midinette devant ma famille.

- Et je croyais avoir été également assez claire, Mr Black. Ma fille n'aura aucun lien avec un traître à son sang, un héritier rejeté, un paria, j'en fais le serment.

Il se tendit sous l'insulte mais resta immobile.

- Alors c'est que nous n'avons rien à faire ici.

Avant même que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il me saisit par le bras et se mit à courir. Alors que nous sortions de la salle j'entendis ma mère crier de nous rattraper, indifférente à sa réputation pour les prochaines minutes à venir.

- Black, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'étais déjà essoufflée et le maudit de faire du sport tous les jours ou presque. Il ne répondit pas et, arrivés dans ma chambre, il verrouilla la porte, me demandant d'ouvrir mon armoire.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ouvre je te dis !

Il s'empara de son balai, s'installa et me présenta sa main.

- Allez, monte.

- Tu peux toujours courir.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Absolument pas.

Il soupira et un pop se fit entendre, signe que l'un des elfes venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. Sans me demander mon avis, il tapa du pied contre le sol, me tira vers lui et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de monter pour ne pas tomber. L'elfe avait accouru mais ne put que nous voir décoller par la fenêtre sans rien faire. Sans doute allait-il être obligé de se punir dès le lendemain, le pauvre. Puis, sortant de mes pensées solidaires, je tapotai sans ménagement sur l'épaule de mon chauffeur.

- On peut savoir où tu nous emmènes ?

- Dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Un arbre apparut droit devant nous et je hurlai.

- Bon sang, tu m'as brisé un tympan, grimaça-t-il.

- Ramène-moi chez moi. Immédiatement ! Je refuse de partir avec toi, je ne veux pas, laisse-moi !

Je commençai à bouger sur le balai et Black eut du mal à garder son équilibre. Finalement, il trouva les arguments en me disant que si je continuais à faire l'idiote, il descendait en piqué et s'arrangeait pour que je glisse. Je restai donc de marbre, lèvres pincées, et faisant face dignement mais en grelottant aux bourrasques de vent créées par la vitesse. En ne me voyant plus rien dire, il finit par s'inquiéter. Il serait temps. Et si j'étais tombée ? Aurait-il cherché mon corps sanglant parmi tous les fourrés en-dessous de nous ? Peut-être se serait-il dirigé, à raison, vers les falaises : je n'avais jamais eu de chance jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi espérer qu'une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres pourrait se terminer ailleurs que sur des roches pointues ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Je suis prisonnière sur un balai de malheur, il fait exactement moins deux mille degrés et en plus je suis obligée de te faire la conversation. Quoi que de plus extraordinaire comme situation, je te le demande.

Un éternuement peu gracieux me secoua et je suis sûre que ce qu'il me présenta comme un geste de prendre une meilleure position était en réalité un mouvement de recul à l'image de son beau costume parsemé de traces gluantes. Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour lui, celui-ci était immaculé. Je dois encore avoir un zeste de bonne éducation en moi, c'est dingue.

Pour celles et ceux qui imagineraient une scène romantique à souhait, détrompez-vous. M'entendre cracher la moitié de mes poumons ne l'amena pas à me céder sa veste d'un air gentleman et je continuai à me geler tout en gardant un silence orgueilleux. Un silence qui n'en était pas vraiment un au vu de mes claquements de dents et de mes grelottements, mais laissez-moi garder un minimum de fierté. Pas de pleine lune non plus, sous laquelle nous aurions pu échanger un baiser passionné. En fait, environ un quart d'heure après être partis, il s'est mis à pleuvoir, une bonne grosse pluie qui mouille jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de vos os et qui vous donne un excellent remake de ce qu'aurait pu être votre vie antérieure en tant que dauphin.

- C'est encore loin ?

- Très.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, j'espère que tu as emporté de quoi manger pour les trois prochains mois.

Regard blasé.

- Oh, je vois.

Je ne m'abaissai pas à reposer une quelconque question et le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Et puis, environ une demi-heure plus tard, il se posa au milieu d'une pelouse impeccablement tondue et attendit que je descende à mon tour avant de prendre le balai sur son épaule. Un regard autour de moi me conforta dans l'idée que je ne connaissais pas du tout cet endroit. Un quartier on ne peut plus banal, avec des maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins, et pas un chat dans les rues qui aurait pu me permettre d'identifier les habitants. Enfin, étant donné l'heure je pense que le dernier point est assez normal.

- Si tu comptes m'amener dans un asile, je hurle.

Il se retourna, me regarda un instant sans rien dire et éclata de rire.

- Allez, viens. Ils sont déjà prévenus de ton arrivée.

- "Ils" ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que ma main ne se lève jusqu'à la sonnette et une tête bien connue apparut dans l'embrasure.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Tomson, enfin ! Entre, fais comme chez toi !

- Merci... Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note : **Mes chers lecteurs, aspergez-moi d'eau bénite. TREIZE jours d'attente pour avoir votre chapitre, je crois que j'ai battu un record. Je suis très émue et très effrayée, mais surtout diablement soulagée : je peux vous faire attendre six mois par le prochain là, non ? Hm, passons. RANGEZ CES HACHES dediou ! Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce chapitre a beau être long (enfin un chouya plus que d'habitude, mais c'est toujours à noter, je suis rentrée dans une spirale de nawak très inspirante) il ne se passe pour ainsi dire... rien. Tombez-moi dessus si ça vous chante, mais je crois que PG a besoin de ce genre de transition, parfois. Parce que finalement je remarque que je ne me suis jamais vraiment attardée sur les raisons de telle ou telle attitude des personnages et j'ai trouvé que cela manquait assez. Je n'ai pas énormément décrit ici, mais je sais qu'en tant que lecteur je me serais souvent posé la question du pourquoi du comment Lily reste avec Emily, ou même Sirius qui peut paraître un tantinet trop "gentil". J'espère avoir résolu certaines de vos interrogations (si tant est qu'il y en ait eu) et également les miennes. Pauvre Lissoue, je suis toujours en train de me plaindre de telle ou telle chose avec elle ! (tiens, pour le prochain chapitre je vais essayer d'expliquer pourquoi _elle_ reste encore avec moi) Je disais donc, avant de perdre dans les méandres de ma cervelle, qu'il s'agissait presque d'un chapitre à huis-clos, puisque cela se joue peu ou prou dans la même pièce avec les mêmes personnages, mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, j'avoue que j'hésite toujours à mettre des chapitres comme cela par peur qu'on me reproche de ne rien faire avancer. Mais pour moi la psychologie est essentielle à une bonne intrigue et puis de toute façon j'ai envie de dire que le chapitre est là et prend racine quoi que vous puissiez pensez, tralala. Mais la lecture est d'abord faite pour les lecteurs, aussi... voilà, je ne vais pas me répéter. Je vous offre ce chapitre avec tout mon amour, mes enfants. Je compte vous poser une grave question sur mon live journal et dès que j'aurai publié j'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer au sondage car j'ai réellement besoin de votre aide sur ce point. A bon entendeur ! Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**  
**

**Comme d'habitude : **Pour toute mesure d'amour fou envers **Lissoue** qui ne me fait pas attendre des jours avant de relire et de corriger et qui vous offre donc un chapitre encore plus vite, adressez-vous à Perle grise - BP 4509 - . Nous acceptons les tickets restaurants, les chèques et les gros sacs avec un dollar dessus.**  
**

**Et puis, tiens... :** J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans les RAR mais j'ose espérer que vous préférez avoir un chapitre qu'un énième débordement de mon cerveau dérangé ! Cela dit, je suis en train de me préparer une sacrée dose de boulot à force de tout ramener au lendemain, pauvre de moi... En tout cas sachez que même si je tarde à répondre vous êtes tous des amours et que vos reviews sont l'unique moteur de ma motivation, surtout lorsque je vois certains pseudos me suivre depuis les débuts.

**MERCI à **

**Atchoum16**

**Sarah0406**

**Victoria Boubouille**

**ConanBlack**

**Kissme53**

**Devil-s-advocate**

**N'etoile**

**Takinza**

**Malicia M. Dalriada**

**Lyloya**

**Cromantique**

**violettepoete**

**Pattes-en-rond**

**Alexouuuu**

**feufollet**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 19**

Résumé :

_Tomson, enfin ! Entre, fais comme chez toi !_

_- Merci... Potter._

* * *

Potter...

Non sérieux, Potter ! Il avait osé.

Pendant environ trois bonnes minutes, j'avais fixé ce visage stupide comme pour recevoir l'impulsion nécessaire à mon réveil. Vous savez, lorsque vous cauchemardez, il y a toujours une personne ou une situation qui vous fait ouvrir les yeux en hurlant, la sueur coulant le long de votre front. Moi j'attendais ce moment de toutes mes maigres forces, en vain. Et il continuait à me sourire de ce sourire niais comme pour me prouver que non, je n'étais pas aussi inintéressante à ses yeux qu'un batracien fossilisé. Black m'avait alors tapoté l'épaule et, voyant mon manque de réactivité, avait pris les choses en main.

Traduisez par : pousser l'obstacle droit devant jusqu'à trouver un endroit convenable où le ranger.

L'endroit convenable ? Le salon. Plus précisément le canapé, où je m'enfonçai tellement que seul le haut de ma tête était encore visible, à peu de choses près. Face à moi, les deux garçons échangeaient des paroles que malheureusement je ne pouvais pas entendre, mes oreilles étant englouties dans le tissu.

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester. Mes parents sont partis pour les vacances et m'ont laissé la maison, vous n'aurez qu'à dormir à l'étage, il y a une chambre de libre.

Oh, parfait, s'il y avait une chambre de...

- Pardon ?

A force de me trémousser, j'avais fini par extirper ma carcasse de la prison moelleuse dans laquelle ils m'avaient jetée et je m'avançai vers eux d'un air qui, objectivement, ne présageait rien de bon. A leur place j'aurais filé, si j'avais eu un minimum de jugeote. Cependant, force est de constater que :

1) Black et Potter ignorent totalement ce que veut dire ce mot, et je me demande même s'ils savent l'écrire ou même le prononcer.

2) Un gamin de sept ans est plus effrayé par le chien du voisin que par moi si jamais il me voit arriver de loin.

3) Ce serait tout de même assez effrayant que je m'enfuis devant moi-même, cela sous-entendrait un grave dédoublement de personnalité qui m'obligerait aussitôt à consulter un médicomage.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils me regardèrent m'avancer sans bouger, et Potter osa même lever un sourcil surpris. Bah voyons.

- Tu n'aurais pas une autre chambre, par hasard ?

- Elles sont occupées.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Par qui, ton ami imaginaire et ses trois cousins ?

- James ? C'est toi qui fais tout ce boucan ?

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette qui se frottait les yeux apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Pour une fois que j'arrivais à dormir correctement, j'ai trop de sommeil à rattraper, geignit celui que je reconnus pour être Pettigrow.

- Tu n'avais qu'à demander à Remus de te raconter une histoire, ricana Black en allant lui asséner une tape sur le crâne. Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ?

- Bien sûr que si, balbutia le jeune homme en rosissant. Mes parents reçoivent des amis, alors je me sentais un peu seul.

- Eh bien alors, conclut son ami en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en s'éloignant.

Je compris alors que j'étais loin d'être la seule à être prise pour une attardée inférieure par ce crétin de Gryffondor et je ressentis une brusque et fugace compassion pour Pettigrow. Mis à part son embonpoint précoce, son air constamment effrayé et sa démarche de boîte de conserve, nous étions pareils, lui et moi. Enfin, disons pour ce point.

- Donc, la deuxième chambre est prise par Pettigrow. Il ne serait pas possible qu'ils partagent la chambre ? Entre amis il est courant de tout partager, non ?

- Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ensemble, Tomson de mon coeur ! me répliqua joyeusement Black.

- C'est bête, j'aurais dit le contraire, grimaçai-je.

- En fait, la chambre est déjà complète, m'apprit Potter en désignant un point derrière moi.

En me retournant, je vis que Lupin était descendu à son tour, le visage plus serein que d'habitude, et m'adressant un sourire sincère.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, lui souris-je à mon tour.

Il me demanda des nouvelles tandis que j'entendais Black se plaindre que Remus lui volait toujours tous ses jouets et que ce n'était pas juste.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parle, d'abord ? Il ne la connait même pas.

- Parce que tu me connais mieux, crétin ?

- Évidemment, lança-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Croisant les bras, je m'avançai avec un air angélique.

- Ma couleur préférée ?

Il hésita.

- Eh bien...

- Mon plat préféré ?

- Le... Le pudding ?

... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec le pudding ?

- Perdu. Ma plus grande peur ?

- Embrasser Sirius, répondit Potter avec un rire étouffé, qu'il contint bien vite devant l'air de Lupin.

Je soupirai en me laissant de nouveau tomber sur le canapé, calculant cette fois ma position de façon à ne pas me retrouver face aux croûtes de pain moisissant sans doute sous les coussins.

- Tu vois, tu ne me connais pas plus que lui.

- Un point pour la blonde, conclut Potter qui se dirigea vers la cuisine. Du thé, des jus de fruit ?

- Du poison, deux doses, ou alors un gros couteau de cuisine.

- Tu comptes te faire harakiri ? me demanda Black d'un ton aussi serein que s'il venait de me demander si je comptais mettre une robe à la place d'un pantalon.

- Bien sûr que non, mais je me dis que de te tuer serait plus intelligent que de bêtement mettre fin à mes jours en te laissant la possibilité de torturer mes descendants.

Potter revient avec un plateau et du thé et le posa devant nous, signe que la dispute devait s'arrêter - ou pas, en fait, l'option "déchiffrement du positionnement de la théière" ne faisait pas partie de mes acquis scolaires.

Résumons donc la situation : j'avais été simultanément kidnappée, officiellement fiancée, j'avais supporté le vent, le froid, la tête de Black devant moi, un balai diablement inconfortable, tout ça en une même soirée, et je me retrouvais à boire un foutu thé tiède dans une maison inconnue avec de graves atrophiés du cerveau. Bien. Je peux donc affirmer que cette soirée est la pire de toute ma vie.

- Encore un peu de thé, Tomson ?

Le regard que je lui lançai lui fit reculer la théière vers lui comme pour la protéger et il marmonna "oh ça va, je voulais juste être poli". Je me massai les tempes en soupirant. Oui, la pire soirée de toute mon existence, à n'en pas douter. Quoi qu'elle était suivie de très près par bon nombre d'autres soirées de cette maudite sixième année, pile depuis que Black avait décidé de jouer des percussions dans ma vie et de jouer faux, par-dessus le marché. Le lien de cause à effet était facile à remarquer, même pour un gosse de six mois.

Brusquement, je laissai échapper un énième éternuement peu gracieux qui secoua mon pauvre corps comme si la maison avait été en proie à un violent tremblement de terre. Avec toute cette agitation j'avais oublié que je venais de passer une bonne demi-heure sous la pluie et que j'étais à la limite de la décomposition vestimentaire. Étonnamment, ce fut Lupin qui enleva sa veste et me la tendit. Reconnaissante, je l'enfilai et surpris un regard agacé de Black en direction de son ami : sans doute avait-il eu l'intention de se débarrasser de moi d'une façon tout à fait naturelle. Eh bien non, il lui faudrait encore attendre. La chaleur commençait doucement à faire son effet sur mes claquements de dent et les frissons disparurent. Discrètement, presque inconsciemment, j'enfouis mon visage dans le tissu et inspirai profondément l'odeur presque animale qui s'en dégageait. Cela me ramenait des jours en arrière et, brusquement, je me maudis de cela. Je venais de nouveau de penser à cette fameuse nuit que j'avais pourtant décidé d'oublier et je me redressai violemment. **  
**

Un bruit se fit alors entendre derrière nous et tout le monde se retourna. Un voleur, chez Potter ?

Génial !

Après ça, je pourrai rentrer chez moi, jouer la petite fille en larmes, accuser le méchant pas beau et retourner chez moi, tranquillement, tandis qu'ils se retrouveraient coincés dans une cellule miteuse, payant le prix de mon traumatisme naissant qui se justifierait dans l'avenir par une aversion totale pour tout moyen de locomotion hormis la bonne vieille trottinette.

Cela dit, j'avais un étrange tiraillement dans la poitrine à l'idée de retourner chez moi, maintenant que les fiançailles avaient été rendues officielles. Moi qui pensais pouvoir tromper le système en les faisant traîner le plus longtemps possible, voilà qu'il m'était désormais quasiment impossible de dire quoi que ce soit sans déchaîner une tempête autour de ma maigre personne. Or j'avais toujours eu les conflits en horreur, quoi qu'on puisse penser. Rester dans mon coin à maudire l'humanité était largement suffisant. Tout ça pour dire que j'étais, pour mon plus grand malheur, _soulagée_ d'avoir atterri ici. Quelle déchéance.

En croisant les bras tandis que les garçons s'étaient levés afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : que l'intrus ait un quota de victimes à respecter.

Et puis un cri se fit entendre, pas du genre "je suis en train de trépasser sous la douleur de mes blessures" mais plutôt quelque chose comme "la joie que je ressens me fait me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas, aïe, je ne rêve pas, je suis tellement heureux !". Un truc du genre. Un cri que j'avais rarement laissé traverser mes lèvres et qui me faisait froid dans le dos, surtout ici. Si les Maraudeurs étaient heureux, je souffrais, comme un théorème de math. Curieuse malgré tout, je me redressai et aperçus uniquement Black en train de tirer son ami par le bras pour le ramener dans le salon.

- Alerte de niveau 3, me lança-t-il en jetant Potter sur le canapé à côté de moi, me faisant faire un vol plané de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du cuir.

- Hein ?

Mentalement, j'essayai de me rappeler l'échelle de valeurs que nous avions mis au point afin de savoir ce que sous-entendait le niveau 3. Attaque de betteraves mutantes ? Panne de papier toilette ?

- Crise cardiaque, eut-il la bonté de me souffler en donnant un coup de pied à mon voisin pour le faire tenir tranquille.

- Oh ? Sa conscience est enfin venue le hanter ? répliquai-je en me tournant vers la porte.

- Pat', laisse-moi au moins lui dire bonjour, le supplia-t-il.

- Mais dire bonjour à qui, bon sang ?

Il me désigna la porte d'entrée et, dubitative, je traînai les pieds jusque dans le hall, me faisant aussitôt assaillir par une tornade... rousse.

- Tu es là ! Je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de hiboux et tu ne m'a pas répondu, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait avec... Potter.

Avec Potter ?

Alors que je me demandais quelle substance elle avait ingurgité pour penser à une quelconque histoire entre nous, je compris qu'elle avait seulement interrompu sa phrase devant le pitoyable spectacle que lui offrait le concerné qui s'était rué vers elle. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne courre au ralenti accompagné d'une musique romantique et vomissant des roses rouges à chaque pas. Mais ce qui m'intriguait pour le moment était la présence de la rouquine chez l'être qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde ; comme dans un mauvais film, tous les personnages se retrouvaient réunis dans la même pièce et partageaient la même intrigue dans la joie et la bonne humeur, se découvrant rapidement de nombreux points communs.

Après lui avoir offert un thé coupé de larmes d'allégresse et sucré aux paillettes d'étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux, qu'elle refusa avec un plissement de nez discret mais révélateur du fond de sa pensée, Lily m'entraîna derrière l'escalier pour discuter. Elle se tordait les mains et ne savait pas par où commencer.

- En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es égoïste, asociale, complètement folle, cynique, et tu n'as pas une once d'amabilité en toi, ou alors à peine de quoi remplir le quart d'une cuillère de bébé.

- Euh.. merci, répliquai-je en lui jetant un regard vide.

Où voulait-elle en venir, exactement ? Cherchait-elle à me montrer que ma vie était telle qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à me jeter sous les roues du Magicobus afin de faire la une de la Gazette et avoir ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir marquant à laisser à la nouvelle génération ? Dommage pour elle, j'étais devenue imperméable à ce genre de sous-entendus. S'il fallait que je gagne un Gallion à chaque fois qu'on me l'avait suggéré je crois que je serais millionnaire à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oh, je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je sois franche. Tu vois, je crois que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné ce que tu m'as fait. C'est stupide, non, dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Nous étions des enfants, et de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Mais j'ai eu l'impression de... de... Plus le temps passait et plus je comparais notre situation à celle qui nous opposait ma soeur et moi, et je crois que je ne l'ai pas supporté.

Je gardai volontairement un air lointain afin de préserver ce qu'il me restait de ma dignité : il ne manquerait plus que j'écoute son discours avec le nez semblable à un marécage et les yeux dignes du plus criard des uniformes de Gryffondor.

- Et puis, quand tu es revenue, je me suis dit que la solitude était dure à supporter pour tout le monde. Que j'aurais moi aimé que Pétunia... Enfin peu importe. Je me suis jetée dans cette cause perdue qu'était ton désir d'envoyer paître ce Summers ou je ne sais quoi - ne fais pas cette tête, les rumeurs de couloirs sont comme les poux, elles sont partout et s'accrochent. Et maintenant, je me précipite dans une maison inconnue parce que Remus m'a prévenue que Potter recevait des invités surprises, à savoir Black et toi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, esquissa un geste et je levai la main.

- Si tu tiens à me montrer à quel point tu m'aimes, fais-le en restant loin.

- Emily, tu es vraiment horrible, lança-t-elle avec un tremolo dans la voix.

Allait-elle se mettre à pleurer ? Oh non. Non non non. Si je touchais à sa précieuse divinité, Potter me tuait. Et s'il voulait m'éliminer alors il ne me serait plus possible de rester chez lui. J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée que reposer entre les draps d'un lit lui appartenant était décidément plus souhaitable que de dormir à côté de Summers pour le restant de mes jours, il n'allait pas tout gâcher ! Enfin elle. Enfin les deux. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de penser à l'un sans penser à l'autre, était-ce un signe ? Dans ce cas, c'était Lily qui me tuerait.

Ma pauvre tête...

- Bon, bon !

J'ouvris les bras de mauvaise grâce et, après avoir reniflé un instant, elle me serra contre elle. Stoïque, je supportai son élan d'affection sans rien dire, les lèvres pincées, lui tapotant le dos de temps à autre.

- Pourquoi es-tu chez Potter ? finit-elle par demander après s'être éloignée de quelques centimètres.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupirai-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et fut interrompue de nouveau.

- Potter, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser tranquille ? souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de la voir en colère, nos précédents rapports avaient plus tenu de l'ère glaciaire que de l'éruption volcanique et j'en étais ravie.

- Ravale ce sourire, le gnome.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Black s'était glissé vers moi et m'avait tirée un peu à l'écart tandis que les deux Gryffondor étaient plongés dans un débat animé. Étirant un peu plus ce sourire qu'il me reprochait d'avoir, je ne fis même pas de réflexion sur le fait qu'il m'avait encore une fois éloignée de la scène de combat pour me faire la morale.

- Jamais. Je trouve leurs scènes absolument géniales.

- Tu sais qu'à ce rythme nous ne pourrons jamais les mettre ensemble ?

- Quel besoin de les mettre ensemble ? répliquai-je en m'étirant, ricanant de nouveau face à la volée d'adjectifs peu agréables employés par Lily pour décrire son interlocuteur. Ton plan "Joli-Coeur" a été un pur fiasco, ils vont aussi bien ensemble qu'une boucle d'oreille et une truelle.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de doute sur l'identité de la truelle ?

Un regard vers lui et je vis son drôle de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Je détournai aussitôt les yeux en maudissant mes hormones défaillants et me promis de ne plus me laisser avoir par cette technique.

- Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici ? Tu avais planifié ça dès le départ ?

- Non, avoua-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que cette soirée était celle de tes fiançailles ?

- Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question, crétin.

- Les deux sont pourtant étroitement liées, si tu prends en compte le fait que les cuisiniers parlent beaucoup et qu'il a fallu que j'aille chercher un encas pour Mademoiselle.

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me reprocher de t'avoir sauvé des griffes de mon Elfe ? lançai-je en plissant les yeux d'un air peu engageant.

Il ne répondit pas et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, émettant de temps à autre de petits sifflements entre ses lèvres à chaque cri qui déchirait le silence du hall. La dispute entre Lily et Potter promettait de durer jusqu'au soir, malheureusement Lupin s'avança et toucha discrètement l'épaule de son ami qui, désespéré par l'attitude de la rousse et désireux de rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année, l'avait suivi. L'élue de son coeur avait alors jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle et m'avait aperçue. Agitant la main, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre, et j'étais bien trop heureuse d'échapper à Black pour lui refuser ce petit plaisir.

- Je suis venue en empruntant le Portoloin d'un ami qui désirait justement se rendre tout près d'ici. Je vais le rejoindre afin de rentrer chez moi, j'ai dit à ma mère que j'allais seulement acheter du pain, j'espère qu'elle aura oublié d'ici là, car je ne compte pas revenir chez moi armée d'une autre baguette que la mienne.

Elle me serra un instant contre elle, sourit de me voir me raidir et se pencha vers moi.

- S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, écris-moi ; ça me fend déjà assez le coeur de te laisser au milieu de ces énergumènes. Nous reparlerons de tout ça à la rentrée.

Elle se hâta de partir avant le retour de Potter et me laissa seule au milieu d'un hall étranger, sans personne à qui parler. Enfin si, il y avait bien Black, qui était juste derrière moi et qui se trouvait pourvu d'une bouche et d'une paire d'oreilles, mais je me refusais à faire le premier pas de la réconciliation. De quelle réconciliation, d'ailleurs ? Il changeait d'attitude trop vite pour ma pauvre cervelle et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était décidé à être aussi grognon. Bah, qu'importe. Resserrant avec dignité les pans de la veste de Lupin, je rentrai de nouveau dans le salon.

Pettigrow s'était rendormi, indifférent au vacarme qui s'était déroulé juste à côté de lui, et je m'avançai en silence jusqu'à me retrouver face à lui. Je l'observai un instant et parvint à la conclusion que nous ne pourrions jamais entretenir de rapports amicaux : sa tête de fouine ne me disait décidément rien qui vaille. Question de feeling, sans doute. J'ose à peine parler d'intuition _féminine_.

Potter revint avec une drôle de figure, ne m'ayant sans doute pas remarquée. Il se jeta sur un fauteuil vacant et se perdit dans la contemplation du sol. Seule sa lèvre régulièrement mordue me prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas changé en statue de sel.

- Un problème, Potter ?

Il me regarda me jeter tel un Troll croisé avec un Hyppogriffe malade sur une chaise non loin de là et ne répondit pas.

- Vous êtes décidément tous les mêmes ! ai-je finis par crier en me relevant aussi soudainement que je m'étais assise. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre, votre pseudo fierté masculine de mes...

- Lily te parle de moi, de temps en temps ?

Coupée dans mon élan, ma phrase se termina dans un bredouillement indéfinissable, proche du gargouillement de gorge.

- Pardon ?

Je me creusai la tête pour me rappeler d'un instant précis où Lily aurait évoqué Potter en des termes gracieux, en vain.

- Elle a dit que tu jouais bien au Quidditch..., tentai-je. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, soupira-t-il en replongeant dans son attitude prostrée.

- Si tu le dis.

J'allais tourner les talons lorsque je sentis une main s'agripper à mes vêtements.

- Tu comptes vraiment t'en aller ?

- Je ne suis pas diplômée de psychologie et je n'ai aucun don de compassion envers mon prochain. De plus, les gens qui se terrent sans agir sont les plus pitoyables.

Un sourire éclaira malgré lui son visage fermé.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais toujours.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Reniflement discret.

- Tu as raison, je suis pitoyable.

- Bien, admettre ses problèmes est la première base. Répète après moi : je suis un abruti fini et je ne parviendrai jamais à me coiffer correctement.

Il finit par laisser échapper un léger rire et se leva sans rien dire. Il passa une main distraite sur son pantalon froissé et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers ma veste et ma robe de soirée détrempées.

- Tu devrais changer de vêtements.

- Et comment ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps d'emporter quoi que ce soit en partant.

- Suis-moi.

En nous dirigeant vers les escaliers, je cherchai Black sans m'en rendre compte, mais il était parti. Peut-être avait-il rejoint Lupin ? De toute façon, je m'en fichais.

Il poussa une porte du pied sans délicatesse, à un endroit précis où le bois portait la marque d'innombrables coups de la sorte. Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer et je découvris un foutoir digne de la décharge la plus mal entretenue. Des chaussettes, des tee-shirts gisaient pêle-mêle sur le lit, le sol et le bureau, accompagnés d'un amas de feuilles, de livres, de la grosse malle qui reposait dans un coin sans avoir été vidée de la moitié de son contenu, et les volets étaient à demi-tirés, ce qui rendait la pièce sombre et étouffante.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ta chambre ? le questionnai-je d'un air incrédule.

Mais il ne m'avait pas entendue, occupée qu'il était à fouiller dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un placard. Il en ressortit un vieux bout de tissu qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon et je reculai imperceptiblement. Comme je l'avais deviné, il me le tendit ainsi qu'une autre masse non identifiée bien que propre, Merlin soit loué !

- Comme quoi mes parents avaient tort de me dire de jeter mes vieilles affaires : je suis sûr qu'elles t'iront comme un gant.

Je me saisis de ce qui semblait être un pantalon et un pull avec une moue quelque peu dubitative.

- Tu peux me jurer que ces trucs ne présentent aucun risque de contamination ?

Je scrutai la chambre durant le longues minutes, pénétrant pour la première fois dans l'univers de l'un des Maraudeurs. Le désordre le reflétait à merveille et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire en le voyant s'escrimer contre un tiroir trop rempli pour s'ouvrir. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu à la fois dix ans et son apparence prétentieuse qui était la sienne environ vingt-deux heures sur vingt-quatre à Poudlard. Un détail attira alors mon attention.

- C'est une photo d'Evans ?

Il se redressa aussitôt et se jeta sur le cadre que j'avais lorgné, le plaçant en haut d'une étagère, c'est-à-dire hors de ma portée. Tant de gaminerie me fit soupirer.

- Au pire je t'accuserai d'être un pervers, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te gêner étant donné que tu dois en être persuadé toi-même.

- C'est... personnel.

J'haussai les épaules et dépliai les vêtements avec un soupçon de méfiance. Il m'indiqua sans mot dire la salle de bain et je m'y engouffrai. Fort heureusement, celle-ci était en bien meilleur état que sa consœur.

- Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. Sirius est parti prendre la sienne dans la chambre de Remus et Peter.

Voilà qui résolvait le mystère Black. Un peu gênée de me retrouver face à un environnement qui n'était pas le mien, je mis quelque temps avant de mettre courageusement un pied dans la cabine de douche et de profiter, enfin, d'un moment de détente. J'entendais toujours Potter qui se noyait sous ses déchets et ricanais lorsque j'entendais, à intervalles réguliers, ses grognements de douleur suite à un malencontreux geste contre le pied du bureau ou du lit.

Mes cheveux humides serrés dans une queue de cheval, ramenant ma pseudo frange sur le côté, j'enfilai ma tenue improvisée et je suis au regret d'avouer qu'il me fallut retrousser plusieurs fois les manches du pull et le bas du pantalon pour espérer marcher sans respirer la poussière du sol. J'avais l'air de peser encore moins qu'avant et je levai les bras d'une façon dramatique en pensant que j'étais prête à jouer dans un spectacle d'Halloween.

- Tu t'en sors ?

J'ouvris la porte pour toute réponse et sa bouche se tordit de façon comique.

- T'as l'air d'avoir cinq ans et d'avoir volé les vêtements de ton père.

- Merci, _Papa_.

Tout le monde nous attendait au salon, Pettigrow qui dormait toujours, Lupin qui lisait, et Black qui s'amusait à tirer sur les fils de la chemise prêtée par ce dernier. Une fois tous installés autour de la table, le silence reprit ses marques et l'on put entendre les mouches voler dans la maison voisine.

- Bien, finit par articuler Potter. Je crois qu'il est tard et que nous pouvons aller dormir.

Aussitôt une main se leva dans l'assemblée. La mienne, en fait.

- Objection. J'ai clairement exprimé mon refus de cohabiter avec _lui_ - je désignai Black qui se tripatouillait les cheveux sans écouter, certainement en proie à un déferlement de pensées loufoques. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous ne dormez pas tous les deux dans ta chambre, c'est la solution idéale.

- Parce que ce sont les vacances, que nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et qu'à moins de l'assommer il me serait impossible d'espérer fermer l'oeil avec lui, consentit à expliquer le cabot en bâillant. Mais si Pete' consent à te laisser sa place et à occuper l'antre du fauve..

- Je préfère rester avec Remus, balbutia le concerné après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche au cas où quelqu'un serait tapi pour lui faire payer son impertinence.

Quant à moi il était impensable que je partage une pièce avec Lupin, même si aucun de ces mots ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Un sourire satisfait nous fit face.

- Problème réglé.

- J'irai dormir avec Potter.

Un vide intersidéral gagna mon auditoire tandis que je me levai et tirai le malheureux par le bras.

- Je prends le lit, tu n'auras qu'à te rouler en boule dans ta lessive du mois dernier.

- Je..., commença-t-il à me répondre avant d'être coupé par son acolyte.

- Tu ne peux pas dormir avec James !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? rétorquai-je d'une voix suave.

- Je...

- Même vos semi-réponses sont les mêmes, c'est d'un triste, constatai-je en montant les escaliers avec un Potter semblable à un condamné à mort.

Sans déconner, j'allais pas abuser de lui !

Une fois installée sur le lit que j'avais débarrassé de ses ornements puants - sur la tête de Potter qui tentait d'étaler une couverture de façon à ne pas vivre une romance passionnée et douloureuse avec le parquet, la vie me parut beaucoup plus belle. Blanche, avec quelques fissures, juste ce qu'il fallait de toiles d'araignées pour se faire une nouvelle robe, et... Ah, autant pour moi, il s'agit du plafond.

- Dis-moi.

- Hm ?

- Tu sais comment écrire "balai" ?

- Ah. Ah.

Silence.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Non.

- Cool. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Black se comportait comme une nourrice avec moi, mais jamais autant que ce soir, quand il a eu la grandiose idée de me faire faire un tour sur son foutu balai. Enfin passons. Tu as une explication, maladie, défaillance neuronale, un truc du genre ?

- Fais attention, je pourrais penser que tu cherches à accumuler des informations sur lui dans le but de te constituer un album souvenir de groupie.

- Merde, je suis découverte ! Crache le morceau, binoclard, menaçai-je en lui enfonçant un oreiller dans le visage.

Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit qu'en le privant ainsi de son oxygène le partage d'informations allait être fort malaisé, mais je crois qu'en temps de crise nous parons surtout au plus pressé. Il finit par sortir de sa prison, une plume dans la bouche qu'il recracha avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité.

- Je crois que c'est pour ce genre de choses qu'il supporte quelqu'un d'aussi invivable que toi.

- Tu sais qu'à force de trop expliquer les choses je risque de te comprendre ?

Il écarta les mains dans une attitude de professeur face à un élève un peu lent.

- Parce que tu es _invivable_. Tu te rends compte que parmi l'ensemble de la population féminine du château il n'y en a aucune qui l'envoie promener aussi souvent ?

Mon regard se fit aussi profond et intelligent que celui d'un calamar plongé dans l'eau bouillante.

- Je vois.

Black était donc sadomasochiste. Bien. En somme ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, quand on repense à toutes ses tentatives de fiche la pagaille partout où il a le malheur de mettre les pieds. Qui de sensé continuerait d'agir ainsi s'il n'était pas en attente hystérique des possibles représailles ? Je l'imaginais dans son dortoir, frémissant d'une joie contenue, en train de se dire "bon sang, je crois que là c'est bon, on va venir me casser la gueule". Pauvre Black.

- De toute façon, ami ou pas, je peux dire en toute objectivité qu'il s'est constitué un personnage devant les filles et qu'il s'y tient tellement qu'il l'a contaminé et qu'il est devenu cette brute flirteuse et prétentieuse que tout le monde connait.

- J'imagine que toi tu ne sais pas du tout ce que ça fait, d'être un vrai con.

- Absolument pas.

- Quelle chance il a de t'avoir pour ami !

Un sourire en coin lui creusa des fossettes dans la joue et il tendit la main vers la lampe sur la petite table.

- Allez, j'éteins. Et Sirius t'auras prévenu pour la pollution sonore.

- Si tu me réveilles je te frappe, c'est simple, répliquai-je, la tête déjà ailleurs.

La respiration de mon colocataire forcé se fit plus forte mais ce ne furent pas ses ronflements qui m'empêchèrent de dormir cette nuit-là...

**oOoOo**

- Et une bouchée pour papaaa...

- Putain Potter, pas dès le matin.

Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais j'aurais dû écouter Black. Potter était tout simplement impossible à supporter et je plaignais sa future femme qui allait se ruiner en chaise et autres tabourets bien sûr destinés à l'assommer et à gagner quelques minutes précieuses de sommeil. Techniquement, le bruit ne me dérangeait nullement pour dormir, j'étais du genre à tomber sur l'oreiller et ne pas bouger jusqu'au lendemain. Mais la petite conversation m'avait rendue insomniaque pour on ne sait quelle raison et j'avais ainsi eu tout le loisir de faire une thèse sur le temps qu'il mettait à reprendre sa respiration après s'être reçu un pied dans le nez. Il était rapide, le bougre, à peine quelques secondes.

Tout bien considéré, j'avais fait mon quota de musculation pour la semaine.

Bon, que Black supporte mes accès d'asociabilité m'avait été en partie expliqué. Mais pouvait-on m'expliquer ce que foutait son meilleur ami avec une cuillère remplie de porridge devant ma bouche ?

- Lily doit sacrément t'aimer pour être venue te voir en catastrophe hier, commenta le rondouillard Pettigrow en faisant allusion à la scène de la veille.

Il mangeait une tartine et, compliment ou non, j'avais envie de lui mettre un bavoir avec ses initiales autour du cou tant il paraissait petit et enfantin derrière la table. Sans doute de lointains instincts maternels - ou une tendance nouvelle à la névrose.

Cela dit, il soulevait un point très intéressant et c'est en observant une nouvelle fois le Gryffondor tenter de me faire avaler sa mixture entre deux éclats de rire avec ses voisins que je compris qu'il cherchait à se faire bien voir de sa chère et tendre en faisant ami-amie avec moi. Deuxième explication. Il me manquait encore Lupin, quoique Lupin soit aimable avec à peu près tout le monde. Et Pettigrow... je pense qu'il y avait encore un long chemin à faire avant qu'il ne m'imagine autrement qu'en ogre voulant le dévorer vivant.

- Alors Tomson, bien dormi ? me questionna Black en s'étirant. Pour ma part la chambre en solitaire fut un réel délice.

- De même pour moi, me réveiller et voir que celui qui bavait contre son oreiller n'était pas toi m'a procuré tellement de plaisir que j'ai cru mourir.

- Et là elle s'est jetée sur moi en m'embrassant pour me remercier d'être moi, ajouta Potter en croquant dans son toast.

- QUOI ?

Horrifiés, nous avons tous deux repoussé notre chaise en hurlant et il leva le pouce, la bouche pleine.

- C'est fou, vous aussi vous arrivez à être synchro !

Pour la première fois, Black et moi étions d'accord sur un point : un bon Potter est un Potter pendu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note : **Hé, vous n'avez pas eu six mois d'attente pour celui-là, alors ne vous plaignez pas. En plus, il m'aura fallu une soirée pour le boucler. Mais je crains d'avoir un tempérament à retardement : il me faut plusieurs semaines pour enclencher la dextérité de mes doigts. Ainsi donc, déjà 21 chapitres... Ayé, on a dépassé mon âge ! Car voyez-vous, j'ai eu 20 ans la semaine dernière, on vieillit. Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport, j'en conviens et je m'excuse. Mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec les rides que l'on commence à avoir. Et donc oui, je disais donc 21 chapitres, et plus que 3 avant la fin. 4, si je veux faire ma grosse maniaque et m'arrêter à 25 et pas 24 (or j'ai peur d'être cette grosse maniaque, pauvre de moi). La fin, quoi ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire, et encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews. Love you, gens !**  
**

**Comme toujours : **Arrêtez d'envoyer des fleurs à **Lissoue**, sérieux. Je sais qu'elle est géniale, extraordinaire, et tant d'autre synonymes propres à quelqu'un qui me corrige toujours aussi vite avec en me donnant toujours des avis de la mort qui tue, mais je crois qu'elle se joint à moi pour vous dire qu'on préfèrerait des Gallions. Parce que hein, même que nos robes de gala pour dîner avec des milliardaires ne sont pas gratuites.**  
**

**Ah, tant qu'on y pense :** Les RAR sont en cours, mes poussins. J'y suis en plein dedans au moment où je vous parle. J'espère que vous m'êtes reconnaissants de mes efforts, parce que sinon hein, attention ! Donc toujours la même adresse, je suis désolée de ne pas mettre à jour le LJ très souvent mais... en fait c'est stupide, je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. A part les RAR, j'ignore ce que je pourrais poster. Quand je vois les auteurs qui ont des dizaines de posts et tout autant de commentaires par page, je suis admirative : mais où trouvent-ils leurs sujets, dediou ? Bref, bonne lecture !**  
**

**MERCI à :**

**Atchoum16**

**N'etoile**

**Shebang**

**sarah0406**

**Zod'a**

**Lady Black S**

**Lalyh**

**ConanBlack**

**Malicia M. Dalriada **

**Mary Malfoy Black**

**violettepoete**

**Victoria Boubouille**

**Lyloya**

**feufollet**

**LaLousiaBlack**

**Takinza**

**Dillawyn**

**Missey**

**Drottingulove  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

_"Pour la première fois, Black et moi étions d'accord sur un point : un bon Potter est un Potter pendu. "_

* * *

- Plus vite, allez plus vite !

Potter ouvrit les bras et éclata de rire, tout à sa joie de traverser le salon sur les épaules de Pettigrow qui, pour l'occasion, avait sorti ses grandes chaussettes rayées et son bonnet de pirate. Black, de son côté, faisait une partie d'échecs avec Lupin, sauf qu'il s'agissait de pièces représentant des légumes.

Bien. Que se passait-il ?

Soudain, Black arriva vers moi la bouche en cœur et un cri perçant fendit le silence de la chambre. L'oreiller sur la tête, le regard vide, un soupçon de bave au coin des lèvres, Potter émit un gargouillement et se redressa.

- Qu... quoi ? Keskia ?

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, je me forçai à respirer profondément. Une, deux. Voilà, parfait. Il n'y avait pas de courgette mettant en échec le morceau de concombre, et jamais Potter n'avait hurlé "taïaut" en tapant sur la tête de son ami comme sur un tambourin. J'avais seulement un grain. Un _gros_.

Je m'enfonçai de nouveau paisiblement sous les couvertures et songeai que cela faisait déjà deux jours que je supportais l'hospitalité du Maraudeur, et que, ma foi, cela faisait deux jours que j'étais toujours en vie. Il fallait que je modifie ma thèse comme quoi rester plus d'une heure à leurs côtés ne pouvait qu'être fatal. Peut-être fallait-il un peu plus, une semaine ? De toute façon les vacances qui allaient se terminer ne me laisseraient pas le loisir de trépasser pour m'en rendre compte.

- Rendors-toi, soufflai-je à mon colocataire qui avait repris le cours de sa nuit sans me demander mon avis, sa respiration mettant déjà à mal les nerfs de nos voisins qui tapèrent contre le mur.

Je répondis à Black - car il n'y avait que lui pour manquer à ce point de savoir-vivre, en tapant de la même façon, et bientôt un échange résonna dans les oreilles de tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de ne pas jeter un sortilège d'Insonorisation autour de leur lit. C'est-à-dire... tout le monde, étant donné que personne n'avait l'âge de pratiquer la magie. Mon sens de la déduction me laissera toujours bouche bée.

- Et donc je suis tombé du lit et je me suis réveillé, commenta d'une voix neutre Lupin en mangeant son toast.

Devant lui, Black et moi avons échangé un regard chargé de haine destructrice avant de plonger simultanément dans notre bol de lait.

- Moi je n'ai rien entendu, mais la tête de Rémus quand je me suis levé était assez représentative, ajouta Pettigrow en sirotant son jus d'orange.

Je lui jetai une œillade mauvaise et il eut un mouvement de recul avant de planter son regard de petit rongeur dans le mien. Un sursaut de courage sorti du gouffre que représentait sa personnalité, sans doute. Il n'empêche que sur ce point, j'étais scotchée. Depuis quand Pettigrow n'était plus impressionnable ? Voilà un monde qui s'écroulait - pour moi.

- Allons, allons, Peter, le calma Potter en lui tapotant la tête d'une main tandis qu'il mangeait sa tartine de l'autre.

- J'espère que tu es en train de toucher mes cheveux avec la main qui ne t'aide pas à manger, lança le concerné avec une grimace, éloignant vite le danger potentiel que ces cinq malheureux doigts constituaient pour son hygiène.

De toute façon, tout ça n'était que le résultat de la connerie de Black. S'il n'avait pas le sommeil aussi léger, rien ne serait arrivé.

- Et puis estimons-nous heureux, nous avons eu deux jours de répit avant le grand débordement.

- Non mais je t'en prie !

- Corny, tu veux mourir ?

- Vous êtes trop forts ! lança Potter en levant le pouce pour la seconde fois depuis mon arrivée. Hein Rémus, qu'ils sont forts ?

- Très, répliqua ce dernier en buvant son thé, totalement déconnecté de la situation.

Au moins un qui conservait son sens commun.

Les vacances n'allaient pas tarder à se terminer, et je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de mes parents, me faisant craindre à la fois le pire et le meilleur. Après ma sortie monumentale - j'ose à peine imaginer la dégaine devant les invités huppés, j'avais espéré recevoir un message disant que j'avais été adoptée par des pêcheurs de l'Est, me faisant renoncer à un nom détestable et à un groupe de quatre péquenauds lents du ciboulot. Mais je savais également que ma mère ne resterait pas sur une défaite et qu'elle ne faisait que retenir son coup pour lui donner plus de force encore. J'étais donc partiellement effrayée et s'il n'y avait pas eu mes gardes du corps personnels, je crois qu'il y a bien longtemps que je me serais jetée du haut du toit. Malheureusement, ils semblaient prévoir toutes mes tentatives et je n'étais jamais seule. Il n'y avait que Potter qui ait compris que m'accompagner à la salle de bain et aux toilettes n'était pas vraiment réaliser l'un de mes fantasmes et il s'en était sorti avec un hématome au genou - la seule région que je puisse atteindre.

- Il y a du courrier, claironna Peter de l'entrée en agitant une liasse au-dessus de lui.

Tous se ruèrent sur sa frêle personne devant mes yeux écarquillés. Wow, que se passait-il ?

- Ne me dites rien : une invitation au grand banquet organisé par votre fan-club ?

- Enlève tes sales pattes de mon enveloppe.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que les voyantes agissent ? Agiter la main au-dessus des objets et les toucher pour avoir une vision ? Comme je suis généreuse, je te fais part de la mienne : tu risques de devenir sourd très bientôt.

Il m'arracha l'enveloppe des mains et je levai un sourcil. Depuis quand il n'acceptait plus que je me foute de lui ? Et depuis quand Sirius Black était impatient d'ouvrir une lettre qui avait quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent de probabilité de contenir du poison/un philtre d'amour/une déclaration ET un philtre d'amour/autre ?

- Sirius n'est pas très coopératif lorsqu'il s'agit de sa vie privée.

Lupin m'avait discrètement tirée en arrière afin d'éviter un énième conflit.

- Non mais je rêve. Et _qui_ l'a amené chez elle, le faisant dormir dans _sa_ chambre, entouré justement de tas d'objets révélateurs de _sa_ vie privée ?

- Oui, et j'en suis ressorti plus traumatisé que si j'avais aperçu Rogue en maillot de bain, me parvint sa voix du hall.

- Tu veux te battre ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer attentivement chaque destinataire avant de reposer le tas sur la table. Il n'en avait pris aucune, ce qui laissait de côté l'hypothèse de la correspondante anonyme. Il revint donc vers nous, accompagné de ses deux acolytes.

- Ta commande express d'hormones de croissance n'est pas arrivée ?

- Et ta commande d'allumettes destinée à brûler ta garde-robe douteuse ?

- Non plus. On porte plainte ?

De son côté, Pettigrow s'attardait sur un courrier de ses parents, et Potter gémissait qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Evans. A ce stade, je trouve le terme quelque peu étrange : "toujours pas", ça ne sous-entend pas "toujours pas alors qu'elle avait promis de m'en envoyer" ? Or je pense ne pas me tromper en comparant Potter à un morceau de chewing-gum dans l'intellect de sa rouquine adorée. Ça colle, on peut difficilement s'en débarrasser, et on ne sait pas par qui ça a été mâchouillé auparavant. Et Lupin avait repris le fil de ses occupations, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'était rassis et terminait son thé. Je crois que je l'envie.

- En tout cas, pas de nouvelles de tes parents, continua Black en s'étirant et en reprenant sa place à table.

Silence. Clignements d'yeux. Sensation de ne plus rien comprendre à la vie telle que je l'avais toujours connue.

- C'était ça que tu vérifiais dans la pile de lettres ? Si mes parents m'avaient envoyé quelque chose ?

Ce que j'avais moi-même craint, entre nous. Ils étaient tout à fait capables, après l'esclandre que j'avais créé, de me faire parvenir une copie de leur testament où ils me rétrogradaient derrière le poisson rouge de ma sœur. Mort.

Mais que Black s'en soucie, c'était une autre paire de manche. Parce que soyons réalistes : il ne m'avait accompagnée que pour une obscure raison dont j'ignorais encore la cause, sans doute pour manger à l'oeil, et il n'avait pas été question d'une relation de princesse et chevalier. Tout d'abord parce que je n'avais rien d'une princesse et que c'était sans doute à cause de ses ancêtres chevaliers que la plupart des Royaumes étaient aujourd'hui lamentablement réduits en poussière. L'époque funeste de notre non-relation dévoilée au grand jour devrait cesser dès la rentrée, pour ma santé mentale et également parce que je n'étais pas suicidaire. Je voulais mettre fin à mes fiançailles, pas à ma vie.

C'est en silence que se termina ce petit déjeuner, chacun étant trop occupé par ses propres pensées pour se préoccuper de celles des autres. Lorsque Potter proposa une promenade, je le regardai avec un air vide.

- J'ai l'air d'un cheval ? Ou d'un chien qu'on promène ?

- Il ne fait pas un peu trop froid dehors pour marcher ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Pettigrow, car c'était lui qui venait de m'appuyer. Oh ?

- Dans ce cas on vous laisse, vous garderez la maison.

C'est bien ce que je disais, j'étais un chien.

Ils furent dehors en un clin d'œil et j'entendis leurs éclats de rire devant une énième stupidité énoncée par Black dans l'allée. En me retournant, je vis Pettigrow qui s'était installé dans le canapé et qui fouillait dans le tiroir de la table basse.

- Une partie d'échecs ?

- Okay, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Nous n'avions rien à nous dire et la partie se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Évidemment, j'étais on ne peut plus nulle à ce genre de jeu de stratégie et je m'étais faite prendre mon Roi au bout d'exactement... vingt-quatre minutes. Un record.

- Bien. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il haussa les épaules à son tour, semblant réfléchir.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être à la tête des expéditions.

- Ne me dis pas que tu attends toujours que ce soient les deux blaireaux qui te proposent des occupations ? Mais as-tu un minimum de dignité ou d'estime de ton corps ? Tu sais de combien sont tes chances de finir dans un trou quelconque dans un endroit isolé avec leur cervelle dérangée ?

Je repris mon souffle et il me jeta un regard abasourdi. Comprenez-moi : je n'aimais pas Pettigrow et il ne devait pas m'apprécier des masses non plus. Mais si je pouvais sauver une malheureuse victime de leurs griffes, je le faisais. Quoique j'ai un sérieux doute pour lui, le pauvre. Cinq années d'études en commun pouvaient être fatales.

- Ils sont plus sympas qu'ils n'en ont l'air, dit-il simplement.

- Les gens disaient ça des tigres dans les cages, aussi. Jusqu'à ce que le verrou saute.

Silence, de nouveau. Nous avions tous les deux la sociabilité d'une taupe agonisante et il fallait avouer que l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde.

- Sinon, repris-je afin de briser la glace, ça fait longtemps que tu les connais ?

- Depuis la première année.

Depuis la première année. Okay. Pas de "oh tiens et si tu veux je te raconte quelques anecdotes, histoire de tuer le temps". Non que ça m'intéresse, mais tout de même, il aurait pu poliment me proposer ce que j'aurais alors tout aussi poliment refusé, ce qui nous aurait alors occupé au moins... deux bonnes minutes. Voire deux minutes trente, si je déclinais son offre avec une extrême lenteur. Bref, quelque chose que l'on ne prend pas à la légère.

Un hibou s'engouffra alors par la fenêtre à point nommé, déposant une lettre sur mes genoux. Les yeux de Pettigrow se plissèrent tandis que je tapotai distraitement le hibou qui me mordit sauvagement.

- Putain de bouffeur de souris !

Me massant mon doigt qui commençait à devenir bleu, je reconnus alors Myonos, le hibou familial. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi agressif. Une cuillère deviendrait agressive si elle devait faire face à ma tendre sœur et à ma mère tous les jours que Merlin fait.

Hé.

Le hibou familial ? Le hibou _familial_ ?

Mes doigts ne m'obéissant plus, la lettre fut prestement ouverte, et mes yeux la parcoururent avec une rapidité telle que je crus qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite. Malgré moi je blêmis, à un point tel que je sentis la timide pression de Pettigrow sur mon épaule.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Rejetant son bras, je tournai les talons, lettre dans mon poing serré, et grimpai les marches deux par deux, mes jambes m'interdisant les trois, voire quatre, que s'autorisait ce crétin de Black.

Black...

_"Je n'ose pas revenir sur cette ridicule amourette qui nous met tous dans l'embarras. Tu nous montre une nouvelle fois à quel point tu es immature et indigne de notre confiance en t'entichant du pire de tous."_

Entendant Pettigrow me suivre, je fermai la porte et mis le verrou malgré ses protestations. La technologie moldue était parfois bien utile lorsque les baguettes étaient interdites d'usage.

- Tomson, hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je n'avais pratiquement rien apporté, constatai-je en faisant le tour de la chambre de Potter dans laquelle je m'étais engouffrée. Je remis ma robe de soirée et lui laissai ses habits soigneusement pliés sur son lit, même si j'imaginais bien qu'ils ne le seraient plus d'ici une journée. Coinçant ma baguette dans mon corsage, de façon tout à fait élégante et distinguée, j'en conviens, j'ouvris la porte et faillis écraser le nez de mon colocataire forcé qui se tenait devant. Profitant de sa surprise, je dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse, traversai le hall et me retrouvai dehors. Regardant à droite, à gauche, je pris finalement... tout droit. Je suis pleine de contradictions, c'est un fait. Derrière moi, sa voix me parvenait, mais il s'essouffla vite et ne parvint à me rattraper. Le seul avantage de n'avoir que ses os à transporter.

_"Si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite à la maison, que tu ne travailles pas à ce projet que ton père et moi avons mis en place à ton attention, sois assurée que nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires."_

Je fermai les yeux, mes enjambées s'accélérant jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la maison. J'eus la chance de ne pas les croiser, mais Merlin seul savait où ils avaient dû traîner. Ne voulant pas finir ma vie dans un fossé, je repris contact avec l'extérieur et respirai profondément. Peut-être la dernière fois que je respirai cet air, frais et empli de liberté.

_"La lettre que nous t'avons envoyée contient un Portoloin. Si tu n'es pas à la maison dans l'heure qui suit son acheminement, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir."_

J'aurais aimé lui obéir, ou plutôt lui désobéir, et m'éloigner à jamais de ce Manoir qui me hantait. Mais j'étais suffisamment réaliste pour comprendre que je ne pouvais pas rester seule alors que j'avais à peine seize ans, eusse-je un ami aussi fiable que Potter pour Black. Ce que je n'avais pas. Et je me voyais mal partager la même chambre que cette usine à ronflements toute ma vie.

Dans l'enveloppe brillait une longue clef dorée que je saisis. Je ne savais pas trop comment marchait ce genre de choses, et j'attendis donc quelques minutes que le mécanisme se déclenche. Brusquement, je me sentis tirée par le nombril et emportée dans un tourbillon qui me fit regretter d'avoir pris un petit déjeuner. Je me retrouvai dans le petit salon où m'attendaient quelques domestiques qui m'accueillirent sans mot dire. Ils m'escortèrent jusque dans ma chambre en me disant qu'il fallait que je me change avant le repas. Tout aussi silencieuse, je baissai la tête et fermai la porte.

- Le sel maman, s'il-te-plaît.

La voix de ma sœur me parvenait en sourdine et la réponse de ma mère également. Y avait-il seulement eu une réponse ? Mon père, au bout de la table, lisait la Gazette, indifférent à la situation. Et je le haïssais pour ça, je le détestais de m'avoir fait espérer une aide qu'il n'était pas en mesure de m'offrir.

Mon corset me gênait considérablement et je n'avais pas osé demander pourquoi j'avais trouvé sur mon lit une tenue si élégante. Différente de la robe que j'avais portée à la soirée, il s'agissait cependant de quelque chose qui ne se portait pas de façon quotidienne, mais cette fois je n'avais rien dit lorsque la femme de chambre était venue m'aider. Rien non plus lorsqu'elle se mit en devoir de me coiffer, Paolo étant déjà demandé dans je ne sais quel évènement mondain ringard. J'étais devenue une poupée rigide et j'attendais le coup de marteau qui briserait ma porcelaine.

Ce fut le coup de sonnette.

- Tiens, les voilà, sourit ma mère en s'essuyant la bouche avec grâce.

Les yeux de ma soeur brillèrent de façon étrange et elle se leva à son tour, tandis que la parole à mon égard fut brève et glacée.

- Emily, lève-toi et suis-nous.

C'est en file indienne que nous avons rejoint le hall où venaient d'être accueillis l'homme à la haute taille et la femme aux lunettes que j'avais déjà vus. Les Summers.

- Désolée de vous recevoir ici, minauda ma mère en tendant la main, nous allons monter dans le grand salon de l'étage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je traînai la patte derrière et fus surprise de sentir une pression sur ma taille.

- Dis-moi, ta crise d'adolescente ne se fait pas dans la dentelle.

Je voulus m'esquiver mais le bras se fit acier.

- A ta place je resterai bien silencieuse et bien obéissante. Tu n'imagines pas combien de temps ta vigoureuse maternelle a passé à convaincre mes parents de ne pas la traîner dans la boue.

- Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver des centaines d'oies blanches pour ton dîner de noces.

Son sourire s'agrandit et je retrouvai les canines proéminentes.

- Tu serais surprise de la pénurie de volailles en ce moment.

Je ne répondis pas et nous les suivîmes jusqu'à la pièce richement tendue de velours vert où les meubles d'acajou frottés chaque matin brillaient comme des diamants. Ma mère m'engagea d'une œillade sans réplique à prendre place à ses côtés tandis que l'autre famille s'était laissée tomber avec grâce sur le canapé face à nous.

- Nous estimons que vous nous avez gravement manqué de respect, commença Mrs Summers d'un ton bref et sec.

- Voir votre fille quitter sa soirée de fiançailles avec le jeune Black, qui plus est en faisant une scène devant tous ces invités suite à notre accord, c'est plus que ce que nous pouvons supporter, ajouta Mr Summers avec une dignité risible.

Pensez-vous, j'avais osé dire que leur fiston n'était pas un bon parti.

- Cependant, continua sa femme, imperturbable, nous ne sommes pas du genre à briser ce qui a été formé, et qui plus est notre fils s'est montré très persuasif quant à sa fiancée qu'il semble apprécier tout particulièrement.

Clin d'œil ironique de Summers dans ma direction, frémissement de ma part. Le salaud.

- Je comprends tout à fait, et j'en suis navrée, sachez que je...

- Il faut donc nous donner des garanties solides, la coupa-t-on. Plus jamais votre fille ne devra être en contact avec ce groupe d'énergumènes qui se font appeler - elle renifla de mépris - les _Maraudeurs_. De plus, le mariage aura lieu à la fin de sa sixième année, même s'ils ne débuteront officiellement leur vie de couple que l'année suivante. Ian passe ses ASPIC cette année, il prendra donc la suite de son père au Ministère et commencera sa carrière de façon à accueillir comme il se doit la future Mrs Summers.

Emily Summers. Mrs Ian Summers. Quelle que soit la manière dont ce nom était tourné, il était affreux.

- Évidemment, se contenta de murmurer ma mère que je voyais pour la première fois muette face à quelqu'un.

C'est alors que tous les regards convergèrent vers moi et je me sentis brusquement stupide. J'étais censée dire quelque chose ? M'excuser ? Non mais qu'ils aillent voir chez Potter si j'y étais.

- Vous viendrez dès la fin de votre septième année habiter chez nous, fut la seule chose que la voix coupante de Mrs Summers me lança, me faisant comprendre qu'il y avait bien un point qui nous réunissait Summers et moi : nous avions tous les deux une mère digne de figurer dans le top trois des monstres de cauchemars.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'attends ce moment.

Un coup dans mes côtes par ma soeur et je me forçai à sourire pour calmer le jeu, mon ton ironique les ayant presque fait bondir de leur place. De son côté, Summers avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres. A croire qu'il s'amusait, cet abruti.

La réunion pré-union était donc finie. Trouvant qu'elle ne s'était pas encore traînée suffisamment devant eux, ma mère leur offrit des invitations pour leur prochaine garden-party qu'ils acceptèrent avec toute la politesse de gens qui n'avaient pas la possibilité de dire non, et Summers alla jusqu'à effleurer mes lèvres en me quittant. Bénis soient ses conservateurs de parents. Lorsque la porte claqua, je sentis que l'orage allait éclater.

- Jamais, jamais ! Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte d'un membre de ma famille !

Elle hurlait presque, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, tandis que ma sœur restait à côté, les bras croisés et l'air satisfait.

- Ce Sirius Black, tu sais ce que je vais en faire ? Le briser comme un fétu de paille, le réduire en morceaux. Tu voulais faire ta maligne en l'amenant? Tu voulais nous défier, _me_ défier ? Tu ne le reverras plus, et je gage qu'il ne passera plus jamais les portes de Poudlard.

Après avoir calmé les battements de mon coeur, je pris un air dédaigneux et décidai de m'appuyer sur la seule faiblesse qu'elle ait jamais eu et qui puisse me servir.

- Vous ne ferez rien. Vous ne ferez rien car sinon je refuse d'épouser Summers.

Elle eut un rire froid en remettant sa coiffure en ordre, calmée.

- Comme si tu avais le choix.

- Je ne l'ai pas, en effet. Mais je gage que les Summers ne résisteront pas à l'envie de faire courir le bruit que notre famille n'est pas en mesure de tenir ses engagements deux fois de suite et que leur fille aînée est du même niveau que l'aîné des Black.

Je sentis que je l'avais touchée mais elle resta immobile, presque absente, excellente actrice.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera pour lui si tu recommences la même bêtise.

- En revanche, je ne peux pas affirmer savoir ce qui vous arrivera si je le fais.

- En somme, tu me fais du chantage, murmura-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me jaugea un instant sans rien dire. Même Cassandra avait retenu son souffle.

- Tu viens donc de dire que tu ne feras rien pour te libérer de tes fiançailles si je ne fais rien à l'encontre de ce Black ?

Merde. Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ?

- Je..

- Tu viens de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon je serai contrainte de rapporter tout ceci aux Black, qui sont de mes amis, comme tu le sais. Leur fils est peut-être émancipé, il n'en reste pas moins leur fils et un fils mineur.

Sa voix était plus froide que la mort lorsqu'elle posa ses conditions.

- Je ne veux plus que tu le revois. Jamais. Je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes de Ian un seul instant. Tu es à lui, ou tu le seras d'ici un an. Un seul faux-pas, et c'est un hibou immédiat qui part en direction de leur domicile. Et je ne donne pas cher de la liberté dont il jouit arrogamment dans ce château. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas Emily ? Je serai extrêmement vigilante, et sans pitié. Tu ne mesures pas la chance de cette union, mais je vais te forcer à l'admettre.

Elle claqua des doigts et un domestique apparut comme par magie devant elle, tenant un parchemin et une plume. Elle traça avec cette dernière l'ensemble des éléments qu'elle venait d'énoncer et me le tendit.

- Signe.

Ma main ne bougea pas, comme mue par une volonté invisible. Mais ma mère n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour me convaincre et me prit le bras en mettant de force la plume entre mes doigts. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'esquisser une vague signature. Scellé et mis dans un coffre dont elle avait seule la clef et qui ne quittait pas ses appartements, le parchemin lui arracha un sourire qui n'était pas à mon attention. Son regard était d'ailleurs toujours aussi glacial lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi.

- Monte dans ta chambre. Il ne reste que peu de jours avant la rentrée.

C'est allongée sur mon lit que je pris conscience de la situation et, surtout, de ce qui m'avait amenée à y faire face. J'aurais très bien pu laisser Black mariner dans son jus, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aurais dû faire. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas envoyée paître, cette foutue lettre ? Que m'importaient son sort futur et ses possibles mauvais traitements ? Il n'aurait pas fait pour moi ce que j'ai fait pour lui.

Ou peut-être que si.

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller, me retenant de hurler. J'avais promis. Je _me_ l'étais promis. Il fallait que je l'oublie. Il me l'avait fait comprendre cette année-là, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Sirius Black, me dit-il en soulevant ma valise et en me faisant signe de le suivre._

_- Emily Tomson, avait-je déclaré avec une voix timide._

_- Tomson. Pourquoi ce nom me semble-t-il familier? On se connaît?_

_- La famille Tomson est une famille de Sang Pur depuis ses fondements, elle et les Black ont dû se rencontrer à maintes reprises, approuvais-je._

_Naïvement, je pensais que c'était là le discours qu'il voulait entendre._

_Son visage se ferma et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent._

_- Je vois._

_Sans mot dire, il monta ma valise et la déposa dans un compartiment vide._

_- Te voilà arrivée à destination, me dit-il avec un sourire crispé. Je vais rejoindre mes amis. Si.. Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-moi._

J'avais décidé il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais mis si peu de temps à revenir chez moi, quand j'aurais pu tourner les talons et m'enfuir ? L'excuse de la peur de me retrouver sans toit était plausible, mais peu convaincante. J'avais eu peur pour lui, j'avais eu peur pour ce crétin, moi ! Impensable. Je dirais même... irrecevable. Il était hors de question qu'il l'apprenne et se foute de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. J'aurais fait ce que j'ai pu pour retarder ce mariage, même m'abaisser à jouer la niaise énamourée de son Maraudeur, mais j'en avais assez, j'étais vidée. De mes forces, de ma dignité aussi, et même mon coeur était vide.

Ma respiration se calma et je m'endormis.

**oOoOo**

- Et c'est là qu'il t'a fait sa demande ? C'est tellement romantique !

Me retenant de vomir, je me contentai de sourire, de ce sourire qui pouvait avoir des significations diverses telles que "putain, quel enfer", "sauvez-moi de cette gourdasse, pitié" ou, rarement, "oh oui quel garçon romantique j'avais déniché là". C'est fou ce qu'un simple étirement de lèvres pouvait sauver votre crédibilité.

Vissée sur les genoux de Ian, puisque tel était désormais la façon dont je devais l'appeler - au risque de rendre chacun de mes repas ou de me brûler les lèvres au troisième degré, j'écoutais d'une oreille le récit qu'il leur faisait de sa demande de fiançailles (inventée), de mon immense joie (inventée) et nos projets futurs, genre planter un pommier dans le jardin ou construire une cabane pour les oiseaux (inventés, Merlin soit loué !). Tout était une question d'habitude, finalement. J'avais réussi à supporter le poids de ma nouvelle réputation, un peu moins la sociabilité qui allait avec. N'allez pas cataloguer toutes les Serpentard dans le même panier de froideur et de dédain. Il n'y a pas plus niais qu'un vert et argent, justement parce qu'il n'en a pas le profil. Je ne vous raconte pas combien de "ohhhh" et de "aaaaaah" mes pauvres oreilles ont entendu, ainsi que les nombreuses étoiles dans les yeux de camarades de dortoir qui ne m'avaient tout bonnement _jamais_ parlé.

La rentrée était passée, cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le directeur avait rangé ses cotillons et son orchestre d'attardés, que nos voix s'étaient refroidies après la cacophonie de l'hymne à brailler, et j'étais encore en vie. Dans un sens, je m'admire.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Black de la tête. Ou même Potter et Lupin. Même Pettigrow hantait mes nuits, c'est vous dire ! Ils m'avaient fait boire quelque chose, c'est certain.

Il avait voulu me parler, devant la Grande Salle. Comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était avancé, inquiet mais bizarrement heureux, comme s'il avait craint qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose.

- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi es-tu partie si précipitamment ?

- Sans même nous laisser un mot ! avait renchéri son frère de cœur.

- Elle courait trop vite pour moi, désolé les gars, marmonna Pettigrow qui semblait encore traumatisé.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche pour leur répondre, Summers était venu et m'avait tiré à lui d'un geste plein d'aisance.

- Un problème avec les rebuts de l'humanité, _chérie_ ?

Je m'étais alors forcée à esquisser un rictus méprisant, mais le temps où j'en faisais ma marque de fabrique était loin.

- Aucun. Ils me bloquent juste le passage.

Serrant les lèvres et tournant rapidement le dos afin qu'ils ne voient pas le supplice sur mon visage, j'étais rentrée dans la salle, entraînant Summers avec moi. Le lendemain, j'avais trouvé du pus de Bulbobulbe dans mes gants de Botanique.

Et l'expéditeur ne m'était certainement pas inconnu.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note : **La fin arrivera sans doute plus vite que prévue, au prochain chapitre ou celui d'après. Bonne lecture, et merci à tous !

**Remerciements : **A Lissoue, évidemment.

**MERCI à :**

**erienna**

**Ero-Chikachu**

**Veruschka**

**lixD**

**Pistols**

**Happy-chan**

**EmmaVagabonde**

**Lectrice**

**N'etoile**

**Lyloya**

**AhZed Hulk**

**Pattes-en-rond**

**Mary Malfoy Black**

**Drottingulove**

**Mme Mimolette Craquante**

**melody**

**Dillawyn**

**ayumihashimoto**

**Kissme53**

**Takinza**

**Kelindra**

**Atchoum16**

**Victoria Boubouille**

**Lalyh**

**Malicia M. Dalriada**

* * *

J'ai envie de dire : pourquoi. Mieux, j'ai envie de frapper un grand coup dans la tête de Lindsay afin que ce soit _elle_ qui demande pourquoi. Ce à quoi je lui répondrai : parce que tu existe, espèce de sale blondasse mal fagotée, chose qui, je vous l'accorde, est assez ironique venant d'une blonde délavée au gabarit d'une pomme de pin, et alors elle me dirait...

- Emily, les sixième année organisent une petite fête ce soir afin de se donner du courage pour les examens, nous comptons bien sûr sur ta présence.

Retour à la réalité. Adieu rêves de sang, fantasmes de coups de matraques et autres joyeusetés dignes du plus banal des programmes pour enfants. Il n'y a que Lindsay Ward pour croire que ses petites sauteries étaient les évènements à ne pas manquer lorsque l'on se considérait comme un être humain civilisé. Moi, quand je suis face à ce genre de situation, je sais qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire : sauter d'un pont.

_C'est dommage, mais je comptais rester au dortoir pour réviser. Cependant sache que si j'avais eu une amie dépressive à qui donner l'envie de se suicider, j'aurais tout de suite accepté._

Non, je ne pouvais pas dire ça.

_Tu sais, il y a deux sortes de personnes dans les soirées : celles qui organisent, et celles qui participent. Moi, quand Merlin a décidé de séparer ces deux catégories dans le grand cycle de l'univers, je suis sortie de la file et je suis partie m'acheter un sandwich._

Non plus. Bon sang, je n'allais quand même pas dire oui ?

- Tomson, passe-moi le pain !

Béni sois-tu, illustre inconnu de ma maison dont j'oublierai le visage rongé par l'acné d'ici quelques minutes.

C'était somme toute assez malheureux que je sois obligée de fermer mon clapet à un moment où, pourtant, mes paroles lui auraient sans doute fait le plus grand bien. Il n'y a rien de pire que de vivre dans l'illusion, et manifestement Lindsay était la preuve vivante que même les pires d'entre nous pouvaient avoir le rêve d'être supérieurs. Car, voyez-vous, deux chemins s'offraient à moi : tenir ma langue au prix d'une insoutenable souffrance ou finir ma vie dans des souffrances autrement plus grandes. A mon âge, il est très difficile de faire une morte digne.

Tendre la corbeille de pain au jeunot d'à côté, dont je soulignerai le manque cruel de politesse puisqu'il se saisit de celle-ci sans interrompre sa conversation, me permit de ne pas répondre directement à la question à laquelle je ne voulais justement pas répondre. Une fois cet acte de charité passé, il fut l'heure d'aller en cours : bête, hein ? Étant donné que livrer une réponse d'au moins trois secondes aurait pu me retarder, je me précipitai vers les portes de la Grande Salle pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Tous ceux qui me connaissent peuvent donc dès à présent se douter que quelque chose ne va pas. Parce que, hein, on est d'accord, c'est une attitude vraiment fayotte.

Mais comme toute bonne nature reprend forcément le dessus, je m'étais arrangée pour me perdre sur le chemin de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie dont je ne maitrisais toujours pas le raccourci.

Au bout de six ans.

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si ce foutu château contient une quantité infinie de couloirs sans issue ? Alors à moins que je ne me découvre un talent caché pour le démolissage de murs, je crois que la meilleure solution est encore de rebrousser chemin.

La porte de la salle apparut enfin devant moi, là, presque auréolée d'étoiles roses et de petits angelots de la même couleur qui semblaient m'attendre pour déverser sur moi le contenu de leurs paniers de fleurs et qui... Ouais, non.

- Pardon pour le re..., commençai-je d'une voix monocorde, sachant pertinemment que Binns se moquait des retardataires qu'il n'avait sans doute pas remarqués mais gardant en moi quelques vagues notions de savoir-vivre.

Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase. Chutant vers moi à une vitesse hypersonique - au moins -, le bon vieux coup du seau d'eau. J'avais l'impression d'être en maternelle. Autour de moi, les Gryffondor avaient observé la scène en silence, prenant conscience que la victime du mauvais coup fomenté par les Maraudeurs en début de cours n'était autre que moi. S'ensuivit alors une vague d'éclats de rire générale, qui laissa le professeur indifférent car il était plongé dans sa révolution des champignons tueurs. Ou des Gobelins, ça me paraît plus logique.

En levant la tête, sentant l'eau s'introduire dans mes vêtements à une vitesse phénoménale, je cherchai à apercevoir Black. Il était en train de taper dans le dos de Potter pour le féliciter de la réussite de leur farce, mais il ne me regardait pas. Comme si je n'étais plus rien. Et, étrangement, cette idée me fit un peu mal au coeur.

- Un problème, Miss ? lança Binns d'un ton presque dépressif en levant la tête de son ouvrage.

Il voulait jouer au plus fort ? Mais fais donc, crétin. Je n'attends que ça.

- Aucun, professeur, répliquai-je en raffermissant la prise de mon sac sur mes épaules.

Laissant une petite mare à chacun de mes pas, je me dirigeai vers ma place sans même lancer un sort de séchage. Ramenant une mèche mouillée derrière mes oreilles, je sortis livre, plume parchemin, sans me soucier du reste. A côté de moi, ma voisine me chuchota que j'allais prendre froid, mais je l'ignorai. Elle fit alors quelque chose de surprenant : elle détacha sa queue de cheval, laissant ses cheveux tomber le long de son dos, et déposa son élastique juste devant moi.

- Mon frère est passé par là avec eux, dit-elle avec calme pour toute explication, reprenant le fil de ses notes sans plus se soucier de moi.

C'était une Serpentard, pourtant. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je jamais rencontrée ? En silence, je m'attachai les cheveux afin de ne plus sentir l'eau couler dans ma nuque et put enfin suivre le cours. Finalement, je le sentis, ce regard. Black avait tourné la tête de mon côté et je n'avais pas bougé. Lorsque l'heure se termina, c'est frissonnante que je me levai. Mais il était hors de question que je renonce. Avec un peu de chance, je mourrai, il sera emprisonné, et _là_ je pourrai dire que le combat s'est terminé en ma faveur.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Summers, qui m'attendait devant la porte comme il en avait pris l'habitude, me lança un regard mi-moqueur, mi agacé.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'ai pris un bain.

Aussitôt, je sentis un souffle chaud soulever mes cheveux.

- Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide pour me lancer un bête sort de séchage !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_Parce que, vois-tu, il en va de ma fierté défaillante que de gagner ne serait-ce qu'un combat contre le dégingandé à tignasse brune que tu vois là-bas. Et encore une fois, tu viens me pourrir mes dernières étincelles de joie qui peuvent donner un sens à ma vie._

Au lieu de ça, je fus secouée d'un éternuement peu gracieux. Imperceptiblement, il recula.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

- Pour ton information, tout le monde éternue au printemps : c'est l'allergie au pollen.

- En plein coeur du château ?

Reniflement, tentative d'étouffer le second éternuement. En vain.

- Absolument.

- Tu as la constitution d'une gamine de cinq ans. Mouillée une heure et tu arrives à te retrouver enrhumée. Allez, viens par ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il se contenta de me saisir le bras et de me traîner dans le couloir. J'avais beau forcer de tout mon maigre poids, il parvint à m'amener jusque devant l'entrée de notre salle commune. J'eus un sourire sardonique au milieu d'un énième reniflement tout à fait distingué.

- Je peux te poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuel si tu penses à ce que je pense.

- Tu m'en vois honoré. Mais je préfèrerais faire ça avec un Nifleur.

Il profita de mon air à la fois choqué, consterné et vexé pour donner le mot de passe et monter au dortoir des garçons. C'était la deuxième fois que je m'y retrouvais : comment avait-il deviné que mon fantasme secret était de camper là-bas ?

- Je te signale que je suis censée être ta fiancée.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu des marches.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Eh bien...

Il se retourna et s'avança lentement vers moi. Malheureusement, nous étions sur un escaliers et reculer n'était pas une chose que je pouvais me permettre. Parler et bouger mon corps étaient deux choses radicalement différentes qu'il m'était impossible de faire simultanément.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu l'avoues ouvertement.

- J'suis malade, justifiai-je en exagérant un reniflement.

- Maintenant que ce Sirius Black t'a lâchée, tu me considères comme suffisamment acceptable ?

Croyant à l'une de ses innombrables pointes sarcastiques, je ne cherchai pas à enjoliver la vérité. Est-ce qu'il ne me répétait pas à longueur de journée que j'avais autant d'attraits qu'un Scroutt à Pétard ? Alors, hein.

- Soyons réalistes, tu n'es acceptable pour aucune fille sachant éprouver des émotions, réfléchir, et peut-être même lire et écrire.

Il sauta deux marches d'un coup et mon réflexe de survie passant en premier, je reculai mais, comme je l'avais prédit, manquai mon coup et basculai en arrière. Cependant, mourir ne faisait pas encore partie de mon karma puisqu'il agrippa ma main et me tira vers lui. Il n'était plus qu'à une marche de moi et j'étais presque plaquée contre lui. Sa voix était basse, sourde, semblable au grondement d'un fauve à bout de nerf.

- Vraiment ? Et as-tu une seule de ces qualités, mis à part peut-être lire et écrire lors des rares examens que tu réussis ?

Devant mon silence, il serra mes poignets un peu plus fort, comme pour me faire réagir. Raté, j'avais décidé de faire de cette scène un chef-d'œuvre du muet.

- Ressens-tu la moindre émotion envers qui que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir, ou de réfléchir avant de faire toutes tes stupides actions qui me valent à chaque fois un aller-retour à l'infirmerie ?

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner.

- Et qui l'aurait fait ? Black ?

Mon estomac se tordit et je me murai de nouveau dans le silence.

- Tu es stupide. Tu es butée. Et tu es lâche.

- Je ne suis pas lâche !

Ses yeux se mirent au niveau des miens et son sourire s'agrandit. Mais c'était un sourire féroce, et en même temps étrangement triste.

- Si, tu l'es. Malgré tous les airs que tu te donnes, tu es lâche. Et si tu as un jour ressenti autre chose que de la haine pour la population de Poudlard, tu as préféré la fuir.

Je tentai de libérer mon poignet, en vain. Il semblait maintenant parler pour lui-même, tout en prenant conscience de ce que ses paroles faisaient naître en moi par l'intermédiaire de sa peau contre la mienne.

- Quand mes parents m'ont appris que la jet-set de tous ces sorciers assoiffés de richesses s'étonnait que je ne sois pas fiancé ou même promis à quelqu'un, j'ai cherché dans l'école quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre aux critères de mes parents. C'était en début d'année, tu te souviens ? Pendant le repas. Et c'est là que je t'ai vue. Comme je ne savais pas qui tu étais, j'ai demandé au premier élève de Serpentard qui passait, et il a été catégorique.

Il eut un rire sardonique.

- Tu sais que tu as une sacrée réputation en Salle Commune depuis que tu as renversé cette encre sur Peters en troisième année ?

- Il m'avait dit que mes cheveux lui rappelaient le paillasson de sa grand-mère.

- C'est ce que je dis. Tu ne réfléchis pas, tu agis dans l'action, sans penser aux conséquences. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisie. Toi. Pas l'une de ces pimbêches trop maquillée et qui m'aurait mené un train d'enfer que je n'aurais pas supporté.

- C'est trop d'honneur.

Il sembla alors reprendre conscience et se remit à monter les marches, me tenant toujours fermement le poignet et m'obligeant de fait à monter avec lui. Arrivés au dortoir, il verrouilla la porte et me jeta sans douceur sur son lit. Avant que je ne puisse bouger, il me bloqua les bras et les jambes en se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

- Est-ce que tu nous imagines comme ça pour notre première nuit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ma voix tremblait mais je fis tout mon possible pour la contenir.

- Si tu savais, tout le temps.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Emily.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait si distinctement mon prénom. Peut-être la première fois tout court, en fait.

- Parce que tu es toi-même on ne peut plus sérieux, peut-être.

- Tu es en train d'imaginer Black, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

La pression sur les bras se fit telle que je ne pus finir ma phrase, laissant échapper une petite exclamation de douleur.

- Tu es lâche, répéta-t-il. Et c'est moi qui dois m'en rendre compte. C'est moi qui dois en pâtir. Tu aurais pu partir, tu sais.

Voyant que je ne saisissais pas, ou que je ne voulais pas le faire, il continua.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de revenir. Tu pouvais partir, tout quitter et t'enfuir avec ce crétin pendant que tu en avais l'occasion. Est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas fait ? Mais tu as eu peur. Parce que tu l'aimes.

- Tu es un idiot, répliquai-je en tentant de contenir les battements de mon coeur qu'il faisait naître pour Merlin sait quelle raison.

- Tu l'aimes, continua-t-il sur un ton tranquille, manifestement décidé ce soir à me dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et tu as eu peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Tu as également eu peur pour toi, parce que tu n'es pas prête à vivre seule. Tu n'aurais quitté tes parents que pour lui, et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent. Alors tu es sagement revenue à la maison, comme une gentille fille. Le rôle de martyre ne te va pas, Tomson.

- Merci de votre analyse, docteur Summers. La séance est à combien ?

Je fermai les yeux pour oublier mes pauvres poignets qu'il serrait toujours.

- Je veux que tu avoues que tu l'aimes.

- Mes parents m'ont toujours appris que c'était mal de mentir.

- Alors est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Mes yeux se rouvrirent aussi sec.

- Pardon ?

Il descendit du lit et me rendit ma liberté, passant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux.

- Histoire de savoir si je dois rajouter la mention "coeur d'artichaut stupide" à la liste de tes nombreuses qualités. Passer d'un abruti congénital à quelqu'un comme moi en si peu de temps n'aurait pas été très flatteur pour mon statut social.

- Je suis désolée pour ton statut, vraiment, je penserai à lui acheter des fleurs, rétorquai-je en me redressant et en me massant les poignets.

Il ne répondit pas et j'en profitai pour asseoir un semblant d'autorité sur la situation.

- Je m'en vais.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Essaye de survivre jusqu'à demain, fut la seule chose qui me parvint tandis que j'étais secouée par un éternuement.

Merde.

Arrivée en bas des marches, je me retrouvai absolument désemparée. Fort heureusement pour moi, l'heure durant laquelle ce crétin m'avait entraînée était libre et je n'aurais pas à justifier une absence par une énième visite à mon hibou suicidaire - excuse qui, soit dit en passant, marche très bien et vous attire la sympathie de tous les amoureux des animaux. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir et de faire face aux Maraudeurs, ignorant tout de leur emploi du temps. Voyons, s'ils ont Métamorphose en début de semaine, alors il ne peuvent pas l'avoir maintenant, parce que ce sont les Poufsouffles, et donc...

- Emily !

Mes pas m'avaient conduite dans un couloir quelconque où j'étais persuadée de ne trouver personne. Mais il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée que mes déductions étaient aussi fiables que... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait se révéler pire que mes pensées douteuses et inutiles ?

- Evans.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler, encore moins avec elle. Son enthousiasme débordant me fatiguait toujours au plus haut point, surtout que j'en étais venue à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas normale, mais je parvenais généralement à le supporter. Pas ce soir.

Quel avait été ce petit manège qu'elle avait joué chez Potter ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle pouvait rester aussi impassible et surtout faire comme si de rien n'était, alors que j'avais moi-même dû user de toute ma volonté pour venir la voir. C'était tout bonnement impossible, à ce niveau. Surtout de son côté : c'était tout de même elle, la personne "trompée". Non, décidément Lily Evans était un grand mystère et je plaignais sincèrement le crétin à crête si rapprochement il devait y avoir.

Je m'apprêtais à passer mon chemin mais elle fut plus rapide et me retint le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Black et Potter ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais partie ?

A en croire ce que j'entendais, Potter n'avait aucun secret pour sa bien-aimée. Le plus étonnant dans cette affaire est qu'elle l'ait écouté.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé si je te l'avais dit ?

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en position répréhensible selon les nouvelles règles de l'univers décidées par ma maternelle : je parlais à une Gryffondor, née moldue de surcroît, amie ou l'étant presque des Maraudeurs. Si Summers me surprenait, j'étais cuite. Mais, par un esprit de provocation qui jusque-là s'était bien caché, je ne bougeai pas. Quelle marmite serait assez grande pour me contenir, de toute façon ?

- Dis-moi...

- Oui ?

- Quand tu as décidé de m'aider, la dernière fois, après des années d'ignorance, quelles ont été tes motivations ?

Il fallait que je sache la vérité, histoire de ne pas partir complètement ignorante de ce pour quoi j'avais ruiné ma santé aux côtés de trouble-fêtes de première catégorie. Car je persiste à dire que sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu la volonté stupide de participer au bal et donc de me mélanger avec les quatre rigolos. Elle aurait pu refuser de m'aider, que diable ! Qu'est-ce que quinze Gallions face à toute une existence de désolation ? L'histoire avec sa soeur se tenait, mais je sentais autre chose. Elle avait été trop rapidement amicale, même pour la fille ouverte et chaleureuse que je connaissais.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je t'ai déjà dit que je croyais en la seconde chance.

- A ce stade, je crois que tu m'en as accordé une bonne dizaine supplémentaires. Alors soit tu es foncièrement gentille, ce dont je ne doute pas, mais ça ne suffit pas, soit quelqu'un t'as demandé de le faire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais parvint à garder un semblant de contenance.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te frapper, soupirai-je, à demi sérieuse.

J'en étais arrivée à un point où user de toutes mes maigres capacités de combat m'était égal. Mais j'avais oublié à qui j'avais affaire : elle n'avait pas repoussé un Maraudeur à lunettes toutes ces années pour plier face à moi.

- Tu te fais des idées, je sais seulement que tu n'es pas mauvaise et que tu méritais que quelqu'un t'écoute. Pétunia...

- Je sais, tu ne voulais pas agir comme ta soeur, la coupai-je d'un ton agacé. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donnée avant, cette seconde chance ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle soupira.

- Je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas. Je suis prête à pardonner, pas à m'abaisser. Et c'est toi qui es partie, pas moi.

J'avais oublié la foutue fierté des boules de poils. Il n'y a pas que le courage qui reluit dans l'or de leur blason : il y a aussi tout plein de prétendues qualités qui pourtant les rendent plus ridicules qu'honorables. Mais j'imagine qu'il faut tout cela pour rejoindre leurs rangs.

- Et quoi que tu puisses dire, Emily, je... je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et tu es si drôle quand tu le veux, ajouta-t-elle en laissant échapper un léger rire qui était un peu nerveux. Je pense que j'avais besoin de remonter le temps, de retrouver une forme d'innocence que j'avais perdue avec la noirceur des temps qui courent. Je t'ai détesté parce que je pensais que tu avais pris cette décision de toi-même, sans aucune raison si ce n'est ma maison et mon sang. Mais je suis contente d'avoir conservé un peu d'espoir.

La situation devenait trop sentimentale à mon goût. Si j'étais venue la trouver, ce n'était pas pour ressouder des liens que je croyais perdus mais parce qu'elle était la seule personne un tant soit peu sensée à qui je pouvais me confier. J'admets un certain égoïsme dans l'histoire, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à me montrer sous un autre jour. Je n'avais jamais compris l'importance des sentiments qui pouvaient unir des personnes comme Black, Potter et compagnie, parce que j'avais appris à me créer une vie en solitaire. Et j'étais on ne peut plus mal à l'aise face à ces élans affectifs qu'elle me dévoilait. Une part enfouie en moi semblait attirée vers cette main qu'elle me tendait, mais je ne voulais pas détruire tout ce pour quoi j'avais travaillé toutes ces années. Le regard de Black dans le Poudlard Express pesait sur moi comme un bloc de ciment. Ne dépendre de personne pour n'avoir affaire à aucune déception.

- Je crois que j'avais oublié de te remercier pour le bal, murmurai-je. Je pense que je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Ce n'est donc plus la peine que tu te force à me supporter, ajoutai-je en voulant donner à ma phrase une tournure légère.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus te supporter ?

Finalement, j'explosai. Elle ne comprenait pas et je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer, et j'avais été prête à tout oublier de nouveau et à aller contre ce qu'on m'avait ordonné de faire. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés, parce que je n'ai besoin de personne !

Je repris ma respiration et ajoutai doucement :

- Je veux seulement que tout redevienne comme avant. Je n'aurais jamais dû commencer à essayer de changer ma vie, et surtout en t'embarquant avec moi. C'est trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu, Evans, nous sommes trop différentes pour nous entendre, et j'ai choisi ma voie. Sans doute la plus facile, mais je n'ai jamais brillé par ma combativité. J'ai été stupide de te demander de l'aide, parce que je ne suis pas capable de t'offrir ce que tu attends.

Je voulais seulement conserver ma tranquillité. En tentant d'être quelqu'un que je n'étais pas, j'avais agi de façon horrible. Jusqu'à cette sixième année, j'avais parfaitement suivi mes idéaux de vie, pourquoi avoir voulu changer de direction ? S'il fallait faire le sacrifice d'une ou deux personnes, d'une banale amitié qui se serait estompée sitôt Poudlard terminé, j'en étais capable. Je commençais bien trop à m'habituer à quelque chose d'éphémère auquel je n'avais pas le droit.

Son regard sur moi fut plus douloureux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire armée d'un couteau. Et Merlin sait que j'avais de quoi imaginer pas mal de scénarios sanglants avec mes récentes expériences. Elle tourna les talons sans plus rien ajouter. Le bruit de ses pas s'estompa tandis que je redressai les épaules d'un air que je voulais digne mais que tout autre aurait pris pour ce qu'il était : une tentative désespérée de maitriser ce qui ne pourrait jamais l'être.

- Parfaite maîtrise du déni et de l'indifférence. Tu aurais presque pu me convaincre.

Je continuai mon chemin sans me préoccuper de la voix honnie dans mon dos. Malheureusement, il était écrit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir deux règlements de comptes sans en avoir un troisième. Après Summers, après Evans, voilà qu'il fallait que je me farcisse Black. Ô joie.

- Tu n'as pas un seau caché derrière le dos, j'espère ? J'aimerais rester au sec jusqu'à demain.

- Aucun, et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour ne ressembler à rien.

Je me forçai à plaquer un sourire au coin de mes lèvres.

- J'ai eu un bon maître.

Brusquement, il me tira par le bras pour me tourner face à lui, me stoppant dans mon avancée.

- Bon sang Tomson, écoute-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas le coeur à rire à tes blagues stupides et je considère que tu devrais attendre tes amis pour te foutre de moi. Ils seraient tristes, les pauvres, de ne pas participer au spectacle.

- C'est de ta faute, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien nous dire ?

- Corrige-moi si je me trompe : si jamais un jour dans ta vie d'adulte quelqu'un refuse de t'accorder ce que tu souhaites, tu iras lui pourrir l'existence jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un gamin capricieux et j'espère qu'un jour tu payeras le prix d'une action que tu n'as pas commise. Peut-être qu'avec ça tu apprendras que la vie ne fonctionne pas toujours comme le veulent les Maraudeurs.

Je dégageai mon bras d'une secousse, profitant de sa surprise pour combler mon absence totale de force physique. Me remettant en marche, je me promis de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à plus stupide que moi. Cela m'empêcherait de parler à environ quatre-vingt pour cent de la population mondiale mais je finirais par m'y faire.

- Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Lily, me parvint sa voix juste derrière moi.

- Et je croyais également que les pommes de terre parlaient quand j'avais trois ans, tu vois comme la vie est pleine d'illusions.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation agacée.

- Si tu arrêtais de dire des conneries de temps en temps ? Je te parle sérieusement.

- Et moi j'ai arrêté de rechercher des conversations sérieuses avec toi depuis que j'ai reçu ce seau sur la tête. Si tu veux tout savoir, je considère qu'essayer de sympathiser avec la population de Poudlard à la fin de ma sixième année est inutile et frustrant. Autant remettre les pendules à l'heure avant que quelqu'un ne soit encore plus blessé. Ma vie d'avant me convient parfaitement et ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement n'était qu'une regrettable parenthèse.

- Donc tu fuis.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, j'en ai assez de me réveiller chaque matin avec une tête prête à éclater. Je veux seulement être tranquille et si je dois supporter Summers toute ma vie pour ça, je le ferai. Je ne compte de toute façon pas sur beaucoup d'affection de sa part et c'est très bien comme ça.

Décidée à le semer, j'empruntai brusquement un couloir plus sombre et commençai à courir. Je pressentais un campement proche car je ne savais pas du tout où j'avais atterri, mais le but numéro un était rempli : ne plus voir la sale tronche de Black devant moi.

Ou pas.

Alors que je manquai de me prendre une énième statue de plein fouet car mon sens de l'orientation inexistant se doublait manifestement d'une déficience sensorielle, voilà qu'il me fit face avec un grand sourire, à demi appuyé sur un mur. J'eus le temps de distinguer un morceau de parchemin avant qu'il ne fourre celui-ci dans sa poche : ben voyons, se mettait-il à réviser en-dehors des cours maintenant ?

- Bon sang Black, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me racketter ? Demande à ma soeur, elle me doit encore quinze Gallions.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de me prendre le bras et d'avancer d'une foulée rapide, m'obligeant à courir pour rester à sa hauteur et garder mon bras, encore utile en ces temps de scolarité. Il nous fit traverser pas mal d'escaliers bien trop conciliants - évidemment, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas en pleine avancée, d'autres couloirs, observer des tableaux chiants au possible avant d'emprunter un ultime escalier, pousser une porte et me faire frisonner. J'eus un regard blasé pour cet endroit si cher aux romantiques niaiseux qui pensaient que se retrouver agressé par trois sortes de coups de vent différents pouvait vous aider à garder votre âme soeur près de vous. Dans un sens pourquoi pas, si les deux se retrouvent victimes d'une pneumonie.

- En quoi la Tour d'Astronomie va-t-elle te permettre d'arrondir tes fins de mois ?

Il me lâcha et s'avança vers le rebord, jetant un œil intéressé sur ce qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Sans égard pour mon vertige qui naissait à la fois de mes expériences et de celle des autres, il s'amusa à passer une jambe, puis l'autre, au-dessus du muret de protection.

- Black, arrête. C'est dangereux ce que tu fais.

- Dangereux pour qui ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en se penchant un peu plus.

- Je vais partir et te laisser t'éclater la tête dans le parc, le prévins-je en esquissant un pas en arrière.

Il balança ses jambes en sifflotant, l'air tout à fait à son aise. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Il parut très intéressé par un point en contrebas et me jeta un coup d'œil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie de chez James pendant les vacances ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Il bougea légèrement, se rapprochant encore du bord et laissant ses jambes pendre plus bas.

- Black, geignais-je, ne me traumatise pas à seize ans en me rendant témoin d'un suicide, je t'en supplie. Je compte sur ma santé mentale pour supporter ma vie future.

- Alors réponds simplement à la question.

Il avait fini par comprendre que ses minables tentatives de pression made in Maraudeurs n'avaient pas prise sur moi, il était temps. Mais je n'avais pas le coeur à me réjouir de ma supériorité alors que j'allais bientôt pouvoir vendre du Black en portions de crêpes individuelles.

- Je te répète que ça ne te concerne pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Parfait.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

- Black ? Black !

Me moquant de hurler comme une poissonnière, je courus vers le bord de la Tour. Il n'y eut que le silence à me répondre, et mes cris trouvèrent un écho des plus révélateurs dans les pierres des murs.

- Black...

Je posai la main sur le rebord du muret, silencieuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'être réellement jeté à cette hauteur juste pour avoir la réponse à une question dont il devait en vérité se moquer. C'est pourquoi je refusai de me laisser aller à ce que m'ordonnaient mes yeux.

- Black, lançai-je d'une voix forte, ce n'est pas drôle. Pas drôle _du tout_.

Oubliant mon vertige, je me penchai à mon tour vers le vide et ne distinguai aucune trace de corps. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. C'est vrai, après tout je devrais être contente d'en être débarrassée, non ? Un début de sanglot que je ne pus contenir fut la réponse de mon coeur, tandis que ma tête désespérait sans doute de commander un corps aussi sentimental. Un grondement résonna et, en levant la tête, je reçus de la pluie sur le visage qui se mêla à mes larmes. Tant mieux, l'honneur était sauf.

- Franchement, je m'attendais à une scène un peu plus tragique pour ma mort.

Derrière moi, Black en personne s'époussetait, du noir sur les joues. Comment, pourquoi ?

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me rompre le cou pour tes beaux yeux ? Réveille-toi fillette, le monde ne saurait vivre sans moi. J'ai tout simplement pris appui sur les aspérités du mur et je suis remonté pendant que tu prenais conscience du fait que j'allais terriblement te manquer.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de malice et il semblait ne pas croire à ce qu'il disait, encore sur le ton de la confrontation.

- Des aspérités ? Des _aspérités_ ? Sur un mur _lisse_ ?

- Disons que j'ai pris l'habitude d'échapper aux autorités en créant un passage permettant de passer inaperçu le temps de la recherche. Il suffit ensuite de remonter, je t'apprendrai si tu veux, c'est une sorte d'escalade en plein air. Il ne faudra juste rien dire à qui de droit, je crois qu'ils appellent ça dégradation du matériel.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent et je m'avançai vers lui. Je levai la main comme pour lui caresser la joue et je lui donnai la plus retentissante des gifles.

- Crétin ! Abruti ! Débile profond !

Désormais déconnectée de la situation, aveuglée par la colère et la peur, je me mis à le frapper ou à essayer de le frapper partout où mes mains pouvaient l'atteindre, continuant de l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il était possible d'inventer.

- Tu crois que c'est un jeu, peut-être ? Tu pense que j'aurais sauté de joie à te voir des dizaines de mètres plus bas ? Est-ce que tu es seulement capable de réfléchir ?

Je grelottai, nous n'avions pas cherché à nous abriter de la pluie qui redoublait. Il ne riait plus à présent, il me fixait sans rien dire.

- Tu t'es vraiment inquiétée ?

- Évidemment, pauvre idiot !

Les mots m'étaient sortis de la bouche sans que je ne puisse les contenir et le silence se fit durant quelques secondes. Je sentis alors son bras se poser sur ma taille et je ne bougeai pas.

- Vraiment...

Il sembla hésiter puis se rapprocha doucement, accentuant sa pression. Je me forçai à respirer longuement pour calmer les battements de plus en plus effrénés de mon coeur et nos visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nous nous jaugions tels deux animaux aux aguets afin d'observer qui de nous deux allait faire le premier pas. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace de moquerie et s'étaient comme assombris. Les mèches de ses cheveux trempés par l'orage lui tombaient sur le visage, réduisant considérablement son champ de vision. Je passai de ses yeux à sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et finalement oubliai toute dignité en brisant la distance.

Il n'attendait que ce geste pour agir et il me serra contre lui avec une telle force que je crus que mes côtes allaient se briser. Il parcourut mon visage de ses lèvres, reprit ma bouche et semblait déconnecté de tout ce qui l'entourait. Alors que j'étais prête à laisser tomber les barrières que je faisais encore l'effort de maintenir, la voix de ma mère résonna dans ma tête.

_Il ne t'aime pas, tu représente tout ce qu'il déteste. Il ne veut que s'amuser avec toi._

Non, pensai-je avec force, sinon il n'aurait pas continué à rester à mes côtés tout ce temps.

_Il fait ça avec toutes les filles et tu lui as prouvé que tu préférais ta famille à sa liberté. Les gens comme lui n'aiment pas les lâches._

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas revoir la scène de ma première année mais peine perdue. Brusquement, je le repoussai.

- Ça suffit.

- Pardon ?

- Je dis que ça suffit, Black. Ne joue pas avec moi.

Il desserra son emprise sur ma taille.

- Un jeu ? C'est comme ça que tu le vois ?

- Ne me fais pas rire, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu es follement amoureux de moi. Je n'ai peut-être pas le courage des Lions mais je n'ai pas la niaiserie des Poufsouffle, Merlin soit béni.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es avancée ? Une gifle de plus ou de moins n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à la couleur de ma joue. Je préfère ça à une étreinte hypocrite de la part d'une fille qui ne connaît rien à l'amour et qui le repousse.

- Tu as sans doute raison, nous ne sommes pas fait pour construire quoi que ce soit ensemble.

- Si tu le dis.

L'eau sur mon visage était due à la fois à la pluie qui tombait et aux larmes de rage qui coulaient de mes yeux. J'aurais voulu les retenir, en cet instant, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je choisis de lui lancer ces mots avec toute la colère dont j'étais capable.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas choisi d'aimer un garçon dans ton genre. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit à ma vie.

La boucle était bouclée, Summers avait eu raison dès le départ. Quelle ironie. Sans doute avais-je ressenti plus que de la simple haine à son égard dès l'instant où je l'avais croisé devant le Poudlard Express et que j'avais quitté mon masque une seconde, que j'avais pénétré dans son monde en abandonnant le mien. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle je me sentais toujours poussée dans ses pas même s'il ne s'agissait que d'échanger des piques acides. J'avais besoin de Black, hélas, et sa fausse mort me l'avait prouvé afin que je ne puisse plus nier.

J'allais me retourner et partir lorsqu'il me prit la main et me tira brusquement vers lui. Ses yeux étaient noirs, il était empli de la même fureur que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tomson ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, une bonne fois pour toute. Tu me rejettes, tu m'embrasses, et tu me rejettes encore. Tu veux me prouver que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Soit, fais-le. Mais laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça. J'en ai assez de te courir après, d'accord ?

- Parfait. Tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme toi a été la pire chose de mon existence. Je te déteste, tu m'entends ? Depuis la première année, tu n'as jamais été qu'un gamin arrogant et complètement indifférent aux sentiments des autres. Tu ne pense qu'à toi, tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi !

Il sembla accuser le coup, avant de me serrer encore plus fort le poignet.

- Depuis la première année ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Tomson.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis. Et tu vois, j'avais raison, tu as déjà oublié la pauvre fille qui n'arrivait pas à monter sa valise toute seule.

Sans plus rien ajouter, je courus jusqu'à la porte et la verrouillai avant qu'il ne puisse me suivre. Le temps qu'il pense à utiliser un sort, je serais loin. Mouillée de la tête aux pieds, j'avais bien triste mine et les élèves me jetaient des œillades interrogatrices. Voir le monstre du Loch Ness en chair et en eau n'était certes pas donné à tout le monde.

- Je vais le tuer, le tuer, le tuer, le tuer, marmonnai-je sans regarder où j'allais.

Il me faudrait sans doute découvrir d'abord l'Elixir qui permettait de ressusciter les morts, ce qui me permettrait de le ramener à la vie avant de le tuer de nouveau. Parfaite alternative. J'aurais dû me douter que je n'étais pas faite pour vivre une histoire d'amour, c'était inscrit dans mes gènes. Je ne voulais plus être rejetée et le meilleur moyen était encore de ne s'attacher à personne. Je rencontrai alors une surface dure qui me fit grimacer : je marchais exceptionnellement vite et le choc avait été plutôt rude.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es encore dans le même état que tout à l'heure alors que je t'ai quittée parfaitement sèche ? Tu es le pire cas désespéré que j'ai jamais vu, j'espère que tu le sais.

Sans réfléchir, je l'entourai de mes bras et enfouis mon visage dans sa veste pour cacher les larmes que je sentais monter, même si j'étais à peu près sûre qu'elles passeraient inaperçues avec mon séjour sous la pluie.

- Je sais.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note :** Avant-dernier chapitre, que dire de plus si ce n'est un grand merci d'avoir été si fidèles aux aventures parfois loufoques et inintéressantes d'Emily ? Grosse ellipse à la fin, mais je suis persuadée que vous serez comme moi, impatients de passer enfin à l'acte final plutôt que de lire de banals récits d'écolière. De toute façon, je crois que je n'aurais rien trouvé de plus à dire que ce qui a déjà été écrit, il faut savoir sortir du blablatage intensif. Bonne lecture et j'attends vos hypothèses sur le dénouement !

**MERCI à :  
****  
****Pattes-en-rond**

**CFLM angel**

**violettepoete**

**Atchoum16**

**Mina Wolf**

**feufollet**

**erienna**

**The Na Na Na H**

**Elizabeth**

**Ermessende**

**Tite Elfe**

**Lalyh**

**alisgalieno**

**Nyanna****7**

**Mary Malfoy Black**

**Ely**

**Ery-Hurricane-Feather **

**Drottingulove**

**Audace**

**lixD**

**CriticalFanfiction**

**HibouPostale**

**dearsweet**

**N'etoile  
****  
**

* * *

**Last but not least (première partie)**

- Oh, Emily, raconte-nous encore comment il t'a demandée en mariage.

Sur mon visage, l'air d'une grenouille dans ses derniers instants de vie voyant arriver la lame d'un élève désireux de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien, comme tout être vivant, un coeur, un foie et des poumons. Pitié, cela faisait des semaines maintenant que les fiançailles avaient été rendues officielles, pourquoi s'acharner sur le romantisme inexistant de cette affaire ?

_Très simple : il m'a vue, m'a trouvée à son goût, m'a assommée avec une massue en os dernier cri et m'a traînée dans la boue jusqu'à notre caverne._

Ce qui, maintenant que j'y pense et connaissant Summers, n'était pas tout à fait ironique.

Ne vous avais-je pas vantés les mérites de notre maison, connue pour sa froideur et son indifférence, qui se trémoussait tel un chien attendant le morceau de sucre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'histoires d'amour ? C'est un fait, s'astreindre à un visage impassible en toutes circonstances fait monter le taux d'hormones, et Merlin sait que la coupe des vert et argent est en train de déborder. Je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis creusée la cervelle - et empêchée de rire/de vomir/les deux à la fois - pour décrire ce moment merveilleux dans la vie d'une femme qui est celui de la réunion avec l'être aimé. Si je ne me connaissais pas, je me ferais interner pour sado-masochisme poussé.

- En fait...

Face à moi, l'Infâme se retenait de m'adresser un rictus moqueur, comme toujours lorsque me livrais à cet acte honteux.

- Il ne pouvait tellement plus se retenir de me dire qu'il m'aimait qu'il a commencé à pleurer et s'est jeté à mes pieds en me suppliant de l'épouser.

Les murmures extasiés des jeunes filles ne furent pas de taille à contenir le regard qu'il me lança. Il leur fit signe avec un grand sourire de nous laisser seuls et se tourna vers moi avec la férocité de trois ou quatre rhinocéros.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Avoue qu'il y avait de quoi rire. Tu t'imagine, traînant dans la poussière ton beau costume ?

- Ne rejette pas sur moi tes fantasmes inavoués, siffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas aussi gentleman qu'un Gryffondor.

Il pensait me blesser et il avait plutôt bien réussi, du moins de mon humble avis, comme s'il se doutait que rien ne serait plus tout à fait pareil depuis cette nuit pluvieuse où j'avais non seulement ruiné son uniforme mais également accepté avec plus de bonne volonté de jamais cette union. Voilà, c'était ainsi, j'étais une fuyarde. En un sens, je l'avais toujours su. Mais cela faisait du bien de me dire que j'étais capable de psychologie sur moi-même - pour une fois, et sa tirade fielleuse avait certes de l'impact, mais moins que d'ordinaire.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'après avoir avoué - hurlé serait le terme exact, si j'étais honnête - mes sentiments envers quelqu'un dont je comprenais à peine un huitième de sa personnalité, j'avais acquis un calme olympien. Je foutais ma vie en l'air, _et alors ?_ Un poisson rouge dans un bocal foutait sa vie en l'air, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être nourri et à l'abri des plus gros prédateurs. Voici comment j'envisageais les prochaines décennies à venir.

En somme, j'étais dans ce que l'on appelle communément la phase post-traumatisme. J'étais tellement sous le choc de ma déclaration que rien ne pouvait me sembler plus horrible. Je n'ai jamais été aussi optimiste quant à mon avenir pourri.

Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de titiller un peu Summers à l'occasion. Vous vous rendez compte que m'entendre narrer nos fiançailles est devenu l'un de ses moments préférés ? Si je ne savais pas à quel point il détestait devoir se justifier au yeux de la plèbe pouilleuse, je dirais qu'il s'arrangeait régulièrement pour me jeter en pâture aux élèves en manque de potins et de relations amoureuses. A bien à réfléchir, je suis certaine que c'est le cas.

- C'est vrai que le rouge ne te va pas tellement au teint. Couleur de la passion, tu comprends ? Le vert de la moisissure est exactement ce qui te convient.

- Ne me cherche pas, Emily.

J'étais toujours assez mal à l'aise de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, surtout qu'il s'agissait essentiellement de situations où il était furieux contre moi. J'étais sans cesse à la recherche de limites, et je cochai aussitôt dans mon petit carnet mental : "attention, ne jamais mettre en avant les couleurs dans la conversation".

- Très bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais ne te plains pas parce que j'ai fait en sorte de te créer une réputation de chevalier des temps modernes. Plein de filles devraient dès à présent orner leurs murs de photos de toi et beaucoup de garçons vont t'envier d'être au centre de l'attention de leurs petites amies.

- Que m'importent les couinements de souris insignifiantes lorsque j'ai un chat sauvage à ma disposition ?

- Très élégant de ta part de m'imaginer en train de recracher des boules de poils.

Il eut un rire bref avant de se lever.

- Cela étant, tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir un hibou de ta mère pour les derniers essayages.

A la différence qu'il vous faudra remplacer "derniers" par "premiers". Tout s'est fait sans que j'ai la moindre opinion à émettre sur le sujet, et bien que l'idée de ne pas bouger un doigt pour ce mariage désespérant m'ait séduite au plus haut point, j'avoue que j'ai aujourd'hui une légère appréhension au sujet de la meringue qui va me servir de robe. Soyons honnête, très peu de femmes ressemblent à quelque chose devant le prêtre, ou alors c'est qu'elles sont exceptionnellement belles. Je faisais des cauchemars réguliers sur les volants, les talons et le voile, m'imaginant m'empêtrer dedans et finir dans la pièce montée. Et le pire, c'est que je ne me réveillais même pas, comme c'est généralement le cas après un épisode qui vous paraît singulier et irréalisable. Parce que je _savais_ que j'étais capable de finir le nez dans la crème.

Le bruit disgracieux de mon estomac me fit prendre conscience que le repas allait être servi. Un peu comme une personne âgée réglée sur le minuteur de la cuisine ou le tic tac de l'horloge ancienne, je me fiais à mon anatomie pour les points tels que celui-ci.

Depuis maintenant un certain temps, j'étais placée au centre de la table de Serpentard et j'en venais à regretter l'odieuse tablée des lions, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas de ma lune de miel un sujet d'état. Mais je remerciais chaque repas Merlin de m'avoir accordée une place de dos, je n'aurais pas supporté de Les avoir dans mon champs de vision. C'était déjà assez difficile de ne pas les croiser dans les couloirs ou de faire semblant que leur indifférence ne me touchait pas.

Lupin pourtant restait amical, et m'avait une fois ramassé un de mes livres qui était tombé à la Bibliothèque. Mais il prenait le parti de ses amis malgré tout et m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas m'accorder plus qu'un sourire et un geste comme celui-ci. Quant à Potter, inutile de dire que j'étais l'ennemi public numéro un. A force de se prendre des coups par Evans, sans doute comprenait-il mieux que personne la situation de son ami - ou croyait la comprendre. Je ne cite pas Pettigrow qui, de toute façon, n'a jamais pu me supporter malgré toutes ses tentatives hypocrites de prouver le contraire parce que ses héros pensaient que j'étais plus agréable à côtoyer d'une pestiférée.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux...

- Tu veux que je te dise, James ?

La voix me parvint de l'endroit du parc où je me trouvais, désirant passer l'heure qu'il me restait avant la fin de la pause déjeuner pour lire. Je profitais des rares éclaircies pour prendre un peu l'air, même si l'on pouvait parfois se retrouver face à de plus sérieux problèmes que le bruit d'une salle commune. Comme ici, par exemple. Mais j'étais la première surprise de les croiser ici, j'avais plutôt pris l'habitude de leur rentrer dedans au détour d'un couloir. Je suis une adepte des rencontres de couloirs.

- Tu devrais arrêter pour un temps de harceler Evans. J'ai comme l'impression que lâcher du lest est la meilleure chose que tu puisse faire pour le moment.

- Bien sûr que non, pas alors qu'elle commence à se sentir gênée avec moi. C'est le premier signe de l'attirance qu'elle va éprouver de plus en plus fréquemment.

Black fit un léger signe à ses acolytes derrière lui comme pour dire "regardez-le, il s'y croit vraiment", malheureusement Potter le remarqua. Pour une fois, leurs disputes n'avaient rien d'amical.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu es d'humeur massacrante depuis des jours.

Il ne répondit pas, buté, et se contenta de tourner les talons avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction du château. C'est alors qu'il faillit me rentrer dedans et qu'il resta un moment immobile, pris de court. Nous ne nous étions pas reparlés depuis _ça_et tout semblait aller pour le mieux, sauf que notre plan génial avait une faille : que faire lorsque nos chemins se croiseraient ? Il régla la question en reprenant sa route sans avoir seulement ouvert la bouche ou échangé un regard.

- Tiens, Tomson.

Alors que je me préparai à reprendre ma route, je surpris la voix traînante de Potter, celle-là même qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire pour les Serpentard.

Remarquez, je _suis_ une Serpentard.

Mais disons qu'il m'avait habituée à me sentir une Serpentard privilégiée. J'imagine qu'il faut que je revois mes prétentions à la baisse désormais. Passablement énervé par son altercation avec son ami, il n'attendait qu'une occasion comme celle-ci pour laisser extérioriser sa colère.

- Tiens, Potter.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il imagine que parce que j'étais déprimée, je devais le montrer. C'était une question de réputation, même si j'admets que les lambeaux de la mienne devaient voler très loin dans l'horizon.

- Tu te promènes ?

- Je vais repeindre les murs de la Grande Salle avec de la peinture invisible. Tu peux remarquer dans mes mains les pots de peinture également invisibles.

- Je compte sur toi pour laisser faire tes elfes lorsqu'il s'agira de repeindre les immenses pièces de ton Manoir. Inutile de te salir les mains.

- Pitié, Potter, ne me dis pas que l'on a cette conversation ? Je refuse d'évoquer quoi que ce soit de ma vie avec toi. Tu as déjà assez à faire avec la tienne.

Tous deux étions tendus à l'extrême, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ce n'était pas tant l'autre que nous combattions mais nous-mêmes. Il fallait que l'on se décharge de tous ces sentiments qui nous étouffaient, et nos natures batailleuses avaient pris le dessus. En gros, nous étions à nous deux plus dangereux que le plus gros des pétards.

- Peut-être avec Sirius, alors ? Oh, j'oubliais que tu nous avais laissés tomber avant la rentrée.

- J'imagine que tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps en voyant que je n'étais plus là. J'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais en secret, Evans est tellement plus fade.

Lupin dut cette fois retenir Potter par le bras.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Lily comme ça.

- Je parle de qui je veux de la manière dont je veux, tu ne t'en prives pas à mon égard et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire de même.

- J'ai cru remarquer en effet que les potins allaient bon train chez vous. Les serpents n'ont plus rien de neuf à se mettre sous la langue ?

Je restai un instant muette devant sa réplique lancée avec un rictus moqueur. Comment pouvais-je démonter ses propos s'il prenait inconsciemment mon parti ? Les disputes modernes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Parce que c'est vrai, quoi ! Les unions arrangées étaient plus que courantes, quasi un rite de passage lorsqu'on avait un nom un peu connu, des parents paresseux ou tout simplement assez d'argent dans les poches. Alors pourquoi s'acharner sur moi ? Quoique je suis sans doute bien prétentieuse de penser que les gens pouvaient s'intéresser à moi. A mon avis, toutes ces filles m'en veulent plutôt secrètement d'avoir pris dans mes filets le dernier mâle un tant soit peu potable de l'école. J'entends par là qu'il ne prend pas un exquis plaisir à la décapitation des limaces.

- Je compte sur vous pour leur donner matière à affirmer qu'une fois de plus, les Lions ont un problème au cerveau, tentai-je. Quel est votre nouveau projet en tant que groupe chahuteur le plus lamentable de Poudlard ?

- Je refuse d'évoquer quoi que ce soit de ma vie avec toi, répliqua-t-il dans une volonté visible de me singer.

Cette dispute ne menait à rien, elle était enfantine et stérile. Tournant les talons comme Black un peu plus tôt, je me préparai à faire un immense détour pour ne pas suivre la même route qu'eux. Ils ne me retinrent pas, ou du moins ne les entendais-je pas, concentrée sur ma sortie que je voulais aussi stoïque de possible. Arrivée dans un endroit caché par les arbres, certaine qu'ils ne me verraient plus, je pris de la vitesse. Courir très vite, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Un élève solitaire se distinguait face à moi et je décidai de l'ignorer, prête à le dépasser, ce que je fis sans le regarder. Malheureusement, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, une flaque, une racine ou je ne sais quoi posé là dans une visible intention de me nuire entra en contact avec mon pied. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, je prenais un café en compagnie de mon vieux copain le sol. Ça faisait quelques temps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, nous avions tous les deux beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

Maudissant le ciel, la terre, et quoi que ce soit à même de me traverser l'esprit durant ce bref laps de temps, je relevai la tête. Une main se tendit alors devant moi et, sans réfléchir, je la saisis. Une fois debout, je vis avec incrédulité Black frotter sa paume contre son pantalon, me tourner le dos et reprendre sa route sans se retourner. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Son geste me semblait incompréhensible, à moins que...

Je me mis à courir.

Mais il était déjà loin : un énième signe qu'il ne fallait plus que je m'occupe de cette histoire. Il n'avait fait qu'obéir à son stupide sens moral propre à sa maison. Machinalement, mes pas me conduisirent devant la porte de ma salle commune et je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil, oubliant tout désir de m'étendre sur l'herbe avec l'ouvrage dont je sentais pourtant le poids dans mon sac. J'étais partie assez tôt du repas et il n'y avait là que deux première année penchés sur des rouleaux de parchemins plus grands qu'eux, sans doute à rendre pour le prochain cours. Typique d'un nouveau, ça, de penser qu'il était possible de contenter un professeur de Potions avec un devoir exécuté la veille.

Alors que je rôtissais comme une bienheureuse devant le feu, prête à oublier tous les évènements de cette exécrable journée, la porte claqua. Pas n'importe quel claquement, celui-là même que je subissais depuis mon enfance, celui qui signifiait "attention, compte à régler".

- Soyons claires : aimes-tu Ian ?

Sans regarder ma soeur, je m'inspectai les ongles.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Tu auras tout le temps de t'en rendre compte dans les années à venir, future belle-sœur.

Le mot marqua trois points sur l'échiquier et elle se laissa aller sur le tapis qui n'avait de tapis que le nom tant il était inconfortable. Surprise, je m'autorisais un coup d'œil dans sa direction : cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue rester silencieuse après une de mes piques. C'était vaguement effrayant.

Là, en la voyant assise comme une petite fille, je me demandai ce que nous avions fait de nos vies. Nous nous sommes considérées en ennemies dès le premier jour de notre rencontre, et jamais ce sentiment n'avait changé. Aurais-je été différente si j'avais eu le soutien d'une soeur, son amitié et sa confiance ? Peut-être pas. Le mauvais caractère est une sorte de malédiction génétique dans notre famille. En revanche, les pensées niaises dont je faisais preuve en cet instant étaient sans doute tirées d'autre part, voire même créées de toutes pièces. Note pour moi-même : préciser à ma sortie de Poudlard que l'air du château nuisait gravement à la santé.

Je savais qu'elle aimait Summers, du moins j'avais fini par le comprendre. Une fille connue pour son amabilité égale à zéro ne pouvait pas faire retomber celle-ci à moins dix sans une raison valable. Or, je ne voyais qu'un évènement propice à cet état de fait, et ce n'était certainement pas ma décision de changer de marque de chaussettes. Voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, je pris sur moi de reprendre la discussion là où elle avait été laissée : à son nœud.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Si tu avais vraiment voulu Summers, tu n'avais qu'à le demander.

- Il n'en a rien à faire de moi, et tu le sais.

- Alors pourquoi cette crise à l'aube de mon mariage ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez de peine à me retenir de mettre fin à mes jours ?

Une moue tremblante sur les lèvres, plus désemparée que je ne l'avais jamais vue, elle me répliqua :

- Je voulais que tu souffres en quittant Black, et le seul moyen était que tu sois enchaînée à Ian. Mais je... C'est trop dur de vous voir ensemble.

Je soupirai, me rendant compte que ce que j'allais faire pour la première fois : la consoler. Avançant la main pour lui toucher les cheveux, je me rétractai, préférant la bonne vieille méthode.

- Quelle qu'ait été ton influence sur la découverte de ma fausse relation avec Black, j'aurais fait le même choix que maintenant. Ne crois pas qu'une petite dinde dans ton genre ait pu me contraindre à faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle renifla et, malgré elle, une ébauche de sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres. Aucune de nous ne dit plus rien durant un long moment et je commençais à avoir un peu froid du fait que le feu mourait petit à petit. La cheminée toujours pourvue de flammes ronflantes est un mythe, sachez-le.

- Sérieusement, Emily, tu comptes vraiment laisser tomber Black ?

- Avoues que ça t'arrangerait que ça ne soit pas le cas, tu pourrais alors lancer à Mère ton fameux "je vous l'avais bien dit" et préciser que, pour le bien de la famille, tu es d'accord pour prendre ma place au mariage.

- Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai beau toujours te considérer comme une traître à notre famille, Emily, et parce qu'hélas les liens du sang sont indestructibles, tu restes ma soeur et te voir heureuse me donnera une nouvelle raison de chercher à te pourrir la vie. J'en viens à culpabiliser de te malmener lorsque je vois ton visage dépressif.

J'étais partagée entre deux attitudes : rire de ma réputation fraîchement acquise de larve dépressive, ou lui donner un énorme coup sur la tête. J'hésite encore.

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu peux ne pas me faire confiance, je ne tiens d'ailleurs pas à ce que l'on devienne les meilleures amies du monde, ce serait trop... _eurk_! Mais nous partageons quelque chose, maintenant, et si j'ai laissé passer ma chance ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu le fasse.

Agacée et peut-être vexée qu'une gamine puisse me faire la morale alors qu'elle vivait elle-même un amour brisé avant même qu'il ne soit concrétisé, je me levai.

- Je me disais bien que les gênes tordus de la famille ne pouvaient pas avoir complètement sauté une génération.

Elle se leva également et fronça les sourcils, redevenant celle que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer.

- J'essayais juste de t'aider, mais tu préfères n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Tu as toujours fait ainsi et regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'essayes pas de m'aider, lui répliquai-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle commune en un mouvement brusque. Tu veux que je fasse ce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire toi-même, tu veux me regarder prendre les coups à ta place et te persuader que tu as fait le bon choix. Il va falloir te faire à l'idée que le courage n'est pas un trait familial.

Malheureusement, à peine avais-je fermé la porte que je me suis retrouvée face à un groupe de filles de Serpentard, toutes années confondues.

- Désolée, il vous faudra redonner le mot de passe, marmonnai-je en m'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Mais le mot de passe n'était manifestement pas ce qu'elles recherchaient puisqu'elles me saisirent par le bras en gloussant.

- Navrée de tomber au milieu d'une blague sans doute très intéressante, mais pourriez-vous me lâcher ?

Mes paroles tombèrent dans le vide tandis qu'elles me traînaient contre ma volonté dans un endroit inconnu. Je sentis un bandeau sur les yeux et voulu hurler, mais un Silencio m'en empêcha. C'était quoi ça ? Une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, un meurtre avec préméditation ? Ou, pire, un kidnapping ? Où allais-je me retrouver ? Dans une cage trop petite, attachée en haut d'une falaise, face à un énorme hippogriffe enragé et affamé, avalée par...

- La voilà enfin !

Je pénétrai dans un lieu chaud et, privée de ma vue, mes autres sens me parurent exacerbés à l'extrême. Je sentis le thé, les gâteaux, mais également quelque chose à l'arôme plus fort, comme de... l'alcool ? Lorsque l'on m'enleva le bandeau des yeux, je fus rassurée : il ne s'agissait que de bierraubeurre particulièrement corsée. Quitte à passer un mauvais moment, autant le faire sans s'intoxiquer.

- Okay, euh... D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai frappé un gosse à la Bibliothèque parce qu'il ne voulait pas libérer le chemin, mais de là à me sacrifier au milieu d'une foule en délire, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a un fossé à ne pas franchir ?

Toutes éclatèrent de rire, ou du moins firent bien semblant. Me connaissant et les connaissant, impossible que j'ai dit quelque chose d'amusant pour elles, c'est-à-dire à même d'être compris par leurs cerveaux, et impossible pour elles de rire pour quelque chose que j'aurais dit.

- C'est une surprise pour tes fiançailles, m'apprit une rousse de septième année. C'est une tradition ici. Comme tu as de la chance que tes parents t'aient mariée avec Ian Summers !

J'imagine qu'un anneau commun avec le boutonneux de la table du fond n'aurait pas eu les mêmes répercussions. C'est fou comme cette maison est prévisible.

Elles me traînèrent vers une table et m'obligèrent à prendre un verre. Elles ne purent cependant pas me forcer à le boire car je les avais menacé de cracher dans leur direction si le liquide ne me plaisait pas. Autant vous dire qu'entre moi et leurs vêtements dernier cris, le choix était vite fait. C'était donc, en résumé, une vaste assemblée de filles qui s'offrait à mes yeux, allant de la cinquième à la septième année. Je n'en connaissais pas la moitié, un peu moins du huitième devait me connaître, mais nous étions toutes réunies dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour partager un intense moment de complicité et d'amitié. Fort heureusement pour moi, elles semblaient m'éviter comme...

- Emily, viens donc par ici !

- Il faut bien que tu sois actrice de cette soirée, après tout elle est en ton honneur.

- Si nous jouions au jeu de la vérité ?

Pour les incultes heureux de ce jeu tout à fait diabolique, petit résumé : une piètre copie du jeu moldu à cela de différent qu'il était impossible de mentir. Ce ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas, d'être sorcier et de ne pas pouvoir ridiculiser son prochain avec la découverte du plus noir de ses tourments. Nous nous sommes donc assises en cercle et, chacune à notre tour, nous devions être interrogées. L'originalité de tout ceci tient au fait que, durant la question fatidique, notre main doit reposer sur un petit objet ressemblant à une toupie qui, dès qu'il sentait le moindre mensonge, se mettait à changer de couleur et à tourner en émettant un sifflement aigu.

- Étant donné qu'Emily est la star de ce soir, pourquoi ne pas la faire commencer ?

Toutes les filles applaudirent, persuadées de me faire un plaisir fou. J'avançai donc la main vers l'objet, suspicieuse : et si je me retrouvais manchote ?

- Bien, première question !, commença une fille de mon année que je ne connaissais que de visage.

Elles se concertèrent et eut un sourire quelque peu sadique sur leurs lèvres. Pourquoi craignais-je le pire ? Et pourquoi n'étais-je pas en cet instant dans une autre maison ? Nous aurions tricoté des chaussons en laine pour mes futurs enfants et tout serait allé pour le mieux.

- Es-tu contente du choix de tes parents ?

Imperceptiblement, mes doigts se replièrent sur la toupie. Oh les fourbes. Un seul faux pas et la moitié de l'école serait au courant, sans compter mes parents. En ce qui concernait Summers, qu'il soit au courant ou non ne me causait aucun trouble : il n'en serait que plus satisfait.

- Eh bien...

Diverses formules ambiguës me vinrent à l'esprit mais aucune ne fut prononcée. Je finis par tenter le tout pour le tout. Nous verrons bien.

- Oui ?

- C'est une question ou une affirmation ? insistèrent-elles.

- Oui.

Malgré moi, je fermai les yeux, attendant le sifflement et le changement de couleur qui viendraient mettre un terme à l'ambiance bon enfant de cette soirée. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'entendant toujours aucun son, j'ouvris prudemment un œil. Rien.

Ce qui, en langage toupie que je parlais aisément, signifiait que j'avais dit la vérité.

- C'était trop facile, grogna une autre fille en m'arrachant la toupie des mains. Qui ne serait pas heureuse d'un tel choix ?

Encore sous le choc, je n'ai pas pris la peine d'acquiescer. Etais-je vraiment heureuse d'être fiancée à Summers ? Ou n'étais-je que soulagée d'être tombée sur lui quand j'aurais pu être liée pour la vie à un dangereux criminel ? Ou la toupie était-elle détraquée ? On me tapa sur l'épaule pour me faire revenir dans le cercle.

- Hé, c'est à toi de poser la question.

Je battis plusieurs fois des paupières et me tournai vers celle qui avait pris la toupie. C'était nettement plus drôle d'être accusateur qu'accusé, bien sûr, mais ne la connaissant pas et étant dans un état d'esprit plus que douteux, le plaisir fut diminué de moitié. Que demander ?

- Est-ce que tu es déjà fiancée à quelqu'un ?

Je reçus une quantité infinie de regards moqueurs, méprisants et condescendants pour cette question qu'objectivement je pouvais moi-même qualifier de nulle à chier. Mais pardonnez-moi de n'avoir jamais suffisamment expérimenté l'amitié féminine pour savoir comment jouer à ce jeu.

- C'est en cours, m'apprit la concernée en levant fièrement la tête, réplique qui fut accueillie par des gloussements.

Je fis mine d'être intéressée et me préparai à retourner dans mes pensées, à savoir "pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu une honte intersidérale en entendant ce foutu sifflement lors de ma réponse", mais elle fut plus rapide et me tendit à nouveau l'objet démoniaque.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il t'aime ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est une question idiote, lança ma voisine. Nous ne faisons pas des mariages d'amour mais des mariages de convenance.

Certaines, plus jeunes, baissèrent les yeux tandis que d'autres restaient impassibles, déjà préparées à ce coup du sort qui influencerait leur vie entière. Malgré moi, je plaignis celles qui se faisaient encore quelques illusions sur ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un échange de bons procédés, un prix de la chair tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Chacune d'entre elle n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de leur famille, et il ne tenait qu'à elle d'obéir ou d'être mises de côté.

- Très bien, corrigea mon bourreau d'un ton revêche, je pose une autre question. A moins que quelqu'un n'ait une idée ?

Une petite blonde au regard de louve me fit un sourire en coin qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que ton futur mari en ce moment ?

- Non !

J'avais crié cette réponse sans même réfléchir et mes propos furent démentis par un affreux son provenant de ce que je tenais entre mes mains. Je lâchai l'objet pour me boucher les oreilles et beaucoup en firent autant. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bruit s'arrêta et toutes se jetèrent sur moi.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Dans quelle maison est-il ?

- Avez-vous prévu de vous enfuir ?

- Comment a-t-il pris le fait que tu doives te marier ?

- Dis-nous son nom !

- Est-ce qu'il est séduisant ?

Je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur les motivations de leur curiosité. Elles ne prenaient en aucun cas mon parti, elles ne cherchaient qu'à amasser des ragots, non dans le but de les divulguer car ce qui était dit dans ces réunions ne devait pas en sortir, mais afin de pouvoir me mettre la pression chaque fois qu'elles me verraient. Ainsi fonctionnait celle qui s'était auto-proclamée la plus noble des maisons.

- C'est... vous ne le connaissez pas.

Piètre tentative pour répondre sans répondre, ce à quoi elles ne furent pas dupes. Comme elles me le firent si pertinemment remarquer, "quand on a vécu des années dans un château sans autre occupation que la lecture ou la balade dans le parc, on a le temps d'observer les autres".

- Si vous voulez, j'ai mes méthodes pour faire parler les gens, nous apprit une septième année en se faisant craquer les jointures.

- Oui mais non, il faudrait éviter de trop l'abîmer si nous voulons être invitées au mariage.

- A moins qu'on ne la pousse dans les escaliers en prétextant une chute ?

- Et si on faisait une sorte d'enquête sur les garçons de l'école qui pourraient potentiellement convenir à son caractère ?

- Oh oui, bonne idée !

J'étais passée en quelques minutes du statut de future victime à celui de fantôme. Elles avaient complètement oublié ma présence pour se concentrer sur la façon dont elles allaient pouvoir s'occuper durant les prochaines semaines. Je plaignais sincèrement les quelques pauvres hères qui allaient subir leurs manigances et, comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'étais pas naïve au point d'imaginer qu'elles allaient interroger une masse grouillante de prétendants.

Au bout de quelques minutes de jacassements, une phrase prononcée un peu trop fort ramena l'attention sur une autre personne qui se retrouva la cible des questions les plus sournoises. Mais gageons que cela ne sonnait pas la fin de leur idée démoniaque.

Vérifiant que personne ne m'observait, je me dirigeai vers un coin plus calme afin de piquer un somme. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais mon corps hurlait : tard, très tard ! Et c'était bien le seul point sur lequel j'écoutais mon organisme.

- C'est Black que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chuchotis de la rousse à côté de moi me fit avoir des sueurs froides. Parce qu'elle m'avait fait peur, déjà, à se glisser tel un serpent dans ma retraite paisible, et également parce que je ne savais pas si elle plaisantait ou pas, ce qui m'empêchait de la pendre directement au lustre. Écoutons ses arguments.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tu es amoureuses de Black, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Les yeux papillonnant de fatigue, j'étais prête à m'endormir. Mais il était hors de question que je passe à côté de cette information : imaginez que je me sois trahie toute seule ? Elle bâilla elle aussi mais dit sur un ton des plus sérieux :

- C'est évident, parce que toutes les filles en sont amoureuses.

Beurk.

En tout cas je n'avais plus aucune raison de faire une nuit blanche, si ce n'est pour m'apitoyer des goûts du clan féminin de Poudlard, clan dans lequel j'omis bien évidemment de me faire une place. Parce que, voyez-vous, ce fut contre ma volonté.

Privée d'un matelas et de ma fidèle douche censée me remettre sur pied, ce fut avec des gémissements de douleur que j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, comme si j'avais été broyée par Merlin sait quelle machine infernale. Il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup pour me plaindre, je le confesse, et une nuit à même le sol suffisait à considérer ce début de journée comme tout à fait imbuvable. Surtout qu'en allant prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, j'eus la surprise de voir arriver à tire d'ailes Myonos, porteur d'une lettre qu'il fit tomber exprès dans mon bol de lait. Quel sale... Mais je m'étais étonnée moi-même en ayant le réflexe de la récupérer avant qu'elle ne soit totalement détrempée. Connaissant plus ou moins l'expéditeur et le contenu du message, j'aurais peut-être dû lui laisser le temps de faire trempette.

_Ta sortie à Pré-au-Lard est anormalement lointaine. Rejoins-moi cet après-midi, je t'ai obtenu une autorisation. On ne se marie qu'une fois, après tout._

Bonjour, au-revoir, des mots qu'apparemment ma maternelle ignorait encore. On ne peut pas étudier l'art de choisir les bonnes assiettes de cérémonie et la politesse, il faut savoir faire un choix.

En recevant mon autorisation de sortie signée par ma mère et le directeur, je crus tenir dans mes mains mon arrêt de mort. Et je n'étais pas si loin du compte.

- Tiens-toi droite, Emily, ce n'est pas en te voûtant que tu vas réussir à gonfler ton décolleté.

- Rentre ton ventre, Emily, tu crois peut-être que les garçons préfèrent les filles potelées ? Ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'âneries destinées à vendre les stocks d'aliments gras au public.

- Emily, combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'une jeune fille bien élevée n'envoie pas de coup de pieds dans les côtes de la couturière à cause d'une banale aiguille plantée dans la jambe ?

Pour information, cette vendeuse de seconde zone faisait _exprès_ de me piquer parce que je prenais un malin plaisir à bouger pendant qu'elle prenait mes mesures. Mais je vous avouerai que j'avais déjà du mal à ne pas vomir devant ce que je portais, alors contenir mes pulsions de violence était au-dessus de mes forces.

Au bout d'une heure de cet exercice qui consistait à rester debout sur un tabouret en tendant bras, jambes, cheveux presque, c'est suante et dégoulinante de haine que j'ai eu l'autorisation de prendre un peu de repos. Ah, oui, j'étais bien évidemment en train d'essayer ma robe de mariée. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que ma mère m'emmènera essayer des vêtements pour le simple plaisir de me les offrir.

Entendant les deux femmes discuter de tel ou tel ourlet et de telle ou telle dentelle mal ajustée (pourquoi n'avais-je aucun doute sur l'auteur de cette remarque ?), je pris sur moi de quitter mon siège afin d'explorer le magasin. Première impression : féminin. Dans le sens le plus rébarbatif du terme, bien entendu. Des voiles, des paillettes, des petits angelots partout, c'était assez triste à voir. En l'espace de quelques pas, j'avais reçu plus de pétales de fleurs dans les cheveux qu'une bergère sous un cerisier ballotté par le vent. Ça me rappelait le bal de la Saint-valentin et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'enfermer l'un des anges dans une cabine d'essayage.

Passant par hasard près d'une fenêtre, je crus apercevoir Pettigrow qui suivait un grand homme vêtu d'un capuchon noir. Ils paraissaient tous deux assez pressés et se dirigeaient vers l'allée des Embrumes. Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Que faisait le nain en-dehors de son cercle d'amis ? Lui qui avait peur d'un insecte avait-il le courage de s'aventurer dans cet endroit mal-famé ? Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre des images que je connaissais de lui, il y en avait une qui était fausse. Les voyant disparaître, je renonçai à les espionner. De toute façon je n'en avais plus vraiment l'opportunité.

- Emily, où es-tu ! Il faut rajuster les plis de ta traîne, dépêche-toi. Mais quelle enfant détestable...

Au bas mot, la robe coûtait environ ce qu'il aurait fallu pour rénover l'aile sud de Poudlard. C'est du moins ce que j'ai pu calculer durant le laps de temps très court qu'aura duré le passage à la caisse. La vendeuse ne "pouvait concevoir de faire payer si vite l'une de ses plus fidèles clientes" (traduction : heureusement que tu viens souvent, espèce de vieille peau, sinon tu ne t'en serais pas tirée à si bon compte) et ma mère ne "comprenait pas pourquoi, elle était une cliente comme les autres, admirative du talent des employées de cette boutique" (traduction : encore heureux que tu fasses une distinction entre moi et les autres péquenauds qui forment ta clientèle, sinon il y a belle lurette que je t'aurais fait fermer boutique). La conclusion de l'histoire est que nous sommes reparties avec une robe à l'abri dans sa housse, un paiement remis à plus tard et un énorme mal de crâne pour ma part.

Je ne revis pas les filles de la veille. J'imagine qu'elles étaient tout à leur quête de l'homme mystère et que, de toute façon, elles considéraient avoir fait leur BA en organisant cette petite soirée. Le cours de Sortilèges se passa admirablement bien et tous les membres de ma maison me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds alors que j'avais pour une fois réussi l'exercice. Finalement, ne pas penser est encore la meilleure solution pour arriver à quelque chose. Pour les Potions, comme d'habitude : ma voisine se chargea de tout. Le cours commun avec les Poufsouffle était toujours relativement calme et je n'avais qu'à attendre que la sonnerie me tire de ce lieu enfumé. Et puis ce fut encore une masse de cours, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, de rencontres stériles, de repas bruyants et de nuits impossibles à passer sans rêver de Black, de Summers et de ma soeur. Ce fut tout ça et bien plus, ce furent des jours, des semaines sans plus Les croiser, jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

Et lorsque je me réveillai ce matin-là dans ma chambre, au Manoir, la première chose qui me vint en tête était si simple et pourtant si lourde de conséquences :

_Ce soir, je vais me marier._


	24. Chapter 24

**Note** **:** Et voilà, c'est la fin, la vraie. J'avais encore tellement de choses à dire, tellement d'aventures à faire vivre à Emily, dans un sens je suis frustrée de la laisser, de mettre si vite le mot fin malgré tout ce que j'ai déjà pu mettre dans ces vingt et quelques pages. Mais après tout, l'essentiel est là, vous avez apprécié ma modeste contribution à ce site telle qu'elle est, et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas ce sont ces moments passés avec vous. Une page se tourne, mais une autre se recréera bien vite, j'en suis sûre. Merci à tous, lecteurs, amis qui ont suivi et donné des conseils pour cette fiction, la fin est telle que je l'avais imaginée depuis le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et souhaitons bon vent à Emily.

**MERCI à :**

**Mary Malfoy Black**

**Nikita Lann**

**violettepoete**

**Atchoum16M**

**Pattes-en-rond**

**Lalyh**

**Popov**

**Kelindra**

**The Na Na Na H**

**Catherine Brooke**

**Ely**

**lixD**

**Irina**

**lyli13**

**Lima Dolores**

**Melty-chan 93**

**Katsune-Mai-san**

**window-to-the-past**

* * *

**Last but not least (suite et fin)**

_Ce soir, je vais me marier._

- C'est en effet un peu tôt, mais voyez-vous, l'amour ne peut attendre. Mr et Mrs Summers ont obtenu une dérogation du Ministère à la stricte condition que le mariage ne soit pas consommé avant la majorité d'Emily.

Les petits fours que je mâchonnais faillirent sortir de ma bouche et je pris un air écœuré. "Consommer le mariage" ? Il fallait vraiment que les familles de Sang-Pur utilisent des termes qui, bien que désuets, restaient tout à fait répugnants. En somme, j'étais à consommer comme ce truc vaguement visqueux dans ma bouche : pour le glamour, on repassera.

- Je comprends, je trouve seulement que l'affaire va un peu vite en besogne. Et le jeune Summers est en septième année, c'est bien cela ?

Fascinant, cette manie de faire comme si la principale intéressée était partie cueillir des champignons, alors qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté.

- Il est prévu qu'il prenne la suite de son père au Ministère et qu'Emily le rejoigne à la fin de ses études. Nous voulions simplement officialiser cette union le plus rapidement possible afin qu'ils puissent continuer à se voir sans soucis.

Levant les yeux au ciel, j'avançai la main vers un énième canapé au concombre, le fourrant dans ma bouche sans me soucier des regards outrés de la vieille sorcière chauve à ma droite. Comme convenu, cette soirée avait l'attrait d'une promenade pieds nus dans un terrain boueux et plein d'insectes. Fait cependant mémorable : j'avais jusque là réussi à ne pas me ridiculiser. Même ma robe très longue était restée intacte et j'étais parvenue à ne pas me prendre les pieds dedans. Franchement, je trouve que je m'améliore d'année en année. J'ai peut-être été une bouteille de vin dans une vie antérieure.

Voyant une sorte de débouché dans la petite pièce à côté de la salle de réception, je m'apprêtai à foncer tête baissée pour enfin enlever ces chaussures qui me faisaient un mal de chien, lorsqu'une voix criarde me fit frissonner. Pitié, pas ça.

- Emily, ma chérie !

Telle une automate, je me tournai en un grincement de dents, plaquant un sourire sur mon visage.

- Tante Christine ! Tu, euh, tu es venue ?

Tante Christine, de son vrai nom Éléonore Marie Christine, unique soeur de ma mère qui ne s'était jamais mariée. Ma mère la déteste encore plus de moi et ce n'était pas gagné. Il paraît que tante Christine a refusé de se marier et que c'est à ma mère qu'a incombé la tâche de perpétuer l'honneur familial. Je ne tiens pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais pour s'opposer à ma mère, ma tante devait être soit très courageuse soit violemment suicidaire. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, j'hésiterais à parier sur elle dans une lutte à mort face à un première année. Le temps, cruel ennemi de l'homme.

- Bien sûr que je suis venue, me rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant le nez dans une mimique mi dégoûtée mi dédaigneuse propre aux filles de notre famille, tu crois que j'aurais manqué le mariage de ma nièce ?

Je restai silencieuse, regardant piteusement le bout de mes chaussures. N'allez pas croire qu'elle me fait peur, c'est tout à fait faux.

- Et alors, où est le jeune élu ?

- Il est... parti me chercher à boire.

Excuse lamentable qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

- Tu as hérité de l'imagination de ta mère. Je te plains, ma chérie.

A plus de cinquante ans, elle était de beaucoup l'ainée de ma mère, qui avait été une enfant sur le tard. Mais elle avait une aura plus malveillante que dix personnes de vingt ans.

- Tant que l'on est entre filles et entre membres de la même famille, dis-moi : ce jeune Summers, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Pardon ? Devant mes yeux ronds, elle haussa les épaules.

- Je vois que l'on t'a éduquée pour croire au mariage d'argent et non d'amour.

- Et alors ? De quel droit peux-tu me juger ?

Surprise, elle ne dit rien. Je serrai les poings, tremblante de rage contenue à grand-peine.

- Tu es peut-être heureuse, seule au milieu de tes vieilles poupées de porcelaine, mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je veux...

Les mots me manquaient. Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Être entourée ? J'avais posé dès ma plus tendre enfance des limites entre moi et ma famille, j'avais voulu être seule de mon plein gré. Être aimée ? Je rejetais toute forme d'amour. Être heureuse ? Je ne savais même pas comment on faisait.

C'est alors que ma tante eut le premier sourire de la soirée et qu'elle avança la main pour me prendre délicatement le menton.

- Tu as raison, la solitude peut peser, parfois. Mais peut-être est-elle préférable au vide intérieur.

Elle remit son châle correctement sur ses épaules et partit du côté des rafraîchissements sans se retourner, me laissant là, les bras ballants, la bouche encore entrouverte par laquelle aucun mot ne voulait s'échapper.

- Une amie à toi ?

- Ma tante, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Charmante vieille femme. J'espère que tu ne seras pas comme ça à son âge, je ne le supporterais pas.

Je me tournai brutalement vers lui, qui fixait la foule avec un rictus. Comme d'habitude, il ne savait pas faire autre chose que des phrases à double tranchant.

- Même si je le voulais, ce serait impossible. Elle est libre, elle. Et elle a un fichu caractère.

Plantant celui qu'il me fallait appeler mon futur époux, je me frayai un chemin parmi les convives, n'entendant pas Summers laisser échapper un rire sans joie.

- Je crois que tu tiens plus d'elle que tu ne veux bien le croire.

Écrasant des pieds inconnus et m'attirant des murmures outrés que j'ignorais, je gagnai le balcon. Là, un courant d'air froid me fit instinctivement plaquer mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer. Je voyais dans le parc à mes pieds des jeunes gens rire aux éclats en essayant d'attirer les cygnes de l'étang près d'eux. Ils remarqueraient bien assez tôt que leur plus grande source d'amusement était de poursuivre les inconnus afin de leur mordre les jambes, et je ne dis rien. Mais même cette agréable pensée ne me procurait aucun plaisir.

Tante Christine avait toujours été un cas à part dans notre famille. Personne n'en parlait, on ne la citait jamais en exemple, mais elle était là, toujours invitée aux réceptions, toisant les gens face à elle avec le mépris d'une femme qui a su choisir sa voie par elle-même. Mais sans doute n'avait-elle pas une mère comme la mienne, quoique je m'imaginais assez mal sa soeur cadette devenir aussi détestable sans un modèle extérieur. Je m'appuyai sur la balustrade, inspirant l'air de la nuit. Bah, foutu pour foutu... Je préférais encore voir la tête de Summers chaque matin plutôt que je devoir supporter des dizaines de poupées me fixant de leurs yeux de verre. Sérieusement, ce genre de trucs moldus montre à quel point ils peuvent être dérangés.

Je n'avais juste pas envie d'être engagée si jeune, mais après tout j'aurais fini tôt ou tard par l'être, et il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit avec Summers avant un an. Franchement, je devais avouer que j'étais gagnante. Et jamais les gens ne me regarderaient avec la pitié dont il faisait preuve pour ma tante. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras. Peut-être le feraient-ils après, lorsque Summers aurait séduit la moitié du Ministère en me faisant passer pour la pauvre épouse délaissée.

Minute, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire ?

Revenant dans le salon, je me fis accoster par deux pimbêches en robe rose. On aurait dit des meringues pour la Saint-Valentin.

- Remercie encore tes parents de nous avoir invitées. Nos parents sont ravis eux aussi, j'espère que la soirée t'as plu ?

Elles parlaient sans doute de la "pyjama party" d'avant les vacances d'été, me forçant à les observer attentivement afin de les replacer dans le contexte. Non, peine perdue, je n'étais pas physionomiste. Si je n'avais pas vécu toutes ces années avec elle, j'aurais sans doute eu du mal à reconnaître ma soeur au détour d'un couloir. Remarquez, je ne m'en serais pas portée plus mal.

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

Elles gloussèrent et repartirent à l'assaut des quelques rares garçons de leur âge qui avaient accepté de jouer leur vie dans cette réception. Qui a dit que les Serpentard manquaient de courage ?

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, je me dirigeai à nouveau vers le buffet : il fallait bien avouer que les cuisiniers s'étaient surpassés. Sans doute que je n'arriverais pas à gagner un seul kilos en avalant la moitié de ce qui était présenté, mais je pouvais toujours essayer. La bouche pleine de canapés à la citrouille, je passais tout à fait inaperçue parmi les invités, ce qui était en soi assez ironique. J'étais censée être l'héroïne de la soirée, non ? Ma mère semblait avoir épousé ce rôle à la perfection, évoluant entre ses différents interlocuteurs comme si elle était la future mariée. D'ailleurs, où était mon père ? Il n'était nulle part, j'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir aperçu au début de la soirée.

Poussée par une inspiration soudaine, je quittai la salle bondée pour me diriger vers la bibliothèque. Là, assis sur son canapé préféré, il lisait. Il ne m'avait pas entendue et je me forçai à respirer très fort pour lui communiquer ma présence.

- Emily, que fais-tu ici ?

Il n'était même pas surpris de me voir. Mon père avait toujours été comme ça : légèrement absent. Comme déconnecté de cette famille qu'il avait engendrée.

- Je te cherchais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Il soupira et reposa son livre. Il tapota le fauteuil à côté de lui pour me signifier qu'il voulait que je m'assois. Obéissant à sa demande silencieuse, je me laissai tomber sur le coussin qui laissa échapper un peu de poussière : personne à part lui ne venait ici.

- Ces gens me fatiguent. Il n'y a que ta mère pour supporter ce genre de mondanité, ainsi que Cassandra. Grâce au ciel tu es restée relativement équilibrée.

C'était le premier compliment dont il me gratifiait, et il eut un sourire fatigué.

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour une robe choisie par ta mère, elle te va bien.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Nous étions plus proches en cet instant que depuis des années, et cela me rendait timide, presque peureuse. Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment où je me sentais enfin faire partie de quelque chose, d'un semblant de famille.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais vivre comme tante Christine ?

La question avait fusé sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Le charme fut instantanément rompu, mon père perdit son sourire. Ou plutôt, il en eut une variante autrement plus horrible : la tristesse.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite fille, Emily, tu ne peux pas comprendre. La vie est ainsi faite, tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te marier, mais que feras-tu sinon ?

Je baissai les yeux, acquiesçant sans mot dire. Même si le rapprochement avait été possible l'espace d'un instant, mon père ne pourrait pas me dire ce que je voulais entendre.

- Je sais.

Bien sûr que je savais, comme je savais en me jetant dans les bras de Summers après ma déclaration. Mais je ne voulais pas savoir, je voulais pouvoir. Oser. Finalement, moi qui ne cessais de me demander si j'avais vraiment ma place à Serpentard, je ne pouvais nier en avoir la faiblesse. Et la ruse ne me serait d'aucune aide, à moins que je ne me débrouille pour jeter l'intégralité de ma future belle-famille dans un lac isolé. Je me levai, époussetant ma robe.

- Je vais y aller, maintenant. Maman doit m'attendre.

Lui comme moi savions que ce n'était pas la raison qui me poussais : j'étais plutôt du genre à la faire attendre le plus longtemps possible, profitant qu'elle soit en public et qu'elle ne puisse pas me tomber dessus comme une harpie. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait jamais eu de grandes conversations avec nous, cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

- Bonne soirée, papa, ai-je dit en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Fais attention à toi, m'a-t-il répondu en caressant mes cheveux.

Ragaillardie par cette simple pression, je sortis, ne voulant pas compromettre mon image en me mettant à faire une crise de larmes au milieu de la Bibliothèque. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais capable de faire ça, mais au cas où, mieux valait ne pas tenter : mon père m'aurait tuée si j'avais abîmé l'un de ses précieux livres.

Dans le couloir, les bruits de voix me parvenaient en assourdis et c'était assez reposant. Je vis deux gamins se courir après en menaçant de me bousculer, et aucun adulte derrière pour les surveiller. En résumé, ma mère aurait à nettoyer plusieurs débris de vases d'ici demain. Un mariage bien cher, si vous voulez mon avis.

- T'es qui toi ? me lança l'un d'entre deux, manifestement interloqué par ma tenue et la distance que je mettais entre moi et la fête.

Si on y réfléchissait bien, j'étais à peu près comme eux : Sumemrs me poursuivait et je l'évitais. Grave dégénérescence si je pouvais me comparer à des enfants de sept ans.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se rapprocha de son ami et se mit à chuchoter. Puis ils hochèrent la tête et le premier, qui semblait être le porte-parole du groupe, s'avança de nouveau.

- Tu veux être notre amoureuse ?

Pardon ?

- Dis oui ! Les filles à la soirée sont trop bêtes, et en plus elles sont trop jeunes, nous on est des grands.

J'hésitais entre les cogner l'un l'autre pour leur remettre leurs neurones en place et me demander ce que leurs parents avaient bien pu leur dire pour qu'ils soient comme ça à cet âge.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai déjà un fiancé, ai-je tenté en m'efforçant le plus possible d'être aimable.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, lança le second.

- Mais pourquoi il te laisse toute seule alors, ton amoureux ?

Les enfants sont si mignons : pour eux, fiancé veut dire amoureux. Le temps leur apprendra qu'il est tout à fait possible pour une femme de vouloir jeter son fiancé dans le four sans l'ombre d'un remord.

- Sans doute qu'il est très pris par les filles que vous avez rejetées : elles sont très jolies.

Ils me regardèrent l'air de dire "te paye pas notre tête, la vieille, on a sept ans mais on sait encore reconnaître une personne normale d'une choucroute lobotomisée".

- Ouais, bon, j'avoue qu'elles me tapent sur les nerfs. Mais franchement à votre âge on est pas censés faire les difficiles.

- Bien sûr que si, me répliquèrent-ils. On peut avoir tout ce qu'on veut, alors on veut le mieux.

- Rappelez-moi vos noms ?

- Je m'appelle Bran, dit le premier en relevant la tête. Bran Summers. Et lui c'est Alexander, un ami.

Summers ? Cet abruti de Summers avait un frère ? Mais non, j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il était fils unique. Mais que fichait ce gamin dans le couloir de ma maison, dans ce cas ? Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse volontairement s'affilier à cette famille de fou, il devait dire la vérité.

- Dis-moi... Bran, est-ce que tu connaitrais un certain Ian Summers ?

Il leva la tête vers moi comme si j'étais folle.

- Évidemment, c'est mon cousin. Tu as révisé ta généalogie sorcière ? Sans compter qu'on a le même nom de famille, ça me paraît évident.

Il n'y a pas à dire, le même sang coule dans leurs veines. Rien que le fait qu'il me demande d'être son "amoureuse" aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Je vois. Et tu sais avec qui il va se marier ?

Quitte à parlementer avec lui, autant satisfaire ma curiosité. Je voulais savoir ce que l'on pensait de nous côté Summers, étant donné que je n'avais que mon camarade de maison pour me donner un maigre aperçu. Ah, et la lippe de sa mère lorsqu'elle me voyait.

- Avec la fille des Tomson, bien sûr. Tu devrais le savoir aussi, puisque tu es invitée.

Décidément, il me prenait de plus en plus pour une dégénérée. Nul doute que sa proposition précédente allait être annulée. Il se rapprocha de moi, l'air d'un conspirateur.

- Il paraît que Ian en est super amoureux, tu te rends compte ? Il aurait quasiment supplié ses parents de contacter sa famille.

- Bran est trop romantique, intervint le dit Alexander. Il n'a jamais dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle, juste qu'il l'aimait bien. Et je n'imagine pas ton cousin _supplier_ quelqu'un.

- Venant de Ian, ça revient au même, rétorqua son ami. Il a le potentiel affectif d'un requin.

Je l'aime bien ce petit, finalement.

- Enfin tout ça pour dire : tu veux bien venir avec nous dans la salle ? On s'ennuie, et on pourra te présenter nos parents.

Les optimistes me diront que faire tomber des enfants dans mes filets était mieux que de n'avoir personne qui m'admire, les réalistes comme moi me conseilleraient plutôt de m'interroger sur mon pouvoir de séduction.

- Je suis occupée, à vrai dire, finis-je par dire afin de ne pas complètement miner mes relations avec la famille Summers.

Ils tentèrent de me faire des œillades larmoyantes mais ils ignoraient que j'y étais totalement insensible. De plus, si je pouvais avoir quelques doutes sur Alexander qui me paraissait être un gentil garçon, je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur le second : pur cinéma. Un très bon cinéma, des gens moins habitués que moi pourraient s'y laisser prendre, mais du cinéma quand même.

- Allez hop, laissez-moi maintenant. Vos mères ne vous ont jamais appris qu'on ne dérangeait pas les filles ?

- Bon, tu nous rejoins après alors !

Avant que je ne leur réponde, ils avaient déjà disparu, sans doute à la recherche d'une autre victime plus accommodante. Je soupirai : faites-moi penser à ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Quoique je doute qu'après mon mariage on me laisse le choix, mais j'avais encore le temps d'y penser.

Je ne pouvais pas retourner avec tous les autres, d'une part parce que j'avais affirmé avoir quelque chose à faire, et d'autre part car je ne voulais pas risquer de me retrouver face à Summer junior qui lancerait à la ronde que j'étais sa future fiancée. J'étais déjà assez fichée pour me passer de ça. Je comptais sur la cervelle d'oiseau des moins de dix ans pour faire mon grand retour, peut-être dans une heure, quand la case "trouver une femme à mettre à mon bras" serait devenue "dévaliser le buffet". Mais ça ne m'aidait pas, qu'allais-je faire pendant cette heure ? Je ne m'inquiétais pas de devoir me justifier de mon absence, personne ne faisait attention à moi et la cérémonie ne commencerait pas avant longtemps.

Finalement, mes pas me conduisirent vers ma chambre, sens dessus dessous depuis la veille. Les femmes de chambre s'étaient toutes passées le mot pour venir m'aider à me préparer, et j'avais été enfermée des heures dans cette pièce avant d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir, juchée sur des talons hauts et recouverte d'un tissu tellement long que j'avais peur de tomber à chaque pas. D'un bond, je m'aplatis sur mon lit comme une crêpe, visage contre l'oreiller. Je me moquais de mettre à mal mon maquillage, j'avais juste besoin de faire le vide, et quoi de mieux que l'obscurité créée par du tissu vous empêchant de respirer ? Je vous le demande.

Ma robe me gênait et je faillis l'enlever pour enfiler une bonne vieille robe de chambre, mais j'aurais mis trop de temps à l'enfiler de nouveau avant de retourner dans le salon. Je me contentai de relever le bas de la jupe et d'envoyer valser mes chaussures dans la pièce, le visage toujours caché. J'aurais pu rester ici des heures, si je n'avais pas eu à aller jusqu'à l'autel.

Soudain, un bruit me fit relever la tête. Comme une branche contre un arbre, mais en plus... En plus humain. Comme quelqu'un qui frappait. La question est : qui frapperait à la fenêtre de ma chambre, étant donné que j'étais aux étages les plus hauts du Manoir ? En tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Oui, j'étais presque plus préparée à voir Lindsay me faisant un coucou de la main.

Mais pas _Black_.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais là, pieds nus, ma robe froissée, le visage sans doute dégoulinant de poudres diverses qu'on m'avait collées, c'était mon mariage et je me retrouvais face à face avec Black, dans _ma_ chambre, devant _ma_ fenêtre. Franchement, à ma place qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ? J'ai fermé les volets.

- Tomson, ouvre cette fenêtre tout de suite.

- Jamais ! m'entendis-je couiner.

Oui, couiner. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter l'invitation de Bran.

- Ouvre ou je débarque dans le salon en brisant une fenêtre et en faisant fuir tous les invités.

Je ne dis rien mais l'idée de voir cette soirée complètement gâchée étira mes lèvres en un sourire mauvais. Il y eut un silence et il reprit :

- Non en fait, je ne le ferai pas. Je suis sûre que tu serais trop contente. Mais ouvre ou je campe dans le parc.

- Fais ce que tu veux, les cygnes ne sont sûrement pas rassasiés des gens de tout à l'heure.

Je voulus sortir de la pièce mais l'idée qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin me rendit curieuse, malgré moi. Que voulait-il me dire, alors que nous étions en froid depuis tout ce temps ? Depuis l'épisode du parc, je n'avais même plus l'opportunité de le croiser, et même les cours que nous avions en commun ne nous rapprochaient pas. Je dirais même qu'ils avaient tendance à nous écarter encore plus tant il faisait d'efforts pour faire comme si je n'existais pas. Mais il était venu, ce soir. Hésitante, je me sentis poser la main sur le volet pour le rouvrir, avant de refermer mes doigts pour m'empêcher de le faire.

- Tomson, je sais que tu es encore là, dépêche-toi !

Il était de plus en plus énervée et je ne pus me retenir de ricaner : il n'avait vraiment aucune patience. Puis je m'arrêtai, consciente de ce que je venais de faire. Comme si l'on venait de me jeter un sort, je me sentais mieux. J'étais comme libérée d'un poids. Est-ce que seule la présence de ce crétin pouvait avoir cet effet ?

Finalement, je me dis que foutu pour foutu, autant lui ouvrir. Si je partais comme ça, j'aurais constamment la tête ailleurs et ma mère se douterait de quelque chose. Et s'il tenait sa promesse de ne pas partir, je risquais de le retrouver en revenant. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

A peine avais-je ouvert la fenêtre qu'il fonça à l'intérieur, sautant de son balai sans faire attention à l'endroit où il allait atterrir.

- Je... commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

- Ne me dis pas qu'après avoir quasiment brisé ma fenêtre pour me dire ce que tu avais à dire, tu ne t'en souviens plus ? lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur pour cacher ma gêne.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait là, et lors de sa première visite les choses avaient tourné d'une façon très peu conventionnelle, pour finir par un enlèvement en plein vol et un retour piteux à la maison.

Je le vis redresser les épaules, respirer un grand coup et marcher vers moi. Wow, il me faisait quoi là ? Instinctivement, je reculai. Mais il arriva un moment où le mur m'empêcha de continuer, ma chambre n'étant pas extensible à volonté. J'avais le coeur qui battait trop vite, que voulait-il ?

- Pourquoi es-tu partie de chez James ?

Il avait posé son bras sur le mur de façon à me retenir prisonnière, mais je n'en avais pas besoin pour rester immobile. On aurait dit qu'il était uniquement fait de tension, et je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Mais pourquoi avais-je ouvert ces foutus volets ? Et pourquoi me reposer cette question, si longtemps après l'évènement ? Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir prévenu de mon mariage, mais j'imagine que les murs ont des oreilles à Poudlard, raison pour laquelle il avait choisi ce jour précis.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardais pas.

- Ça me regarde, me répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'es même pas...

Je fus coupée par le baiser qu'il me donna. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou. C'était une autre personne, ce n'était pas moi. J'aurais dû l'envoyer paître quand j'en avais l'occasion.

- A quoi tu joues en faisant ça ? lui lançai-je en tentant d'affermir ma voix une fois séparés.

- C'est justement ça le problème : je ne joue pas.

Il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres sans mon accord, mais à quoi bon nier ? Je ne l'ai pas plus repoussé. Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et me déposer avec douceur sur le lit. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi et m'enserra les poignets dans une main.

- Ce n'est plus de la peur, à ce stade, c'est de la stupidité.

- Tu peux répéter, abruti ?

L'ambiance était devenue glacée, j'avais retrouvé mes esprits, tentant de me débattre mais en vain.

- Tu crois que je ne comprends pas par où tu passes ? Tu es partie parce que tes parents t'ont dit quelque chose, et je veux savoir ce que c'est.

- Et c'est en me coupant la circulation que tu comptes me faire cracher le morceau ? Tu as fait le chemin jusqu'à chez moi pour savoir ça ?

- Il s'avère que l'enjeu est bien plus important que tu ne crois, me répliqua-t-il de ce ton de professeur qui me mettait hors de moi. J'ai besoin que tu me le dises, pour savoir dans quoi je m'engage.

Ce type est fou. Dans quoi voulait-il s'engager ? De quoi parlait-il ?

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

Il se rapprocha, tentateur, mais bizarrement enfantin. Comme s'il cherchait une confirmation qui, s'il ne l'avait pas, le briserait.

Était-il comme moi ? Avait-il peur de ce qu'il ressentait ? Impossible, Black ne ressentait rien sinon de l'amour pour lui-même. Ni lui ni moi n'avons entendu la porte s'ouvrir doucement, trop occupés à se défier du regard. C'était ma parole contre la sienne, mais ma parole semblait ne pas le convaincre. Alors pourquoi me demandait-il ? Pensait-il qu'en venant il me convaincrait de me jeter dans ses bras ? Il était vraiment égoïste. J'avais lutté pour tout laisser derrière moi, et voilà qu'il me relançait, parce que monsieur voulait savoir. Mais que voulait-il savoir, que fallait-il que je lui dise ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Tu mens.

- En effet, et elle n'a jamais été très forte à ce jeu. Mais je peux te garantir que je ne profère aucun mensonge si je dis que je te tue si tu oses encore la toucher.

Nous nous sommes tous les deux retournés à l'entente de cette troisième réplique et mon corps est devenu telle de la glace en voyant Summers, les bras nonchalamment croisés, mais la baguette bien en évidence dans l'une de ses mains. Je ne savais pas laquelle des situations je préférais : la lutte sans merci au corps à corps ou le rôle de témoin d'un meurtre.

- Emily, _chérie_, tout le monde te cherche en bas.

- Tu parles, ai-je marmonné entre mes dents.

Black laissa un léger rire de gorge lui échapper.

- Ton insociabilité chronique m'avait manqué.

- Black, sors de ce lit.

Le lit. Je pris soudainement conscience de la situation : moi et Black sur mon lit, Summers à la porte. Je crois que je me souviendrai de cette cérémonie, et pas parce que le mariage est censé être le plus jour de la vie d'une femme. Déjà, pour être une femme, il faudrait que j'en ai les attributs : problème réglé.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?

- _Expelliarmus_.

La baguette de Black entre les doigts, il s'amusa à la faire tourner un instant, l'air détaché.

- Parce que je suis gentil à petites doses, et que le temps qui t'étais imparti est bientôt écoulé.

Black se contenta de faire son bravache en s'étirant et en se laissant rouler à mes côtés sur l'édredon, la surprise m'ayant empêchée de poser le pied à terre.

- Dans ce cas, reviens me voir lorsque ce sera le moment.

- C'est facile de plaisanter, mais sache qu'il est l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion en sortilèges, et pas uniquement ceux enseignés en cours, lui murmurai-je en le traitant mentalement d'idiot.

- Se retrancher derrière une femme est tellement digne de toi, Black, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

C'était la pique à lancer pour le faire bouger, et Summers le savait. Black quitta le lit et marcha d'un pas résolu vers son interlocuteur, l'air de vouloir régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est moi qu'elle aime.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'amour.

- Parce que tu es au courant, toi, peut-être ?

Je sentis un bref instant les prunelles glacées de Summers se poser sur moi, avant qu'il ne réplique d'un ton coupant :

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sur le lit, je regardais les deux garçons se faire face et se fusiller du regard, presque étrangère, comme si ce n'était pas pour moi qu'ils allaient bientôt en venir aux mains. Scène follement romantique s'il en est, du moins lorsque celle-ci ne vous concerne pas. Les filles mièvres et romantiques oublient le plus souvent qu'elles ont contribué à la mort d'un individu innocent. Je ne savais même pas à qui donner mon soutien, et cette hésitation me faisait enrager. D'un côté, il y avait Black, que je ne pouvais pas encourager sous peine de briser ce que j'avais déjà fait. De l'autre, Summers, qui n'avait de toute façon pas besoin d'encouragements vu qu'il allait en faire de la chair à citrouille. Peut-être que j'aurais pu, pour la forme. J'ai donc préféré rester de côté, à les observer déblatérer sur qui aime qui, depuis quand et avec ou sans sel.

- Dites..., tentai-je courageusement après quelques secondes de blanc.

- Et en quoi notre relation te concerne, dans ce cas ?

- Les garçons...

- Parce que je te signale qu'elle est ma fiancée, et que tu viens de pénétrer dans sa chambre le soir de notre mariage. Alors oui, ça me concerne.

- Oh, vous deux !

Ils firent enfin attention à moi et je me raclai la gorge. Le truc c'est que je n'avais rien à dire, je voulais juste qu'ils arrêtent de se disputer pour moi. je n'en valais pas la peine.

Black quitta l'entourage de Summers et vint à mes côtés, me prenant la main qu'il serra très fort.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

- Tiens donc, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis devant le Poudlard Express lorsque vous aviez onze ans, répliqua tranquillement le Serpentard appuyé contre le battant de la porte. Je crois me souvenir que lors de votre première année, tu as pris peur devant son nom de famille si proche du tien. On ne remue pas les mauvais souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Plaît-il ? Comment pouvait-il être au courant de cette histoire vieille de tant d'années ? J'étais sûre de ne l'avoir racontée à personne, pourtant. A côté de moi, je sentis Black se raidir, plissant les yeux de concentration afin de se souvenir de quand il aurait pu m'avoir rencontrée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nous ne nous étions jamais parlés avant l'année dernière.

Summers se contenta de sourire, un sourire trop doucereux pour être honnête. Il savait qu'il allait asséner le coup fatal et il y prenait manifestement beaucoup de plaisir.

- Mais si, rappelle-toi, la petite blonde du Poudlard Express, les bagages, le nom de famille honni. Tu aurais mieux fait de porter la souillure d'un sang-mêlé,_ chérie_, peut-être aurais-tu eu l'opportunité de pénétrer dans ce groupe si pitoyable ou du moins de faire partie de leur cour d'admiratrices.

Black me lâcha lentement la main, se tournant vers moi. Il se souvenait.

- Ne me dis pas que...

Sa voix n'était que murmure, il n'osait pas énoncer ce dont il venait de se rappeler. Il se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux.

- Je me souviens de ça, en effet, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Black, l'interrompit Summers en s'avançant vers nous. Ce que tu as toujours détesté que l'on te fasse, tu lui as fait. Tu l'as jugée sur son nom et non sur ce qu'elle valait vraiment.

Il me prit par la taille et je me laissai faire, sous le choc. Il tendit sa baguette à Black.

- Reprends-là et pars, maintenant. J'ai appelé les domestiques pour qu'elles remettent de l'ordre dans la chambre et dans sa tenue, je ne veux pas qu'elles te voient.

Black était du genre à fanfaronner sur ce qu'il savait faire, sur les sujets qu'il maîtrisait, et parvenait à improviser devant un public amateur qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Mais il se retrouvait privé de ses moyens lorsqu'on lui assénait ce genre de coups, sans le préparer. Et je savais à quel point il détestait sa famille. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi, surtout dans cette situation.

- Tu sais, je t'en suis reconnaissante, lui lançai-je finalement d'une voix que je voulais détachée. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, je n'aurais pas réussi à vaincre cette stupide amourette enfantine et je m'en serais voulu éternellement d'avoir eu le béguin pour un imbécile.

Quelques années de répit avant la rechute, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Le regard qu'il avait me fit presque hésiter à tout laisser tomber. C'était un comble, tout de même. J'avais ma propre volonté, nom de nom ! Je me suis forcée à fermer les yeux afin de ne plus le voir.

- Écoute, Black, tout ça c'est du passé. Évite de faire surchauffer les quelques neurones qu'il te reste, je pourrais regretter de ne pas te plaindre et, franchement, ce serait le comble.

Il ne disait toujours rien.

- C'est déjà assez difficile d'être quelqu'un de bien en ce bas-monde, ne ruine pas tous mes efforts pour sauver ta tête. La voir orner les murs chaque matin me couperait l'envie de déjeuner, et j'ai besoin de manger le matin.

J'étais égoïste. J'étais affreuse. Je lui avouais mes sentiments, malgré moi je vous l'accorde, je le forçai à y réfléchir, à s'interroger sur ses propres sentiments, pour ensuite reculer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Si j'avais encore des doutes sur ma maison, ce n'était plus le cas. Lindsay vivait en moi, à coup sûr. Si son corps prenait possession du mien et que je gagnais son tour de poitrine, je ne me sentirais pas trop victime dans cette histoire.

La scène devait paraître trop sentimentale aux yeux de Summers - c'est d'ailleurs étonnant que j'y ai survécu jusque là, et avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher il avait déjà lancé un nouveau sortilège sur son rival, le faisant traverser la baie vitrée. Effarée, les domestiques se sont précipitées dans la chambre, criant à la vue de la fenêtre en mille morceaux. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de crier son nom sous le coup de la surprise. Je n'avais pas non plus entendu les dites domestiques arriver dans le couloir et j'ai donc fini par crier, mais de peur de les voir à côté de moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Il est peut-être blessé, ai-je sifflé à Summers tandis que je me changeais derrière le paravent, ma robe ayant été repassée avec soin et moult regards de mon côté, comme si j'étais une machine à détruire tout ce qui me passait sous la main.

- Ce serait trop beau, n'y comptes pas, me répliqua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement indifférent.

Il me tendit un châle argenté posé sur la commode et je le pris d'un geste brusque, tentant de lui faire passer ma colère au travers de cet objet inoffensif.

- Je savais que tu étais horrible mais pas au point de t'acharner sur le perdant de l'histoire. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas partie avec lui et que tu auras tout le loisir de pourrir ma vie durant les années à venir.

J'ai touché du bout des doigts l'étoffe soyeuse, rassurée par ce contact familier : la seule belle chose de ma garde-robe, du moins la seule que j'appréciais réellement.

- Et d'ailleurs comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire ? ajoutai-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, passant la tête hors de l'abri de soie. Pardon ! ai-je presque crié en reculant en voyant l'une de mes habilleuses fondre sur moi comme un rapace pour m'ordonner de ne pas me montrer à mon fiancé dans une tenue aussi négligée.

Attendant patiemment - ou presque, qu'elle finisse de me recoiffer et de me maquiller, je pus enfin écarter la frontière de tissu qui nous séparait et le toiser, le regard noir.

- Je n'en ai parlé à personne, d'ailleurs pour une bonne raison et non pour que tu viennes la jeter comme tu l'a fait, alors comment peux-tu savoir tout ça, dans les moindres détails en plus ?

Il haussa les épaules, même si l'éclat de ses yeux et son sourire en coin me montraient qu'il était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il n'en ressentait aucun remord. De plus, il semblait apprécier le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi et mes nerfs.

- Par pur hasard, tout simplement par le bouche à oreilles. Tu sais très bien que les familles de sang-pur se pistent les unes les autres, il m'a suffit d'écouter la fille des Hallowey chuchoter qu'elle avait vu une Tomson se faire ridiculiser par un garçon dans le train. Ou plutôt j'ai écouté ta soeur m'en parler une fois que cette même Hallowey lui ait expliqué à quel point son ainée était une ratée.

Je serrai les poings et tournai le dos pour ne pas montrer mon visage. Je me moquais de l'avis des autres, bien sûr, mais je devais être trop chamboulée ce soir. Je n'avais pas à me soucier de ce que pouvait bien penser de moi une fille dont la fortune même n'est pas suffisante pour rattraper son visage de carlin.

Était-ce mon imagination ou sa voix se fit plus douce .

- Allez, viens maintenant.

Il ne s'excuserait pas pour ce qu'il avait dit mais peut-être le faisait-il pour me le dire maintenant, alors que je n'étais pas d'humeur à l'entendre. Ce serait typiquement son genre. J'ai agrippé son bras, de mauvaise humeur, prête à le faire tomber dans les escaliers si besoin était. Malheureusement sa poigne était telle que nous sommes arrivés sans encombre dans la salle surchauffée où tout le monde nous attendait.

- Emily, te voilà enfin ! froufrouta la robe de ma mère qui, bien sûr, n'était pas à l'origine de cette réplique faussement sympathique mais que je regardais parce que croiser le regard de sa propriétaire ne m'apporterait que tourments et damnation. J'allais justement te faire appeler, tu étais bien trop longue : que faisais-tu ?

- J'étais allée voir papa, marmonnai-je en reculant imperceptiblement l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait posé sa main, dans l'espoir qu'elle rompe le contact.

Elle sembla comprendre le message mais ne bougea pas, dans le but de conserver l'image de l'amour filial.

- Si tu allais voir Cassandra, ma chérie ? Elle n'a pas pu te parler de la soirée et je crois savoir qu'elle a quelque chose à te dire avant ce soir.

Chouette, une discussion avec ma soeur. Je me disais justement que la scène manquait d'un soupçon d'hémoglobine.

- Il paraît que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? ai-je lancé à la concernée après avoir trainé les pieds jusqu'au fauteuil où elle se trouvait, sirotant un jus de citrouille glacé.

Elle me regarda un instant de derrière son verre puis le posa sur la table, croisant ses jambes d'un air élégant.

- Si j'avais eu envie de te dire quelque chose, j'aurais tout simplement attiré ton attention en te jetant une assiette quelconque d'apéritifs.

Round 1. En tout cas ma mère ne pensait pas au conséquences de ses actes théâtraux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me laissai tomber sur l'accoudoir, totalement indifférente de l'aspect que je pouvais montrer aux invités.

- Toujours aucune envie de prendre ma place, j'imagine ? Dis-toi que le fait hautement insupportable de m'avoir sauvée serait bien moindre comparé au plaisir de supporter Summers tout le reste de ta vie et de me voir poursuivie par la haine de maman jusqu'à la fin de la mienne.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit son verre.

- Je fais comme toi, je subis le mauvais sort sans rien dire. J'y mets juste suffisamment de bonne volonté pour que l'on ne voit pas à quel point cela me déplaît.

Depuis quand ma soeur était-elle devenue aussi amère ? Je me souvenais de la princesse pourrie gâtée qui ne semblait pas connaître la définition du mot "non" et je me retrouvais avec quelqu'un qui semblait enfin avoir compris que, dans la vie, tout le monde n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. J'aurais pu être heureuse pour elle si je ne me moquais pas totalement de l'évolution de sa personnalité ou si cela ne rendait pas la situation passablement effrayante. Je devais avoir été envoyée dans une dimension parallèle. Le mariage serait-il encore valide une fois revenue sur Terre ? J'espère que non.

Soudain, ce qui s'était passé avant me revint en mémoire.

- Au fait, tu peux me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Summers au sujet de Black ?

Elle avala tranquillement sa gorgée, l'air de rien.

- Je me suis juste dit que ce serait bien si le principal concerné était au courant. Ian semblait être la personne la plus apte à lui cracher ses quatre vérités au visage.

S'essuyant délicatement la bouche, elle se leva et alla rejoindre d'autres filles de son âge sans plus se soucier de moi. Moi qui méditais ses dernières paroles : elle voulait que Black soit au courant. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si cela était positif ou négatif, mais j'étais bizarrement soulagée qu'enfin je sois reconnue par lui, comme pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas toujours été telle que je suis. Aurait-elle pensé tout ça volontairement, choisissant avec soin son interlocuteur afin que tout ceci arrive aux oreilles de Black sans qu'il ne puisse mettre en doute ce qu'il entendait ? Bien sûr que non. Les seuls plans de ma soeur étaient ceux qu'elle fomentait contre quiconque copiait la façon dont elle arrangeait sa jupe d'uniforme.

J'ai glissé subrepticement de l'accoudoir au fauteuil, me laissant enrober par le moelleux des coussins, prête à disparaît. Les yeux fermés, la situation ne me paraissait plus aussi effrayante : un vague brouhaha de fond, une musique somme tout agréable si je n'avais pas à observer les mimiques ridicules des musiciens et surtout une tranquilité telle que je n'en avais pas connu de la journée. Ou peut-être que si ? Malgré moi, je me dis que peut-être, _peut-être_ que j'avais pu retrouver une partie de mon énergie après le passage de Black. Mais c'était tout à fait ridicule et improbable, puisque j'étais en ce moment même plus proche du passif artichaut que du fringuant cheval sauvage.

Combien de temps s'est-il passé avant que l'on ne me remarque et que ma mère ne me secoue violemment par l'épaule pour me demander d'aller me changer ? Comme quoi, j'avais raison : c'était mon mariage et personne ne s'était inquiété de savoir où j'étais. Il fallait seulement que je sois là devant l'autel, histoire de préserver les traditions, mais pas plus, ma mère s'était manifestement très bien débrouillée pour répondre aux vœux à ma place. Sans doute son sixième sens lui a fait deviné que j'aurais été capable de leur répliquer qu'ils devraient plutôt prier pour un cerveau digne de ce nom avant de le faire pour la bonne survie de mon mariage.

- Par Merlin, vous êtes magnifique !

Même avec mon esprit de contradiction, je ne pouvais pas réfuter ces paroles. Parce que lorsque l'occasion vous est donnée de ressembler à quelque chose, vous ne la mettez pas de côté. La robe n'était même pas d'un genre compliqué, orné, mais elle me plaisait. C'était tout simplement... parfait. Trop parfaite pour un jour tel que celui-ci, presque. Laissant courir ma main sur les broderies du corset, je ne soupire même pas à la vue des chaussures que l'on me demande d'enfiler, pourtant du genre à me rendre éclopée en trois enjambées. Et quand je vis Summers dans sa robe de sorcier aux armoiries de sa famille et reflétant la lueur des chandelles dans la pénombre, je me forçai à regarder ailleurs, parce que tout était réuni pour que je finisse par apprécier malgré moi ce qui m'arrivait. Ce n'était pas le cas et cela ne le serait jamais. Que m'arrivait-il, tout à coup ? Pourquoi me mettais-je à accorder de l'importance à tout ce que j'avais toujours rejeté ?

Parce que désormais je pouvais imaginer très précisément avec qui j'aurais aimé que cela se passe ?

Jamais.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Mon père me lâcha et me poussa doucement vers celui qui m'attendait. Plus de retour en arrière possible, impossible de faire comme si tout ceci ne me concernait pas. Je pouvais, jusqu'à hier, jusqu'à même il y a une heure, lorsque je regardais la robe sur son cintre. Plus maintenant.

- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui...

La voix du sorcier face à moi me parvenait difficilement avec le bourdonnement de mes oreilles, mais en voyant les alliances je compris que le moment était venu. Il fallait juste subir le sempiternel moment où chacun pouvait s'amuser et ruiner une cérémonie en affirmant qu'il était contre l'union, avant de se rétracter suite aux nombreuses crises cardiaques autour de lui. Vieux comme le monde, et je me préparai à entendre l'un de tous ceux qui nous regardaient prendre la parole. Petits petits petits, n'ayez pas peur. Qu'on en finisse.

- Et si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Je parierai sur ce curieux bonhomme en fond de salle. Sa vie me semblait être assez déprimante, vu la tête qu'il faisait, pour lui faire désirer cette petite dose d'adrénaline. Mais le silence se faisait, personne ne prenait la parole. Une fine pellicule de sueur se forma au niveau de ma nuque. Parce que je pensais à Black, et qu'au fond de moi l'image de lui courant vers moi pour me dire de ne pas épouser Summers, fait hautement vomitif, je vous l'accord, apparaissait par moment. Mais cette vision tendait à disparaître au fur et à mesure que l'attente se faisait plus longue, qu'il devenait certain que mon mariage était un rêve pour chacun d'entre eux. Grand bien leur fasse.

- Puisque tout le monde semble disposé à cette union, nous allons procéder à l'échange des alliances.

En voyant le mince anneau d'or se rapprocher dangereusement de mon doigt, je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer le poing. Summers me jeta un long regard et, sans rien dire, attendit que je déplie la main de moi-même. Il avait raison, ce serait stupide à ce stade.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd nous parvint de derrière la maison. L'avantage de faire la cérémonie dans le parc était que l'on était au courant des derniers potins, je trouve ça merveilleux. Une dispute de domestiques ?

- Attrapez-le !

Ah, peut-être pas. Un cambrioleur amateur de robes de mariée ?

- Ne serait-ce pas le jeune Black ? Que fait-il ici ?

Ou alors peut-être un...

Black ?

Décidément, cette histoire devenait n'importe quoi. Deux apparitions en une journée ? Et puis comment avait-il survécu à la chute de ma fenêtre ? Puis je me souviens que sous mes fenêtres se trouvait l'un des chapiteaux prévus pour le mariage. Avait-il eu la chance de retomber sur l'un d'eux ? Cela expliquerait l'absence de bruit et appuierait ma théorie comme quoi il n'y avait que les gens populaires pour bénéficier d'autant de chance.

Il s'avança sur l'allée que j'avais foulée il y a de cela un moment, lentement, sans doute parce qu'il avait tout de même souffert dans son atterrissage et parce que je le soupçonnais de vouloir donner plus d'élan dramatique à l'ensemble.

- D'accord, je t'ai oubliée. Et d'accord, je n'ai pas toujours été parfait dans ma façon d'agir. J'ai mal agi étant enfant, parce que j'avais peur du bagage familial que je traînais derrière moi.

Autre foulée.

- J'ai eu peur comme tu as peur aujourd'hui, mais je suis là, désormais. Malgré moi, parce que je dois bien avouer que la théorie comme quoi l'homme devrait faire le premier pas est d'une sottise accablante, vous êtes les premières à nous jeter de vous laisser tranquilles.

Je me mordis les joues pour m'empêcher de sourire. Il avança de nouveau, trop loin cependant pour que je puisse le toucher.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il en est, si ça durera toujours, si tout sera rose, si nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, mais je sais que toi et moi, quoi que tu puisses dire, nous sommes pareils.

Cette fois, son pas se fit plus rapide et il se retrouva à quelques pas de moi. Pas d'effusions, pas de larmes d'amour, juste un sourire. Un sourire et une main qu'il me tendit.

- Le premier pas est de moi. Feras-tu le second ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envoyé promener derrière moi tout ce que j'avais fait semblant d'oublier jusqu'à présent, sans jamais le faire vraiment. Ma famille. Ma peur d'être exclue de cet univers que je méprisais et qui était pourtant le seul que je connaissais. Le fait que, peut-être, je m'engageais dans une voie qui ne m'apporterait rien. La seule chose chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que l'éclat des yeux de Black était le même que la première fois où je l'avais vu, et que je me sentais redevenir la petite fille devant le train, pleine de l'espoir que, peut-être, il existait quelque chose dans sa vie que l'on pouvait aimer sans se soucier de rien d'autre. Était-ce le grand amour ? Je n'en savais rien, et était-ce vraiment important ? C'était le temps présent, et il ne pouvait pas être pire que tous les avenirs promis par mes parents.

Doucement, mon pied chaussé de blanc se posa sur la marche de velours, rejoint par le deuxième. Un dernier regard vers Summers, qui haussa les épaules de l'air de celui qui s'en était toujours douté. Ma main était prête à effleurer la sienne, lorsque ma mère finit par sortir de sa surprise.

- Emily, je t'interdis de faire ça ! cria-t-elle. Si jamais tu oses annuler la cérémonie, tu ne fais plus partie de la famille.

En la voyant là, au milieu de tous les invités, en cherchant tante Christine qui me sourit de derrière sa voilette immaculée, je me dis que je n'avais pas envie de lui ressembler, piégée dans un mariage sans amour. Si la solitude et l'exclusion étaient le prix à payer, j'allais le faire. Mais seulement si le courage dont je faisais preuve ne m'ouvrait pas les portes de la maison Gryffondor : il y a des limites.

- Je te préviens, j'ai l'habitude de dormir sur un matelas et je refuse de passer ma vie de fugitive à camper sur des pelouses humides et mal tondue.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les miens, chaude protection qui remplaçait toutes les certitudes dont je venais de me débarrasser.

- Ça tombe bien, je connais un endroit où les lits ne manquent pas et où la compagnie est presque aussi agréable que la mienne.

- Hors de question que je partage de nouveau la chambre de Potter, je te préviens.

Il se contenta de rire, ce rire si caractéristique qui autrefois me mettait sur les nerfs et qui désormais me donnait envie de rire avec lui. Je devenais bizarre, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Presque pas.

- Mais d'abord il ne peut pas se marier avec elle, c'est mon amoureuse !

La voix de Bran fit se tourner tout le monde et la magie de l'instant fut brisée. Mais j'étais soulagée, je n'aurais pas su comment réagir par la suite : trop de bons sentiments à mon goût.

- Vraiment ?

Je sentis Black me prendre par la taille et déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que j'aurais une telle concurrence.

- Que veux-tu, je n'ai pas pu résister à son charme.

Et puis, venu de nulle part, le balai sur lequel il était sans doute venu jusqu'ici. Il sauta dessus et, de ce geste élégant si peu adapté à son âge, il m'indiqua la place de devant.

- Quand vous voudrez, chère demoiselle.

Je reculai d'un pas.

- Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je remonte sur cet engin de malheur, Black, je te préviens que... Non, au secours, je ne veux pas !

La dernière vision qu'eurent les invités abasourdis de ce couple si atypique que nous formions était celle d'une presque mariée enlevée sur un balai, le voile tombant sur les yeux, hurlant à pleins poumons qu'elle allait commettre le meurtre le plus sanglant de l'histoire si on ne la laissait pas descendre. Malgré le peu de romantisme de ce spectacle et l'ignorance de quoi demain serait fait, on peut désormais affirmer que c'est bel et bien la...

**FIN.**


	25. Epilogue

**1996.**

C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait ici, dans leur maison. Enfin, dans leur appartement, mais elle avait toujours tenu à l'appeler "maison". Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais connu la félicité procurée par un vrai foyer, ces quelques pièces étaient dignes du plus grand et du plus beau des palais. Passant doucement ses doigts sur la poussière accumulées depuis toutes ces années, elle sentit les larmes envahir ses paupières et se força à les ravaler. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré et les larmes étaient pour elle synonymes de trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle le pleure, ou même qu'elle pleure qui que ce soit, lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour attiser son rire ou ses colères. Tout, sauf les larmes. Mais elle se sentait trop vidée pour être en colère, trop molle, trop solitaire. Elle pouvait se mettre en colère pour protéger quelqu'un, pour se protéger elle-même, pour défendre ce en quoi elle croyait, mais en qui croyait-elle, désormais ?

C'était ici que reposaient les quelques rares photos qu'elle avait bien voulu prendre, elle qui détestait poser. La moue boudeuse devant un gâteau et une bougie pour enfant alors qu'elle venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans. Les premières neiges anglaises de leur fenêtre, loin de Poudlard. Leur emménagement, après une lutte sans merci pour laquelle elle eut finalement gain de cause. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait créé cette mise en scène que par pur plaisir de la voir s'énerver. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Mais elle l'aimait comme ça.

Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle avait mis du temps à le lui dire, après avoir réussi à le lui montrer. Elle l'aimait, et il l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas un conte de fée. D'ailleurs, elle n'y croyait pas et n'y avait jamais cru. Parce que la période n'était ni à la tendresse, ni à l'amour. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres grossissaient, enflaient telle une vague qui peu à peu menaçait de tous vous engloutir. James, celui qu'elle avait appelé si souvent le binoclard, avec qui elle avait partagé une chambre et quelques coups, était mort. Et Lily... De nouveau, elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Elle se ramollissait, avec le temps. L'âge, sans doute. Pourtant elle n'était pas si vieille, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu tellement de choses. Lily était morte, elle aussi. Sa plus vieille amie, peut-être la seule qu'elle eut jamais eu, et pourtant Merlin savait à quel point elle l'avait malmenée. Et un fils, Harry - Harry, quel nom commun, dont elle ne savait pas grand-chose jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Harry Potter. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait entendu parler.

Il en était fou, de cet enfant qui suivait les traces de son père. Pour un peu, elle lui aurait demandé si lui aussi ronflait dans son sommeil. Mais elle s'était abstenue, parce qu'une vie avec un maître du tact avait réussi à déteindre un peu sur son caractère. L'imaginer en spécialiste de la diplomatie la fit sourire, il n'avait jamais mâché ses mots ; ni avec elle, ni avec personne. Il lui avait fait promettre de l'oublier, une fois qu'il ne serait plus là. Il n'avait pas de pulsions suicidaires, mais sans doute sentait-il ce qui allait arriver. Une vie avec lui... En réalité, cela n'avait été que quelques précieuses années. Comme s'il était capable de faire du mal à ses meilleurs amis. Comparé à elle, il était...

Elle était arrivée dans la chambre, vide et silencieuse, alors que tant d'éclats de rire avaient traversé ces murs et dérangé les voisins. Des cris, également, des luttes qui donnaient du piment à leur relation. Aucun d'eux n'avait un très bon caractère et ils possédaient chacun une bonne dose d'orgueil. Elle retrouva le coin où elle notait, à même le mur, les fois où elle gagnait la bataille après des jours de bouderies. Cinq barres pour elle, et dix pour lui. Il avait un don pour la faire craquer. Il suffisait simplement qu'il lui fasse un sourire. Quel manipulateur.

Et puis il y eut Azkaban. Le coeur qui cognait si fort contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle voyait son visage à la Une de la Gazette et qu'elle voulait hurler à la face du monde qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Elle le savait. Elle avait gardé l'appartement, pendant un temps. Elle n'avait jamais été mise suffisamment en avant pour que les média s'emparent d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été mentionnée nulle part, comme si elle n'existait pas. Et, finalement, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne désirait pas exister pour ce genre de personnes.

Ian Summers était complètement sorti de son esprit. Sa famille ne l'avait pas reniée mais faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Et puis un jour, sa soeur l'avait contactée. Elle s'était mariée. Avec Ian. Le scénario typique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans cet univers, pas maintenant. Pas sans lui pour la protéger.

Et puis elle était partie. Loin, elle avait abandonné l'appartement et avait décidé de visiter tous ces endroits dont ils avaient parlé ensemble, en cherchant désespérément à le sortir lui aussi de sa mémoire. Abandonné il l'était encore, qui aurait voulu de l'endroit où avait habité le dangereux criminel ? Elle ne voulait pas lui rendre visite en prison, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça. Elle savait comment finissaient les gens qui pourrissaient dans ces cachots. Elle était toujours aussi égoïste. Elle préférait se souvenir de tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, en particulier l'impression de prendre une grande inspiration et de vivre une nouvelle fois. Pas une fois elle ne regretta la cage dorée où elle avait toujours grandi.

Et puis il s'était enfui, lui aussi. Son coeur n'y était pas préparé et, même, elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Après tant d'années. Salut, le gnome, avait été sa première phrase. Et elle l'avait giflé, avant de l'embrasser et de le serrer si fort que même lui sembla un instant étouffer. La colère, et la joie. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne les avaient pas ressenties. C'était un peu comme avant, à quelques exceptions près, notamment le fait qu'il était recherché par la quasi totalité du monde magique. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il était là.

Mais il était faible, et comme noirci par l'obscurité dans laquelle on l'avait forcé à vivre. Faible, si faible, comme un chien abandonné. Méfiant, sombre, agressif. Les rôles étaient inversés et c'était à elle de le transformer. Mais elle n'était pas un ange et encore moins une bouée de sauvetage. Les disputes étaient plus fréquentes qu'avant, vraies, violentes. En terme de barres, cette fois, sans doute aurait-elle eu l'avantage. Il était devenu trop nerveux pour soutenir une dispute aussi longtemps. Il y avait Harry, aussi. Harry qui faisait mieux que n'importe qui office de pansement à ses plaies.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu le rencontrer, non par rancœur, mais par peur de ses réaction face aux souvenirs de son adolescence. Elle lui était reconnaissante de donner un peu de chaleur au vide qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était échappé, vide qu'elle n'arrivait plus à combler. C'était peut-être ça, une belle histoire : quelques moments merveilleux et la fin, brutale et définitive. C'était peut-être ça, les vrais contes de fée.

Mais parfois il souriait encore, comme avant, et une vague de chaleur l'envahissait. Aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé, en sentant le Choixpeau sur leurs têtes juvéniles, vivre autant de choses en quelques années. Bonnes, mauvaises, tristes, gaies, c'était aussi ça, la vie. C'était cela et faire des choix. Elle avait mis très longtemps à s'en rendre compte mais elle savait, désormais. Sirius Black avait été une partie de sa vie et elle devait désormais aller de l'avant. Elle s'était construite avec lui et perdurerait pour lui, sans lui.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire, un vrai.

_Tout de même, ils avaient été heureux_.

* * *

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre présence, et à bientôt !

**Missma.**


End file.
